The Rage of Angels
by Siggy
Summary: July 1982 and London is a dangerous place with a gruesome murder and a possible serial killer on the loose. Gene and Alex grow closer but they are both in danger from unexpected sources. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Ashes to Ashes characters - I'm just using them for my own evil purposes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Heaven**

July 1982

Gene sat at the bar, long fingers grasping his customary glass of whisky and swirling the contents before finally gulping a long mouthful. He grimaced slightly at the acrid taste. Bloody rubbish and expense rubbish at that. Still, he had a feeling he would need a couple more before the evening was over. He turned in his seat and took the opportunity to examine the habitués of the somewhat ironically named strip club, 'Heaven'. Well if this was Heaven, Gene definitely wanted his money back or he'd gladly make his way to the man downstairs – a deal with the devil perhaps? His intent gaze encompassed the usual crowd, a mixture of sad loners and tanked up stag nights, with just a scattering of expert connoisseurs – skilled aficionados of the teasing art of strip.

It wasn't really his sort of place – not that he was averse to gorgeous women whipping their togs off without so much as a by your leave. Quite the contrary in fact. But he usually preferred to appreciate the subtle and not so subtle delights of the flesh in privacy of his own bedroom – and without a cheering audience. But then he wasn't here to enjoy himself. He scanned the noisy smoke-filled club from the relative anonymity of the bar area set at the rear, well away from the stage. He frowned as he caught sight of Ray, eyes on stalks and mouth agape as he watched the busty blonde on stage do her thing. Now there was a man who had immersed himself in his job – except that his job was supposed to be watching the punters – not the talent! Twat!

Gene sighed. It was getting late and they had no fresh leads on the case; a brutal attempted murder, which had taken place just outside the club on Dean Street a week ago. All they could do was watch and wait – and hope that the potential killer didn't strike again. He reached for another cigarette and fumbled for his lighter, cursing colourfully when the flint refused to catch. Frustration mounting, he threw the cheap lighter aside, patting his pockets for the matches he instinctively knew wouldn't be there. Just behind him there came the blissful hiss and flare of ignition accompanied by a polite enquiry.

"This what you're looking for?"

His eyes darkened they travelled the full length of the beautiful creature before him – long legs leading to paradise, hips encased in tight gold hot pants and a halter-neck top that was doing a very poor job of enclosing a more than generous cleavage.

"Thanks," he said. He leaned forward to accept the light, fingers lightly enclosing those of his rescuer. He inhaled a lungful of nicotine before gratefully exhaling into the already smoke-filled atmosphere. "You took your time Bolly."

"Some of us have work to do Gene."

"What? Wiggle yer arse and fetch drinks for the punters?"

"It could have been worse." She moved closer and cupped her hand around his ear against the deafening noise of the now insistent music. "I could have been on stage," she teased.

Gene eyes widened and his eyebrows hit the ceiling, "Not on my bloody watch."

Alex rested her hand on his shoulder as she moved to yell in his ear once more. "Well it might shake things up a bit – we're getting nowhere fast here."

"No."

"But…"

He put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer. "You are not taking your kit off in front of a load of dirty old men."

"Well, I wouldn't have gone that far!" she said as she stroked his cheek, the action belying the tension in her voice. She looked around nervously, hoping the rest of the clientele would see what she wanted them to see – a strip club hostess chatting up a prospective client.

"You would have had to, you dozy tart. All the punters in here want to see are your tits." _And who can blame them?_

"Well you could be right, however I'm not planning to get them out for the boys just yet," she shouted into his ear. "And just as a matter of interest, exactly how long were you intending to grope my arse?"

He grinned before replying, "For as long as it takes Bols – I'm just trying to blend in with the crowd."

She smiled indulgently before moving his hand back to her waist. "Oh you're blended alright." She turned and wiggled away from him, weaving her way through the mob.

His lips twitched with amusement as he watched her walk back into the crowd, quietly appreciating the swing of her hips and the peachy roundness of the arse he had been so recently groping. Well, you couldn't blame a bloke for trying could you? He was lucky she hadn't gone for the slap – wouldn't have been the first time.

His wry smile turned into a frown, as a large and leering punter approached Alex, pinching her arse for good measure. He felt a strange contraction in his gut as the bulky stranger grabbed her arm and leaned in closer. Gene quickly stood up from the bar stool and took one step towards her – a movement that was as instinctive as it was potentially menacing.

Alex smiled sweetly at the drunken yob who had accosted her, as he swayed drunkenly and spat out his filthy intentions. She could see Gene poised, ready to pounce at the least provocation and knew she had to act fast before things got out of control. Out of the corner of her eye she could see another hostess approach, tottering precariously on mile-high heels and balancing a tray full of drinks. Before her assailant had time to register what was happening, he had somehow 'tripped' and crashed headlong into the tray of drinks, leaving Alex to escape his drunken clutches. She deliberately made her way back towards Gene, casually brushing past him as if on the way to some other destination.

He squeezed her arm briefly as she passed by, reassured by the brief contact. "Be careful Alex," he growled. His heartbeat gradually returned to normal as she returned the squeeze, glancing back at him with the kind of smile he could live on for a month.

He needed some fresh air.

He passed Ray on the way out, pausing just long enough to issue dire warnings and promises of the retribution to follow should anything, anything at all happen to DI Drake in his absence.

"Gene? Gene Hunt?"

He had only just reached the small lobby of the nightclub when a familiar voice rang out behind him. Gene turned, a look of surprise and delight creasing his face, a face more accustomed to frowns in more recent years. He was immediately engulfed in a bear hug of immense proportions, all the more welcome for it being totally unexpected.

"Dougie Fletcher you old bastard!"

"Oy! Less of the old, if you don't mind. I seem to remember being a couple of years younger than you. You're looking well though – London must agree with you?"

Gene shrugged his shoulders. "Its not Manchester but it'll do for now."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

And Dougie knew exactly what Gene meant. He had been brought up on the same rough streets of Levenshulme, knew the same people, had the same values – mostly. Physically they looked as if they could have been related; same dark blond hair, cocky attitude and physical strength – Gene may had have the height advantage but Dougie could hold his own in any fight – and had the scars to prove it. Only the eyes were different – deep chocolate brown as opposed to the sea-changing silver blue of Gene.

"So," Gene said, "You 'ere for business or pleasure?"

Dougie laughed, a deep rich sound that seemed to rise up from the tips of his toes, "Bit of both. You?"

Gene steered his old friend away from the nosy receptionist and past the bouncers on the door before speaking. The cool night air was a welcome relief after the heated smoke-filled atmosphere of the club and Gene filled his lungs with blessed relief. Once outside Gene told him about the attempted murder, sparing none of the gruesome detail. Even now the victim was fighting for her life in hospital, meaning this could turn into a full-scale murder enquiry at any moment.

"Christ," Dougie exclaimed, "You don't half get the good jobs."

"Comes with the territory. You should go home tonight Dougie – steer clear of this place for a while."

"I'd love to – trouble is I'm 'ere with a few mates…well, business associates if you get my drift. Can't let the lads down now can I?"

"Business associates?"

Dougie laughed and shook his head. "Trust me Gene, it's all above board. My life of crime is over – finished."

"Better had be son – if I find you dealing…"

"I don't do any of that – no dealing, no using – I swear it! I'm a respectable businessman now – and that's all down to you."

"Well, I dunno about that." Gene said gruffly.

"You saved my life Gene," he said taking Gene's arm, "I'll never be able to thank you enough. If it wasn't for you I would 'ave ended up like Stu."

Gene nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, well Stu didn't wanna be saved did he? Pissed up crackhead."

"Yeah he was that. But he still loved you – thought the world of you he did. That's why he disappeared Gene. He didn't want you to see what he'd become. So proud of his big brother the copper. I know he would have been really made up to see you now."

"Thanks Dougie," Gene muttered, "means a lot." He shifted uneasily from foot to foot before clearing his throat. "Listen, you'd better get back to your mates –they'll be wondering where you are."

"Yeah, suppose so…or we could 'ave a drink – somewhere a bit quieter where we can talk about old times?"

"Better not mate. Duty calls and all that."

"What about tomorrow night? There's a pub in Smithfield – The Old Red Cow. You heard of it?"

Gene nodded. "I've heard its okay."

"Waddya say then? A few drinks, grab some grub and catch up on old times?"

Gene thought for a moment. Why not? A night away from the rest of the team and catch up with an old friend. He smiled broadly.

"Yeah, go on then."

"Great. Look, here's my number in case anything comes up and you can't make it." Dougie handed over an impressive looking business card. "Otherwise I'll see you there. 7.30 alright?"

"You're on." Gene watched as Dougie made his way back inside Heaven, fingering the thick business card before tucking into his jacket. "Oy…Dougie."

"What?"

Gene ran the few steps it took to catch up. "Don't 'ang around here too late eh? And keep with yer mates – don't go wandering off alone."

Dougie smirked. "Yes Dad."

"Go on, get out of here," Gene grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're in a good mood," Alex said. She cast a sidelong glance at Gene as he steered the Quattro away from Soho and headed towards Alex's flat. She was still wearing the tight hot pants and revealing top that had been her 'working' attire earlier in the evening, but now that she was alone with Gene she realised that she felt ever so slightly under-dressed.

"Me? I'm always in a good mood Bolly."

"You keep it very well hidden some days…most days."

Gene frowned, "Well we can't be little Miss Sunshine now can we?"

"I suppose not."

But he was definitely in a good mood – she could tell. In fact, she could now interpret most of Gene's moods – good, bad or indifferent; knew when to keep her head down and leave him brooding in his lair, knew when it was safe, when he could be humoured and cajoled, and most rare of all, the times when he wanted to talk about his personal life. Those times were as rare as hen's teeth and she treasured these occasional insights into his psyche.

"You didn't have to drive me home," she said after a while, "I know it's out of your way."

"Do you honestly think I'd let you loose looking like…like that?" He said gesturing at the skimpy outfit.

"Well it's hardly my fault is it?" she said sharply, her voice growing louder as she warmed to her subject. "And while we're on the subject, why is it that I'm always called on to dress like a tart when we go undercover?"

"I could hardly ask Ray could I? The tash is a dead giveaway!"

"You know what I mean! Why is it always a nightclub or posing as some hooker?"

Gene sighed. "Okay, next time we need to go undercover at a school or a library, you're in – until then 'ookers and nightclubs it is. Anyway," he said with a smirk, "be a terrible waste of natural resources."

"But I…." Alex caught her breath in surprise as Gene moved to change gear, his leather-encased fingers brushing against her leg. As the tingle raced through her body, she thanked God it was dark and he couldn't see the rosy blush that had suddenly appeared on her cheeks.

"What?"

"Err…nothing. You never did tell me why you're in a good mood."

"A friendly face from the past Bols."

"Oh?" _Male? Female?_ Alex had to bite her tongue – she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing she was interested. Even if she was. However it seemed that Gene was not prepared to expand on the reason for his good mood and they soon arrived at their destination.

"Ere you go, home sweet home." Gene said as he killed the engine.

Home. Was it home Alex wondered? And if so was it permanent or temporary?

"Actually I've been thinking of moving," she said, shocking herself as much as Gene.

Gene's eyes narrowed as he turned towards her. "Why?" Gene's mind raced as he contemplated her decision. She hadn't put in for a transfer – at least as far as he knew and she hadn't been withering on about leaving for months now.

"Well, its hardly ideal is it? Living about Luigi's."

"Handy though – for the station as well," he offered lamely.

"Too handy sometimes," she said warming to the idea. "I think I need to get away, find something a bit more…me."

Gene nodded, his bottom lip forming into a small but still significant pout. "Not thinking of leaving us again?"

"No. Although actually I'm not sure if I can." she finished quietly.

"Good."

"You don't want me to go?"

"Course not." He paused. "Bloody murder training up new DI's."

"Of course."

"And I'll miss crashing out on that disgusting couch if you move."

"I'm sure Luigi would still let you have exclusive use of the sofa when needed."

"Yeah…not the same though."

Alex shook her head. That was probably the nearest he would get to admitting that he didn't want her to move…maybe that he even liked her.

"I promise that if I move, you'll still have exclusive sofa rights in my new place."

"Really?"

"Really," she promised.

"Right then. It's a deal."

"I'd better head on up I suppose…its late and I…err" she mumbled.

"Course – of you go then. I'll see you tomorrow – don't be late!"

"I won't. Night Gene."

She didn't look back as she let herself in the entrance; she knew that he would be watching her, making sure she got in safely – and probably watching her arse at the same time of course. She ran quickly up the stairs and let herself into the flat, turning on the lights as soon as she entered, and made her way over to the window and looked out. As she had expected he was there, window wound down so that he could see clearly; with a quick wave and flash of the lights he was gone.

…**..to be continued**


	2. Secrets and Lies

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed the first chapter - all your comments and encouragement much appreciated  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Secrets and Lies**

The Old Red Cow was one of London's more traditional pubs and as such, also one of its busiest. It claimed to be the oldest pub in Smithfield – and at times it certainly looked the part. However if it wasn't _actually_ the oldest it was certainly one of the busiest, situated slap-bang in a bustling thoroughfare in the City. During the day and early evening it was populated by office workers and city types, lawyers and bankers all keen to taste the charms of a traditional London hostelry. Later in the evening, the crowds would thin out, the city wide-boys and secretaries would slope off into the night in search of more sophisticated entertainments.

All of this suited Gene and Dougie just fine; they commandeered a table in the corner and settled in for the evening. In truth, Gene thought he had found a little piece of heaven – his idea of heaven being a decent pint, a dartboard and old mate to reminisce about the good old days. For an all too brief moment he did think about Alex and wonder what she was doing tonight. They had fallen into the habit of spending most evenings together, be it drunk or sober. They'd talk about everything and nothing mostly – going over the day's events or hurling gentle insults at each other. Anything to keep from being alone – or admitting that they actually quite liked each other…a lot.

"So, what are yer doing in London then? Last time I heard you were some big knob in Manchester."

Dougie shook his head. "Import and export manger for Excom – not one of the big boys yet but I'm getting there. They've asked me to come down 'ere for six months – head up a department. Might even be a permanent move."

"That's great. Christ, when I think back to what you were a few years ago."

"I know, I know. I 'ave to shake myself sometimes." He paused and took a sip of ale. "I meant what I said last night – if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here now."

Gene simply nodded and took a long swallow of beer.

"I also know you blame yourself – for not being able to save Stu."

Gene's eyes flashed – a combination of anger and sadness. "My brother was a waste of space."

"You don't mean that Gene."

"Don't I?"

"Not everyone can be like you, you know. You're strong – physically…mentally."

"Doesn't feel like that some days." Gene accepted a cigarette and took a long drag. "I've just never understood addiction. How can you keep wanting the same thing over and over again – even though you know its killing you?"

"Its hard to explain – seems like a bad dream now. You start off taking drugs for stupid reasons; everyone else is taking them, for a bet or a dare. And they're good you know? Make you feel good when everything else around you is a pile of shite. But then it just escalates – now you need more, something stronger, something every day just to get the same feeling. And you've got no money so you start robbing and thieving and hurting people just to stay alive."

Dougie paused and closed his eyes and Gene just watched as he pulled himself together. That's what Stuart had gone through - his own baby brother. If he closed his eyes just a little, it could almost be him sat here in front of him. But Stu was never as strong as Dougie, especially once the drugs took hold.

"But you're alright now aren't you? I mean you're not addicted now?"

"I'll always be addicted Gene. Yeah, I'm clean as a whistle today and I thank God for it. But who knows what'll 'appen tomorrow? One day at a time. Anyway, I still 'ave me little vices," he said waving at the pint with his cigarette.

"Not vices," Gene winked, "necessities of life."

"Yeah…like sex. I might give that up too."

Gene spluttered into his pint. "Bollocks – you give up birds? City'll win the Cup before that happens!"

"Yeah," Dougie laughed, "Well I try and keep it to one bird now."

"Someone special?"

"I think so."

"Bloody 'ell, you're not married again are yer? I thought you said never again after Sheila left."

"Never say never again is my motto. Nah, I'm not married – yet. But she's a special girl and we're making plans now we're down in London."

"Do I get to meet her then?"

Dougie smiled wryly. "Actually she's coming along later tonight to pick me up – you can see her then. She's dying to meet you."

"Oh. You been telling all my secrets then?"

"As if! You don't mind her coming along?"

"Course not – like to see 'oos managed to tame the 'Beast of Barlow Street'

They laughed together as more pints were downed, pie and mash eaten with great gusto and darts thrown in earnest as the evening wore on.

"What about you Gene?"

"What about me?"

"You never settle down again – find someone else?"

Gene sniffed, "Too busy tracking down London scum and locking them up – full time job that you know. Birds only get in the way."

"What? So, you're telling me that the great Gene Hunt hasn't ad his end away since he moved to London?" Dougie burst out laughing.

"I never said that, smart-arse. I've 'ad me moments. Women all over this City just beggin' for a piece of the Gene Genie. Just nothing serious. Christ why would I want some woman nagging at me all day and night? I've done marriage once and what a fuckin' disaster that turned out to be."

Dougie frowned and stared into the bottom of his empty glass. "Shit. I didn't wanna keep a secret but she made me promise…I should 'ave told you…"

"What promise? What are you babbling on about?

"She said she just wanted to talk to you….old times and all that…put the past behind you."

"Who?"

At that moment the door to the now quiet pub was thrown open and all eyes turned to watch the newcomer, including Gene's. A cold shiver of dread tingled down his spine as he watched an all too familiar figure walk relentlessly towards them; the one person in this whole wide world he hoped never to see again. He quickly stood but was then frozen to the spot, unable to move even if he wanted to – and he desperately wanted to. He swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat just as she finally arrived at their table.

"Hello Gene," she said huskily.

Gene continued to stare, and then blinked furiously hoping to clear the unwanted vision from his eyes. But when he refocused she was still there in front of him.

"Lost for words? Not like you Gene," she said.

Dougie stood up. I'm sorry Gene…I thought…"

"You thought what you dickhead?" Gene finally spat.

"This is my fiancée…Maggie," Dougie said lamely.

"I know what 'er name is you stupid bastard – I was married to her long enough!"

Dougie winced. "I'm sorry." He turned to face Maggie, "I told you it was a bad idea," he hissed.

Maggie Hunt may have been physically outgunned by the two men in front of her but she had the confidence, and some would say balls, to face them both down.

She fluttered her eyelashes at Dougie, her contrite expression enough to melt the hardest of hearts. "I'm sorry darlin', you know I didn't mean to come between you and Gene but…"

"Oh shut it Maggie would yer. You may fool him with that helpless act but I know you too well," Gene said.

"Don't think I like your tone," Dougie hissed menacingly. "That's my woman you're talking too."

"More fool you…"

"Stop it both of you," she said as she intervened. "Please can't we all just sit down and talk…please?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Gene said.

"Please Gene…for Dougie's sake."

Gene shook his head despairingly and un-clenched his fists, allowing some of the tension to leave his body. What a fucking nightmare this was turning out to be. Five foot three of toxic blonde bitch and she had to walk back into his life! Well, he would stay another five minutes for Dougie's sake but that was it. He sat down heavily and pointedly ignoring her, spoke to Dougie.

"Five minutes."

They all sat down, Maggie pulling her chair closer to Dougie and stroking his arm. "See, I told you he'd be fine. Now why don't you go to the bar and get us all some drinks – I'm sure Gene could do with another one."

Gene watched as the younger man walked somewhat reluctantly to the bar, glancing back occasionally as if afraid of what might happen in his absence. He was probably right to be afraid.

"You've got 'im well trained already – I'll give you that."

"Now, now my darling," she purred, the tip of her shoe stroking Gene's leg underneath the table.

Gene jumped as if scalded. "I am not your darlin' – don't think I ever was…was I?"

She smiled lasciviously, running the tip of her tongue over plump and perfect lips, "You had certain…attractions shall we say."

"You mean I gave you a good seeing to on a regular basis." He shook his head with disgust – mainly with her, but also at himself as his body reacted to the memories of her naked writhing body beneath his. "So, you gonna do the same to Dougie then – use 'im up and spit 'im out when you're finished."

"It's not like that."

"Course not – I bet you really love 'im."

"Better than I loved you at any rate," she spat.

"What do you want anyway – apart from Dougie's balls on a plate that is?"

"Listen Gene, if you two hadn't bumped into each other this wouldn't be happening. You don't think I actually wanted to see you again."

"So?"

"So, we're trying to make a go of it down here; I love Dougie and he loves me and I don't want you spoiling things."

Gene smiled wolfishly, "Spoil things sweetheart? How could I possibly spoil anything? Not as if you 'ave any dark and murky secrets is it?" He grabbed her hand, "Is it?"

"Stop it, you're hurting me."

Gene allowed her to pull her hand away.

"What like you hurt me? You couldn't possibly know how much you hurt me after…"

"Here we go then," Dougie arrived bearing a tray of drinks, putting another pint with a whiskey chaser beside Gene.

"Thanks darlin'," Maggie said, as she sipped at the glass of white wine, "always looking after me aren't you. No crisps?"

Gene and Dougie both looked at her blankly.

She grabbed Dougie's hand and batted her eyelashes, "I'm so hungry sweetie – you couldn't get me a bag of crisps could you – any flavour. Or some of them pork scratchings."

Dougie shrugged, "Women eh?"

They watched as he trailed back to the bar area.

"Listen Gene, I don't care what you think about me – I just care about Dougie and I don't want him to find out what happened – it would kill him."

"You mean our sordid little secret – or should I say _your_ sordid little secret? I'm surprised you've got away with it so far – dare say gossip in Manchester was rife at the time."

"Well, he doesn't know and now that we've moved to London he's not gonna know - unless you tell him."

"So, let me get this straight – you want me to keep my mouth shut so that you can live 'appily ever after – and poor Dougie will never know what a prize bitch you are? Have I got that right?"

She nodded, mouth set in a grim line.

"What's it worth?"

"Eh?"

"This happiness of yours – what's it worth?"

"I don't kn…"

"Cheese and onion," Dougie said, flinging the crisps on the table.

"Thank you darlin'," Maggie simpered as she kissed him on the cheek, "you're a lifesaver."

"Everything alright?" Dougie enquired.

"Super duper," Gene said sarcastically as he reached for the whisky chaser – which was less of a chase and more of a sprint as he glugged the amber liquid in one gulp – dispensing with the need for the beer altogether.

The next hour passed in a blur of pain and alcohol as Gene tried to summon up the courage either to tell Dougie what he needed to know, or else leave them to it. But he couldn't seem to do either; Dougie looked so happy sitting next to her, whispering in her ear and gazing adoringly at her when he thought Gene wasn't looking. Could he do it? Could he bring himself to spoil his happiness? If it had just been Maggie and some other random bloke then he would have had no hesitation. But he knew Dougie, knew him from when they were kids – he was like a brother; even more so since Stu died. He had no-one else – not any more.

"…and then Gene says 'Yeah, but I'll be sober in the morning and you'll still 'ave a face like a slapped arse!" Dougie and Maggie burst out laughing while Gene half-smiled, a sense of resignation washing over him.

He stood and weaved slightly, "I'd better go."

"No, don't go – it's early yet," Maggie said clinging to his arm. "Unless you've got someone to go back to of course. You got some little woman tucked away then?"

"He's too busy playing the field," said Dougie proudly, "No-one ties Gene Hunt down."

"That right Gene? You still putting it about then?" Maggie said, eyes narrowing. "Bit sad really."

"Sad!" Gene snorted.

"No," she said innocently, "I just mean it's sad, 'cos I was going suggest we go out for a meal – you could bring someone. But if you haven't got anyone…no girlfriend, no-one special at home waiting for you," she mocked.

"Shows how much you know then…'course I've got someone…she can't keep her hands off me." _Oh Christ_. Gene may have been drunk but he had a feeling he was getting into deep shit.

"Really?" said Maggie.

"Yeah," Gene paused and looked around in panic. An image of Alex flashed into his mind. "Yeah," he said warming to his theme, "Gorgeous she is – best looking bird in London…sexy as hell."

"Yeah?" taunted Maggie.

"Yeah and what's more she's got more brains than anyone else I know. She's a psychologist."

"That's great," said Dougie, "So it's all settled then?"

"Settled – what's settled?"

"We'll all go out for a meal later this week – a foursome like. Unless you're ashamed of her?" Maggie queried.

"Course I'm not ashamed…it's just that…she might be busy," he finished lamely.

"Rubbish, I'm sure she'll want to meet some of your old friends." Maggie said.

"Come on Gene," Dougie pleaded, "it'll be great."

Gene looked at the two pairs of expectant eyes facing him and felt the trapdoor shut behind him. "Alright then."

He sat down heavily and drained what was left of his pint. Great work – now all he had to do was to find himself a girlfriend!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not a million miles away, at least in distance if not in culture, Alex was on a crowded dance floor, hemmed in by what seemed like hundreds of people, and dancing energetically to the sound of David Bowie extolling the virtues and vices of the Jean Genie. She smiled at the gentle irony but launched herself around the floor, singing the chorus at the top of her voice.

"Isn't this a bit old-fashioned for you Shaz?" she shouted over the din. "Not really the New Romantic scene is it?"

Shaz shook her elaborately quaffed hair and shouted back. "The Batcave is different – definitely more glam-rock…but darker. They _say_ it's not meant to be Goth but I think it's a sub-genre - a reinvention of glam with a horror-type twist."

Alex raised her eyebrows in surprise; the younger woman never failed to surprise her with her pertinent insights. "A reaction to New Romantiscism?" Alex prodded.

"Look around you," Shaz replied, "don't look very romantic so they?"

Alex looked around and had to agree – they did seem to be a predominance of white faces, black eyeliner and an overabundance of clothing in varying shades of black. But at least everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, dancing along to whatever music the resident DJ played, interspersed with the live music of Specimen - tonight's featured band.

Still, with all this dancing she had worked up quite the thirst.

"I'm just going to the bar Shaz – do you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

With some relief she managed to work her way to the front of the bar and order her drink. She took the opportunity to look around as she waited. She was glad Shaz had dragged her along – although with a name like The Batcave, she hadn't really been holding out much hope of a good time. Unlike the Blitz club, she couldn't really remember this place in her own time. No so achingly trendy, not much of a haunting ground for celebrities – at least as far as she could remember. No matter – she was having a great time. She had been resigned to an early night – Luigi's had been deserted. No Gene apparently and the rest of the team had gone off to a darts tournament, followed by a curry.

A tall figure at the side of the dance floor caught her eye; dressed in jeans, white t-shirt and an open black waistcoat, he looked somewhat incongruous amongst the highly coiffed and made-up inhabitants of this particular club – that and the fact that he was shouldering a very professional looking camera and shooting off reels of film. Almost as if he could hear her thoughts, he whizzed around and turned the camera on her, smiling as he did so.

"Ah no," she squealed as she tried to cover her face.

"Sorry," the stranger said, "you in disguise or something? Avoiding publicity perhaps?"

"No," she laughed. "But if you're a professional photographer, you should know that no woman likes to have her photograph taken unawares."

"True – but there're always the best shots." He slung his camera over his shoulder, "James…James Carlyle."

"Alex Drake."

"Nice to meet you Alex Drake," James smiled. "Can I buy you a drink?" Alex discreetly looked him up and down and decided she liked what she saw. Tall, slim and broad shouldered, he looked like a man who could take care of himself.

"Just got one," she said indicating the glass in her hand.

"So you have. In that case, can I interest you in a sit down? Don't know about you but my feet are killing me."

"Okay." Alex took his proffered hand as he led the way to a table in a quieter part of the club.

"So what brings you here?" he said, "You don't look like part of the regular crowd."

"There isn't a regular crowd yet is there? It's only been open a couple of days."

"Yes, but you don't look like them," he indicated the swirling mass of black. "Classier…a cut above the rest."

"Thanks. You don't exactly fit in yourself."

"I know the owner of the club. He asked me to come along and take some pictures as a favour. Hence…" he indicated his camera.

"You professional?"

James nodded. "Freelance war photographer…armed conflicts, that sort of thing."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Haven't long been back from the Falklands."

"I bet that was interesting – and terrible."

"Well, as wars goes I've seen worse. But every conflict has its horrors that's for sure."

"I bet," Alex said softly. "I'm not sure I could do what you do."

"You look like you could take care of yourself," he grinned. "What do you do to pass the time?"

Alex sighed and prepared herself for the inevitable reaction. "I'm a policewoman – Detective Inspector at the Met."

"Talk about a war zone!"

"More like the Wild West," Alex laughed.

Alex lost track of time as she and James exchanged stories and gossip about their respective work environments. Alex smiled as she listened to him talk. He was nice – no, he was more than nice. He was attractive, charming and more importantly, interesting to be with. She found herself watching his lips and wondering what it would be like to kiss them.

"Alex – you alright? You're looking at me in a most peculiar way?"

Alex blushed and tried to concentrate. "Sorry. In a world of my own…again."

"Sometimes the best place to be. But, in case you were wondering what I think you were wondering…" He leaned forward and kissed her lips; his kiss was gentle but firm, his fingers stroking her cheek until he tore his lips away. "Sorry – couldn't help it."

"No, don't be sorry, it was…."

"Nice?" he winced.

"Interesting," Alex supplied.

"Interesting is good."

It was good, Alex thought. Not earth shattering or explosive but it definitely had potential.

"Listen Alex, I have to go now but I'd really like to see you again – have you got a number where I can get hold of you?"

"Of course, that would be lovely."

They both scrabbled for a pen, and on not finding paper, Alex took his hand and scribbled the number on his palm.

"I may not wash for a week," he laughed. "I'll call soon," he promised as he kissed her cheek and made his way out of the club.

"Unlikely," she muttered to herself. He was far too nice and normal. Pity though. She closed her eyes briefly only for a fleeting image of Gene to sear across her imagination. She quickly opened her eyes and attempted to shake the image away. "What are you doing in my head Gene? But more importantly, why can't I get you out?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late as the cab pulled up outside of Luigi's and Alex stumbled towards the stairs to her flat. She fully intended to go straight up the stairs, do not pass go, do not collect £200 and she almost made it too – except there was a on light in the restaurant when there shouldn't have been and she went down to investigate. She told herself it was the copper in her – couldn't resist solving a mystery or performing a civic duty, but she was only kidding herself. She knew why the light was on. She opened the door to the bar as quietly as she could, on the off-chance that it actually was a burglar or some other unknown intruder – but of course it wasn't.

"Gene," she said quietly.

He was sat at the bar, a half-empty bottle of whisky in front of him, a full glass of whisky in his hand. She hesitated on the threshold. Maybe just this once she should ignore him – just go to bed and pretend she hadn't seen him. She shook her head as she began to approach the bar; she knew she wouldn't get a wink of sleep if she didn't find out what was bothering him – and something was obviously bothering him.

"Gene?"

He lifted his head and turned in her direction. "Whaddya want," he slurred.

"Just wondering if you're going to drink that bottle all by yourself?"

"Wassit do you with you….bloody women."

Alex felt a smile twitch around her lips. She shouldn't smile – it would only encourage him. She sat down on the stool next to him and poured herself a glass.

"What are you doing here Gene? I thought you'd gone out for the night?"

"Did…s'no good though," he mumbled.

"Why…what happened?"

"Interfering bloody women…always messing things up…who need 'em?." He slumped forward and rested his head on his arms.

Alex knew from experience that she would get no sense out of him tonight – he was far too drunk. All she could do was ensure he was safe, let him sleep it off and maybe, just maybe he would talk to her tomorrow. She reached for his car keys and managed to whisk them away before his hand slammed down on the bar.

"Gimme the keyshh…" he slurred.

"Oh no – you're not driving anywhere Mr Hunt." She jumped down from the bar stool and walked towards the door. "If you want the keys, you'll have to come and get them," she said, shaking the keys to get his attention.

"Bols…you come back here," he shouted at her retreating back. "Bugger." He slowly slid off the stool and staggered after her. "My bloody keys…going home," he muttered.

She was waiting for him half way up the stairs, knowing full well he would never make it upstairs without help. "Come on Gene – your sofa awaits."

"Shhhhhhh," he whispered loudly, "wife'll hear – she's flaming everywhere."

Alex frowned uncomprehendingly. Oh dear - he really had it bad tonight. She waited until he had caught up, flinging one long arm around her shoulders as they both staggered, one step up and two steps back, finally bursting through the door of the flat together.

"That's it, nearly there," she said breathlessly as she manoeuvred him towards the sofa. "Almost there." She was just about to congratulate herself on getting him to the sofa without incident, when he started to fall backwards – his arm shooting out around her waist, their legs entangled – tripping her and sending them both down onto the sofa. Well, it could have been worse, she mused. Gene lay flat on his back with Alex lying prone on top, Gene's arm wrapped around her and holding on for dear life. She levered herself up slowly and disentangled herself from his long limbs.

His hand shot out and clutched hers. "Don't leave," he mumbled sleepily.

"Not leaving," she said as she stroked his hand, "just get you comfortable and then you can go to sleep." She quickly removed his shoes and then struggled manfully with his jacket. He had already removed his tie at some point in the evening and she decided that it probably wasn't wise to attempt anything else. She retrieved the blanket she kept for this very purpose and tucked it around his already comatose form.

Kneeling before him she gently smoothed away the hair from his forehead and studied his face in repose. How had it happened? When did she start feeling this strange emotion – not just lust, though of course that was there in spades. No, it was something more now, something that she still hesitated to put into words – but it was there all the same. By rights, she should be running after James Carlyle who was everything that Gene wasn't…and yet. And yet, Gene had stirred more emotions with just the single touch of his hand, than James had with his gentle kiss.

After her parents had been blown up for the second time, Alex had promised herself she would start living in this world…really living - start taking the world and the people in it seriously. She still hadn't figured out what was happening but had a good idea even if she only admitted it to herself in the very dead of night. She was dead – it seemed the only logical explanation…well, as logical as anything could be. This was some sort of purgatory - a heavenly holding pen until they decided what to do with you. They used to say that life isn't a rehearsal – you only get one shot. And if that's true then maybe the afterlife wasn't a rehearsal either. Either way, she'd better start living it that's for sure.

A gentle snore and some more incoherent mumblings arose from the sofa and she reached out and touched his cheek. Maybe this wasn't just her world at all – maybe everyone in it was a lost soul, just living out the afterlife together.

"And what about you?" she said quietly, "What are you really doing here Gene?"

"Trying to get some bloody sleep woman," he growled as he turned over, clutching the blanket closer.

She laughed. "Ah well, serves me right for being philosophical." She bent down and placed a light kiss on his cheek, taking full advantage of the fact that he would not remember a thing. "Night Gene."

………**to be continued**


	3. Dances with Wolves

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews – and thanks to everyone who reads and favourites. This chapter is a bit long but hope you enjoy!**

**As usual I do not own Ashes or the characters contained  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Dances with Wolves**

As Alex expected, Gene was gone by the time she stumbled sleepily from the bedroom the next morning. She retrieved the crumpled blanket from the sofa and began to fold it away, taking only a moment to inhale the subtle scent left behind. Still smiling she made her way to the kitchen were another aroma lingered – fresh coffee. She wandered over to the kitchen bench to find a note next to the coffee machine. It was typically Gene in its brevity: _'Sorry. Thanks. Gene.'_

Alex shook her head in slight exasperation – if past incidents were anything to go by, Gene would make no other reference to the events of last night - always supposing he could remember them of course. She slowly sipped her coffee and listened distractedly to Radio 4 as Brian Redhead interrogated some junior minister on the recent spy scandal at GCHQ. She doubted if even Mr Redhead could extract a confession from Gene.

She would ask of course – Gene that is, not Brian Redhead. She hadn't seen him quite so inebriated for months now – maybe even longer, and she was concerned about what might have triggered off this latest bender. It certainly wasn't the case they were currently working on; frustrating as the lack of progress was, she couldn't really see it getting to him that much. Maybe she was just reading too much into this. With a final gulp of coffee, she headed to the shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Alex got into work, a fug of cigarette smoke had already settled over CID – the main culprit being Ray. Alex made a point of coughing loudly and wafting away the smoke with her hands as she reached her desk and turned on the fan. She sometimes thought Ray only smoked so much to annoy her. She quickly removed her jacket and made her way to Gene's office and knocked tentatively.

"Gene?" she popped her head around the door.

Gene was sat with his long legs propped on the desk, sipping a cup of tea and reading the newspaper. "Morning Bolly. What can I do for you this fine morning?"

She closed the door behind her and smiled. "Don't you ever get hangovers?"

"Nope. Hangovers are for soft southern nancies who can't hold their liquor."

"I see." She had to admit that he didn't look like a man suffering from the ill effects of alcohol abuse. Quite the contrary; clean shirt, freshly shaved and with the distinct aroma of Kouros permeating the air, he was looking decidedly…edible. "So…about last night…"

Gene raised an amused eyebrow. "Bolly, unless you are about to compliment me on my incredible prowess as a lover – there was no 'last night'."

"But..."

"Was there?"

"No Gene."

"Pity. And as I don't particularly want to hear the details of your sordid social life…"

"My social life is not sordid," she exclaimed.

"Shame. Still, now that we've established that our respective social lives are as about as interesting as a nun's tea party, perhaps we could get on with some work? Any more leads?"

"No…but I've been thinking…"

"Oh Christ!"

She took a deep breath and ignored him. "I've been thinking. We should have a team briefing, just to see where we are, go over the facts."

"We've already been over the facts. The fact is that going over the facts is getting us nowhere."

"And that's why we need a little blue sky thinking," she said, "a little more thinking outside the box."

"Which is presumably where the blue sky is?" Gene snarked. "Do you ever speak real English Bols? Or did they teach you this stuff in posh girl's school?"

"…or maybe we should hold a workshop."

"Admittedly I'd like to see you greased up and wearing overalls but I don't think light engineering is going to solve our case do you? Right. Team briefing it is then."

She watched, mouth agape as Gene strode out into the main office. "Right you lot. Sit up and pay attention. Bols 'ere wants to brief."

"Bloody 'ell," Ray mumbled, "she's never flipping brief…never says one word, when ten will do."

Alex stood next to Gene and muttered under her breath. "But I thought you would do the briefing – you're the Guv."

"Yes I am, thank you Bolly. Lets just say that I will be appraising your performance. Off you go now – shower us with your pearls of wisdom." Gene smiled and made himself comfortable as Alex retrieved some notes from her desk and stood in front of the whiteboard.

"Okay. Lets go through what we have one more time."

There was a collective groan from her unwilling audience.

She pointed to a photograph pinned to the board. "Sarah Watts, age 25, a professional strip club artist currently employed at 'Heaven' nightclub. What do we know about her so far?"

"She's got a great pair of t…."

"Yes, thank you Sergeant Carling, but I would remind you that this young woman is lying in hospital fighting for her life."

"Sorry ma'am."

"Now," Alex continued, "we know that it's not a sex crime..."

"Hold up, hold up," Gene interrupted, "how do we know that? She was a stripper attacked outside a Soho strip joint for Christ's sake."

Alex shook her head. "This was a crime of violence. No sign of sexual assault or attempted rape, all her clothing was in place. There are also no indications that this was a premeditated attack or there was actual intent to kill."

"Not robbery either," Chris piped up.

"Excellent Chris – why not?" Alex asked.

Chris consulted his file before speaking. "Victim's handbag found at the scene – nothing disturbed as far as forensics can tell. Purse had £37.56 pence in cash plus cash card. Oh, and she was still wearing her jewellery – silver locket and matching bracelet."

"Okay, so what does that leave us with?" Gene asked.

"Well, we have no further leads from the club. No one hanging around outside, nobody pestering the girls – I don't think that the strip club is necessarily a factor in this. This is something more personal – maybe an argument that got out of hand?"

Gene raised his hand. "You think she knew her attacker then?"

"Yes, I think it's a strong possibility. We need to do some more digging in Sarah's background – friends, boyfriends, acquaintances and family. I think that's where our answer lies."

"Right, you heard the lady," Gene barked. "I want everyone who knew Sarah Watts interviewed, re-interviewed and either ruled out or put on the suspect list. I want her family spoken to, friends interrogated, friends of friends interviewed and even the bloody milkman if necessary."

There was a chorus of 'yes guvs' as everyone scurried back to their respective desks.

"So Bolly," Gene said as he leaned over her desk, "is this theory psycho-bollocks or a hunch of yours?"

"Actually Guv, it's a bit of both."

"Good."

She shook her head. "I'm not saying we'll find anything. Ultimately, Sarah Watts may be the only person who can tell us what happened."

"Well, we'd better hope she wakes up with a fully functioning brain then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bugger." Gene swore under his breath as he slammed the phone back into its cradle. The day had been progressing quite nicely and much as expected until the phone call from Dougie had reminded him that he still had one problem he needed to sort – and quickly. He didn't know why he just couldn't cry off with some excuse – urgent police business or something. But in his heart he knew why – Maggie.

He walked to the cabinet and extracted a bottle of favourite single malt – the one he kept for emergencies, and poured himself a large measure, quickly downing a mouthful of the blessed liquid. He sat and put his feet on the desk once more – his favourite thinking position. As far as he could see there were only two options; he could swallow his pride and admit that he had no girlfriend, no one special to take to this meal or he could swallow his pride and ask Alex to help him out. Option one was simply out of the question – he could just picture Maggie's triumphant face. Option two held its own risks but as the lesser of two evils it was a risk he had to take. If only he could pluck up the courage.

There would be a certain amount of grovelling involved no doubt – perhaps even pleading. Gene groaned silently at the thought of it. It was his own fault of course – even apart from agreeing to this charade in the first place. Perhaps if he'd been smart enough Alex, could have been his girlfriend in reality. God knows he'd wanted to ask her out again – the words had been on the tip of his tongue a thousand times. But he'd taken that gentle rebuff all those months ago to heart and his pride wouldn't let him ask again. Well, now his pride would just have to like it or lump it! Monday night was fast approaching and Alex was the only one who could help.

He glanced up towards her desk only to find it disconcertingly empty. Frowning he left his office and loomed over Shaz.

"Where is she?" he said, jerking his head in the direction of Alex's empty desk.

"Think she's just popped to the front desk Guv," Shaz replied, "Viv said she had a visitor."

_Probably no one_, Gene thought as his legs inexplicably took him in the direction of the front desk, carrying a file as cover story. His frown deepened as he saw Alex chatting up a stranger, batting her eyelashes and giggling in a way he had never seen before. A stranger in _his_ kingdom – a young, handsome stranger at that.

"….that would be lovely," gushed Alex.

Gene slammed the file onto the counter, making Viv jump to attention.

"Something I can do for you Guv?" Viv enquired.

"Find a place to put this file," Gene growled, thinking he knew exactly where he'd like to put it.

"Great. Tomorrow night it is then," the outsider replied.

Gene cleared his throat noisily as he casually leaned against the front desk.

Alex raised an eyebrow and turned to James. "Sorry, I'd better go – the criminal fraternity of London wait for no man...or woman."

"I feel much safer just knowing you're on the case Alex," James winked. "I'd better be off anyway. Pick you up at 7.30 tomorrow. Bye." He kissed her quickly and left.

She sighed as she watched him go, knowing that she would eventually have to face the wrath awaiting her. "Gene?" she smiled as she turned.

"Sorry Bolly didn't see you there," he said sarcastically.

"Course not. Can I help with anything?"

"Only if I'm not interrupting your hectic social life, DI Drake."

"Do you know what you are?" she said, as they walked back towards CID.

"Handsome? Charming? A veritable sex-god among men?"

"As to the last I couldn't possibly say. No Gene, what you are is a control freak."

"Freak?" Gene came to a grinding halt. "Did you just call me a freak?"

"A control freak. You're a bully obsessed with dominating everything and everyone."

"Well that's alright then. For a moment I thought you were insulting me."

"I…oh, what does it matter anyway."

Gene watched as she stalked away and headed for the lift. "So apart from your sex life, is anything else looking up?" he shouted. Oh shit, had he really said that out loud? Gene became painfully aware that the whole of the station reception area had suddenly become eerily quiet. He quickly turned around to glare at anyone who might be taking a sudden interest in the proceedings. Viv quickly became immersed in a pile of paperwork as the other unformed officers in the area made themselves as unobtrusive as possible. No one, but no one wanted to catch DCI Hunt's eye. Content that order had been restored, Gene turned to face the full fury of Bolly – only to find that she had disappeared.

"Shit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Well that went well didn't it?_ Gene glowered as the lift made unsteady progress to the third floor. He'd let his big gob run away with itself again, just when he need Alex on his side. How the flaming hell was he supposed to ask her this huge favour now? She'd probably laugh and spit in his eye. When it came to seeing Alex with other men he just couldn't seem to help himself. He exited the lift and prowled along the corridor towards the canteen, glowering at anyone unfortunate enough to catch his eye.

Gene entered and rapidly scanned the faces of the remaining occupants; it was late in the lunchtime service and only a few customers remained, mainly uniform but a few civilians scattered around drinking cups of tea. He heard the laughter before he caught sight of her, sitting with a couple of plods in the far corner. Before he could change his mind, he picked up a tray and selected the necessary peace offerings, scrambling for cash at the till and hoping she wouldn't walk out before he had the chance to make amends. Walking with more confidence than he felt, he approached the table where Alex was sitting. With a subtle gesture, the two PC's were sent scrambling away and he sat down opposite.

"You didn't have to do that," Alex said.

"Do what?"

"Shoo them away like that…I saw you."

Gene sighed heavily. "I didn't want them to hear me when I apologise. Upsets the natural order of things, DCI saying sorry to his DI…wouldn't be right, subjecting them to that sort of thing."

Despite her best intentions, she couldn't stop her lips twitching with amusement. "And are you? Going to say sorry that is?"

Gene carefully placed his mug of tea on the table before offering Alex the mug of hot chocolate.

"Is that it?"

"No," he said, as he retrieved the bribe from his pocket and placed it carefully in front of her. Gene watched as Alex carefully examined the bar of chocolate. "It's the one you like isn't it?"

Alex ripped the wrapper open and took a huge bite, allowing the chocolaty cherry coconut gooey mixture work its magic. "Mmmmmm…Cabana…my favourite."

"I'm sorry…about before. Didn't mean to shout me mouth off like that."

"It's none of your business you know – my private life."

"I know - it's just…things."

"Things?" Alex said, only a little more sympathetically. "Gene, you've been brooding for days now, snapping at people with the least provocation."

"I always do that," he half-smiled.

"More that usual. You can talk to me you know – I think we know each other well enough by now."

Gene looked sheepishly around the canteen. It was almost empty now. If he was going to do this it was now or never. "Thing is Bols…Alex. I need a favour…a really big favour."

_Sounds intriguing_. "Oh? Go on."

Gene found himself telling her all about Dougie and the invitation to dinner – well, most of the details anyway.

"So," Alex said finally, "you want me to come to this dinner with Dougie and his fiancée and pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes. But only if you want to…if you don't then bugger it. I'll just make some excuse and then…"

"Oh no you don't."

"You'll do it?" Gene asked hopefully.

"I'm thinking." A chance to find out more about the 'real' Gene Hunt perhaps? To meet with his friends, talk about old times in Manchester – perhaps even some childhood memories? It was too intriguing a prospect for Alex to refuse – that along with the delicious scenario of pretending to be his girlfriend! This was an opportunity not to be missed.

"Oh...errr…there is one other thing I forgot to mention," Gene said. "Dougie's fiancée is my ex-wife."

Alex's eyes widened with shock. "Oh. My. God. This is like EastEnders."

"Who?"

"Never mind, you wouldn't like it anyway. Your ex-wife?" Well of course – that would explain a lot, but Alex couldn't help wondering how Gene was dealing with all of this. Surely it must hurt to find out that the woman who had left him, was now going to marry one of his oldest friends. "Are you sure you want to do this Gene?"

"No choice – I have to," he said quietly.

Alex studied him as he bent his head in dejection. There was still something eating away at him, probably something connected with his ex-wife at guess, something he wasn't prepared to talk about – yet.

"Alright."

Gene looked up hopefully, "You'll do it?"

"I'll do it – it'll be fun."

"You've got a strange idea of fun Bolly Knickers."

"Fun for me Gene – not you."

"You could be right. So, what's yer price then? Apart from my undying gratitude of course."

"Pardon?"

"Don't tell me you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart?"

Alex thought for a moment. "No paperwork for two months."

"Two m…you've got to be kidding. One month," he haggled.

"Six weeks and that's my final offer."

"You're a hard woman Bolly. It's a deal." They shook hands across the table, somehow forgetting to let go of each other's hand.

"Oh, and one other thing," Alex said sweetly.

"Mmmm," Gene said, distracted by the warm soft hand enclosed in his.

"You get to tell me all about your ex-wife."

Gene tried to remove his hand from Alex's deceptively firm grasp.

"Not now, maybe not even tomorrow…just when you're ready."

Gene snorted. "I may never be ready. You might 'ave a long wait."

"I've got all the time in the world Mr Hunt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex looked at her image in the mirror and pronounced herself content with what she saw. She had splashed some of her hard earned salary on a gorgeous figure-hugging jersey wrap dress in a vibrant jade colour. Classic, stylish yet still sexy, and revealing just the right amount of cleavage. When asked about the location of dinner tonight, Gene had simply replied 'somewhere posh', which was open to a whole host of interpretations.

Her mind continued to wander as she adjusted her make up and selected some discreet jewellery to wear. She was amused to find herself actually looking forward to tonight's event with a growing sense of anticipation – and not only because of the potential insights into Gene's past. Whatever the circumstances surrounding this 'date' she was determined to make the best of it. And while she was planning to tease Gene out of his comfort zone this evening, she also intended to make sure that he came out of this situation looking good in front of his friend – and his ex-wife.

Ah yes – the mysterious Mrs Hunt. Alex had tried to imagine what Gene's ex-wife might be like and had even gone so far as to ask the man himself. However, Gene had been his usual uncommunicative self and had simply warned her to watch her back – his ex was not a pleasant woman. But didn't all ex-husbands say that? She would just have to wait and see but somehow she imagined a small, slightly timid sort of woman, worn down by the cares of having been married to an overbearing workaholic police officer.

It had been a socially eventful couple of days, with the meal tonight and her date with James at the weekend. She allowed a wistful smile to creep across her lips. James. Now there was an intriguing gentleman. Their date on Saturday had been a huge success – at least from Alex's point of view. Dinner in a smart restaurant followed by dancing until dawn – or at least it felt that way. They had talked non-stop about their lives, their childhood, work and future plans; James was exactly the sort of man she had always been attracted to – handsome, smart and ambitious, with the added bonus of being totally straightforward and without guile. Too good to be true perhaps? Well, one date didn't really tell you anything about a man – apart from the fact that he was an extremely good kisser…and he was. Maybe she should find out what else he was good at?

There was another reason why Alex was glad of the sudden social whirl she found herself in, a reason she was finding it increasingly difficult to ignore. The date. She told herself it was just another day, nothing to get upset about or mark in any special way. But the fact was, that it was almost exactly one year since she had woken up and found herself in Gene's world…or whoever's world this was. One year ago tomorrow in fact. One year since she had last seen her daughter, alive and well, laughing and joking. Alex closed her eyes and let the pain wash over her for a moment. She wondered idly how much time had passed in the 'real' world – minutes…hours? She hoped that Molly wasn't missing her too much…a little part of her even hoping that Molly didn't know that she was dead – or as near to dead that didn't make any difference.

She was startled into awareness by the sound of the doorbell, quickly followed by the distinctive and insistent knocking that could only mean one thing. Gene. With a fortifying deep breath she went to let him in. Tonight she would forget about anniversaries and loss and sadness. Tonight, with Gene's help, she would have a good time and forget about the future…or the past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what's our story?" Alex asked as she sipped on a champagne cocktail.

"Story?"

"Yes, story. How did we meet, when was our first date, that sort of thing."

Gene twitched uncomfortable in his seat. "Think we'd better stick to the truth…as far as we can anyway."

"You mean that when we met I was dressed like a tart and your life was never the same?"

"Yeah," Gene smiled, "summat like that." He glanced towards the door in nervous anticipation. "Maybe we should just forget it…"

"No way!" No way was he going to deprive her of a good night out. She had been pleasantly surprised when the taxi had pulled up outside the Embassy Club in Westminster. This was fantastic – one of _the_places to be seen in the Eighties; an interesting mix of politicians, show biz types, sportsman and the odd 'starlet'. Throw in a few vice squad detectives from nearby Saville Row police station and you had an interesting mix of clientele. However Gene was looking distinctly nervous and Alex knew that it was nothing to do with his surroundings.

She leaned over and brushed her fingers over his jawline. "It'll be fine…I promise."

"What the…"

Alex laughed, "This is where is starts Gene – I'm your girlfriend remember. All you have to do is act like I'm the most precious thing in your life and everything will be fine."

His eyes narrowed as he caught her hand in his, his thumb running gently over her palm. "That'll be easy then," he said softly. His gaze was unwavering as he slowly brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"Gene I…"

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" The less than dulcet tones cut across whatever Alex had been intending to say – much to Gene's frustration.

"Maggie. Great timing as always," he said.

"Well, aren't you gonna introduce us then?"

"Alex love," he said, drawing her closer to his side, "this is Dougie Fletcher, an old pal and this is the previous light of my life, Maggie. This is Alex Drake."

"I'm so pleased to meet you both at last," Alex said, "Gene has told me so much about you."

"I'm surprised you came then," laughed Dougie.

"Oh, I wouldn't have missed this for the world," she replied.

They were swiftly escorted to their table, which gave Gene time to catch his breath and calm his escalating heartbeat. This was going to work; Alex could charm the birds from the trees when she put her mind to it and she looked gorgeous…except that gorgeous didn't really cover it. Stunning, sexy, irresistible – all the things he had boasted about.

"….isn't that right darling?"

"Eh?"

"I was just telling Dougie and Maggie how we practically fell in love at first sight," she said, stroking his arm for effect and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Did we? Oh yeah right…we did. One sight of Bolly…err Alex, in that tarty red skirt and I was lost."

"Bolly?" Maggie enquired tartly, "What sort of a name is that?"

Alex sighed, "You must know how men are Maggie. He calls me Bolly – short for Bollinger Knickers. So sweet don't you think?"

"You should ask what I used to call 'er," Gene whispered under his breath, wincing as Alex kicked him in the shin.

As the food was served, Gene sat back and watched as Alex worked her magic on Dougie. He had to admit that she was doing a great job of convincing them that she was in fact his girlfriend; coy glances, occasional whispers in his ear, stroking his arm. Trouble is that she was starting to convince him as well. His body responded to her every touch, no matter how innocent and he found himself wanting to whisk her away into a dark corner somewhere and put her to the test.

Meanwhile, Alex found that she was having the time of her life. Dougie was complimentary and very friendly – full of stories about Gene's youth although she also suspected that there was a lot he wasn't telling her. Maggie on the other hand was a different story altogether. She was in fact the polar opposite of the woman Alex had been expecting to find. She obviously had Dougie right where she wanted him – no shy retiring mouse this lady! Quite the opposite in fact; she seemed confident to the point of rudeness, slightly vulgar and also bitchy in way the two men were obviously not picking up on. Nothing major, just slight digs at Alex but disguised in such a way that she could deny everything if challenged.

The psychologist in Alex was intrigued at such predatory behaviour. It was almost territorial – marking both Dougie and Gene as 'hers' – and while she couldn't care less about Dougie, she was not going to let her get away with marking Gene as her property. If Gene hadn't moved on, it was about time he did so. She indulged in a bit of her own marking as she casually placed her hand on his thigh and whispered confidentially in his ear.

"Having fun?"

Gene grimaced as certain parts of his anatomy twitched in response, "Perhaps later?" he growled.

Alex's laughter tinkled around him, "Naughty boy," she said, just loud enough for their dinner companions to hear.

"I'm off to the little girl's room," Maggie said, "you coming Alex?"

Alex had a feeling this was an invitation she couldn't refuse. "Of course."

"I dunno. What is it with you girls and going to the ladies in pairs?" Dougie laughed.

"Maybe we're gonna compare notes," Maggie said, as she smiled sweetly at Gene.

Once in the seclusion of the ladies washroom, Maggie lost no time in coming to the point. "You should stay away from Gene Hunt," she warned. "He's no good for the likes of you."

"The likes of me? Why, what can you mean by that Maggie?" Alex replied as icily as she could.

"Oh you think he's great no doubt. A bit of Northern rough is he darlin'? Is that how you like it then?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Gene is charming and considerate…apart from being the best lover I've ever experienced." Alex felt her blood starting to boil. How dare she?

Maggie laughed. "Oh yeah, he's good in the sack alright – I should know." She smiled, licking her lips and winking. "But once he's had what he wants, once he gets fed up with yer, you'll find out the truth. He's got a dark side you can't even imagine."

"And why are you so interested in warning me off? After all, you've got Dougie now – so why the sudden interest in Gene's private life?"

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt – like I was."

"Hurt?"

Maggie smiled as she warmed to her theme. "You know how he is Alex? Short tempered, impatient. Well one day that impatience will turn to anger and he'll lash out at you just like he did me."

"You have no idea…."

"Don't I Alex? A few drinks too many and the fists will fly. Come on, you know its true, you of all people! You work with 'im – you must have seen him roughing up countless numbers of people."

"Yes, but he's changed," Alex protested lamely.

"Has he? Take it from me love, Gene Hunt is a no good bastard, a violent drunk whose as bent a cop as they come. Don't believe me? Then just do a bit of digging in Manchester – you won't have to dig too far."

Alex watched dumbstruck as Maggie turned on her heel and marched out. With a deep breath she turned and faced the mirror. _It's not true, it's simply not true and I will not believe her poison._The Gene Hunt she knew was no wife beater – she couldn't imagine him touching a woman with violence; the very thought was abhorrent to her. Oh, Gene had been right about one thing – Maggie was not very pleasant at all. In fact she would go as far as to say that Maggie Hunt was a Grade A bitch. The only thing that she couldn't figure out was her motive.

Still shocked and preoccupied, Alex touched up her make up and washed her hands before leaving the washroom to face the others. She had better put on a good face too; Gene was no fool and he would know if she was upset in any way. She smiled as she approached the table but kept all of her focus on Gene himself; it wasn't difficult - she had to admit that he looked absolutely drop-dead gorgeous tonight, even more so when he stood to full height as she approached the table. Wearing a dark suit and pristine white shirt, he was as handsome as any other man in the club …and just for tonight he was hers.

"You okay?" he said with concern.

She smiled brightly, "I'm fine, just a little tired." Suddenly she felt a shiver run down her spine, like someone had walked over her grave. Perhaps they had. She leaned towards Gene, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes briefly as she breathed in his familiar scent, letting his warmth comfort her.

"Steady Bols," he whispered, "you've got me believing you."

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, "Maybe you should." The moment stretched out into eternity as they held each other's gaze, unwilling or unable to break free. A discreet cough finally alerted them to the presence of others.

"Come on you love birds," Dougie chided, "private members club downstairs – you coming?"

"I can take you home now if you want Alex," he said quietly, "I think they're convinced."

"No, it's alright. Let's stay a bit longer."

Downstairs, Gene and Alex sat and watched as Dougie whisked Maggie away to the dance floor. It was a relatively quiet Monday night and they almost had the floor to themselves, just two or three other couple's bopping away to the sound of Bucks Fizz and Adam Ant.

"Huh," Gene exclaimed, "'Good Two Shoes' my arse."

"Gene," she scolded.

"Well, you don't believe that sweet and innocent act do yer?"

She squeezed his hand, "Not in the slightest. What I don't understand is how you ended up married to her."

"Accidents happen…long story."

Dougie came bounding up to the table, "Come on Alex, if lover boy here won't take you dancing, I will."

"Oh, I don't know…" she looked to Gene for help.

"You go on love," he grinned, "you'll have a great time."

"So will you," she countered, as she observed Maggie moving closer until she was almost sitting on Gene's lap.

Almost immediately the music changed to a slow dance and Dougie seized his chance and took Alex into his arms. "So Alex, is it serious with Gene then?"

"That's a very personal question."

"He seems very fond of you – I can tell. He's a good man Alex – you couldn't do better really. He'll look after you and show you a good time."

"That's not what your fiancée says," Alex replied tartly.

Dougie sighed. "Ignore her. They've got a lot of history them two. The divorce wasn't very pretty if you get my drift."

"And is that where you came in Dougie?"

"It wasn't like that…I swear. We didn't start anything until Gene had left town – I wouldn't do that to him. We're mates."

"And yet you turn up here and surprise him with your fiancée – that wasn't very friendly was it?"

He gripped her arm tightly. "It wasn't like that," he repeated. "Its just…well, Maggie has a way of getting what she wants."

"I bet she does," she said under her breath. "Dougie, we both like Gene and both want the best for him don't we?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think what's best is that you keep Maggie away from him as much as possible – I don't think its good for either of them – or you for that matter."

"You could be right," he laughed. "You know, Gene said you were intelligent as well as sexy."

"Did he?" she blushed.

"Yeah – and I think he's more that a little in love with you. Shall we find out?"

"What? Oh…no…you don't need…" She found herself being drawn closer into Dougie's embrace, close enough to feel the change in his pocket in fact. "I'm not sure this is a good idea…" In fact, the expression on Gene's face as he stalked towards them confirmed Alex's theory – if looks could kill then Dougie would be six feet under.

Gene tapped on Dougie's shoulder. "Hop it," he said, jerking his head in Maggie's direction, "your missus is pining."

Alex couldn't help smiling to herself as Gene folded her into his arms. It may have been predictable behaviour from both men, but she couldn't help feeling a slight tinge of relief as she was 'rescued' by her knight in shining armour. Still, she couldn't quite let him get away with it.

"You didn't have to do that you know – I can take care of myself."

"Course you can Bols – I was rescuing Dougie from your predatory clutches is all."

She laughed and looked up into his face, only to find him smiling back at her, the unexpected expression on his face causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Still," Gene sighed, "as I'm 'ere we might as well dance eh?"

Alex simply nodded as she allowed him to lead her further away from the prying eyes of their dinner companions. The music changed again and more couples slipped onto the dance floor, tempted by mellifluous tones of The Pointer Sisters and their demand for a lover with a 'Slow Hand'. _Chance would be a fine thing!_ She closed her eyes and rested her head on Gene's shoulder, relishing the warmth of his body pressed against hers, the feel of his arms wrapped around her holding her safe and secure. She was almost positive she felt him kiss the top of her head as they swayed in time to the music, their motion limited to a few steps in each direction; but their bodies kept time with each other as the world melted away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene and Alex exited the taxi outside her flat and waved enthusiastically as it drove away.

"Bastards!" Gene swore.

"It was very nice of them to share their taxi and drop us off," she laughed, knowing full well what the real motive had been.

"You mean they were checking to make sure we were going home together. Come on – I'll walk you up."

"I can always phone another taxi for you."

"S'alright. Quattro's round the corner – I 'avent had that much to drink. Had to keep me wits about me."

"Well I enjoyed meeting Dougie but I hate to say this Gene - your wife is quite the poisonous bitch."

Gene chuckled. "You're not tellin' me anything I don't already know love."

They walked in companionable silence until they reached Alex's door. "Thank you Gene. I really did have a very enjoyable evening."

"Did yer? Blimey, you're easily pleased." He cleared his throat. "Thanks Alex…for doing this. I know I shouldn't have dragged you into it."

"Hey," she said quietly, touching his arm, "it was fun…honestly."

"I think we 'ad them convinced anyway. Especially with you all over me like a rash…you didn't really have to do all that."

"Actually I quite enjoyed it."

"Eh?"

"You have no idea do you? Well, let me show you."

Alex moved in closer, close enough to feel his warmth seeping into her own body, close enough to smell his clean masculine fragrance, close enough to feel his heart pounding as she tentatively touched her lips to his. She though she heard a stifled moan as he wrapped his arms around her and his lips began to move over hers – hesitantly at first but then with more confidence as Alex encouraged him. He nibbled persuasively at her bottom lip as they both explored with their mouths, the gentle kiss becoming more passionate as they both tasted an almost forbidden drug.

"Please," Alex moaned, as his hands began to explore her curves, skimming her waist and hips and settling on the plump rounded cheeks of her arse.

There was a sudden noise along the corridor and they both sprang apart like scalded cats, hearts racing and gasping for breath.

"Signorina…Mister Hunt! Scusi, scusi." With a knowing smile the little Italian scuttled back into his own home, but the mood had been broken.

"Right then…I should probably go?" he asked hesitantly.

Alex nodded. "It is late."

"Yes…course." They were still holding hands and Gene nervously caressed her fingers, unwilling to sever the contact they had finally established. "Thing is…erm…it's your anniversary tomorrow…so I thought…"

"Anniversary?"

"Since you first got here. I know you might not want to celebrate but I just thought…"

"You remembered? You remembered the date I first arrived?"

Gene smiled, a little of his usual spirit returning. "Life changing stuff Bolly. So maybe we could go for a drink…or something?" He felt his heart hammering against his chest as he waited for the gentle but inevitable refusal.

Alex thought about it but only for a second. She could spend the evening moping around in her flat, depressed and possibly crying – or she could spend the evening with a man who she found incredibly sexy and attractive, who would make her forget what day it was or why she was here.

"Yes. I'd love to."

"Really? Great. It's a date then?"

"It's a date. A real date this time?"

_Bloody Hell._ "A real date," he replied. "Right, I'd better be off before Luigi sends out the missus."

Alex watched with amusement as he started to walk away. "Haven't you forgotten something? A goodnight kiss perhaps?"

"Thought we'd just done that?"

"No Gene," she said as he took her into his arms again, "that was just a hello kiss."

"Complicated stuff this kissing," he mumbled against her ear just before he kissed her neck.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

He proceeded to kiss her goodnight with a kiss that was soft and yet firm, sweet and yet passionate enough to set them both tingling with anticipation.

"Night Bolly," he said finally, as he watched her go through the door into the flat.

She locked the door behind her, but leaned back against it, hugging herself and the memory of that kiss very very close.

"Night Gene."

………**..to be continued**


	4. Behold a Pale Horse

**Thanks once again for all the really positive comments and reviews. They really inspire me to keep writing.**

**Please note that the rating has gone up as some of the events portrayed may be slightly distressing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Behold a Pale Horse**

Despite the late night Gene was at his desk early the next day, brew in one hand and cigarette in the other as he surveyed the still empty outer office. He actually enjoyed this time alone, before the noise and the chatter and the telephone calls started. He knew that they were essential to the smooth running of his department, but there was nothing quite like the calm silence of the early morning to help put his thoughts in order.

And there was a lot to think about – quite apart from the Sarah Watts case. He had run over the events of the previous evening in his head many, many times and always with a tendency to linger over that final goodnight kiss. It had been everything he had dreamed it would be – and there had been many dreams in the past. He almost felt like kicking himself to make sure he was awake and not dreaming now. He had kissed Alex and she had kissed him back and just the thought of it made his body tingle and his heart race. And tonight they were going on a date – a real date; just the two of them with no team, no Luigi – somewhere where they could relax and have a good time. He already knew where he would take her – somewhere they could have a nice meal _and_ listen to live music, one of his favourite places in London. He just hoped Alex would like it too.

He wanted the evening to be perfect – and nothing but nothing would be allowed to spoil it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over in the flat Alex was indulging in a long hot shower – or at least as long as the hot water lasted. She really must do something about looking for somewhere new to live. She already had some property details from various letting agents but nothing really appealed as yet. Perhaps a small part of her relished the security of this haven above Luigi's? After all, this had been her home for a year now, a familiar sanctuary in this dysfunctional world she had created – or had been created for her. Previously there had also been the strong reasoning that Molly had always appeared to her in this flat - but now she no longer had that reason; Molly had disappeared along with her parents and The Clown.

As the water gradually changed from hot to barely warm she reluctantly turned the water off and reached for the cosy towelling bathrobe hanging on the door. Padding into the kitchen, she poured herself a large mug of coffee, buttered a reasonably fresh croissant and sat at the kitchen table. So…the day she had secretly dreaded was here – 20th July 1982 and exactly one year since the fateful day that Arthur Layton had catapulted her into this world – and also Molly's birthday. Well, she didn't know if it was the same date in the real world of course, but as she had nothing else to go on she would treat the day as if it was. She would think of her daughter, perhaps shed a tear in private, and maybe even light a candle. But tonight she would go on a date with Gene and she hoped there would be teasing and laughter and kissing… and perhaps even more.

The kiss last night had surprised her. Not the fact that they had kissed – after all she had practically instigated it. No, the surprise had been her body's reaction to what had been in essence, just a kiss. But there had been a sweetness in Gene's kiss that she had not expected; naturally there had been a hunger too but it was the unexpected tenderness that had surprised her. She smiled to herself as she touched her lips and relived the moment again, sighing wistfully. Two men had kissed her in the past few days and while it was probably not the done thing, she couldn't help but compare them. James' kiss was perfectly acceptable and, at the time, wholly enjoyable but… It was difficult to put into words but when Gene touched her, when he kissed her, he made her feel…alive. Which considering her current predicament was a remarkable achievement indeed.

She shivered suddenly as she felt an unexpected sensation of unease. Alex wrapped her robe more tightly around her, ignoring the vague sense of disquiet that she now felt and brushing it firmly away. No, she would let nothing interfere with her plans for tonight – she was going on a date with Gene and nothing was going to stop her from doing that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Drake!"

Alex had barely settled at her desk before the strident command was issued – and it was a command.

"Her master's voice," Alex mumbled to herself, as she made her way to Gene's office. "Yes Guv?"

He waved impatiently for her to enter. "Done that paperwork yet?"

"Paperwork Gene?" she said, arching her eyebrow with intent, "and what paperwork would that be?"

Gene pursed his lips, "You don't 'ang about do you?"

"Not about to renege on our deal are you Gene?"

"Course not. Just make sure you keep up to speed on everything. Can't let anything slip by or Mac will be on us like a ton of bricks."

"Ah, our esteemed leader 'Supermac' you mean?"

"Detective Superintendent Macintosh to you Bolly."

"Yes Guv. Anything else?"

"As it 'appens yes. Looks like we might have a bit of a breakthrough in the Watts case."

"Oh?"

"Just 'ad a call from the hospital. Sarah Watts is in the land of the living – well, just about anyway."

"She's awake? But that's great news – we should get over there."

"Hold yer 'orses Bolly. She might be awake but she's in no fit state to talk to the likes of you," he smirked. "Doctors reckon it'll be a good couple of hours before she's fully compost mental."

"Compos mentis," she corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted; it'll be a while before she's got all her marbles back."

"And it the meantime?"

"And in the meantime we carry on with the investigation. I want that list of interviews finished today."

"Yes Guv." Alex paused with her hand on the doorknob, "I think we should…

"Station some plods at the hospital? Already done. You see Bolly, strange as it may seem, we did manage to run this department quite efficiently before you got 'ere. Speaking of which, 'appy anniversary Inspector Drake. You've managed to serve under me for a whole year without either one of us inflicting a mortal wound on the other. You still on for tonight?"

Alex's lips twitched with amusement before curving into one of her most seductive smiles. Served under indeed!

"Oh yes, absolutely." She walked seductively towards his desk before perching on the end and leaning in towards him. "Serving _under_?" she whispered breathlessly, "I was serving under you?"

Gene gulped slightly but met her eyes, "Yeah…well, when I said under…

She laughed softly and reached for his tie, her fingers running the full length. "Oh I know what you meant Gene. But if I've been _under_ you for a whole year, I think its time we changed positions…don't you? She laughed again, quickly jumping off the desk and heading towards the door. "Until tonight then?"

The door closed and Gene's eyes widened with shock and amusement. Tonight could be very interesting – very interesting indeed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex smiled as she reached her desk; sometimes teasing Gene was just too delicious for words. Besides, it just added to the general atmosphere of anticipation; if there was a better way of marking the anniversary of her arrival then she couldn't think of one.

A short while later and she was busy reading transcriptions of interviews and waiting for something to jump out at her, any pertinent fact that they might have overlooked previously. Gene and Ray had gone to conduct another interview with Sarah's boyfriend, Chris and Shaz were deep in conversation and the rest of the team seemingly occupied in mindless trivia surrounding the various outstanding cases. Alex exhaled loudly and then stood up – time for another coffee or she would never get through today. The phone rang just as she had stepped away from her desk.

"Typical," she said, as she picked up the receiver. "Alex Drake speaking."

"Hello Alex. You 'appy yet?"

A cold shiver of recognition ran along her spine. "Who is this?" she said quietly.

"You forgotten me already then, little Alex."

"Layton!" Alex sat down heavily in her chair. "What do you want?"

"We've got unfinished business Detective Inspector and today's a very important day isn't it?"

She closed her eyes as the familiar image of a bullet coming towards her flashed through her mind.

"Meet me at London Zoo…the reptile house in twenty minutes," Layton hissed, "I've got something important to tell you. Come alone Alex or you'll never find your way home. Remember '_You'd better not mess with Major Tom'._"

The phone line went dead.

"No…wait!"

"You alright Boss?" Chris queried.

"What? Yes…yes I'm fine. I've...errr… got to go out…a tip off."

"You sure you're alright ma'am?" Shaz queried as she walked over to Alex, "you don't 'alf look pale."

"Guv wouldn't like you going off by yourself," Chris added.

"Oh for God's sake," Alex snapped, "I am perfectly capable of meeting one of my own informants." She quickly shrugged on her jacket and practically ran out of the office, the doors slamming behind her.

"Ooooooooh," Shaz and Chris chimed in unison before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A mere five minutes later Gene burst through the door, the expression on his face revealing nothing but frustration and a steadily building anger. They still had absolutely nothing of any substance on this case and Sarah's boyfriend had been worse than useless.

"We should try 'im again," Ray said, as he followed through the doors.

"No point," Gene said tersely, "we'll get nothing from him." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Nice enough sort of a pillock but a useless twat when it comes to remembering anything useful." The empty desk where Alex should have been sitting caught his attention.

"Where is she?" he asked, not needing to specify who 'she' was.

"Gone out Guv," Chris volunteered.

Gene raised his eyebrows to the ceiling. "Yes, I can see that dickhead. Where?"

"Said she had a tip off from some snout."

Gene frowned and sighed heavily. "Well, when her majesty deigns to grace us with her presence, tell her to move her arse into my office, toot bloody suite." He strode into his office and closed the door…forcefully.

Bloody Hell. The last thing he needed today was Bolly going AWOL. Bad things tended to happen when she wandered off on one of her wild goose chases; smelly evidence ended up in the boot of his beautiful car or she got herself locked in fridges or she ran over cars with pink tanks. He smiled slightly at the last incident – he had to admit, that had been bloody funny. He'd only wished he'd been there to see it.

"Guv!" Viv burst through into his office.

"Do come in Skip." He looked up. "Oh you are in," he said sarcastically.

"Guv, there's been a bomb – all units are on stand by."

"Where?"

"Hyde Park."

"Hyde Park? Why bomb Hyde Park? What's there?"

"People Guv. Lots and lots of people."

Fuck. He watched as Viv ran back through the main office, a strange air of panic and excitement rippling through the office in his wake. Must be bad if they were putting everyone on standby, he mused as he paced his office. A niggling thought started to worry at him like a sore tooth or a bad headache. Alex should be here where he could keep an eye on her, shouldn't be out there alone – not when nutters were blowing up innocent civilians.

But he couldn't just sit here waiting – at the very least he could be out there helping people, not hiding away in his office. He grabbed his jacket and headed towards Shaz. "Did DI Drake say exactly where she was going?"

"No Guv, but she seemed a little…strange."

"Strange? You mean stranger than usual?"

"Yeah, distracted like. And she got snappy when Chris said she shouldn't go off by herself."

"So far, so normal," Gene said, "anything else?"

"Well, she sometimes scribbles things on her pad when she's talking on the phone."

He walked quickly to Alex's desk and began to throw aside files and papers, searching for any clue to her last conversation. He found a reporters notepad open and her distinctive writing scrawled over the page.

"London Zoo?" he muttered.

Strange location but not a bad place for a meet with a snout he supposed. And if she was at the zoo she was far enough away from Hyde Park for him to stop worrying quite so much. She probably wouldn't even realise that anything had happened with a bit of luck. With that problem solved he could now turn his attention to the matter in hand. He couldn't be expected to sit about waiting for the call that might never come.

"Ray. Chris. With me."

"Where we going Guv?" Chris asked.

"Protect the innocent and uphold the law - that's our job Chris and that's what we're gonna do. Might be too late to protect some of 'em but at least we can try and help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex stood facing a glass fronted exhibition tank, watching as a beautiful Burmese python slithered over the assorted rocks and debris provided in its habitat. Not quite as impressive as the snake in the Harry Potter movie that she and Molly had seen. Molly had been so impressed that she had insisted on visiting the Reptile House the day after; they hadn't seen a snake to match and certainly not a talking one, although Alex had to admit that the Komodo Dragon was pretty impressive by anyone's standards.

It seemed somehow appropriate that Arthur Layton wanted to meet here – Alex was sure that such slithering specimen would feel right at home. Although that was probably doing an injustice to the reptiles. She looked around anxiously as she waited. It was a large area and he hadn't told her where he would be, she just presumed that he would find her – one way or the other. Surely this must be significant – the fact that it was exactly one year since he had shot her in 2008? Did he know more than he was telling? Could he in fact send her back? Maybe she wasn't dead after all.

She felt a sharp twinge of emotion as she contemplated leaving this place – or more to the point, leaving Gene. How could she bear to leave the man she had come to care about…and make no mistake, she did care about him. But there was simply no choice. If Layton had the answer, if he held the key to her eventual fate, then she had to take the chance, however much emotional pain it would cause her.

"Excuse me Miss?"

Alex turned to find a fresh-faced youth dressed in the uniform of the zoo staff.

"Yes?"

"Are you Alex Drake?"

Alex frowned. "Yes, I am."

"This is for you," he said handing over an envelope before starting to wander away.

She ripped open the envelope and quickly read the message. "Wait!" She ran the few steps needed to catch him up. "Who gave you this? Where is he?"

"Just some bloke – he was here about twenty minutes ago. But he described you very well so I knew exactly who you were. Is everything alright?"

Alex nodded distractedly. "Did he say where he was going? Did you see which way he headed?"

The young man paused and frowned in thought. "He did mention something about going to the boating lake in the park. He said something…what was it? Oh, he said it was a nice day for it. I asked him what it was a nice day for, but he just laughed. Is that all miss?"

"Yes, thank you. You've been very helpful."

Alex perused the note again, trying to make sense of the scrawled nonsense it contained. '_It's a Fine Life, Alex but I want More! Meet you by the boating lake in the park. I'd Do Anything to see you there.'_

She had no doubt it was Layton's handiwork but what on earth could it mean? She continued to read and think as she made her way out of the reptile house and left the confines of the zoo, exiting into Regents Park itself. The boating lake wasn't too far away and she started to stride out confidently towards it. She knew the park and the zoo well enough, both from her own childhood and subsequently her daughters.

Having memorised the message thoroughly she brought all of her analytical skills to bear on the problem. The words seemed very familiar – some sort of quote perhaps? Or something to do with the park? She was vaguely aware of sirens blaring as they passed the perimeter, speeding on their way to some unknown destination. Not unusual in a city the size of London of course and as a native, Alex hardly noticed.

In any other circumstances she might have enjoyed the walk in the park; it was a beautiful July day, warm and full of promise, as she continued her journey across the park, skirting the perimeter of the sports pitches and walking towards Queen Mary's Gardens. Another vague location of course – where exactly on the boating lake did he want to meet? Or would there be another mysterious message? A vague sense of unease began to grow as she repeated the words of the message over and over. She should know this, there was something important here, something she had forgotten.

"It's a fine life…it's a fine life," she mumbled to herself as she passed the Open Air Theatre and continued walking along the Inner Circle. Was a poem? No…a song. She tried out the words once more, this time adding a vague tune. "It's a fine life," she hummed. "I'd do anything," she hummed, hoping that the correct tune would apply itself, "I'd do anything…for you." Yes that was it. "I'd do anything, for you dear, anything..." Alex almost jumped up and down with excitement. A musical wasn't it? - lyrics from a musical?.

She suddenly stopped dead as the answer revealed itself with sudden awful clarity. Oliver. All the lyrics were from Oliver. She didn't class herself as any sort of aficionado of popular musicals, but even she now recognised that Layton's message contained the titles of popular songs from that particular musical – and of course little Oliver's demand for _'more'_.

"Oh God no…it can't be…it can't be today."

Alex started to run as the appalling possibility occurred to her. Is that why she was here? Either Layton had deliberately lured her here to this time, on this date, hoping that she wouldn't remember, or she was here to try and prevent this tragedy from happening, to save countless lives from being mutilated by the tragedy that was about to unfurl. Either way she couldn't just ignore the facts being presented. She began to run even faster.

She could see bandstand now, she could hear the uniformed bandsmen playing, the tune carrying effortlessly in the still summer air. _'Where is Love?'_ Where indeed? Not here certainly and not today. There were hundreds of people milling around the vicinity of the bandstand, tourists and office workers joined together in their appreciation of the military band's fine musicianship – what better way to spend a sunny lunchtime than sitting in a deck chair in Regent's Park, listening the music and enjoying the sunshine?

"Get away!" Alex screamed as she approached the crowd. No one moved and she wondered whether she could be heard over the music. Moving closer, she started to push people aside, flashing her warrant card as she did so. "Police! Move aw….

Her words were swallowed in the terrible sound of the explosion that followed as she was blown off her feet and into the air. The awful roar of destruction that emanated from the bandstand was quickly followed by the screams of pain and terror from a populace who had not seen this sort of violence for many a year. Alex felt herself flying backwards, deafened and temporarily senseless, unless she finally landed in a crumpled heap, many feet from where she had been standing. She lay still for a moment, daring to hope that she had either escaped death's clutches or conversely that she was perhaps already dead.

As she tried to move, the pain washed over her in a torrent, causing her to cry out in agony. She tried to take another breath and found that she could only gasp desperately, clutching her abdomen where the pain was at its worst. Shakily she brought one hand to her face to be confronted by the evidence of her appalling injuries. Blood. Her hand was covered in her own blood and she could feel it oozing out of her. Shakily she surveyed her surroundings. The deckchairs so recently occupied by innocent bystanders had been blown away, the mutilated bodies of the soldier musicians were scattered haphazardly and their instruments twisted out of all recognition – never to be played again.

Alex started to shuffle and crawl away, feeling some instinctive need to be private and lick her wounds – or perhaps to die with some dignity. Each movement brought a fresh wave of agony until at least she reached the sanctuary of the nearest tree. She propped herself against the sturdy trunk as tears began to run down her face. It was a beautiful day to die she mused, as she felt the warmth of the sun on her body. As her eyes slowly closed and the darkness descended, she smiled as she saw the fleeting image of a tall man with silver blue eyes. "I'll miss you."

…………**to be continued  
**

* * *

**As with Wombledon's excellent story 'A Town called Alex' (go read if you haven't already) I have used 20th July as the date Alex arrived and also Molly's birthday. Also on that date in 1982 were the Hyde Park and Regent's Park bombings which killed 10 soldiers and injured a further 32 soldiers, 2 policemen and 21 civilians.**

The title of the chapter is taken from the Book of Revelations: _'And I looked, and behold a pale horse; and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him.'_


	5. Save a Prayer

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. This chapter is still a bit angsty I'm afraid but will lighten up I promise – eventually.**

**As always, the characters belong to Kudos and the BBC – I'm just toying with them for my own evil ends.**

**Rated for possibly distressing scenes and language**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Save a Prayer**

Gene stood in the makeshift control centre not far from the South Carriage Drive in Hyde Park and slugged back some water before taking a drag on a long overdue cigarette. He had not been quite sure what to expect to be quite honest - but even he had not imagined the scenes of carnage and destruction that he had eventually encountered. If someone had asked him to describe Hell, then he reckoned he could now probably do it justice. There had still been an air of terror and panic when he had arrived and the area had already been cordoned off as the search for further explosive devices was carried out.

Gene's own opinion was that the bombers had hit their target already; the cold and clinical targeting of Household Cavalry revealed their identity. IRA – couldn't possibly be anyone else. It was an opinion that Detective Chief Superintendent Truman of Special Branch, otherwise known as 'Freddie', agreed with.

"How's your team holding up Gene?" Truman enquired as he approached the control centre.

"Fine…considering they 'avnt really had much experience at this sort of thing," Gene replied tersely.

Truman nodded, not taking offence at Gene's brusque response; being an exiled Yorkshire-man he tended towards bluntness himself, and he and Gene held a grudging respect for each other.

"Not many coppers in London have seen this sort of thing – at least not recently. I only hope it isn't the start of another IRA campaign – we can do without another Balcombe Street gang. You must have been in Manchester when all that took off?"

Gene nodded. "We 'ad our own little run-ins with the Irish community – nothing like this though." He threw his cigarette down and viciously stubbed it out with his boot. "Nasty little fuckers…beggin' yer pardon Sir."

Truman nodded in agreement. "The IRA is a desperate army, fighting a desperate war and they don't care who gets caught in the crossfire."

"Yes Sir."

Gene watched as Truman was called away to a high-level confab. He felt desperately sick and frustrated at the loss of life he had witnessed today and with no discernable target to vent his anger on, he could feel the tension rising notch by notch. Most of Fenchurch East had now been called upon to assist, leaving only a skeleton staff at the station – and Alex still missing. The thought that Alex was somewhere else, alone, still niggled at him but until now there had been little time to do anything about it.

He picked up his radio and barked his enquiry. "Charlie 1 to Alpha control."

"Yes Guv…I mean Alpha control responding," Shaz's voice crackled down the line.

"Shaz, you 'ad any contact from DI Drake?"

"No Guv. I keep trying like you asked."

"Well keep at it and let me know the minute you 'ear anything."

"Yes Guv. Alpha Control out."

The sound of a police helicopter swooping low overhead momentarily diverted his attention and distracted his train of thought from what was, in essence, a personal problem. Gene cursed roundly as dust and debris flew around the control centre, and a minute speck of grit lodged in his eye. Temporarily blinded, he rubbed at the offending source of his pain until his vision cleared and he saw Truman and two Branch detectives running towards him. Running.

"What's 'appened?" Gene asked, only knowing that something had.

"Another explosion in Regent's Park," Truman explained as he moved towards a map of the area. "The bandstand," he continued, his finger jabbing at the location.

"Bandstand? Doesn't seem like much of a target?"

"Normally I'd agree, but today the Royal Green Jackets were the featured band and from reports, most of them have been blown to kingdom come."

"Bastards!"

"No time for that now. Get your men and get over there Gene; uniform are already in place and I'm calling in more units to assist. Quick as you like now."

Gene needed no second urging as the nagging worry about Alex resolved into an absolute concern. Where the bloody hell was she? He was going to give her so much flaming grief when she finally reappeared. Sod the no paperwork agreement – he'd have her so buried in reports and files she wouldn't be able to move her arse from behind her desk for six months! He quickly radioed instructions to the rest of the team and grabbed Ray and Chris before heading to the Quattro.

"We'd be better off walking at this rate," Ray muttered.

"Siren," Gene barked, "put the bastard siren on."

Even with siren blaring the pace was excruciating slow as they fought their way through the choked traffic towards the latest atrocity. Gene pounded the steering wheel in frustration, finally swerving around one vehicle and mounting the pavement causing pedestrians to scatter in all directions.

"Steady Guv," said Chris from the back seat.

"They moved didn't they? Right you two, when we get there, apart from seeing what's what, keep an eye out for Bolly."

"I thought she were at the zoo?" said Chris.

"Div," Ray exclaimed. "The zoo's in the park."

"Oh…must be a flamin' big park then."

"Over 400 acres apparently _and_ it's got over 30,000 thousand roses. They say that…"

"Oy, shut it you Mary's," Gene barked impatiently. He _knew_ it was a big park – logically he knew that Alex probably hadn't been anywhere near the bandstand. But he also knew that trouble seemed to follow Alex around like a bad smell – or in most cases the other way around.

Finally arriving, Gene parked as close as he could to Clarence Gate and they ran towards the park. The area had already been cordoned off by uniform but it was evident that not too much time had passed since the initial explosion. As they made their way towards the bandstand Gene was horrified by the scene of death and destruction that now confronted him. In many ways it seemed worse than Hyde Park; the mangled bodies of the young soldiers had been covered with cloaks or tarpaulin and on uncovering one body, he found himself staring into the lifeless eyes of a young man, one hand raised as if in supplication. He swore and hastily recovered what was left of the solider. Young, they were so fucking young!

He turned to find Ray frozen to the spot, eyes blank and hands shaking. "You alright Ray?" More than anyone he knew that Ray could identify with the events of today, having nearly been blown to bits himself. He placed a firm hand on his sergeant's shoulder. "Ray?"

Ray shook himself and his eyes refocused. "Fine…I'm fine."

"Good man. Take Lewis and skirt the perimeter where the trees are. I want you to make sure there's no more casualties over there – keep yer eye out for anything suspicious. And keep an eye out for Drake an' all. Chris, you're with me."

It very quickly became apparent that there was little more anyone could do. Scores of medics and ambulances had arrived to tend to the wounded - the dead already beyond help. Gene focused his eyes on the surrounding area and beyond, desperately hoping for a glimpse of white leather jacket walking unscathed towards him. He would give her a rollicking but only after thanking God that she was okay.

"Alex…Alex?" his voice boomed across the park. He felt stupid calling her name but if she were close, then she would hear him. She would have come running to help if she'd heard the explosion that's for sure.

They continued to pick their way around abandoned deck chairs and the remnants of the picnic lunches that had been hastily thrown aside in the chaotic aftermath of the explosion, gradually moving away from the immediate vicinity of the bandstand area.

"Guv, over there." Chris said, pointing towards a copse of trees.

"What?"

"By that tree. Looks like DI Drake's white jacket."

"Alex," Gene shouted as he broke out into a run, his heart already pounding with trepidation. "Alex!"

As they reached the place where she was propped up against the trunk of a tree, Gene was relieved to see that she didn't appear to be injured.

"Alex. Didn't you 'ear me calling? Why didn't you bloody well answer?" he demanded as he knelt down beside her.

Alex's eyes slowly opened as she attempted to focus on the familiar face in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak but could only gasp for breath, her eyes pleading for help. She moved her hands and it was only then that Gene noticed her blood soaked shirt.

"Oh Christ! Get an ambulance Chris. Quick." He turned to find the young DC staring in horror. "Now!" he yelled.

He reached over and carefully lifted one of her hands to try and assess the wound. He placed his own hand over hers and applied gentle pressure around the wound, only too aware that shrapnel from the bandstand had probably been the cause of the injury.

"You're gonna be alright Bols, I'm here now. Soon get you to hospital." She seemed to smile and he could see her lips moving. He moved closer to try and hear what she was trying to say.

"I'm dying," Alex whispered, as she slumped over into his arms.

Gene wrapped his arms tightly around her, even as a silent howl of anguished denial ripped through his body. While his heart denied the truth, his mind agreed with her bleak assessment. She was right. Of course she was right – Bolly was always right even when she was wrong. The sting of unshed tears pricked at his eyes and his throat seemed to close up.

He dragged her further into his protective embrace. "Oh no," he said finally, "don't you dare – you will not give up on me. D'yer hear me Alex? That's an order." He looked up, desperately searching for help. "Where's that fucking ambulance?"

After what seemed like an age, but in reality was probably less than a minute, both Chris and Ray arrived with an ambulance following in their wake. Gene watched helplessly as the ambulance crew quickly examined Alex and then bundled her into a stretcher as they prepared to transport her away.

"Nothing much we can do mate," one man said, "we need to get her to St Mary's."

"I'm coming with yer," Gene stated.

"Sorry we don't carry passengers."

Gene quickly flashed his warrant card. "Good, 'cos neither do I." As he climbed into the back of the ambulance he flung his car keys at Ray. "One scratch and you'll be back in uniform so quick, yer 'tach'll be spinning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the ambulance pulled up outside A&E, after what seemed like an interminable journey, doctors and nurses seemed to swarm around Alex, poking and prodding as she was quickly wheeled into the hospital. He stood helplessly watching as she was taken away.

"What's her name?" a doctor shouted.

"Alex…Alexandra," he mumbled. _My Alex_. "Where yer taking her?"

A young nurse appeared beside him. "They're just going to assess her injuries Mr…?

"Hunt. DCI Hunt."

"Are _you_ alright DCI Hunt?" she queried, as she began to examine him.

"Gerroff!" Gene slapped her hands away.

"Is that your blood?" she said firmly.

Dazed, he looked down at his shirt, which had been white but was now saturated with Alex's blood. "No…it's not mine. I wasn't there when the bomb went off."

"You were lucky then. Come with me Mr Hunt – I'll need to take some details."

He looked anxiously in the direction that Alex had disappeared. "I need to know what's wrong with her. I mean I know she's been badly injured but…"

"And that's what the doctors are doing now sir," she said quietly but firmly. "They'll stabilise her for surgery most likely – are you her next of kin?"

"What? Oh…erm…" Gene desperately tried to marshal his thoughts together. Did she have a next of kin? He knew her parents were dead and she'd never mentioned any brothers or sisters or anything. She had no one else.

"Sir?" the nurse prompted.

"Me…I mean, yes – I'm her next of kin."

"Good, that'll save time. If you just fill in this form…. don't worry about leaving gaps as long as you fill in the main bits."

"I can get the station to fax over her details if that'll help?"

"She's a policewoman?"

Gene nodded. "She must have run to help or summat." He turned as a sudden commotion indicated that Alex was on the move. He ran quickly to the side of the trolley. "Alex?" He only caught a glimpse of her unconscious form, before she was wheeled along the corridor and out of sight.

A grey haired doctor, covered in blood walked towards him. "You brought her in?"

"What's wrong? Is she gonna be alright?"

"We've managed to stabilise her and re-inflate her lung…"

"Her lung?"

"Yes, she suffered from a collapsed lung and she has also sustained damage to the abdominal aorta, causing extensive bleeding. She's gone straight up to surgery now where they'll attempt to repair the damage."

_Oh God._ "Attempt?"

He nodded. "While I have every hope of success, I can only stress she's in a critical condition. She's lost a lot of blood – you got her here just in time. You should go…"

"I'm staying," Gene interrupted.

"The operation could take a long time Mr…

"DCI Hunt."

The doctor nodded. "I understand, but as I was saying this could be a long and complex operation – as long as six or eight hours maybe more. We just don't know until we open her up."

"I'm not leaving 'er."

"Very well. When you've finished leaving your details with Nurse Raja, she'll tell you where you can wait."

Gene nodded numbly. "Is there anything else I can do? I could donate me blood or…"

The doctor shook his head. "You've done all you can for the moment."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks love." Ray smiled at the pretty nurse on duty, as she pointed the way towards the visitors lounge. He found Gene staring blankly out of the window, his thoughts obviously a million miles away.

"Guv?" he said quietly.

Gene took a deep breath and squared his shoulders but didn't turn around. "Ray," he said simply.

"Brought you a cuppa and summat to eat."

"Thanks," he said, still not moving."

Unsure of what to do or say next, Ray sat down on one of the plastic visitors chairs placed around the perimeter of the room. "Any news?"

Gene shook his head and then turned, sitting down heavily in the chair next to Ray. "Nowt. They said it could be a long operation but…what time is it?"

Ray passed a polystyrene cup to Gene and looked at his watch. "Nearly six. How long she been in then?"

Gene took a sip of tasteless tea before responding. "Must have been about half one, two o'clock when we brought her in?"

Ray nodded and they slipped into silence once more, unwilling to give voice to the fears and concerns they both felt. The visitor's lounge was empty now, apart from the two detectives. Gene had seen an array of emotions on display in this room, ranging from fear of the unknown, combined with grief when the bad news had been relayed; to joy and relief when good tidings had been received – and every emotion in between.

He just felt numb. It was almost as if he didn't know what to feel, that his body simply couldn't cope with the flood of emotions that would burst forth if only he would let them. It felt like his body had shut down in preparation for the worst possible outcome.

"There's been no more bombings anyway…just them two."

Gene nodded and then realised that he hadn't even given it a single thought. Right at this moment he couldn't give a shit – he knew he should care and he would probably feel guilty later…but then again – maybe not.

"Six o'clock news'll be on." Ray walked over to the television set and the familiar theme tune and shutter board effect visuals filled the screen. Both men knew there would only be one story today.

"One of the worst days of terrorism London has ever seen," intoned Richard Baker as carefully censored shots of the bloodbath wrought by the IRA were broadcast. His normally comforting and sonorous tones were carefully neutral as he read the statement issued by the IRA. "_The Irish Republican Army claims responsibility for today's bomb attack on members of the Household Cavalry. The Irish people have sovereign and national rights which no occupation force can put down."_

"Bastards," spat Ray.

A few seconds later the strident voice of Mrs Thatcher replied; _"These callous and cowardly crimes have been committed by evil, brutal men who know nothing of democracy. We shall not rest until they are brought to justice."_

"She may be a woman," Ray said, "but I wouldn't tangle with 'er. She sorted out them Argies."

The rest of the broadcast brought both familiar and unfamiliar facts about the atrocity, but nothing at all to shed light on what Alex had been doing at that ill-fated place; the only person who knew that was currently fighting for her life on the operating table, and that knowledge was slowly tearing Gene apart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guv?"

Shaz gingerly tip-toed into the visitors lounge and was relieved to find Gene sitting in one of the more comfortable chairs and looking at the television, although his face remained devoid of expression – in fact he looked like he was a million miles away. Even taking into account the extraordinary events of today, normal visiting hours had long since passed and Gene was now the only occupant of the room. Waiting.

Shaz sat awkwardly in the chair next to his. She had volunteered to come, reckoning that the blokes in the team wouldn't be thinking of the practicalities. But more than that, she wanted to be here – at least for a little while. She had grown close to Alex in the past year – well, ever since Alex had saved her life really. She knew she couldn't return the favour but perhaps even by being here she could help in her own way. She carefully opened the bag she had brought with her and extracted a small flask. She poured the hot steamy liquid into the plastic cup and handed it to Gene.

"What?" he said, suddenly becoming aware of her presence in the room.

"Cup of tea Guv. I brewed it just how you like it – nice and sweet and strong. Better than the hospital rubbish I bet?"

"Thanks Shaz," he took a long sip, "you didn't 'ave to come you know. It's getting late now."

"Still no news then?"

He shook his head. "Nurse said they're still operating. I never thought it would take this long."

Shaz handed over a batch of chunky home made sandwiches. "You should eat something – keep your strength up."

"I'll save 'em for later. You're a good girl Shaz."

"Thanks Guv. Anyway, I think it's a good sign – them operating for so long I mean."

"Oh – how d'yer reckon that?"

Shaz thought for a moment before replying. "Well, if something bad happened…I mean _really_ bad, then they'd be finished by now…" She tailed off, not wanting to put into words what the _really bad thing_ could be. "If they're still operating then she's got a chance hasn't she?"

"You think so?"

Shaz nodded enthusiastically. "Stands to reason." She watched with tears in her eyes as Gene returned to staring into the middle distance. She tentatively reached over and placed a hand on his arm. "She's a fighter Guv, you know she is."

He patted her hand absentmindedly. "She is that. You'd better get yerself off now. Chris waiting for you?"

"Yeah. He would have come in but I told him to wait outside. I didn't think you'd like too many people hanging around."

"You'd make a good detective," he said, smiling wanly.

"Really? Fab!" She walked on cloud nine towards the door of the lounge before turning briefly. "Oh, there's a clean shirt in that bag as well…if you want to change that is."

She left and Gene was alone once more. He looked down at the shirt he was wearing, still stained with copious amounts of Alex's blood. No wonder people had been giving him funny looks – not even the power of Daz was going shift this lot. He rifled in the bag she had left and found a pale blue shirt, clean and pressed and ready to wear – probably one of the shirts he left in Alex's flat. His hands moved to the buttons of the shirt he was wearing; he had already abandoned his tie long ago. He fingers struggled with the buttons and then he stopped trying to unfasten them. Instead his hands moved over the bloody stains, tracing the shape and smoothing the material against his skin. This blood might be the only thing he had left of her. It was her precious, precious blood and he just could not bring himself to throw it aside.

"Christ, I'm going mad," he muttered to himself.

Shrugging on his jacket to hide the worst of it, he stepped outside the lounge and made his way to the nurse's station. He needed to stretch his legs – as far as he could in the hospital anyway. There was still no news and the kindly nurses encouraged him to go for a walk, saying that they would find him if anything happened. He wandered along the corridors, trying to empty his mind, trying not to think of the worst possible outcome.

He stopped and suddenly realised he had been subconsciously following directional signs to the place he now found himself – the chapel. He had passed it on one of his earlier walks, but he had kept right on walking. Cautiously he opened the door and peered inside, only to find it deserted. There was an aura of calm and serenity that seemed to beckon him in. It wasn't fancy by any means, although there was an impressive stained glass window behind the altar and it was large enough for a small congregation should it come to that. Gene slipped into a pew at the back, closed his eyes and leaned against the back of the wooden pew. He had no idea what the hell he was doing here! He had no religion except the belief in cleaning the streets of filthy, thieving, murdering scum. He didn't know how to ask for what he wanted now - but if he didn't do it now it might be too late.

"Oh shit…sorry," he apologised to no one.

What did you say in this situation? What did you ask for, when you'd never asked for anything before. If there were a God, he would understand right? He would understand that Alex couldn't possibly die? She was too young, too beautiful – she had so much life in her, so much left to do. She couldn't die could she? He leaned forward with his head in his hands, feeling his throat close with emotion and a dangerous prickling in his eyes.

She couldn't die now – not before…. She didn't know how he felt about her, he hadn't told her. He always thought he might tell her one day… when the time was right. Was it too late now? He looked up at the cross above the altar. Did he have to say it out loud for Christ's sake?

"Please…please…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Gene emerged from the chapel, composed but with telltale red eyes, a nurse was waiting for him.

"There you are Mr Hunt. Sister Young said you'd gone walkabout."

"Is everything alright? Is she…."

"She's out of theatre now and…"

"Can I see her?" Gene interrupted.

"She's in recovery and we'll be transferring her to intensive care for a while."

He followed meekly as the nurse led him along the labyrinth of hospital corridors. "The surgeon will explain what's happened if you like."

"Is she awake?"

"No, we're going to keep her sedated for a while – help her body to recover."

Gene nodded as they finally arrived at Alex's bedside where nurses were fussing around and efficiently monitoring the various drips and leads, which were now attached to Alex. Christ, she looked so small and fragile.

A tall thin man in a pristine white coat turned to Gene "Mr Hunt?"

"You did the operation?"

"Yes. I'm Mr McAndrew."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Well, as I think you know, her injuries were very serious indeed. The shrapnel from the bomb blast collapsed her lung and damaged a major artery."

"But you've fixed her?" Gene said desperately.

"Yes I believe so. Her lung is re-inflated and we managed to repair the artery primarily. Now it's just a case of wait and see, but I have every confidence in Alex. She doesn't give up easily it seems."

Gene nodded. "She's a tough old bird when she 'as to be."

Finally, the doctors and nurses departed and Gene was allowed to sit next to Alex – not for too long they said, but Gene would push it for as long as he could. He tried not to think about how weak and pale she looked, and instead concentrated on the fact that she was alive. He could see her chest moving slightly with the effort of breathing and that was enough for now.

"You made it then?" he said softly. He ran a finger over the back of her hand and then curled his fingers around hers, finally clasping her hand with both of his. "Anyway, you can't go anywhere yet…I've got something to tell you." He stood and leaned over her silent form, brushed her hair away as he whispered into her ear, finally kissing her cheek as he sat down and settled in for a long night.

……**..to be continued.**


	6. My Camera Never Lies

**Thanks for all my readers and reviewers – your comments are really appreciated.**

**More hospital drama – rated for language as Gene loses his temper!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – My Camera Never Lies**

Alex twitched as a series of hazy images played in her mind like a long forgotten nightmare. At some deeply subconscious level, she knew that she was dreaming, but that didn't stop her body's reaction or the feeling of utter helplessness and panic that flooded through her. She was running towards the bandstand again, but this time it felt like she was running through a quagmire; she screamed her warning but no one seemed to hear. And then suddenly Layton stood in front of her…laughing.

"You've 'ad your fun little girl – time to go home," he said with a sneer.

The now inevitable explosion rocked her world and she was flying, falling, tumbling through the air, not knowing where she would land – only knowing that it would hurt when she did. She braced herself for the unavoidable impact, but instead of the pain of contact with solid ground, she felt warm, solid flesh catching her, holding her tightly. He was here – she was safe. In her dream she couldn't see his face, but she could feel his arms around her and she knew that no harm would come to her now. She snuggled closer to his chest as his long fingers moved her hair aside, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered softly but insistently. She couldn't hear what he was saying but somehow it didn't matter.

With a smile still playing about her lips, she opened her eyes to find a different sort of reality. She blinked to clear the haziness from her eyes but it soon became apparent that she was in a hospital bed. So, this was no dream then? The terrible events in her dream had actually happened? It also became rapidly apparent that this was still 1982; the equipment, the posters on the wall and most of all the presence of Gene next to her, all indicated that she had not been blown back to the future. At this precise moment she wasn't exactly sure how to feel about that, in fact she couldn't really feel anything at all! Which was a bit strange considering that she was quite sure there had been a lot of blood – and pain. She could remember it quite vividly now.

She had no sense of what time or even what day it was, although there were hints of light breaking through the slatted blinds at the windows. As she glanced around the room she realised that she must have been put in some sort of side-ward – presumably because she had been quite seriously injured. She smiled as she took in the welcome sight of Gene by her bedside. He was currently looking very uncomfortable, seated in a chair but leaning forward so that his head and shoulders were resting on the bed, just next to her hand. She experimentally began to flex her fingers and found that while it didn't hurt, it did feel like an almost monumental exertion. With a great effort she managed to raise her hand to his head and stroked his mussed up hair.

"Hmm…wha…." Gene mumbled sleepily, his eyes unfocused and bleary. His eyes closed again but almost immediately his head jerked up and he blinked furiously. "Bols?"

She nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak.

He gripped her hand tightly. "You awake? Shall I get a nurse?"

"No," she croaked.

Gene quickly moved forward and poured a glass of water, holding it to her lips as she took a small sip. "Thank you," she said, relieved to hear that she sounded less like an old woman this time.

"How d'yer feel?"

"Bit strange," she admitted, "Tired. And I ache like I've gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson. But not really much pain – is that strange?"

"Not with the amount of drugs you've got swimming around you," he said indicating the various drips that were attached to her. "In fact, if yer weren't in hospital I'd probably have to arrest you for possession."

"At least I'd be safe." She squeezed his hand gratefully. "I _know_ I'd be safe."

"Yeah…well." He cleared his throat but then returned the squeeze. "Didn't get to you quick enough this time did I? Do you remember what happened Alex?"

She nodded. "Most of it. I remember the explosion, the terrible noise…and then the pain." She closed her eyes briefly as tears welled in her eyes. "I thought I was going to die…and then you came." She opened her eyes again to find herself staring into his intense gaze.

He reached forward, and with one finger, gently wiped away the tear that had trickled down her cheek. "I thought I was gonna lose you Alex. Don't think I could bear it."

"I know. Gene I…."

The door opened and a voice interrupted. "Ah you're awake now?"

"So it would seem," Alex said.

The nurse bustled efficiently around the bed, checking drips, noting down vital signs, and adjusting the pain medication as Alex watched bemusedly. The old-fashioned nurses uniform was quite comforting in strange way, with the crisply laundered dress and starched cap lending an air of authority in a way that 21st century uniforms rarely did.

"How's the pain Alex?" the nurse enquired.

"I can't feel very much to be quite honest."

"That's quite normal at the moment. You've been quite heavily sedated since the operation. Mr McAndrew will be doing rounds in a couple of hours to see how you're doing."

"Mr McAndrew?"

"Surgeon," Gene supplied. "Seems like a good bloke."

Once satisfied that Alex was stable the nurse left them alone.

"You should go and get some sleep," Alex said, "You look like hell."

"Thanks a lot! Last time I stay up all night with you!" he said gruffly, but without malice.

Alex smiled sleepily. "I'm only going to fall asleep again –there's not much fun sitting around watching that is there?"

Gene privately thought that he could watch her sleep for hours but instead shrugged his shoulders. "Suppose."

"And they'll be missing you at the station – especially after yesterday."

"They're all worried about you."

"Well then. You should give them an update – tell them I'm going to be fine."

He squeezed her hand again. "If you're sure? I'll grab a couple of hours kip and come back." He glanced down at his shirt. "Maybe get a clean shirt an' all?"

Alex smiled and nodded as her eyelids fluttered closed. "I'll still be here when you get back."

Gene stood and gently tucked the bedclothes around her before placing a kiss on her temple. "See you later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Gene made his way towards the exit of the hospital, his mood was considerably more optimistic than when he had first arrived. She was bloodied and battered but at least she was alive and he vowed to himself to make sure she stayed that way. He still felt reluctant to leave, but both Alex and the nurses had insisted that he go and get some rest himself and Gene had finally succumbed to their entreaties – but only after extracting promises that he would be contacted if anything should go amiss.

The cool early morning air blew some of the cobwebs away and he began to formulate his plan for the day. He would go home, shower and change before heading to the station for an update – with possibly a detour for a large greasy breakfast to set him up. He gave up on the idea of getting any sleep; he had managed a few hours napping next to Alex's bed last night – that would tide him over. He was still in a world of his own when a familiar voice hailed him.

"Gene?"

He looked up to see Dougie striding towards him, a look of concern on his face as he approached.

"Christ – you been in the wars?" Dougie said, noting Gene's bloodied shirt.

"Not mine. What you doing 'ere then?"

"Maggie's got an operation this morning."

Gene schooled his features into an appropriate expression of concern. "Serious?"

"Nah. Routine stuff – 'women's problems' if you get my drift."

"Yeah, she 'ad a lot of those." Gene's brow furrowed and his expression resembled nothing less than a scowl but he bit his tongue – it wasn't his place to comment. "You live around here then?"

Dougie nodded enthusiastically. "Company flat in St John's Wood – not a bad place. You and Alex'll have to come around some time."

_Hell will freeze over first! _"Don't think it'll be anytime soon mate. She's in a bit of a bad way – I've just left 'er in there," he nodded towards the hospital.

"What happened?"

"She were in Regent's Park yesterday when the bomb went off – got hit by some shrapnel."

"Is she alright? Christ…I never even thought…"

"Touch and go for a while. I thought she…" Gene's voice cracked and Dougie clapped a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," Gene shrugged and took a deep breath. "Yeah. Been a long night though."

"She's alright now?"

"Out of danger at least. She woke up and I managed to have a few words before she went back to sleep."

"Thank God for that. I really like her you know – you picked a good one there."

Gene didn't have the strength to argue with Dougie on that point. He wanted to tell him the truth – but he wasn't exactly sure what the truth was any more. He and Alex were good friends to be sure and he'd never had that with a woman before – but could they be something more? He'd been hoping to find out, but then the IRA had put the kybosh on his plans; now he would just have to wait and see.

"I could go and visit her," Dougie was saying.

Gene shook his head. "Give it a while yeah? She's in no fit state at the moment."

"Yeah…course. But you'll tell her I was asking after her?"

He nodded. "And Dougie – don't take this the wrong way, but I'd rather you didn't tell Maggie…about Alex being in the same hospital."

"Not if you don't want me to." Dougie frowned. "I've never understood what it is with you two – apart from being divorced that is."

"You should ask her – I can't tell yer."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not my place – I made a promise. You need to ask Maggie."

Dougie shook his head. "She won't say anything. Tell's me its best left alone."

"For once, she's probably right. Listen, I've got to go – duty calls an' all that."

"Sure. Listen Gene, if you want to talk or just go for a drink – you've got my number right?"

"Maybe. I just need to be here for Alex you know."

"Course. See yer then mate."

Gene glowered as he walked towards the car park where Ray had safely deposited the Quattro. He had been torn between a compulsion to tell Dougie everything that had happened between himself and Maggie and the need to keep quiet. Only the thought of Alex finding out had stopped him in the end. While he knew he was blameless in the matter – well, almost blameless, he wasn't sure he wanted Alex to know about the deep, dark secrets in his past. At least, not until he had the chance to explain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a hot shower and a pint of coffee, Gene felt more awake than he had a right to feel after the night he'd just experienced. Consequently he decided forgo the pleasure of a quick forty winks, and headed straight to the station, stopping only for the largest, greasiest bacon butty he could find. As he passed through the station he was assaulted on all sides by enquiries about Alex; How was she doing? Was she awake yet? When would she be coming back? While it tried his patience mightily he was hardly surprised – not only was Alex a vital member of _his_ team, she was also popular around the rest of the station.

He strode into the CID offices, the doors banging behind him as he made his way into the office. Hush descended and with all eyes upon him, he stopped suddenly and turned to face them. With a deep sigh and a stubborn pout forming on his lips, he marched into the centre of the room.

"Right you lot, you'd better listen in because I won't be repeating myself. I've spoken to DI Drake this morning and she is fine…well, as fine as you can be after murdering bastards have tried to blow you up. She sends her best wishes, although for the life of me, I can't understand why," he growled.

Shaz raised her hand, "Guv…"

Gene ignored her. "I will be returning to visit her later today to ensure that she is not driving the nurses potty with her fruitcake ways."

"We should send her a card…or some flowers," Shaz finally spluttered.

Gene turned his laser beam eyes in his direction, but simply nodded. He should have thought of that himself. "I'm sure she'd like that."

"Can she have visitors Guv?" Shaz enquired again.

"Not yet. I'll let you know when she's up to it. Now listen up the rest of you and listen good. Bols is gonna be out of action for a while I imagine, so I need all of you to do yer best while she's gone."

"Yes Guv," they chorused.

"That means no mistakes, nothing slipping under the wire. I want paperwork and reports kept on top of, cases solved and no, I repeat no cock-ups. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Guv."

He glared around the room. "Well go on then! Get a shift on!"

The room suddenly bustled into activity and Gene retreated to the sanctity of his office, satisfied that order had once more been restored. After checking in with the Super and giving him the edited version of how his time with Alex had been spent, he turned his attention to the papers and files littering his desk – the Sarah Watts case being the most prominent.

He walked to the door and shouted, "Raymondo – get yer arse in here."

Ray walked in brandishing a newspaper, "'Ere Guv, you're never gonna believe this."

"Let me guess, Linda Lusardi's got her tits out again?"

"I wish," Ray leered. "No, there's a picture of the bombings – and it looks like you and Drake."

"Gimme that," he said snatching the paper from Ray's hand.

It wasn't Ray's usual downmarket tabloid but the first few pages were still covered with images from both Hyde Park and Regent's Park; dead horses covered with tarpaulin, cars that had been caught in the blast, the remains of the bandstand and victims of the blast with blood running down their faces or clutching their wounds – all vividly captured in black and white.

"Page four Guv," Ray prompted.

"Oh Christ," Gene sat down heavily in his chair as he found the image he was looking for. It wasn't difficult – it featured quite prominently. Under a tag line that screamed 'Faces of Anguish', there were three or four pictures depicting the wounded and those who had been trying to render aid. He recognised the scene immediately; Alex was in his arms and his own face was contorted into an expression of such grief and pain, that it would have been immediately obvious to anyone who saw it exactly what he was feeling at that moment. "Fuck."

Ray stood silently for a moment, not quite knowing what to say.

Finally Gene looked up, eyes blazing. "What fucking bastard takes pictures of people dying?"

"She didn't die," Ray said quietly.

"No, but he wasn't to know that was he?"

"No Guv. The photographer's name's usually at the bottom." Ray said helpfully.

Gene scoured the page until he found the evidence he was looking for. "James Carlyle," he spat. "Right, I'm onto you son."

"Guv, we should get round to see Sarah Watts. What with everything going pear-shaped yesterday, we still 'avn't interviewed her."

"Numb nuts! Do I 'ave to do everything meself?" He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "Come on then. I'll deal with James bastard Carlyle when I get back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene's bad temper had only marginally improved by the time he time he went back to visit Alex later that afternoon. His anger about the photograph had been compounded by the cock-up in the Sarah Watts case – she had been left alone for too long and he knew Bolly would have a few choice words to say on the matter. Always presuming she was in a fit state of course. Then he had been continually delayed at Fenchurch East; Macintosh had called for an update – both on the Watts case and Alex, and he had had to deal with the fall out. Still, he was here now and he hoped he would be able to stay for a few hours at least.

He had also managed to track down suitable bouquet of flowers to present – he knew Shaz was organising something from the team but he wanted to give her something personal. After checking with the nurses who gave him an update, he tentatively knocked on the door and then entered.

Alex appeared to be asleep – she also appeared to be not completely alone. Gene frowned as he struggled to place the face of the younger man sitting next to Alex's bed.

"Can I help you?" the man said.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Gene said quietly as he placed the flowers at the bottom of the bed.

"Sorry, I don't think we've been formally introduced. James…James Carlyle." James stood and put forward his hand.

Gene stared in consternation for a moment before reacting. "You've got a bloody nerve," he hissed. "Outside…now."

"What?"

"I said get outside before I bloody throw you out!"

Alex moaned and stirred uneasily before settling into her pillow once more.

Gene gestured towards the door.

"Listen," James said as soon as they were outside, "I…"

"Shut it toe-rag." Gene pushed James against the nearest available wall and loomed menacingly. "Good job we're in a hospital, cos I've a feeling you're gonna need it."

"I don't understand?"

"Don't you? Then you must be thicker than you look – and that would be saying something. What's the matter then _James Carlyle_ – don't you recognise the people you take pictures of?"

"Sometimes…not always – but of course I recognise you now."

"Damn right! How you've got the nerve to show your face…" he poked James in the chest.

"I came to explain…to Alex that is," James stuttered.

"Really? I'd love to have 'eard your explanation."

"It's my job…I'm a photographer."

"And are you a human being as well?" Gene exploded. "She was dying and you took a fucking photograph!"

"I explained to Alex…she understands."

"Does she now?" Gene shouted. He suddenly became aware of his surroundings and the dozens of faces now turned in their direction. "Well I don't," he said quietly, "so you better just piss off out of here before _I_ do something _you_ might regret."

"But I…."

"Everything alright DCI Hunt?"

Gene turned. "Yes Sister."

The new arrival smiled, "That would be Matron, DCI Hunt. And you do realise that Miss Drake is only allowed one visitor at the moment?"

"Course Matron," Gene turned on a full wattage smile, "this gentleman was just leaving – if you could just show him the way?"

Without looking back Gene entered Alex's room and left James to the tender mercies of Matron Donnelly. Once inside he rifled for his flask and took a huge gulp of soothing liquid before taking some deep breaths and expelling his rage along with the air. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so angry but what he didn't want is for Alex to realise what had happened. If that wanker had already told her about it then he couldn't actually keep it from her but all the same…

"James?" Alex said sleepily.

Jealously seared through Gene's gut like a knife through butter. "No, its me."

Alex smiled as her heart skipped a beat, although she quickly noticed that all was not well in Gene-land. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing for you to worry about anyway. You just concentrate on getting better."

"Help me sit up," she said, as she began to struggle.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I've been sitting up already – I just fell asleep again." Alex gratefully leaned into Gene as he gently pulled her into a sitting position, plumping the pillows behind her before he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"You'd make a good nurse."

"Change of career you mean?" Gene said as he tried to raise a smile. "Well, if I can do bed baths as well, I'll consider it."

Alex laughed and then stopped almost immediately. "Ooh, don't make me laugh." She spotted the flowers still lying where Gene had left them. "Those for me?"

"Oh yeah," he looked around at the many bouquets that had already been delivered. "Looks like I'm a bit late – I'll take 'em…."

"No you will not," she said holding out her hands eagerly.

He smiled shyly as he handed them over. "Hope you like 'em. Wasn't sure what to get…. never been much good with flowers."

"Oh Gene – they're beautiful," she said, as she admired the simple bouquet of pale cream roses and forget-me-nots. "My favourites. Thank you so much."

"Suppose lover-boy got you those," he said, gesturing at the magnificent bouquet of red roses.

Alex sighed. "If you mean James, then yes he did – by way of an apology I imagine."

Gene nodded. "Did he tell you then – about the picture?"

Alex gingerly reached over to the bedside cabinet and retrieved the offending newspaper, handing it to Gene. "He showed me."

Bugger. He had been hoping that she hadn't seen it – that she would never see it.

"He explained," Alex continued.

"Explained! Didn't think there was much explanation meself!"

"Gene," she reached over and took his hand. "I know you think…"

Gene leapt up, unable to contain the anger inside. "He took a picture of you while you were dying Alex. He took a picture! Any normal human being would have run over to help but oh no, all he was thinking of was himself!"

"Gene please come and sit down…please."

She waited until he had sat down again. "I know you can't understand and I'm not saying that I totally understand either – but that's what he does. He's a photographer – and a war photographer at that! Suddenly he found himself in the middle of a war zone where minutes before there had been peace and tranquillity. His instincts just kicked in – in much the same way as our instincts did. Different instincts that's all."

"Don't think I'll ever understand," Gene grumbled.

"I know." She paused and looked at him before carefully continuing. "Was that the only reason you were upset? Because he took a picture when he could have helped?"

Gene suddenly found his boots of great interest as he lowered his eyes. She was too good at this. He could have waffled his way out of it if she hadn't seen the picture – but she had. She had seen the expression on his face, seen his grief laid bare to the world. There was no hiding it, no denying it – the evidence was there plain to see.

She squeezed his hand gently. "It wasn't just my privacy he intruded upon was it?"

He let out a great sigh and then raised his eyes to hers. "Thought you were dying Bols – just for a moment. I was sure of it."

There was a moment of utter stillness as they looked into each other's eyes, an understanding that could not be translated into words passed between them.

"But I didn't die," she said finally.

"No. Tough as old boots you. Unbreakable."

Alex smiled. "Well, not quite but I know what you mean." She yawned as she clasped her cherished bouquet of flowers closer.

"I'll get one of the nurses to put them in water," Gene said. "You could open a bloody florists with the stuff you've got here." He turned to look at her, noted her eyelids fluttering as she tried to resist the pull of sleep. "You should get some rest."

She tried to resist as he took the flowers from her and removed a pillow so she could lie down. "Don't want to rest. I've been resting all day," she complained.

"Well, I'd get used to it love. Be a while before you're up and at 'em I reckon."

"Hmmm," she said as her eyes started to close. "You'll stay for a while?"

"Long as you need me."

………**..to be continued.**


	7. A River in Egypt

**Sorry for the slight delay in getting this chapter up. Thanks once again to all those who have read and/or reviewed. This chapter is especially dedicated to the ladies of the naughty corner who offer laughter and encouragement in equal measure. Denial is not an option!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - A River in Egypt**

Gene was true to his word. In the days that followed he was constantly by her side – or at least as constantly as his duties would allow. Sometime he would stay for hours, happy just to sit by her side and talk – or, as more often was the case, happy to watch as she drifted off to sleep. At other times his visit was brief, as he made a detour to St Mary's whilst on the way to somewhere else. Alex didn't mind in the least and his visits had the added bonus of distracting her from the boredom. And now that she was well enough to see other visitors, he had also arranged for a regular parade of friends and colleagues from the station; even Luigi had been permitted to call on her, tears in his eyes as he sat beside his favourite customer and cursed the _terroristi_ who had done this terrible thing.

Her surgeon was also well pleased with her progress. Mr McAndrew made regular visits to her bedside, sometimes surrounded by a clutch of eager students hanging onto his every word. Alex couldn't help but notice how young they all looked. _I thought it was policemen who started to look young as you got older!_ She still had to grit her teeth though, as the star pupils were allowed to prod and poke at abdomen. She was glad that Gene was not present at those times – he would probably have throttled the offenders and slapped them up against the nearest wall.

But whenever she mentioned going home there was a general tut-tutting and a shake of the head. No, she couldn't possibly be left on her own apparently – not at this stage. She wished she hadn't mentioned that she lived alone – and not only that but in a flat and up a steep flight of stairs. Cue a sharp intake of breath and more shaking of the head. While she could see their point she knew that if she had to stay in hospital much longer she would go mad.

There was a tap on the door, immediately followed by the welcome sight of Gene's head poking around the door. "You decent?"

"Course I'm decent," she said with a smile. At least the next hour or so would be bearable in Gene's company.

"Shame," he said with a wicked grin. "Hear them hospital gowns are quite revealing."

"Sorry, your luck's out today. I'm wearing pyjamas."

"Well, that's just as well, 'cos we're going on a little journey."

"Really? Where?"

"Does it matter?"

Alex considered the question. "Actually no," she said finally, "as long as it's out of this room."

"Come on then, lets 'ave you." He brought the wheelchair as she gingerly manoeuvred herself to the edge of the bed. Gene quickly moved to lend a steadying arm as she wrestled with her dressing gown and then stood up – a little shakily at first. It certainly wasn't the first time she had been out of bed but it always seemed to take a little getting used to at first. She was relieved to finally settle into the wheelchair and allowed Gene to tuck a blanket around her legs.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be."

"Right," he said as he opened the door and took control of the wheelchair, "The world's our oyster. Well, the 'ospital is at any rate."

Alex didn't care. She was out of bed, out of her hospital room and being wheeled around by Gene. She wondered if he would handle the wheelchair in the same manner as the Quattro. She smiled at the thought of it. The mood she was in now, she wouldn't actually care if did do handbrake turns and cut up other wheelchair users – she was free. At least for an hour.

With a silly grin on her face, she gazed mesmerised at the passing images as Gene expertly wheeled her along corridors towards some unknown destination; she took in the faces of the hospital staff – doctors, nurses, porters and cleaners, all going about their daily business. She also watched the patients – some being wheeled about or hobbling on crutches, some talking to relatives and friends. Sometimes the noise and the chatter was quite overwhelming after the relative solitude of her room, but it only served to remind her how much she wanted to be back amongst it.

And then quite suddenly, they turned a corner and they were in the open air! Well, if not quite the open air then the next best thing. They had entered into a small atrium, a courtyard that was open to the elements but enclosed by the secure four walls of the hospital.

"Oh Gene…I never expected this."

"Keep yer hair on Bols – not exactly the Ritz is it?" he said gruffly, as he wheeled the chair forward and parked next to a table. "Get yer a coffee or summat?"

She nodded, "Yes please." She watched as he walked towards the small coffee bar and placed his order. She tried to collect her emotions – he was right, it wasn't exactly the Ritz. But it was sunshine and fresh air and more importantly, not in the confines of her room. However it did crystallise her feelings – she had to get out of this place; not only was she going mad with boredom she was becoming disturbingly emotional.

Gene leaned on the counter and looked back at Alex as he waited for their drinks. He was glad that she looked happy again – for the first time since the explosion if he was honest. He couldn't blame her though – it would drive him mental being cooped up in hospital. He'd had his fare share of accidents and injuries and he'd always insisted on discharging himself at the earliest opportunity. It wasn't a macho thing – well not really. He just couldn't stand the idea of having nothing to do but lie there and think. Too much thinking could drive a man, or woman, doolally.

This small outing was the least he could do. He did have another suggestion but he wasn't at all sure that she would wear it – another reason he had brought her here. At least if she did have a screaming hissy fit, then the nurses wouldn't be here to witness it.

He grabbed their drinks and made his way back to her side, carefully placing the drinks on the small table while he pulled out a metal chair and sat down beside her. His lips curved into an amused smile as he watched Alex. She had her eyes closed and her face tipped upwards to meet the sun's rays, of which there were plenty today. He could almost see her relax as the sun did its job, warming her face and body, easing aches and pains and chasing the tension away from her face. She was so beautiful. Even now - her dark hair, limp and tucked behind her ears; her face pale and devoid of make-up. Beautiful.

Her eyes opened and he quickly looked away, slightly embarrassed to be caught gawking in open admiration.

"So," he said clearing his throat, "how you holding up then?"

"I'm going mad if you must know. Why else would I get so excited about sitting outdoors?"

"Well, you were injured pretty badly Alex. You can't expect to get over summat like that quickly. They won't let you out until they're sure you'll be alright."

She sighed deeply. "I know…you're right of course. Doesn't make it any easier to bear though. Tell me about work, tell me what's happening."

"I told you about Peter Adams? The Watts case?"

"Yes, and I still can't believe you gave him a chance to escape!"

Gene took a deep breath and counted to ten. "I didn't let him escape Inspector. You may recall that I was a little pre-occupied on the day in question – running around Regent's Park like an idiot looking for you!"

"So its my fault then?"

"No I didn't say that. We all missed it."

It seemed that Alex had been right with her hunch – Sarah Watts did know her assailant. It had turned out to be her boyfriend's brother and current flatmate Peter. It seemed that Peter Adams had had a grudge against Sarah – well two grudges actually. Firstly, he didn't think a stripper was good enough for his Oxford educated brother and secondly he was more than a bit miffed that Sarah and Peter were about to move into together – effectively leaving him homeless. Peter had been waiting for Sarah outside the club, intending to warn her off or make her change her mind. An argument had followed and then Sarah couldn't really remember much after that.

Gene frowned as he remembered Sarah's battered and bruised face, the fear still evident as she tried to recall the details. Well, they had their man – now all they had to do was catch him.

"The most annoying this is that I actually interviewed him," Alex said. "Why didn't I pick up on his aggression or his antipathy towards Sarah?"

"He was very convincing Alex – there was no reason to suspect he was our man. Anyway, at least we know who we're after now – he won't get far. What I don't understand is why he hung around after the attack? You would 'ave though he would 'ave done a runner right then?"

"Too obvious, although it does take a certain amount of arrogance and even audacity to stick around after nearly murdering someone – especially someone who was personally known to you. I suspect he was waiting to see if she would actually wake up from her coma; if she didn't then he probably would have got away with it."

"He won't get away with it – not if I 'ave anything to do with it."

"Oh, I can't wait to get back to work, get my brain working and get back into the thick of it."

"Be a while before you're 'in the thick of it' Alex. Got to get you out of hospital first at any rate."

"I've already asked," Alex said despondently, "they said I can't go back to the flat alone, so that's that."

"I see." Gene hesitated as he noticed her glum expression. He already knew Alex's predicament, having talked to the nurses about the possibility of her being discharged. He'd had to do some quick thinking, as they wondered why they didn't live together – as he was her next of kin? He had known that fib would come back to bite him, but he explained that they were very independent – which wasn't exactly a lie. "There might be a way," he said quietly.

"Oh?"

"Seems like the problems is you being alone so…"

"Yes, but I don't see how I can get around that problem? I do live alone."

He raised his eyes to the sky and shook his head. She could be exceedingly dense when the mood took her. "Me," he said simply.

"What?"

"Me," he repeated, "I could be there."

"I don't …."

"God you can be hard work sometimes. Me, I could come and kip on the sofa or summat…just in case."

Alex looked at him with an expression of pure astonishment. Gene Hunt? Sleeping on her sofa? Living in her flat? Her heart did a quick somersault and she couldn't figure out if it was the image of him prowling around her flat in his pyjamas or just her body reacting in sheer panic.

"Oh, I couldn't let you do that – the sofa might be okay for an occasional night when you're drunk, but I can't imagine it's that comfortable."

"It isn't," he admitted. "Well, the alternative is you bedding down in my place…I've got a spare bedroom."

"I'm not sure…."

"Listen Bolly, if you want to get out of here before hell freezes over, them's the choices. Otherwise you're stuck 'ere whether you like it or not."

"Charmingly put as always."

Gene watched as she weighed up the limited options in her mind. "You'd have your own space, a bit of privacy…and it wouldn't be for long."

"How long?"

"Just until you can convince me that you can manage by yourself. Have a think on it anyway. No rush."

"I will…think about it that is."

She watched as he simply nodded and then lit up a cigarette, stretching his long legs under the table as he too soaked up a few of the sun's rays. Alex admitted that Gene's idea had never even crossed her mind or if it had, it was only to dismiss it instantly as sheer madness. He was such a private man – why would he even contemplate opening up his home to her? On the other hand the idea did have its merits – she would be out of the hospital and could begin to re-establish her own life again, she could have an even greater measure of privacy than her flat above Luigi's could afford; she could just imagine Luigi taking every opportunity to check up on her if she were there. And of course, she couldn't help wondering about Gene's home life – an opportunity to strip away yet another layer of the puzzle wrapped in the enigma that was Gene Hunt.

Gene exhaled a plume of cigarette smoke as he contemplated her face from beneath lowered eyelids. He wasn't sure whether he was surprised or annoyed at her lack of enthusiasm at his suggestion! Wasn't as if he had anything to gain by the arrangement was it? All he'd get out of it was the dubious honour of having a woman clutter up his house. Whatever their relationship had been before the bomb - and he still remembered their kisses in vivid detail - that had all been put on hold for now, at least until she had fully recovered from her injuries.

"Alright," she said quietly.

"Eh?"

"I said yes. I'll come and stay with you for a while – but only if you're really sure Gene. And only until I've convinced you I can be left on my own. If you're sure?"

"Course I'm sure! Wouldn't 'ave offered if I wasn't sure."

"Then it's a deal."

"We'd best shake on it then," he said, as he offered his hand.

Alex took his hand but they didn't shake on it at all. Gene simply moved closer to her wheelchair as she squeezed his hand in gratitude. "You know what happened before?" she said.

"Before?" Gene ran his thumb over the palm of her hand and along her own thumb.

"On our 'date' with Dougie and Maggie."

"Oh. _Before_."

"I haven't forgotten you know."

"I should hope not," he said, with mock offence, "bloody good kiss that."

Alex blushed slightly. "Well…yes it was…." she stammered. God she was acting like a bloody schoolgirl with her first crush. "I mean that I haven't forgotten that we were supposed to go on a date."

"Neither have I Alex," he said giving her fingers a quick squeeze before releasing her hand. "And I don't know about you, but I'm going nowhere. There'll be plenty of time for that once you're better." He flashed a quick smile. "Speaking of which, we'd better get you back to the ward before Nurse Ratched sends out a search party."

Alex laughed as Gene stood up and prepared to wheel her away once more. "Just because Sister Bassett hasn't fallen prey to the charms of the Gene Genie."

"Maybe she has," Gene mused. "Perhaps she just hides it well. Probably in denial."

"She hides it very well indeed I would say. Personally I'd say you're the one paddling in the Nile."

"Eh?"

"A river in Egypt? De-Nile? Denial? Oh never mind."

They were still chatting and bickering good-humouredly as they approached the nurse's station outside the ward. Gene was the first to notice the two smartly dressed men talking to Sister Bassett.

"Bugger."

"What?" Alex said.

"It's alright…probably nothing."

"Gene?"

"Ah, the wanderer returns," Sister Bassett said. "I have two gentleman who wish to speak with you Alex."

The older of the two men came forward, short and stocky with rugged features. He stepped in front on the wheelchair. "DI Alex Drake?"

"What's it to you?" Gene interrupted before she could reply.

"And you are?"

"Detective Chief Inspector Gene Hunt," he said belligerently.

The man nodded and then produced a warrant card. "Detective Chief Inspector Warren and this is my colleague Detective Inspector Sewell."

"Branch," Gene spat.

"Special Branch?" Alex said, "but I don't…"

"We just need to ask you a few questions Inspector – about the bombing."

"'Ow can she possibly be expected to answer questions about the bombing? She can barely remember what day it is sometimes, "Gene said angrily. "Don't you get it? She was blown up!"

"Its alright Gene. If I can help Chief Inspector Warren…"

"Bunny," Gene said.

"What?"

Gene ignored Alex and concentrated on Warren, moving forward until he was toe to toe and looking down at the shorter man. "That's yer nickname isn't it? Bunny?"

"Some people have been known to call me that."

Gene moved a step closer – if that were possible. "Well _Bunny_, some people call me Hunt the c…."

"Gene!" Alex interrupted, before turning to smile sweetly at Warren. "Of course I'll answer some questions, although I'm not sure how much help I can be."

"You really should be resting," Sister Bassett said, as she approached the group. "You can answer a few questions once you're back in bed Alex – but not too long mind." She turned her uncompromising gaze on DCI Warren. "You can wait here until DI Drake is back in bed, then you can have 15 minutes. This is not a police station gentlemen!" She turned and strode back towards the nurses station leaving all four detectives suitably chastened.

"Right then," Gene said, as he reassumed his position at the rear of Alex's wheelchair, quickly wheeling her into her room and away from Warren and Sewell. After helping her get back into bed, Gene sat down in one of the chairs next to her. "Are you sure about this? I can always get Sister to tell 'em you're not fit."

"Oh its Sister now is it? Five minutes ago it was Nurse Ratched."

"Well, she's gone up in my estimation she has. She's got the measure of Bunny Warren anyway."

"I'll be fine. Send them in."

As Gene went to fetch the other two detectives, Alex thought she had a fairly good idea of what questions they were going to ask – but no idea how to answer them. The three men trooped back into the small room and Gene sat down in his usual seat.

"I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave DCI Hunt." Warren said.

"Leave?"

"If you don't mind."

"Well, I do bloody mind! Is she under arrest? Has she done something wrong?"

"No, but…"

"It's fine Guv, really," Alex said.

"But…"

"Really Guv – I can handle a few questions by myself."

Gene's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on – and what was with the 'Guv' all of a sudden. Still he was outgunned on all sides so there wasn't much he could do about it. "I'll be right outside."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene was still right outside when Warren and Sewell emerged from Alex's room twenty minutes later, although to Gene it had felt more like an hour. He had alternated between sitting and tapping his boot against the chair next to him, and prowling the area outside the room under the gimlet-eyed gaze of Sister Bassett. As soon as the Branch detectives left, with only a cursory glance in his direction, Gene entered Alex's room, just in time to see her snuffling into a handkerchief, which she quickly tried to hide.

"Bastards," he said turning back towards the door, "I'll kill 'em."

"Gene…no…it's nothing."

"What d'ya mean 'nothing'? They made you cry Alex. I'll bloody string him up by his balls – that'll bring tears to his eyes."

"Please Gene – don't. It wasn't their fault – not really. It was just…talking about it…the explosion. Brought it all back I suppose. Thing is, " she snuffled as Gene walked back towards her bedside, "I haven't really thought about what happened – not since…"

"Since you were blown up."

She shook her head. "I've been pushing it away – not wanting to think about it, not wanting to remember what happened."

Gene wearily ran his fingers through his hair before sitting by her side. "Do you want to talk about it? I mean…you don't 'ave to if you don't want to, but it might make you feel better?"

Alex smiled in response. "Psychology?"

"Maybe – worth a try anyway."

"I must be in bad shape if Gene Hunt is recommending a psychological approach to problem solving."

"Can't do any 'arm. Besides, if it doesn't work I'll just go and rip Bunny Warren a new one."

Alex laughed despite herself. Stupidly she had thought that having a degree in psychology would protect her from the mental trauma associated with being involved in such a terrifying ordeal, but she now recognised the symptoms; an emotional numbing and denial of the events. In many ways she was jealous of Gene's reaction and simple answer to the problem at hand – it probably wouldn't work for her but it seemed to work for Gene.

"So what did they want then?" Gene said.

Alex began to talk, hesitantly at first, beginning with Layton's phone call to the station and ending with the catastrophic explosion which had so nearly killed her. She could see by the varying expressions on his face that he was unhappy to say the least.

"Did you tell Warren all of this?" he asked calmly.

"Yes. I know I should have said something before but…."

"Bloody right you should 'ave said summat!"

"Gene please."

"What where you thinking Alex? Running off to meet that slimy toe rag – knowing what he's capable of?"

"I thought I could handle him. He said come alone."

Gene leapt up and began to pace the room. "Not good enough DI Drake. You know the procedure – you don't go anywhere without back up. You nearly got yerself killed."

Tears welled in Alex's eyes but she refused to give in to them – she would not cry in front of Gene. "I'm sorry but it was a snap decision. You weren't there and I was – simple as that."

Gene let out a huge sigh and sat down as he tried to control his turbulent emotions. He didn't understand any of it, truth be told. But the fact that Alex had put herself in danger – again - made his blood run cold. "So," he said quietly, "did you see 'im? Layton?"

She shook her head, "No. Just a note that he left with instructions to meet him at the boating lake." Alex didn't mention the code containing the lyrics from Oliver. She hated not telling him everything but how on earth would he understand – especially when she didn't quite understand herself. She still berated herself for not making the connection sooner, for not having the slightest inkling of the danger in those particular parks and on that particular date. Why didn't she remember?

"What did Branch want?"

Alex sighed before she replied. There was no fudging around this – Branch already knew and no doubt Gene would eventually catch sight of their report. "A few of the witnesses said they heard a woman trying to warn people just before the bomb went off."

Gene's eyebrows almost hit the ceiling. "And this woman would be you I suppose?"

She nodded.

"And you would know about the bomb because…?"

"I don't know how to explain it. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," he said, with a chilling softness.

Alex decided to tell him a version of the story that was as close to the truth as she could make it. "Layton's note hinted at something big – something explosive. And knowing his history…"

"The Price's car explosion."

"Exactly. The bandstand was the only structure in the area big enough to blow up."

Gene pursed his lips before leaning back in his chair and exhaling. Alex watched as she saw the various emotions playing over his face. While her explanation wasn't exactly the truth, she contented herself that it wasn't exactly a lie either. "Gene? I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Was he trying to kill you?"

"I'm not really sure. I'm not even sure if Layton was responsible for the bomb now. After all, the IRA has claimed responsibility haven't they?"

"He could have been working with 'em," Gene said.

"That's not really their style though."

"Dunno. Suppose Bunny and the other little rabbits in the Branch warren might 'ave their uses after all. You told 'em all of this?"

She nodded. "I doubt whether it will help though – especially with Layton. He seems to have a knack for simply disappearing."

"We'll see. Time catches up with us all eventually Bols. Speaking of which, I'd better be off. Can't sit around all day gabbing like an old woman."

"Of course," she said with a tinge of disappointment in her voice. She watched him shrug on his coat and head towards the door. "Gene?"

"Yeah?"

"You haven't changed your mind? About me coming to stay for a few days?"

"Dunno. Seems to me like you need to be kept under lock and key, never mind let loose to cause 'avoc in the real world."

Alex gawped as she watched the prospect of freedom slipping through her hands. "Please. I won't cause any problems – I'll be good as gold."

"You only need to promise me one thing Alex."

"Name it."

"Promise me that if you so much as hear a whisper from Layton, I'll be the first to hear about it. No deals, no secret meetings. Just one call – to me."

She nodded silently.

"Sorry" he said, cupping his had to his ear, "I didn't quite catch that?"

"I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

………**.To be continued**


	8. More that This?

**Thanks for all your reviews – they really mean a lot so keep em coming.**

**I don't own any of the characters..you know the rest. I also don't own Bryan Ferry or the lyrics of More than this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 - More than This?

Alex glanced at the clock by her bedside as she slowly pottered around her room, collecting her personal items and packing them into the holdall. With a bit of luck, it wouldn't be too much longer before Gene came to pick her up and then she could finally leave the hospital. It was amazing to think that it had only been ten days since the Regent's Park bombing – so much had changed. She felt so disconnected from the outside world – but more importantly, from the world she had built for herself.

She was relived that there had been no more visits from Special Branch, although she had a hunch that had not heard the last from DCI Warren. However, there had been other visitors to help pass the time; Dougie Fletcher had popped in to say hello, mentioning in passing that Maggie had also been a patient in the hospital recently, but he hadn't told her about Alex being here. She thanked her lucky stars for that small mercy – she was sure she wouldn't have coped with Maggie Hunt in full cry.

James had also visited again, but only after making sure that Gene wasn't on the premises. Well, she could hardly blame him after the last incident. They had laughed and chatted like old friends but whatever romantic spark there might have been previously seemed to have disappeared. Alex wasn't sure if it was the bombing, the whole photograph incident or something else entirely. She shook her head as she tucked away her slippers in the holdall. Now who's in denial? She knew perfectly well that until she and Gene had sorted out exactly what their relationship was, any other potential romance was out of the question. One thing was for sure, the next few days could either make or break whatever relationship they had.

And then finally, almost the most important visitor of all – Evan. She had been sitting by her bed, engrossed in a Sidney Sheldon novel – not exactly brain taxing but just what she needed.

"_Alex! My God. I've only just found out," he said as came through the door._

"_Evan. I didn't expect to see you," she said truthfully. "You must be so busy especially now that you've little Alex to look after."_

_Evan pulled another chair up and sat opposite her. "We've been away – that's why I didn't come earlier. I took Alex away on holiday – it's been such a tough time for her. We've been in the South of France for a fortnight. I heard about the bombings of course, but I never dreamed…"_

_Suddenly it had all become clear- that was why she had no clear memories of the park bombings. Notwithstanding the fact that she had only been eight years old in 1982, she hadn't actually been in the country._

"_And you're recovering well?" Evan said, "You're being taken care of?"_

"_Absolutely. In fact I'm hoping to leave hospital quite soon." Alex paused as she wondered whether to bring up the subject of Layton – but if she didn't do it now, she might not get another chance._

"_Evan, have you been in contact with Arthur Layton recently? Or heard anything about where he might be?"_

_He shook his head, "No, not at all. Have you?"_

"_He contacted me on the day of the bombings – he was the one who actually lured me to Regent's Park."_

"_Oh my god!"_

"_So I just thought that if you knew anything…"_

"_You think he had something to do with the bombings?"_

"_To be quite honest, I don't really know for sure. The IRA has claimed responsibility but Gene thought…"_

"_DCI Hunt?" Evan frowned._

"_Yes. He thought they could have recruited Layton for his specialist knowledge."_

"_Well, it's possible I suppose, although he would be very unwise to get tangled up in that sort of thing."_

"_Of course. But you will let me know if you hear anything about Layton."_

"_Naturally – are you still investigating him?"_

"_No, it's out of our hands now. However Special Branch is taking a keen interest in his whereabouts."_

The rest of Evan's visit had passed easily enough – if a little awkwardly in places. Although she had relied on Evan when she had first arrived in this world – a link to her former life – she now found it more than a little odd sometimes. Just the knowledge that he was now surrogate parent to her younger self made her feel self-conscious around him.

There was a gentle tap on the door and Alex looked up as she packed away her wash bag.

"Afternoon Alex. Don't suppose you'll be wanting any books today? Unless it's _The Great Escape_ of course."

A youngish man, tall and dark-haired, entered the room complete with a book-laden trolley. Brian Delaney was a volunteer at the hospital who she had come to know quite well; not only did he help with the hospital library service, he was also a regular voice on the hospital radio station and many the time she had drifted off to sleep with his soothing voice in her ears.

"Brian. I was hoping I would see you before I left. I've still got some books to return. And I just wanted to say what a difference you've made to my stay. I think I probably would have gone completely mad!"

"All part of the service," he said, taking the books from her. "You've been one of my more amenable customers I must admit – and with an eclectic taste in books. Not many people read Jackie Collins on one hand and Elizabeth Gaskell on the other – not much call for _Cranford_ in this hospital I can tell you."

"Oh I loved it – the sheer ordinariness of everyday life with those gossiping ladies."

"Here, you keep it," he said, handing the small volume back.

"Oh, I couldn't."

"Go on. Honestly, I would rather it went to an appreciative reader than go back to gathering dust on the shelf."

"Thank you so much. I promise I'll take care of it."

"You take care of yourself now Alex – hope I don't see you in here again, if you know what I mean." He smiled and with a quick wave he and his trolley of books were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene sat in the Quattro for a moment longer, taking a long drag on his cigarette before throwing it impatiently out of the window, watching as the half-smoked cigarette rolled and then came to a halt on the uneven surface of the hospital car park. He turned his head and glanced at the neat brown leather holdall sitting on the back seat, a palpable sign that this was actually happening, that there was no going back. Not that he wanted to go back on his word – not really. He wanted to help Alex but he hadn't really thought through the consequences of his offer. Living alone with her, sleeping under the same roof – this was the stuff of his wildest dreams and now it was coming true – even if the circumstances were not exactly what he'd had in mind. Yes, he wanted to help her out, but the truth was he was doing it as much for himself as for Alex.

"Soft Mary," he mocked, as he left the sanctity of the car, slamming the door shut with unnecessary force, before making his way towards the hospital entrance.

As expected, Alex was waiting impatiently in her room for him to arrive.

"You ready then?"

"I've been ready for days," she replied.

"Patience woman. Trust me, a few days back in the real world and you'll be wishing you were back in the tender embrace of Nurse Ratched out there."

"Unlikely." Alex winced slightly, as she rose from her seat.

Gene was at her side instantly. "Take it easy Bols. Don't wanna be rushing things. Does it hurt much?"

"Only when I laugh," she grimaced, but then relented as soon as she saw the look on Gene's face. "Honestly Gene, it's not that bad. I've just got to be careful for a few weeks – no driving, no heavy lifting or stretching – that sort of thing."

Gene simply grunted, but took the opportunity to give her a good once over, his eyes raking her from top to bottom. While she still looked pale, even under some expertly applied makeup, she looked a lot better that she had done in quite some time. Shaz had brought in some suitable clothes for Alex to wear for her release from hospital, and it was quite a shock to see her dressed in something other than pyjamas and dressing gown.

Since she couldn't wear her jeans for the time being, she was wearing Shaz's choice of a mid-calf length, teal-coloured velvet skirt, which clung softly to her hips, black suede boots and a sleeveless, cream coloured lace top which accentuated her not inconsiderable assets. Gene cleared his throat slightly as he helped her into a smart cream-coloured jacket. It wasn't like he had forgotten how gorgeous she was – how could he? But somehow he had put those feelings to the back of his mind and concentrated on being a friend more than anything else. Somehow, the thought of being _just_ her friend wasn't quite so appealing!

Gene picked up Alex's holdall and they slowly made their way to the nurses' station to complete the discharge procedure. Alex sat at the Sister's desk as she was plied with instructions, follow-up appointments and a prescription for painkillers. Gene watched impatiently as Alex laboriously completed the discharge form, until a slight frown settled between her eyes.

"What?" he asked

"I don't know where I'm being discharged to…your address?"

"What? Oh – give it 'ere then."

Sister Bassett approached as he quickly inserted the necessary information.

"You'll also need to sign the form DCI Hunt," she informed him.

Gene and Alex both looked at her in bewilderment.

"As next-of-kin," she continued blithely, "Just at the bottom there if you would."

"Well…errr…that is…" Gene stuttered, trying not to look Alex in the eye.

"Is there a problem?" Sister Bassett asked.

"No," said Alex, "no problem at all." She turned to Gene and smiled sweetly, squeezing his arm for good measure, "Do hurry up and sign the form _darling _– you are my next-of-kin after all."

"Yeah…'course." He signed, casting a scowl at Sister Bassett for good measure.

Sister Bassett glanced at the completed form as Gene handed it over. "That looks to be in order. Now Alex, if you could just wait over in the seating area, the porter will be over with a wheelchair shortly.

"A wheelchair?" Alex said with dismay, "Surely that's not necessary?"

"Regulations I'm afraid – just until you're safely off the premises and into the care of DCI Hunt."

Alex began to walk slowly towards the small seating area, with Gene following a step behind.

"If I could just have a quick word with you DCI Hunt?" she said, in a manner that brooked no argument.

'_Ere we go._ Gene braced himself for the inevitable onslaught.

Alex sat down in hard backed plastic chair to wait. Next-of-kin indeed! Now it all began to make sense; how the doctors and nurses had consulted Gene and gave him regular updates on her progress and how he always seemed to be better informed than she was. She had originally thought that it had just been respect for his police rank and the fact that they were obviously close. However, she couldn't bring herself to be truly angry over his deception. After all, she didn't have a next-of-kin. At least not here. After her parents had died, Evan had been her guardian and next-of-kin, only to be replaced briefly by her husband and then re-assume the position after her divorce. Gene had been there when she needed him – that was all that really mattered.

She glanced over to where Gene and Sister Bassett were having their discussion – although it seemed that Sister Bassett was doing all the talking and Gene all the listening. No. She wasn't really angry about it – although she decided that there might be some fun to be had at Gene's expense – later.

With a curt nod, Gene finally escaped and made his way over to her side, clutching yet more leaflets and papers that had been pressed into his hands on departure. Alex had just opened her mouth to give him a little grief when the porter arrived. Gene quickly dismissed the porter and took the helm himself.

"Your chariot awaits!"

Alex grumbled as she rose from the chair and lowered herself into the wheelchair. "I really don't see why – I'm perfectly capable of walking."

Gene picked up her holdall. "Listen Bols, lets just get you out of here eh? Walking, wheeling or carrier pigeon – I'm not really fussy."

"Is that you speaking as my next-of-kin?"

"Ah. Suppose you're gonna give me some hassle about that?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"'Ere, cop hold of this bag then." He placed the holdall carefully on Alex's knee, "if I'm gonna get an earful, at least wait until we get to the car."

Gene was quiet as he wheeled Alex through the long corridors, into a lift and out towards the exit. Frankly he was glad he wouldn't have to come back here – hospitals not being one of his favourite places to be. Part of the job sometimes of course – suspects, innocent victims – they all needed interviewing or kept an eye on. That he could handle. But when it involved friends or colleagues, or members of his family then hospitals only held bad memories and he was wasn't sorry to be leaving the hospital behind.

"So, was Sister Bassett giving you a hard time back there?"

Gene smiled wryly, even though he was aware that Alex couldn't see him from her current position. "Nothing I couldn't handle. She was just giving me my instructions, just in the same way you've got yours."

"Such as?"

"That's for me to know Nosy Knickers. Right. 'ere we are then."

Gene parked the wheelchair and motioned for Alex to remain seated as he opened the passenger door, took the holdall and threw it in the back seat. Alex stood and then carefully, and with Gene's help, manoeuvred herself until she was sitting in the passenger seat. As Gene walked around to the other door, she took the opportunity to take a few deep breaths, steadying herself from the unexpected effort that this simple task had taken.

Gene sat next to her but made no move to start the engine and move away. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said tersely.

Gene sighed and turned towards her. "You know Alex, there is one thing we've got to get straight if we gonna be livin' together for a while."

"What's that then?"

"Well, if I ask if you're okay, you've got to tell me the truth. 'I'm fine' doesn't really cut it, especially when you're obviously not. How the 'ell will I know how you're really feeling if you don't tell me the truth?"

Alex closed her eyes briefly and the reopened them to find Gene's intense blue eyes staring into hers. "I'm sorry…you're right of course."

He nodded as if in acceptance of her apology. "So, how are you feeling?"

"A little tired, aching in places and strangely…helpless. I hate it."

"I know love, but it'll get better – promise. You just 'ave to be patient. You ready to go then?"

"Absolutely." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, wishing she had the energy to do more. "Thank you Gene – for everything. Now take me home." _Wherever that might be._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene drove steadily and slowly along Marylebone Road – not that he had much choice in the matter of speed; it was still technically rush hour on a Friday evening, the road packed with vehicles seeking that escape route to the weekend. He realised he should have chosen a different route – especially when he noticed that Alex deliberately turned her head away from Regent's Park as they passed, both her hands and her voice shaky as she kept up her end of the inconsequential conversation. It hadn't even crossed his mind that it would upset her, but given Sister Bassett's parting words he should have realised.

"_Even the strongest personalities can have a reaction to this sort of event," she warned._

"_Post-traumatic stress thingy?"_

"_You seem well informed?"_

"_DI Drake is a psychologist as well as a police officer. She keeps me up to date."_

"_Well, being a psychologist won't necessarily protect her – they say doctors make the worst patients and the same applies here. Now, I've given you all the information on possible trauma side-effects – she may well have no reaction at all but at least now you know what to look out for."_

Well he may know what to look out for, but Gene wasn't remotely sure of how he would handle the situation if it developed. But she was strong, his Alex, wasn't she? And surely she would recognise the signs in herself?

Alex visibly relaxed as they headed east, skirting the City and heading towards Shoreditch. She realised that she didn't really know where Gene actually lived; she hadn't taken much notice when he had scribbled his address on the discharge form and she only vaguely recalled someone saying that he lived just south of the river.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Couple of things we need to do before I take you 'ome."

"Oh?"

"Well, fer a start, you'll probably need more stuff than you've got in that bag. Shaz has packed a few more things for you so we can pick that up from the flat."

"So, does everyone know? That I'll be staying at your house?"

"Christ no! We'd never hear the last of it. Shaz is fine – she knows 'ow to keep a secret. Everyone else thinks you're going to stay with a friend."

"Which isn't really a lie is it?"

"Exactly." He paused as he thought how to tell her the rest. "There is something else though."

"What's that?"

"Well, we need to pop into Luigi's…not for long if you're too tired."

"I'm not sure…"

"I'll be honest Bols, the team need to welcome you back – its tradition. We can do it another night but I thought you might wanna get it over with." He glanced over and saw the indecision reflected in her face. "No, forget it. Bad idea."

"No, no, you're right – better to get it over with now. And I am quite hungry – I have this strange hankering for Luigi's special fettuccine."

Gene gave her a look of amazement. "Blimey, 'ospital food must have been bad."

A short while later Gene pulled up outside Luigi's and killed the engine before turning to her. "You ready?

She nodded. "As I'll ever be."

Alex waited until Gene opened the door for her and helped her to stand. She glanced around at the familiar surroundings and took a deep breath of distinctive London air. It was a beautiful evening; the sun lowering in the sky and casting dusky shadows over the buildings, giving a sense of grandeur that wasn't normally present. Or perhaps she was just romanticising the whole thing?

"Come on then twinkle toes," Gene said, breaking into her daydream, "people to see, food to eat and short, fat Italians to harass."

She carefully managed to negotiate the steps down to the restaurant, only to find Ray, Chris and Viv waiting just outside the door, along with several others from the CID team.

"Boss," Ray said, inclining his head slightly.

"Right lads," Gene said, "we ready for the off? Everyone else inside?"

"They're all here," Chris said, "even Fruity Metcalf from the records office!"

"Blimey. You are honoured Bols. Last time Fruity turned up for anything, Queen Victoria were on the throne."

"Right Boss," Ray said moving forward, "You just hold on tight and …."

"Off," Gene nudged Ray back. "You lot are just 'ere as standard bearers." He turned to Alex and before she knew quite what was happening, he had picked her up in his arms.

"Hang on tight then!" he said, as she flailed slightly in his grasp.

Needing no second urging, she wrapped her arms around him as Chris opened the door and they made their way in to the sounds of CID chanting her name. As Chris had said, Luigi's was packed to the brim – and everyone was from Fenchurch East – CID, uniform – even some of the civilian staff – all on their feet clapping and cheering at her return. Alex smiled even as she felt her face flushing with embarrassment. Gene strode proudly into the centre of the restaurant, not smiling exactly although there was certainly an unfamiliar expression on his face. She caught sight of Luigi beaming proudly at the bar and then heard the popping of champagne corks as Gene turned slowly and then began to spin her around until she squealed and urged him to stop. Finally he released her and reluctantly put her down on the floor.

Still clinging to his arm for balance, she took the glass of champagne that Luigi pressed into her hand. "Thank you…"

"Oi you lot! Lady wants to say something," Gene growled. The room descended into a deathly hush.

"I just wanted to say…thank you…for everything. All your visits in hospital, the flowers and cards…and now this. Just….thank you."

"You're a hero ma'am," Shaz shouted.

"No…not really," she insisted.

"Hero, Hero, Hero." Ray started the chant and soon the whole room was buzzing with the word.

"But I…."

"Just let 'em celebrate for a change Alex," Gene whispered under the cacophony of noise, "good for morale eh?"

Alex smiled and nodded at the enthusiastic crowd as Gene led her away to their usual corner table.

"I'm not a hero you know," she said as they settled into their seats.

"Bollocks! You're an even bigger hero than they know. They just think you got caught up that explosion, whereas we both know you deliberately ran into danger to try and save lives. If that's not being a hero Alex I don't know what is. Just enjoy it – won't last long."

Alex was too tired to argue and also slightly overwhelmed by the whole thing. It had never even crossed her mind that she would warrant this kind of welcome back.

"Ah Signorina," Luigi beamed as he approached the table. "They 'ave all missed you so much – not as much as I 'ave missed you of course."

She fluttered her eyelashes gamely. "Luigi, I can honestly say, that I have never been so glad to be back."

Gene smirked as Alex gave him a not so gentle poke in the ribs. Back to normality then.

"Your special fettuccine tonight Bella?"

"You're a mind reader Luigi."

They both watched as the contented restaurateur bustled away to the kitchen.

"You are such a tart," Gene said, as he shook his head.

"I know – but he's harmless isn't he?"

"Sometimes wonder," he said with a black look towards the kitchen.

In spite of her relative tiredness, she actually enjoyed the evening; the food was acceptable – especially after the unadventurous hospital offerings, and the company was all that she could have wished for. She grew re-accustomed to the antics of CID; Chris with his off key singing and his even more off key jokes; Ray debating the state of the world and eyeing up the busty brunette in the corner with equal relish. She chatted easily enough with those brave enough to ignore Gene's frown and approach the table to offer their get well soon wishes. And all the time Gene was there at her side, offering sarcastic comments on the proceedings or just simply being there. She had only just stifled a yawn when Gene dropped the keys to the Quattro into her hand.

"You go and wait in the car – I'll be five minutes behind you. Can you manage?"

She simply nodded. She didn't have the strength to argue at this point and consequently she simply tried to exit the restaurant with as little fuss as possible. She had just reached the top of the stairs when there was a voice behind her.

"Ma'am?"

"Shaz? What are you doing out here? You don't want to leave Chris by himself for too long. Goodness knows what he'll get up to in there."

"Guv just asked me to get this bag of stuff for you.

"Ah yes, he did mention something. You've been a great help Shaz, you really have."

"Its nothing ma'am – not after what you did for me." She gently took Alex's arm and walked with her towards the car. "Guv said he'll be right out – doesn't want to make it look too obvious." She glanced shyly at Alex. "I'm so glad the Guv's looking after you – you know he thinks the world of you?"

"I'm beginning to realise," Alex said with a faint smile. "And thanks for keeping this secret Shaz. I know Gene would rather this didn't get out."

"You can trust me ma'am. I haven't even told Chris."

After saying goodnight to Shaz, Alex had only a few moments to herself before Gene showed up. She watched as he ran up the stairs, pausing at the top to light a cigarette and take a long drag before striding towards the car. In the warmth of a July evening, he had long since discarded jacket and tie, the former being casually slung over one shoulder, stark blackness against the pristine white of his shirt. Not for the first time this evening, she fervently wished that she had just a fraction of her former energy. Perhaps it was just as well.

"Okay?" he said as he settled into the drivers seat, "ready to go?"

She nodded and then gasped as he leaned across her, reaching into the glove compartment directly in front to retrieve a tape. She was suddenly assaulted by the sheer masculinity of him, that smell of whisky and smoke which on anyone else would simply signal 'pub', but on Gene it was like cat-nip to a playful kitten…and she just wanted to purr. She contented herself by closing her eyes and letting the warmth of the car and the music wash over her. The dulcet tones of Bryan Ferry soon lulled her into a dreamy half-sleep. ' _…like a dream in the night, who can say where we're going, no care in the world…more than this – there is nothing…more than this...'_

"Alex…Alex?"

She started awake and realised that they had arrived at their destination. "Sorry…must have dozed off."

"Best get you inside and in bed…"

"That's a bit forward Mr Hunt," she said with a gently arched eyebrow.

"What? Oh shit…I didn't mean…"

"I'm only winding you up…besides, only thing you'd get out of me in bed at the moment is snoring."

While Gene was still flustered she took the opportunity to exit the car and see where she was. Now that it was more or less dark, she couldn't see _exactly_ where she was, except standing outside a smart looking, tree-lined street of what looked to be Victorian villas. It wasn't quite what she had been expecting to say the least.

"Not what you were expecting?" Gene said, reading her mind as he came to stand beside her.

"Sorry. Was I that obvious?"

"Only to me."

He opened the door into a small hallway. "Go on then, make yourself at home."

A natural curiosity overtook her tiredness as she began to explore. "I thought you'd live in a flat." She looked back to find him standing behind her.

"Its sort of a flat – 'maisonette' they call it. Poncy French! Own front door though."

"Its lovely."

"Give you the shilling tour if you want?"

She nodded and he guided her around the ground floor, quite proudly if she judged his expression rightly. There was a large sitting room with a bay window that looked out onto the street, a decent sized kitchen with room for a dining table and French windows, which must lead out onto a garden, although she couldn't tell in the dark. It was all clean and tidy and well kept, if a little sparse and lacking in the finishing touches.

"…and that's it really. Just the two bedrooms and bathroom upstairs. Oh, and there's a loo down here, just off the kitchen if you can't make it upstairs."

"Handy," she smiled.

"Very. Sit down then, make yourself comfy." He wandered over and switched the television on. He turned to find her perched politely on the end of the sofa. "I meant what I said Alex. This is gonna be your home for a few days so treat it like it was yer own." He frowned and then knelt before her, tugging off her boots one by one. "Better?"

"Better," she replied, as she curled her legs beneath her. She watched him move around the room, confident in his own small castle. He turned on table lamps before dousing the main lights and then produced a bottle of whisky, pouring a snifter in each glass before collapsing beside Alex on the sofa.

They clinked glasses. "Here's to you love…good health."

Gene settled into the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table while he watched the news. He was content to take an occasional sip of whisky and try to concentrate on Alistair Burnet as he intoned the latest headlines. But instead, he found himself sneaking unobtrusive glances at the woman sitting next to him. He almost had to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming! While he realised their relationship had come a long way, he had more or less given up on anything more than friendship – at least he had, until the past few weeks when things had progressed very nicely thank you.

The sports news came on, which had the effect of concentrating Gene's attention slightly more, and it was with a slow realisation that he realised that something was pressing against his arm. He quickly glanced down and couldn't help the smile that he vainly tried to suppress; Alex had fallen asleep, her head lolling on his shoulder. Very slowly he moved to try and make her more comfortable, lifting his arm until she rolled closer, lowering it again until he held her lightly but securely against him. She murmured in her sleep.

"Shhhh now," he said quietly, praying that she wouldn't wake completely. She didn't. Instead she snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest, her arm flung across his stomach as she sank deeper into sleep.

He kissed the top of her head and sighed in contentment. He nearly laughed out loud then – he had never sighed with contentment in his life before – ever. His fingers smoothed her hair, playing with one of the errant curls and wrapping it around his finger. Not as curly as it used to be – said she was fed up and wanted something different. He didn't mind. Curls or no curls, long or short, blonde or brunette – he had a feeling that he would always love how she looked.

He pouted slightly and then took another sip of whisky. God he had it bad. He had tried to resist, or at least he told himself that. He'd turned her down, kept her at bay, and tried to keep their relationship as professional as he knew how, but he always knew that she would get to him in the end. He was in dangerous territory and he knew it. Might as well admit to himself if no one else – he loved her.

He only hoped that he would get the chance to tell her one day.

………**to be continued**.


	9. Really Saying Something

**Thanks for all your reviews, comments, reading, favouriting etc I really appreciate them all.**

**Characters belong to Kudos, BBC, and Monastic etc etc – but if they don't hurry up with series two, I might have to hold Gene to ransom!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – Really Saying Something**

Alex awoke the next morning, not with a jump or a start, but with a gradual dawning of consciousness, a process helped along by an errant chink of light that broke through a tiny gap in the curtains. She stretched luxuriously and catlike to the very tips of her fingers and toes, before curling back into a ball, her eyes determinedly closed against the reality of morning. It was only then that she jumped to sudden awareness, a moment of fleeting panic as she tried to place her surroundings. And then she remembered; Gene's home, Gene's bedroom – well, not _Gene's_ bedroom obviously.

As the panic began to recede, she rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling, frowning slightly as she tried to recall the events of last evening. She could tell without looking that she was still fully clothed – her skirt slightly twisted around her body and her lace top raised around her midriff. But she couldn't recollect how she actually ended up in bed! One moment she had been sitting on the sofa next to Gene and the next minute…here. There was a hazy recollection of being in his arms but nothing more, and the more she tried to remember the more the memory proved elusive, skittering away in the disordered mists of her sleep fogged brain.

Didn't matter anyway. What did matter was that she had experienced the best nights sleep since she could remember… certainly since her stay in hospital and possibly before that. She glanced at the bedside clock and was surprised to see that she must have slept for almost twelve hours! As her body began to spring to life, she felt the beginnings of a dull but persistent ache in her abdomen. She grimaced slightly, running her hand over her stomach, where a surgical dressing still covered the scar she knew must be there. Painkillers. She must remember to take her painkillers on time. In the hospital, the nurses had always been there, responsible for medications and dishing them out at exactly the right time. Still, now that she was responsible for her own pain management, she hoped she would be able to cut down on the medication and soon stop taking the tablets altogether.

Reluctantly, she rolled off the bed and staggered to the bathroom along the hall. She peered into the mirror and pulled a face as she observed the tangled hair and smudged remains of yesterday's make up.

"Yuck," she said to her reflection, after experimentally sticking her tongue out. A shower was obviously the first order of the day. She quickly swallowed two painkillers before turning her attention to the task of making herself presentable.

Carefully covering her dressing as she had been instructed, she stripped and then stepped into a steamy hot shower, almost moaning with delight when she discovered that it was a power shower. Bliss! She soaped herself with abandon, turning this way and that, relishing the force of the rivulets of hot water as they eased her muscles and made her feel clean and human once more. Ablutions completed she reluctantly turned off the water and stepped onto the carpeted floor, only to remember that she didn't have a bathrobe.

"Bugger!" She hastily retrieved a towel and wrapped it, turban-like, around her hair before spying what was obviously Gene's navy bathrobe hanging on the door and shrugging it over her naked body. It was far too large of course and she smiled as she rolled up the sleeves and wrapped the belt around her waist. It would have to do for now.

Gene was sitting in a comfortable chair in the lounge, feet on the table and huge mug of tea resting on a side table. As Alex padded quietly down the stairs, she had a chance to observe him before he noticed her arrival; he looked deeply engrossed, frowning as he scanned the newspaper in his hands. Even a brief glance indicated that he looked different somehow, even though the pose was familiar. And then it struck her. He was totally relaxed, not a hint of tension in either face or body and it showed in his whole demeanour. That, and his off duty day wear of casual turquoise sweater and grey cords, feet bare and crossed at the ankle. He looked younger and less care worn and she was almost overwhelmed by a wave of fierce longing.

His voice finally broke the reverie she had fallen into.

"Bols?"

"Morning," she replied.

"Well, was when some of us got up, Sleeping Beauty."

Alex smiled. "I have to admit, I slept like the proverbial log."

Gene put the newspaper down and stood, "Well, as my old mam says, 'you must 'ave needed it.' Breakfast?"

She nodded and followed as he led the way to the kitchen. "I'm starving."

"Which is probably your way of saying you'll have a slice of toast and a bowl of that hamster food."

"I think you'll find it's called muesli – but I'll have whatever's going." She sat down at the table, unwound the towel from her hair and started to rub the ends dry. "I hope you don't mind?"

"Mind what?" he said, as he put a mug of coffee next to her on the table.

She indicated the robe she was wearing. "I haven't got a decent bathrobe so I borrowed yours."

"S'fine, long as you don't mind me wandering around with just a towel to cover me modesty?

Alex's lips twitched in amusement. "That would be a large towel obviously?"

"Obviously."

"Well in that case, please feel free."

Gene allowed himself a hesitant smile as he pottered around the kitchen. He wasn't sure why Alex was in such a good mood – maybe the long sleep or just the fact that she was out of hospital. All he knew was, that he liked it – he liked seeing her smile, looking quite healthy and the flirting…he liked that most of all.

"There yer go," he said, placing the plate before her with a flourish.

"Oh." Alex looked down at the plate of food in front of her. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting but it looked delicious; scrambled eggs, toasted English muffin with a perfectly grilled tomato to garnish.

Gene poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down opposite her. "Everything alright? I can make something else if…."

"No, this is …lovely. I just wasn't expecting…I mean…I just didn't imagine you cooking."

"Its only eggs – not Breakfast at Tiffany's. I can cook you know!"

"But you always eat at Luigi's?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I just like the company."

Alex continued to stare with a slightly puzzled expression.

Gene sighed. "I don't like eating alone if yer must know. And besides, cooking for one 'ardly seems worth it – all that palaver."

"So are you good at it…at cooking I mean." She quickly forked a mouthful of scrambled eggs into her mouth to cover her embarrassment.

"I'm good at most things when I put me mind to it Bols," he said, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. "Learned to cook in the army – nothing fancy, just good plain English grub; beef stew, shepherd's pie, toad in the 'ole, that sort of stuff."

"Sounds delicious."

"Well, stick around long enough and you might be in for a treat."

"Oh, I'm sure that's entirely possible."

Gene laughed aloud at that one, a wide grin transforming his whole face. "Are you flirting with me Miss Drake?"

"That is also entirely possible," Alex said in between mouthfuls of breakfast. "This is delicious by the way."

"Good." Gene sipped on his coffee as Alex ploughed her way through breakfast, tucking into the food with ill-disguised relish. They continued to chat about this and that, inconsequential stuff in the main and that's the way Gene planned to keep it for the time being. Obviously her release from the hospital had given a boost to her recovery and he wanted nothing to jeopardise that – even though the sight of her sitting in his kitchen wrapped in his bathrobe, her hair damp and softly curling around her face, made his stomach lurch in a way that was becoming all too familiar. He looked at her face, noticing an stray trace of butter at the corner of her mouth, wishing he could lick…

"What?" Alex said, breaking into his daydream.

"What? Err, nothing – you've just got something on your lips," he waved his hands to indicate the general area.

"Where?" She ran her tongue over her lips trying to catch the errant morsel.

Gene groaned silently and wondered if scrambled eggs had miraculous healing properties – he fervently hoped so. "There," he said, reaching over and gently wiping the butter away with one finger.

She teasingly grabbed his hand, "Hey, that's my breakfast."

She pulled his fingers closer to her mouth and for a moment Gene forgot to breath. She wasn't…she wouldn't…would she? Hazel eyes met blue, as the seconds stretched into minutes, both unwilling to look away until finally Alex smiled and blinked, squeezing his fingers before releasing them.

"Maybe I'll let you have that bit," she said regretfully.

"Ta." He licked the butter from his own finger with relish. "Nice."

"So," she said, desperately trying to re-establish a sense of normality, "any plans for the weekend? I mean, if you've things to do I can look after myself for a while."

"Nothing definite thought I'd just see how things went. Mind you, probably need to get some more food in. Wasn't sure what you'd like so if you make a list…."

"A list? No way – I'm coming with you."

"Alex," he said warningly.

"Please Gene. I need to get outside, be among people, do normal things…"

"Like going to a supermarket?"

"Yes exactly." She favoured him with a pleading gaze and a small flutter of the eyelashes. "Please?"

He raised his eyes to the ceiling and shook his head, "Blimey, you must be desperate – you actually wanna go food shopping?"

"Yes. I'll be as good as gold – you'll hardly know I'm there."

Gene got up from the table and wandered over to the sink, rinsing his cup before turning back to her. "Go on then – if that's what you want."

"It is – thank you."

"Oh and Bols?" He wandered back to her side, leaning down to whisper against her ear, "that fluttery eyelash thing? Doesn't work with me." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then sauntered away, leaving her alone in the kitchen.

She smiled serenely and sipped at her coffee. "Oh, I think you'll find it does."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex settled herself in the front seat of the Quattro, content to let Gene pack the shopping into the boot of the car. She heard him muttering to himself about 'bloody women' and smiled knowingly. The shopping had been remarkably without incident – unless you counted a heated argument over the relative merits of butter and low-fat spread and if baked beans really counted as one of the 'five a day'.

"_Five what a day?" Gene retorted, as he brandished a tin of HP's finest._

"_Fruit and veg. The government recommend that we all eat at least five portions per day."_

"_What? Every day?"_

"_That is the general idea."_

"_And this is some poncy fairy-arsed government idea?" he said with disgust._

"_Yes. Or rather it will be."_

_He looked at her in amazement and then grabbed two more cans of beans, throwing them into the trolly. "Right, add a couple of cans of mushy peas and I reckon we're sorted."_

Alex smiled as she reached for the seatbelt; she had quite enjoyed the teasing banter that Gene had kept up throughout the whole of the shopping expedition – it relieved her slight unease at the whole disturbingly domestic scenario. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling – just different. She winced as the seatbelt pulled over her abdomen – a reminder that there was a long way to go yet before her recovery could be called complete.

"Alright?" Gene said as he settled into the drivers seat beside her.

"Just a little sore," she said truthfully.

"Easy cure for that." He reached in between them and quickly unfastened her seatbelt. "Right, time for lunch."

"Bit early," Alex said looking at her watch, "We don't normally have 'lunch' until after six."

"Alright Miss Smarty-pants, you know what I mean. 'Ere, you don't think I'm coming over all soft and southern do yer?"

"Good lord no – I don't think there's any chance of that. I think you can safely have lunch in the middle of the day and no-one one will think any less of you."

"Good."

In the end they settled on a simple pub lunch. The Moon Under Water was an old pub that had been recently modernised – sympathetically enough as it turned out. It still looked liked a traditional hostelry, with cosy nooks and uncompromisingly Victorian fittings, but there was a more spacious atmosphere and a tempting lunch menu to boot. The young landlord was rightly proud as he served up ice-cold lager to accompany their chosen food; salad and baked potato for Alex and a hearty steak and ale pie for Gene.

"I hope you enjoy your food," he said, putting a generously filled plate in front of Alex." He gestured at the empty seat opposite. "Shall I keep your husband's food warm until he comes back?"

Alex spluttered into her lager. "Husband? Oh we're not…"

"Really?" the landlord said, "I could have sworn…I'm usually quite good at it – spotting married couples that is."

"Whose married?" Gene said as he returned to his seat.

"No one - thank goodness," Alex said quickly.

The landlord quietly left them to enjoy their food.

"Not bitter about marriage are yer Bols?" Gene said thoughtfully.

"Aren't you? Once bitten, twice shy and all that?"

"I asked first."

Alex paused for thought as she ate a mouthful of baked potato, phrasing her words carefully before she replied. "Am I bitter? Not really – more disillusioned I suppose. I was all starry-eyed and full of hopes for the future – too young of course."

"'ow old?"

"Twenty."

"Not too young if you've got the right bloke."

"I didn't. Mark was just as young and immature as I was – we had no chance really."

Gene nodded attentively but allowed her to talk.

"And then I got pregnant – so that was that really."

He frowned. "You didn't want it?"

"Oh no, quite the opposite! I was overjoyed when I discovered I was going to have a baby. Being an only child myself I'd always dreamed of having a family of my own - and this was the start of it. I was young but I imagined having three or four children at least, so I wanted to start early."

"And he didn't I take it?"

"To say the least." She took a sip of cold lager to steady her nerves. Even now the pain of her ex-husband's rejection had the power to unbalance her. "He…he…"

Gene reached over and laid his hand over hers. "You don't 'ave to tell me – if it's too personal."

"No – I have to make you understand. It's one of the reasons why I love Molly so much. You see, when Mark found out I was pregnant he was incandescent with rage. Accused me of wanting to wreck his career – his life even. He said we couldn't afford for me to stop work and that he would have to work even longer hours in the City to support us."

"Sounds charmin'" Personally he thought the man must have been out of his mind! Beautiful girl like Alex, pregnant with his child and he rejects her! Arsehole. "Don't suppose there's any chance we'll bump into so I can tell 'im what an idiot he is?"

"No," she said wistfully, "no chance of that."

"Shame. So what happened?"

"He told me to get rid of it."

Gene put down the glass that had been halfway to his mouth. "He what?" he said coldly.

"He said that if I didn't have an abortion then I could kiss our marriage goodbye."

"Bastard. Of all the low down, pissing, rotten, bastard…"

"It's fine…"

"No, its not fine Alex! Call 'imself a bloody man? It were only just about legal then weren't it?" His features settled into an expression of grim determination.

"It was a long time ago Gene – another lifetime."

Silently Gene berated not only Alex's bastard ex-husband, but also himself. He had just presumed that she had a led a charmed life; she was beautiful and well educated – a high flyer in the Met. What possible problems could she have had in her life? Well now he knew – at least some of it.

"So, obviously you didn't…"

"No, even if I hadn't felt so strongly about abortion in the first place – it's against every principle that I hold. While I fully believe in a woman's right to choose, I just couldn't kill my own child."

"No…course." He lowered his eyes and distractedly pushed around the remains of lunch with his fork. He felt an unexpected twinge of sadness – or was it remorse?

Alex continued. "So, I left him."

"That took some balls."

"Not really. If I'd been really brave I would have left him there and then. But I just hung on, hoping and praying that he would change his mind, that once he saw the baby he'd reconsider. I eventually left when Molly was two months old."

"Still a brave thing to do Alex. Striking out on yer own with a young kiddie."

She laughed bitterly. "Didn't feel like it at the time – it felt like a very stupid thing to do. But, we weren't entirely alone. Ev…my godfather was very close and he helped out. And of course my trust fund kicked in when I was 25."

"Trust fund?"

"I mentioned my parents were both killed when I was quite young?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, they had some investments etc, so when I was 25 I finally inherited. It certainly helped when I was trying to bring up Molly alone."

"Money isn't everything though?"

"No, you're right. But it's better nothing at all."

After a pause Gene spoke. "So, where's Molly now? 'Cos if her dad didn't want her…"

Alex thought carefully and decided on a simple version of the truth. "Mark may not have wanted Molly to begin with, but I think…I know he loves her. He's always kept in touch as much as his job allowed…"

"His job?"

"He's based in Hong Kong mainly – international finance that sort of thing. But when I came here, it was just too dangerous, too time-consuming – it wouldn't have been fair on Molly."

"Hard being a woman in the Met," he acknowledged.

Alex heaved a sigh of relief that he seemed to accept this explanation. "Hard being a copper," she said finally.

For a while they were both content to let an easy silence rest between them. Alex was slightly taken aback at the amount of personal detail she had revealed. She hadn't really thought about that time in her life for ages – it was still far to painful and normally she avoided thinking about it at all. And yet, telling Gene had seemed so natural…cathartic even. Gene's fingers brushed her and she looked up into his eyes. There was something unexpected in his expression that she couldn't quite place. Sympathy of course, but something else – if it had been anyone else and in any other situation she would say it was regret. But why would Gene feel regret?

"Come on then," she said, "your turn."

"I think," he said quietly as he squeezed her fingers, "that we've 'ad one too many sad stories for today. Mine will wait."

Gene was silent on the short drive back home, his thoughts a million miles away. Alex was also quiet, content to take in the scenery and try to get her bearings in this slightly unfamiliar part of London. Whilst in her own time, Rotherhithe was becoming quite a fashionable area to live, in the eighties the development of the docklands and surrounding areas was only just starting to happen, and at the moment it remained slightly rundown and worn at the edges.

"Which park is that?" she asked, as they passed a large expanse of green.

"Southwark. Nice place they say – got rose gardens, a lake, that sort of thing. It's not far from the 'ouse if you ever fancy a walk over there. When you feel up to it that is."

Alex nodded as they pulled up outside Gene's home in Aspinden Road. In fact, she determined to walk to Southwark Park as soon as she was able – it would be a goal on her road to fitness. Although for the moment she had to admit that even that small distance felt quite beyond her.

"Brew?" Gene said as he carried the fully laden shopping bags and deposited them in the kitchen.

"I'll make it, while you put the shopping away."

Gene raised his eyebrows.

"What? I don't know where anything goes – this is a much better division of labour."

"Crafty cow. Go on then, but make sure that tea's nice and strong."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex stretched and yawned, blinking into the afternoon sunlight as she resurfaced from a very pleasant afternoon snooze. Gene had eventually insisted that she lie down and get some rest after their relatively busy morning. A compromise had been reached and she had needed no second urging when he procured a sun lounger and placed it in a shady spot in the decent sized garden at the back of the house. While she had ostensibly settled down to read a book, in reality her fatigue soon meant that her eyelids had drooped along with the book. The last thing she remembered was the sound of Gene shouting at the television, urging some reluctant nag to the finish line.

She sat up and retrieved her abandoned novel, flicking pages back and forth as she tried to find her lost place.

"Yeah well, that's not gonna happen is it?"

Alex turned her head slightly as Gene's voice grew louder. It didn't sound like he was shouting at the horses any more. She decided to try and ignore him – it was obviously a private conversation and she didn't want to intrude.

"Well that's hardly my fault is it?"

Alex jumped slightly as Gene slammed the phone down, the sound reverberating around the room and out into the garden. She waited for a moment and was just about to go and find him, when he emerged through the French windows.

"Oh, you're up then? Didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I was already awake." She watched as he lit a cigarette and paced further down the garden, kicking at a few stray leaves as he did so. Eventually he lifted his head and walked towards her, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry," he said as he sat in a chair next to her.

"What for?"

"Shouting, disturbing the peace."

"You could get arrested for that you know."

He laughed and the tension seemed to leave his face. "I'd come peacefully if it were you doing the arresting."

"I bet. Problems?"

Gene sighed and contemplated giving his usual reply or brushing her off with some snide comment – but she didn't deserve that and god knows she had told him enough about her past. "Maggie."

"Ah," she said simply. "If it would help…" she tailed off, expecting the same vague non-committal response that she had always had in the past.

"I loved 'er once you know?"

"Of course – well, you married her anyway."

"Doesn't always go together love, especially in my day. Not like now with the pill and everything. When I was a young man people got married for all sorts of reasons – especially if her dad was standing over you with a shotgun."

"Did that happen to you?"

"Sort of."

Alex waited as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

"She was the prettiest girl in the district was Maggie; small, blonde and sexy with it – always had an answer for everything. Different boyfriend every month it seemed."

Alex raised an eyebrow in response.

"No, it wasn't like that – not from what I heard from me mates. She wouldn't put out for anyone. I suppose that's why she was popular with the lads – she was a challenge. Everyone wanted to be the first to go all the way with Maggie."

"I see."

"Never thought I 'ad a hope in hell, big ugly bastard like me."

"Gene, I've said before…"

"I know, I know – 'a sizeable rump' of women you said," he laughed as he drew his chair a little closer. "Well, may be nowadays, but not back in my spotty youth. I reckon it was the uniform that swung if fer me."

Alex tried to imagine Gene as a young PC in uniform – and failed miserably. "I wished I could have seen you then."

"Oh, I was a right straight-laced little bastard," he laughed. "Straight out of training an' I thought I knew it all. Soon had it knocked out of me though."

"And that's when you met Maggie?"

He took another long drag from his cigarette. "I'd known her for years, since we were growing up. But I didn't really 'ave anything to do with her until I joined the force. Seems I went up in her estimation. We were quite the regular couple soon after that. And then she got pregnant."

"Pregnant? But…"

"Don't looked so shocked Bolly – it does 'appen yer know."

"Yes I know..."

"Actually, I didn't mind so much at the time…when she told me. Yeah, it was a bit of a shock but I'd been planning on asking her anyway, so we just got married a bit earlier than planned."

"And that's what she wanted too?"

"Too right she did. Had a bit of standing in the community you see – being a copper's wife an' all."

"So what happened?"

Gene threw his cigarette down and viciously stubbed it under his shoe. He ran his fingers threw his hair before continuing. "I'd been out with the lads celebrating. I'd just got me transfer to CID and I thought I was king of the jungle. Got drunk, staggered home eventually to find Maggie crying with her mother. Said she'd lost the baby, said she'd tried to find me but I was out pub-crawling. Both her and her mother laid into me something proper I can tell yer."

"But it wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault was it?"

"Felt like my fault, like I should 'ave been there. Maybe if I'd been there I could 'ave got her to hospital, saved the baby."

Secretly Alex doubted that – in fact she had her doubts about the whole situation but kept them to herself. "Miscarriages happen Gene – you probably couldn't have done anything even if you had been there."

"Yeah. Anyway, things were never quite the same after that. First she wouldn't let me touch her and then when she did, it was just…different somehow. I can't explain it. She wasn't the same girl I'd married – she seemed cold…harder than before. "

"But you were married for a long time – you stayed together?"

"Twenty years or so. But that's what you did then. Divorce would have been a big scandal and she seemed happy enough to be my wife when it suited her, and it wasn't like I had anywhere else to go. I suppose we just drifted along in life." He paused and looked up at her from beneath long lashes. "I'm not proud of the sort of 'usband I was Alex. I neglected her as much as she neglected me. I 'ad me job and then I went out drinking and 'aving the occasional one-night stand. She went out with the girls and 'ad a little part-time office job. We were living separate lives I suppose."

"I'm sorry. What made her decide to leave?"

He looked up sharply. "Who says she left me?"

"But I thought…"

"You just presumed didn't yer though?" He got up and walked away from her, back into the house.

"Shit!" She cursed as she got up and followed him as quickly as she could. "Call yourself a bloody psychologist." She _had_ presumed that Maggie had left him and he'd never contradicted her on the only occasion it had previously been mentioned. She found him slumped in the armchair with a glass of whisky.

"Gene, I'm sorry. I did jump to conclusions and I shouldn't have."

"I'm not like you Alex, I don't find it easy to talk about stuff."

"You're doing pretty well today," she said with a conciliatory smile. "You left her then?"

He nodded and took a sip of whisky. "Things came to a head, one way or another. Sam died…"

"And then you came to London."

"Had to get away, make a fresh start." He didn't add that he couldn't stand to be in the same county as Maggie, let alone the same city – and now she had followed him here. But he had burdened Alex enough for one day – hopefully she need never know the rest.

"Well, I for one am glad you did."

"Thanks. Mind you, if I'd known I was going to meet someone like you, I might have got down here a lot quicker!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was bloody marvellous." Gene stretched out his legs under the dining table and patted his stomach appreciatively. "You're not a bad cook yourself Bols."

"Least I could do. More wine?"

"Wouldn't say no – better than that stuff in Luigi's anyway."

Alex refilled their glasses and than sat opposite Gene. It still felt very disturbingly domestic – being here with Gene, living in his home – but she had to admit that she was also very comfortable. After an initial protest, he had reluctantly accepted her offer to cook but only on the understanding that she didn't tire herself out. She was also surprised at the amount of time they had already spent together – not that she minded. She had just presumed that he would have other things to do.

"Penny for 'em."

She laughed. "Sorry, miles away."

"Come on then, may as well get comfy for the evening."

"You know, I don't mind if you want to go down the pub. I'll be fine here."

"You trying to get rid of me?"

"No, no – of course not. I just don't want you to feel obliged to baby-sit."

"Trust me Bols," he said as he led her towards the sofa, "babysitting is the last thing on my mind."

"Gene?"

"Yes?"

"Doesn't it feel a bit…strange to you?"

"Does what feel strange?"

"Me…us…being together like this?"

Gene contemplated this statement for a few moments. "Strange…but I quite like it."

"Oh, I do too," she said hurriedly. "But, its almost as if we've missed a stage out of our relationship. I mean, we went on a 'pretend' date with Dougie and Maggie and then we kissed and then…"

"And then you got blown up – not the normal state of affairs I grant you."

"Exactly. And now I'm living in your home. It just feels as though something's missing."

Gene knew exactly what was missing – the only problem was, that he wasn't quite sure of how to go about it and how far he could push it. Still, only one way to find out. He carefully placed both of their glasses on the table and then turned to Alex, his eyes flicking over her face taking in every detail. There was a small scar now on her temple, another reminder of how close he had come to losing her. He took her face in his hands, smoothing away soft curls from her forehead, his lips brushing her temple as if he could kiss away the mark so recently made.

"Missing?" he whispered.

Alex sighed as her stomach flipped over and her fingers moved to stroke his wrists. "Yes…absent…lost." She frantically tried to hold onto a coherent thought as he dotted kisses around her face. Finally he kissed her nose and then stared into her eyes, an unaccustomed smile transforming his features.

"I think you mean our date Alex. That's what's missing."

"Of course," she said distractedly, "our date."

"Well, we can always 'ave our date here. Not what I had in mind but…"

"Here?"

"Yeah, just until you're fully fit and then I promise I'll take you out – somewhere nice."

"So what does this 'date' consist of?"

"Anything you want, nothing you don't want - just getting' to know each other – like a real date see? Look, we've got a bottle of wine, a sofa and a video. Nothing fancy but…"

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Great."

Alex watched as Gene moved around the lounge, dimming some lights, pouring wine and finally inserting a cassette into the VCR, before returning to her side.

"Alright?" he said.

"Perfect."

And it was. No hassle, no pressure, no one else to see them together – perfect. It seemed quite natural for Alex to snuggle up to Gene on the sofa, and even more natural that he put his arm around her as the titles began to play on the tv screen.

"High Plains Drifter?"

"Sorry love," he said sheepishly, "'avent really got anything soppy. Video rental shop around the corner – you get to pick the next one."

"Too right," she said indignantly.

Alex didn't actually mind too much, although she didn't say so. The film was, after all, a classic of its genre and even had its compensations in the eye-candy status of a young Clint Eastwood – the 'man with no name'. She moved closer to Gene and prepared to let her mind drift, relishing the warmth and security of his arm around her. In an odd way it evoked strong memories of the vault at Edgehampton and she smiled at the memory, her fingers moving to play with the gold chain at his neck.

"Gene?" She shifted position slightly, lifting her head from his shoulder until they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I know," he said with a smile, also recognising the sense of déjà vu. But this time it was different. There was no danger here – and also no chance of Ray and Chris bursting in on them – thank Christ. His fingers traced her delicate cheekbones, moving over her soft skin, skimming the outline of her face until he reached her lips. Hardly daring to breath he used one finger to outline the shape of her lips before moving closer, his own lips now only a whisper away.

"Alex," he groaned, as his lips finally touched hers. His body sprang into life as she responded to his kiss, and he had to make a conscious effort to reign back. This might be a 'date' but there was no way she was fit enough for the 'Full Monty' as it were – no matter how much they both might want to. Instead, he deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth and lips with his own, wanting to taste her so badly he thought he would explode.

"Mmmm, don't stop," Alex muttered as Gene's lips left her mouth and began exploring. She arched against him as his lips tickled her ears and then quickly found her neck, alternating between kissing and using the tip of his tongue to trace a pattern down to her collarbone.

"Not stopping," he muttered. God she tasted so good – he couldn't believe how sweet she tasted. Even as his lips were wandering, so his hands were following suit, tentatively at first, but then more boldly as she moaned encouragement. "Gorgeous you are," he whispered against her neck as his fingers searched for some gap in her clothing, succeeding as her shirt became un-tucked and his hands found warm, soft flesh.

Meanwhile, Alex's hands were doing a little wandering of their own. Not content with the small 'v' of exposed flesh at his shirt neckline, she deftly unfastened several buttons until Gene's chest was exposed to her gaze – and her touch. She didn't resist as she felt herself pushed gently back into the soft recesses of the sofa, his lips and hands still warm and insistent on her body – in fact she welcomed it. She strained against him, wanting to touch, wanting to kiss – wanting everything he could give her. She could feel his hands cupping her breasts, touching the soft flesh as his finger slipped under the material of her bra.

"Oooh…yes..god" She whimpered as his thumb brushed across one nipple.

Gene grinned lasciviously as she responded to his touch, and as one hand continued to gently stroke and squeeze the creamy flesh, his other hand meandered slowly downwards, tickling her waist and moving across her stomach until….

"Arghh!" Alex shot upright and pushed Gene off her.

"What? Oh God, did I hurt you?"

"Just a little." She placed a protective hand over her stomach. "Not your fault."

Gene shook his head and cursed silently. Stupid, stupid bastard! Should have remembered…pushing too hard.

"Hey."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and then her fingers touching his chin, turning him to face her.

"Not your fault Gene. If anything, it was mine for leading you on when I'm obviously still not fully fit."

"But you're alight, you're not hurt?"

"No, its still a bit tender under the dressing that's all. And I _was_ enjoying it up till then," she teased.

They both looked at each other, taking in the wild hair, bruised lips and dishevelled clothing – and burst out laughing.

"What are we like?" Gene said, reaching for their wine glasses and handing one to Alex.

"Like a couple of randy teenagers?" she supplied.

"Exactly." They settled down on the sofa, side by side, heads close together. "I remember doing this sort of thing when I was a teenager – without the wine of course."

"What? Snogging on the sofa?"

"Course. Used to be an art form in my youth – see how far you could get without getting interrupted by her parents or being slapped."

"I have the feeling you were quite good at it."

"Damn right," he said taking sip of wine. "Didn't you do that sort of thing then?"

"Not really. I was away at boarding school most of the time."

"So. Behind the bike sheds then?"

"It was a girl's school."

"Really?" He moved closer and whispered in her ear. "Tell me more."

She laughed and gave him a friendly shove.

"So when do yer get them stitches out again?"

"Hopefully next week."

"Oh."

Alex had to stop herself from laughing at his downcast expression. She nodded.

"Still, not that long really."

"No, not that long," she agreed.

"Seriously Alex, I'm prepared to take it slow – long as you like really. You let me know when you're ready."

"Oh Gene," she put her glass down and then enveloped him in a hug. "If it was up to me, and I was fully fit, I would shag you senseless right now. But maybe this is a good thing – waiting I mean. I want the first time to be really, really good, not with me hesitant and afraid I'm going to hurt something. So while I'm not happy with the wait, I know it's for the best."

"Yeah…suppose." Gene took her hand, his thumb rubbing over her skin absentmindedly. "Doesn't mean we can't kiss though – does it?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Good. Well, in that case, get yer arse over here and give me a good snog."

**. . . . . . . .to be continued**


	10. Kissing the Pink

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews - good to know you're still enjoying this.**

Usual acknowledgements etc but special thanks to Louella and Wombledon for some inspirational Bunny dialogue!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 – Kissing the Pink

Gene slammed through the doors leading to CID with all of his accustomed vigour – and then some, startling Shaz as he grunted an acknowledgement and continued into his own office, slamming the door behind him. She looked hesitantly around the office, but there was no one else to exchange knowing glances with or cheeky comments. In fact, it was incredibly early even by the Guv's standards and she wondered if there was something wrong – maybe he had argued with DI Drake again? Or perhaps she wasn't well and the Guv was worried?

Other, more experienced officers in CID would have recognised the grim expression, seen the jut of his chin and determined set of his jaw and left well alone. Unfortunately Shaz was not one of those officers and after making a brew, she ventured into the lion's den.

"What?" Gene barked, without even raising his head from his newspaper.

"Sorry Guv." She smiled and hesitantly placed the mug of tea before him.

"Oh. Thanks Shaz."

She turned to go, but some devil induced her to turn and speak. "I was just wondering how DI Drake is Guv?"

Gene glared. "DI Drake is fine, super, hunky-bleeding-dory if you must know."

"Sorry Guv I…."

"She'll be back to work on Monday Granger – you'll be able to have your little girly chats then. In the meantime, some of us have important work to do. Now be a good girl and bugger off."

"Yes Guv."

Gene glared at her retreating figure and then returned to the 'important work' of reading the newspaper. After a few sips of tea he gave up pretending that he was actually reading the scandal rag that masqueraded as a newspaper, and assumed his usual thinking position – feet on the desk and eyes closed. Wasn't Granger's fault that he was in such a foul mood – she had just happened to be the nearest target to hand.

He sighed deeply. It wasn't even that he was in a _bad_ mood as such – why should he be? After all, Alex was living in his house; she was safe and getting stronger by the day – and living in his house! He should be cock-a-hoop. But the problem was that…Alex was living in his house. And it was driving him crazy! Not the fact that she was there – he quite liked that. The best aspect being that she was there to greet him when he got home, ask him how his day had been, and enthusiastically respond to his kisses.

And therein lay the problem. He loved having her around the house, having someone to talk to, easing the burden of the loneliness that he had only ever admitted to her. But the stark fact was, that all the kissing, snogging, groping and petting had him feeling hornier than a whole herd of rhino, and with no outlet for his frustrations he was just about at breaking point. He couldn't even take matter into his own hands. The last time he had tried she had nearly barged in on him as he had been sat in the bathroom, and since then he hadn't dared.

Still, he consoled himself with the thought that the stitches were coming out soon – Monday morning in fact. They had agreed that she would move back into her own flat at the weekend, go to the hospital on Monday morning to be given the all-clear to start work and then she would report back to CID. He had tried to persuade her to stay for another weekend, although to be quite honest he wasn't sure if his over stimulated body could possibly stand any more. At least he would have the weekend to…do whatever he had to. Alone.

By the time the rest of CID strolled in, he had more or less got his temper under control but he still had the sensation of being like a powder keg waiting to go off – all it would take is one spark.

"Raymondo – get your arse in 'ere."

"Guv?"

"I want an update on Peter Adams' whereabouts. Where is he and why haven't we found him?

"Just bringing you the report Guv." He placed a plain manila file on Gene's desk.

"Tell me."

"He's been spotted in Edinburgh…"

"Edinburgh! What the fuck's he doing there for Christ's sake?"

"Seems he used to go to university there. Anyway, since we put the force-wide alert out, one of his old pals spotted him and reported him to the local plods. Edinburgh CID are onto it now."

Gene flicked open the file. "Well, I might just have to give this…DI Jardine a call – give him some encouragement, find out it I need to get up there."

"Yes Guv. Anything else Guv?"

"Yes. DI Drake will be back on Monday and…"

"She up to it?"

Gene frowned at him. "Yes Ray, she is 'up to it' as you elegantly put it. However she will only be on desk duties to start."

"Ooh, she's gonna hate that."

"Yes I know. That is why I will need your help making sure that's where she stays. Make sure everyone knows – she's not to go off on any wild goose chases – or any shouts for that matter. She's not to step foot out of this building without me knowing."

"Yes Guv."

"And Ray?"

"Yes?"

"I would appreciate it if you could find me an opportunity to bang a few 'eads together. I feel the need to let off some steam."

Ray smiled knowingly. "See what I can do Guv."

Ray bumped into Viv on the way out.

"Guv?"

"Blimey, it's like the bloody M6 in here today. What?"

"Just thought you'd like to know. DCI Warren of Special Branch is on the way over – wants to ask you a few questions."

"Oh joy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex paused in front of the mirrored wardrobe in her bedroom, parting the bathrobe to reveal her naked form. She grimaced as she surveyed the wreckage that was her stomach, her fingers moving tentatively over the ugly black stitches. God – it was awful. As she poked and prodded the area, testing for soreness she could hardly bring herself to look – and if she couldn't bear to look, then how would Gene feel? Alex didn't see the full breasts, slim waist and shapely figure reflected in the mirror – all she saw was the result of shrapnel tearing into her body and the surgeon's attempt to repair it – and save her life.

She sighed and turned away, wrapping the robe tightly around her. She knew she was lucky to be alive but she couldn't help it. A part of her wanted to be perfect for Gene. When they finally gave in to their urges (and it was only a matter of time) she wanted to be perfect. Silly really and not very 21st century but that's what she felt. In fact she had noticed that her mood had changed for the worse in the past few days, not helped by the vivid nightmares she had been experiencing - nightmares in which she relived the events of Regent's Park in all its horrific detail. Several times she had woken, sweating and shaking with terror and it had taken all of her willpower to remain still and quiet in the middle of the night, resisting the urge to run into Gene's bedroom and fling her arms around him. She knew if she did, that he would comfort her without question, but she also knew that this would be pushing his willpower just a little too far. Besides, she had to deal with this herself.

A voice calling up the stairs interrupted her increasingly gloomy thoughts. "Coo-eee Alex – you up yet?"

"Be right down Mrs D."

By the time Alex was dressed in casual grey jogging pants and zip up top, she could smell fresh coffee brewing along with the delicious aroma of fresh bread. She peered into the kitchen to see the now familiar sight of Gene's daily, her plump and aproned form bustling around the kitchen.

"Ah, there you are my lovely. Coffee? And I brought some of my soda bread – baked a fresh batch this morning.

"Thanks Mrs D – you're an angel."

"Ach, get away with you now. And I've told you before, you can call me Kathleen or Kath if you like."

"But Gene calls you Mrs D?"

"He does that. But then, he's a very old-fashioned sort of gentleman in many ways. Likes to keep the proper relationship between employer and employee, if you know what I mean."

Alex had quickly discovered how Gene managed to keep his house so tidy – a small middle-aged powerhouse of a woman, with a vaguely Irish lilting voice who went by the name of Kathleen. At Gene's behest she had not only kept up her regular cleaning and ironing duties but had provided Alex with daily companionship and a sense of security while Gene was at work; she lived two streets away and could be there in an instant if she was needed.

"Mmm, this is lovely Kath," Alex said, tucking into a slice of heavily buttered soda bread. "Funny, never thought about Gene being a gentleman."

"Oh very much so. He reminds me of my Brian in many ways."

"How is he?" Alex motioned for Kath to sit at the table with her. In the past few days she had all about the ins and outs of Kath's family and especially her pride and joy – her only son Brian. "Have you seen him recently?"

"He popped in yesterday evening and stayed for tea – he's got a very busy social life you know?"

"Yes, I think you mentioned that."

"Well," Kath said with relish, "what with his voluntary work and then the local church groups, it's a blessed wonder he's got time to visit his old Ma at all."

"He's quite religious then?" Alex enquired, as she sipped on her mug of coffee.

Kath raised her eyebrows in response. "More than I'll ever be, to be sure. I've seen too much bloodshed and violence associated with the name of religion." She laughed bleakly. "Of course, Brian prays for me so maybe I'll slip into heaven on a pass." She paused and looked at Alex. "Mr Hunt told me what happened to you. Bastard eejits they are, blowing up innocents like that!"

"You don't agree with their principles then?"

"Men like that haven't got any principles, if you ask me. Protestant or Catholic, anyone who kills innocent men, women and children is just a murderer plain and simple."

Alex nodded.

"Anyway, my Brian – said he's seen a lot of the victims of the bombing when he was working in the hospital. Said it was terrible what he saw but being the man he is, said he would pray for the terrorists as well as the victims. Something about the guilty needing more prayers than the innocent."

"You could be right."

"So, how long will you be staying with Mr Hunt?"

"Not much longer I'm afraid. I'll be moving back to my own place at the weekend."

"Oh and there's a shame! The big man will miss you that's for sure. I've never seen him look so happy."

"He'll probably be glad to get some privacy. Besides, he'll still see me at work every day."

"Not the same as living with a man though is it?"

"Oh we're not…that is we don't…"

Kath laughed. "Well, if you're not my girl, you should be! Because if you don't some floozy will come along and snap him up, mark my words if they don't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time DCI Warren and two of his officers had reported to Viv at the front desk, were then subsequently misdirected and got lost in the maze of corridors before finally finding the CID offices, Gene was waiting at the threshold of his own office. He stood poised, legs akimbo and hands on hips, declaring ownership of his territory in no uncertain terms. Gene's eyes glittered with anticipation – with a bit of luck, Ray wouldn't need to find him some heads to knock together.

An eerie silence descended as the three Branch men sauntered disrespectfully into CID; even Shaz's typewriter was silenced as all heads turned to watch the intruders as they walked towards Gene. DCI Warren stopped only when he was toe to toe with his opposite number.

"Hunt."

Gene sniffed and looked down at the smaller man. "Bunny," he replied, ignoring the snickering from his own men. "You took yer time"

Warren shifted uneasily under the unnerving gaze. "Your desk sergeant sent us the wrong way."

"Did he?" Gene said innocently. "Good man." He turned and entered his office, making himself comfortable behind his desk before he turned his attention to the unwanted visitors; Ray followed and stood protectively at Gene's back. Gene smirked slightly as he observed the three men looking at the solitary visitors chair.

"The Bunnymen can wait outside."

Ray sniggered and then muttered soto voce. "Dickheads."

"What was that Sergeant?" Warren said as he his face began to turn a strange shade of puce.

"Nothing sir," Ray said innocently. "Must 'ave been an echo."

"Yes, thank you Sergeant Carling," Gene intervened, "Now if you'll just look after our two fluffy friends outside. Oh and if they give you any bother just grab 'em by the ears."

Gene waited until Ray had escorted the two Branch men away, before turning his attention to Warren. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

Warren sat in the low visitors chair, grimacing with discomfort as he perched on the edge, looking up at Gene. "Hardly unexpected Hunt. I told Drake I'd be back with more questions."

"Did you now? Well, as you can see _Detective Inspector_ Drake isn't here. She's still signed off sick."

"Apparently so."

"So you've 'ad a bit of a wasted visit then?"

"Not necessarily. Thing is," Warren leaned closer, "no-one seems to know where she is."

"Really?" Gene raised both eyebrows in mock-surprise.

"Really. We've tried at the address listed on her personnel file but all we found was some mad Italian waiter, waving his arms around and saying he couldn't speak English."

"Oh? Terrible state of affairs isn't it? Bloody foreigners coming over here and not even bothering to learn the Queen's English?" Gene silently blessed Luigi and made a mental note to buy him a large sambuca.

"Do you know where she is?"

Gene snorted contemptuously. "And if I did, do you really think I'd tell you?"

"Ever heard of obstruction Hunt?"

Gene took a deep breath as he clenched and un-clenched his fist. "Is she under investigation? You gonna arrest her?"

"No but…"

"Well in that case the only thing that's about to be obstructed is your windpipe when I close my fingers around it. The woman's a bloody heroine and you go around treating her like a criminal!"

"She was reported acting suspiciously," Warren shouted.

"She was reported trying to save people's lives," Gene yelled back.

"She's been involved in this sort of thing before."

"What?"

"Tim and Caroline Price. Their car was blown up in October last year I believe – and DI Drake was there. Coincidence? I think not."

"I was as there as well you dickhead."

"I know," Warren said with quiet menace.

"The Price's were blown up by…" Gene stopped himself just in time.

"By who?"

Gene stopped and collected his thoughts for a moment. He had promised Evan White that little Alex Price would never know her father had planned to kill them all and he had destroyed the evidence that could have given the game away. He knew there was nothing linking Alex to the Price's car bomb – but what did Warren know?

"Layton…we think."

"Think?" Warren smirked now. "Only think?"

"He had form. Layton disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Until he conveniently phoned DI Drake on the 20th July."

"Hardly convenient. He knew summat was going off and tried to kill Al…DI Drake by luring her to the park. It's a bloody miracle she wasn't killed."

"A miracle," echoed Warren.

Gene leapt to his feet. "Right I've 'ad just about enough of you casting doubts on the integrity of my officers." He marched around to the other side of the desk, just as Warren scrambled to his feet. "Trust me Warren, you don't wanna be messing with me today. Now, you and your mates 'ad better run off and keep your little bunny noses out of my department."

Gene opened the door and pointed the way with his arm.

"I've haven't finished yet Hunt – I'll be back."

Gene fumed silently as he watched Warren and his men leave. He let out a deep sigh before reaching into the filing cabinet and extracting a bottle, pouring himself a large measure. He took a large gulp before settling back into his chair. "Nothing a good dose of myxomatosis wouldn't fix."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening Gene and Alex sat on the sofa, picking at the remains of a Chinese takeaway without much enthusiasm.

"Not hungry?" Alex enquired.

"Eh?" He looked up from his plate as if surprised that she was there. "No…not really."

"Problems?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Finished?" he indicated her plate.

"Yes – I'll clear away."

"No, you stay there Bolly."

Alex watched as he took the plates and debris of their meal into the kitchen. There was obviously something playing on his mind but she had learned by now not to confront Gene head on but to let him work it through first – he would tell her when he was ready. Besides, she wasn't exactly a barrel of laughs herself this evening. Gene returned and then poured them both another glass of wine and turned on the tv, before settling back on the sofa next to her.

"Pot Black – not exactly riveting entertainment is it?" Gene said with disgust.

"Oh I don't know." Alex found that the soothing tones of 'Whispering' Ted Lowe quite took her back to her childhood. "It's quite…restful."

"Well, it's not the way I play snooker."

Alex laughed. "Quite. I've seen you handle a snooker cue Gene, and lets just say the outcome was…unique."

"Too right." Gene smiled and finally began to feel the tension ease away. He stretched his arm out and indicated she should move closer.

Alex thought about it for a millisecond before putting down her glass. "No, I've a better idea." She grabbed a plump cushion and placed it in her lap "Your turn to get comfortable."

"What? Lie down you mean?"

"Why not? There's no one here to see if that's what you're worried about," she said irritably.

It did look tempting. "I won't hurt your stomach?"

"No, it won't hurt."

"Be glad when you get those bloody stitches out," he grumbled as he turned and manoeuvred into position, flat on his back, his head resting in Alex's lap and glass of wine easily to hand on the table.

"There. Isn't that better?"

"Suppose," he grumbled, as he turned his attention to the snooker. His mind began to wander as only half-watched the game being played out. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this comfortable with a woman, and certainly he had never rested his head in anyone's lap before! Maggie wasn't really the sort to show that much affection and none of his more recent encounters had progressed to this point. He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing the warmth of Alex's body and the potent red wine sooth his mind. He felt her fingers move distractedly through his hair, smoothing wayward locks into place and then ruffling them again. Yes, he could definitely get used to this.

"Warren came to the office today," he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Oh – did he want anything in particular?"

"The usual – to cause trouble. Said he was looking for you but I'm not so sure."

"What else could he want?" Alex said, trying not to let the tension seep into her voice.

"Came to rattle my cage – see if I knew more than I was lettin' on. He mentioned the Prices."

"I see." Her hand stilled and Gene took hold of it, running his thumb along the inside of her palm.

"I didn't say anything – about Tim Price. But if it comes down to it, if it's a choice between Tim Price and you, then I might 'ave to say something."

"He thinks I had something to do with it?"

"He's just fishing Alex," he soothed, "he's got nothing. Trust me."

They both lapsed into a comfortable silence, each pre-occupied with thoughts that the other could not possibly comprehend.

"James came to see me today."

"What?" Gene sat up quickly.

"James Carlyle…the photographer."

"Yes I know who he is – what was he doing 'ere?"

"Saying goodbye," she said with a wry smile.

"Going somewhere nice I 'ope. North Pole per'aps – heard it's nice this time of year."

"You really don't like him do you?"

"Can you blame me? He's running around taking snaps of people instead of trying to 'elp them, printing pictures of me in a crappy newspaper and…and…"

"And what?"

"Well, you seemed to be pretty keen on 'im at one point."

"I was. He was nice – handsome and intelligent and…"

"Yeah alright Bols, I get the picture." He turned away in disgust.

"…but he wasn't you Gene." She took a deep breath and leaned against his broad back, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I knew even before the bombing that there could be nothing serious with James – I knew that from the moment you kissed me."

He turned to face her. "Think you'll find it was you that kissed me, you hussy."

"Only because you need a push in the right direction."

"Yeah, well, I was being a gentleman. So, where's he going then?"

"The Lebanon – Beirut to be precise."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Well if he thinks Regent's Park's bad he'll get plenty action there."

"He'll be fine – he's used to it. Now, speaking of action…"

Gene groaned and raised his eyebrows. "You're insatiable woman."

Alex leaned into his embrace, slowly undoing a few more of his shirt buttons and nipping at the tender flesh of his throat. "And don't you love it."

"Careful Bols, or it won't just be Steve Davis who's stroking his balls into the top pocket!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much later, Alex was caught in a nightmare of her own making, unable to break free from the depiction of familiar events now playing in her sub-conscious. A moan escaped her lips as she thrashed around the bed, tangling in the bedclothes and mumbling her fears.

"No…got to stop them…Layton…"

Once more she felt the force of explosion lifting her body and sending her flying across the park. This was the point where she usually woke, panicked and body covered with a sheen of sweat – but tonight it was different. The dream continued, hazy and confused, as she lay injured on the ground. She saw Gene coming towards her and then she knew it would be alright. Suddenly a shot rang out and Gene collapsed, falling forward towards her, his face contorted in agony.

"Noooooooooo!" she screamed.

In the next bedroom, Gene sat bolt upright in bed, heart racing, eyes blinking in the darkness. What the fuck? He was just on the point of lying down again, convinced he had been dreaming when he heard the sound.

"Noooo….Gene…."

He leapt out of bed, cursing as he stubbed his toe in the darkness, oaths issuing from his mouth in a torrent as he fell over his boots. Finally, he found the door and ran semi-naked along the hall, pausing only momentarily at the threshold of her room.

"Alex?"

He moved closer to the bed, fumbling for the switch of the bedside lamp as Alex tossed and turned, struggling to either wake or shake away her nightmare.

"Alex, it's me." He sat on the bed, not quite sure of what he should do next. The decision was taken from him when she gasped and sat bolt upright, her eyes wide and staring.

"Alex wake up, it's a dream." He took hold of her arms and gave a gentle shake - and then a not so gentle shake until her eyes finally cleared.

"Gene? Oh Gene..." she collapsed sobbing and confused into his arms.

"Shhh, there now…just a dream." He gathered her against his chest and great sobs wracked her body. "I'm here now." His fingers stroked her hair and he smiled slightly as the words he uttered triggered a memory of his own. His mother smiling sweetly and soothing him when he had sobbed as a child – except his nightmare hadn't only been in dreams.

"I…couldn't stop…it," she cried, "someone…shot you…"

"No one shot me Alex. Look – I'm here aren't I?"

She slowly raised her eyes, chest still heaving with aftermath of her crying. "Yes," she admitted. Her fingers reached out and stroked his cheek, as if to convince herself that he was really here.

"Well then, nothing to cry about is there?"

"No." But still she burrowed her face against his chest, reminding him of a wounded animal searching for warmth. "Don't go yet."

"I won't."

Slowly he released her, allowing her to fall back onto the pillows. They lay facing each other, eyes intent and roaming, fingers entwined.

"Go to sleep Alex or we'll both be in trouble."

She nodded and then yawned but still wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Gene?"

"What?"

"Can I just say, that those pyjama bottoms aren't really very sexy."

He laughed. "Probably just as well given the circumstances."

"Yes, but…"

"Go to sleep Alex."

………**.to be continued**


	11. The Look of Love

**Chapter 11 – The Look of Love**

Alex yawned loudly and grimaced at her reflection in the mirror, pinching her cheeks to try and put some much needed colour back into them. After the nightmare, it had been a restless night as she lay half-afraid to go back to sleep. But she had closed her eyes and seemingly reassured by Gene's presence next to her, she must have dropped off eventually. When she woke early the next morning up he was already gone – not just from her bed, but also from the house. She had no idea how long he had lain next to her – just long enough she suspected, although she did remember glancing over to see him lying flat on his back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, oblivious to everything around him.

She shook the image away as she quickly tied her hair back into a small ponytail. She had things to do today so she had already decided to make an early start. It had become part of her recovery routine to walk the short distance to Southwark Park and back, stopping briefly to admire the rose gardens which were in full bloom. Already she could feel the improvement in her fitness levels, and it took all her restraint not to break out into a jog – at least not until the doctors gave the go ahead and she would have that soon enough – hopefully this afternoon.

As she left the house dressed in casual jogging gear and with face bare of make-up, she felt slightly guilty that she had not told Gene about her appointment at the hospital this afternoon. She still wasn't entirely sure why she had misled him – she wouldn't call it a lie exactly – she just hadn't contradicted him when he presumed her appointment was for Monday. She just needed time to adjust, to see what the scar would look like once the stitches were removed and more importantly, how she felt. Anyway, if everything went to plan then Gene might very well be in for a pleasant surprise tonight – but if she needed more time…well, he wouldn't be any the wiser.

It was still relatively deserted as she strolled through the streets towards the park – too early for city workers and commuters to be up and about at any rate. She took a deep lungful of early morning air and lengthened her stride. It was cloudy but not cold in this first week of August, although showers were predicated for later in the day – she made a mental note to see if Gene owned an umbrella before she set off for the hospital this afternoon. She had a distinct feeling that Gene would consider it 'girly' or an affront to his manhood to be seen carrying an umbrella.

Alex experimentally lengthened her stride as she passed by the boating lake – so far, so good. She couldn't feel any pulling or twinges of pain, in fact it felt rather good. She smiled distractedly at a passer by as she continued her perambulations, at the same time mentally preparing a plan of action for the next few days. She had only just got past 'get stitches removed' when she was interrupted by a shout, coming from near the children's play area. She increased her pace even more until she rounded the corner and collided with a middle-aged woman, terrier yapping at her heels.

"Oh I'm sorry…sorry…but there's…." She pointed in the direction of the children's playground.

"Slow down, take a deep breath Mrs…?"

"Parker…but…"

Years of training ensured that Alex quickly slipped back into police mode as if the past couple of week's absence had never happened. She placed a reassuring hand on the woman's arm. "You're safe here Mrs Parker – I'm a police officer. Now can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, I was just taking Trixie Fifibelle for a walk…"

"Your dog?" Alex clarified as the Yorkshire terrier yapped in response.

"Yes. And I let her off the lead for a good run about. Well, there's hardly anyone around at this time of the morning and …"

"Yes, go on Mrs Parker. What happened?"

"Well she ran off, but I didn't worry too much until she started yapping away. I thought she'd spotted a rabbit – or a man. She doesn't like men too much you see."

Alex tried not to smile. "I see. You caught up with Trixie – what then?"

"Oh it's awful." Mrs Parker closed her eyes briefly before staring wild-eyed at Alex. "A body. Just…just…hanging there!"

"Where? Can you show me?"

Mrs Parker nodded hesitantly and Alex followed until they turned into the children's play area. "There," she pointed, rather unnecessarily as it turned out. Trixie Fifibelle emitted a low growl before exploding into a series of barks and yaps guaranteed to wake the dead, although given the circumstances, that was an unfortunate analogy.

"Do you have a phone at home Mrs Parker? Do you live close by?"

"Yes I just live around the corner."

Alex started to run towards the play area. "If you could call the police and give them my name – DI Alex Drake. Tell them exactly what you told me."

"Of course yes, but can you do anything?"

"I think its probably too late."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene sat in office drinking his first cup of tea of the day, leafing through Peter Adams file. It was still early and most of the team were yet to arrive – only Shaz already in place, although even she had gone off to the filing room. He turned his attention back to the file in front of him. Technically of course, Peter Adams was now the problem of Edinburgh CID and DI Jardine although Gene didn't see it that way. Adams had committed a vicious attack on his patch and if he had any say in the matter he would be brought back to London, kicking and screaming if necessary, and then locked up for a very long time.

He had also paid a visit Sarah Watts and her fiancée David, to see if they could shed any further light on Peter's whereabouts. Not surprisingly, they could tell him very little about Peter's former life in Edinburgh but it had been worth a try. Sarah was still recovering from her injuries at home and clung onto David's arm throughout the whole interview. Poor kids. Can't be easy knowing that your own brother had come within a hair's breadth of killing your girlfriend. They talked about moving away from the area as soon as Sarah was fully fit, making a new start. Gene had nodded with understanding.

"Another cuppa Guv?" Shaz poked her head around the door of his office.

"Yeah, go on then Shaz. That dozy boyfriend of yours on the way in?"

Shaz blushed. "He's here Guv, he's just helping…"

"…with the filing? Well tell him when he's finished 'filing' to get his lazy carcase in 'ere."

"Yes Guv. Anything else?"

"No. Yes." Gene rummaged in the top drawer of his desk and extracted a large manilla envelope. "Can you make sure the Chief Super's office gets this today."

"Chief Super? Not Superintendent MacIntosh?"

The phone trilled and Gene picked up the receiver, covering the mouthpiece as he finished his conversation. "No," he said impatiently. "Chief Superintendent Ryan's office. Give it to his secretary Maddy – she'll know what to do with it. No one else mind Shaz."

"Yes Guv."

Gene shook his head and turned his attention to the phone. "What?"

He listened as the voice at the other end of the phone relayed the somewhat unwelcome news. "I see…When?…Where's he 'eaded?" He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "….well, the words 'incompetent pillock' spring to mind." He paused again as Jardine attempted a defence.

"Listen you useless, kilt-wearing, haggis munching pea-brain, if Peter Adams has given your officers the slip then…yes…yes I realise that! Fine." Gene slammed the phone down. "Great, just flaming great."

Gene stormed into the main office where most of the team were now assembled, casually lounging around each other's desks or making idle chitchat, while drinking cups of tea.

"Right you lot. It seems that our Scottish chums across the border have lost Peter Adams."

There was a groan. "When?" Ray asked.

"Late last night. He was spotted and then tailed by some of Jardine's men. He was last seen running into Edinburgh Central Station and then onto a train heading south."

"But he wouldn't come back here…would he?" Chris asked.

Ray slapped him around the head "Div."

"Under normal circumstances no," Gene said, "But Adams seems to be a clever and ruthless man - he might feel that there's unfinished business between 'im and Sarah."

"Crikey," Shaz said.

"Exactly." He looked up as Viv entered the room. "Just in time Skip. I want a couple of uniform to go around to Sarah Watts – tell 'er what's happened and put out an alert – especially the railway stations. If he so much as breathes around here I want to know about it."

"Yes Guv."

"Oh and Skip. Organise some visible protection for Sarah and David. Ray, we'll need CID cover as well. Jump to it then!"

Gene wandered back to his office as Viv followed.

"There was one other thing Guv."

"Go on."

"We've had a call from Rotherhithe. Incident over at Southwark Park."

"Well? What's that got to do with me?"

"Seems as though DI Drake is at the scene…there's a body."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex lifted her head as she heard tyres squealing under protest quickly followed by the slamming of car doors. Actually, she didn't really need to look to know that Gene had arrived – she could probably recognise the sound of the Quattro in her sleep. She watched as he strode across the grass towards her, Ray and Chris following along in his wake. She had an absurd feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach that she tried to ignore, not really knowing whether it was apprehension – or anticipation.

"I think you'd better make yourself scarce, " she said to the young PC from Rotherhithe station, "I'll brief DCI Hunt."

"Thanks ma'am. Is he really as tough as they say?"

"Tougher than the rest – but his bark's worse than his bite."

Gene's familiar frown was in place as he made a beeline towards her. "DI Drake. Correct me if I'm wrong, but the last I 'eard you were off active duty?"

"You know that a police officer is never really off duty Gene. I could hardly ignore a cry for help could I?"

He turned to where the body was hanging. "Well they don't look very noisy." He turned and shouted at the nearest uniform. "Oi – you lot! Get this screened off now."

"I meant, the passer by who found the body," Alex said. "She had a bit of a nasty shock as you can imagine."

"Fair doos. You alright?"

"I'm fine, although it's not the sort of thing you expect to find in the children's play area."

"And what exactly am I doing 'ere? Doesn't exactly look like a mystery to me and if it is, then Rotherhithe can deal with it."

"I imagine control just assumed that as I was first on the scene…"

"Yeah, alright – I get the picture."

They walked closer to the play area as two constables struggled to erect screening. Frankly, Gene was just relieved that Alex was okay – suicides were a pain in the arse but he could probably pass it back to Rotherhithe without too much bother.

"Police surgeon been yet?"

"Yes, but he recommended we leave the body in place – forensic pathologist is on the way."

"What for? Seems pretty bloody obvious."

"Well the death was certified as hanging but we need the all clear from forensics Gene – you know that."

"Ray!"

"Yes Guv."

"See if yer can get hold of the pathologist. And if its Harvey tell 'im if he's not here in ten minutes I'll have his scrawny arse on a plate."

"So," he turned to Alex, "what do you think?"

They moved forward to where a woman was still hanging on the crossbar of the swings. Late twenties or early thirties, she had long blonde hair and was casually dressed in jeans and a loose jumper.

"Difficult to say," Alex said as she moved closer. "If she did commit suicide, its certainly not the most common way – most people tend to take pills or cut themselves. This is very…

"Public," Gene finished for her.

"Well, I was going to say unusual but yes, very public. As if she's making a statement by doing this so openly – if she did it of course."

"Married," he stated, noting the rings on her left hand. "We'll get Shaz to check the missing persons file when we get back, and then…"

"Ah, Gene Hunt as I live and breath."

They turned simultaneously at the sound of the newcomer's soft, feminine voice.

"Not Harvey then," Alex whispered, as she watched the statuesque redhead sashaying towards them.

"Oh Christ," Gene muttered under his breath.

"Not Christ, only one of the lesser angels I'm afraid. Aren't you going to introduce me to your…colleague?"

"Yes. Alex, this is Georgina Lucas. This is Inspector Drake."

"It's Doctor Lucas actually, but I'm all for informality Inspector."

"Alex, call me Alex."

"Of course. I expect Gene has told you all about me?"

"No actually – nothing at all." Alex was sure she would have remembered a six-foot Rita Heyworth look-alike if she had been mentioned. She took in Georgina's long and immaculately coiffured hair, the expensively tailored skirt suit and suddenly felt decidedly frumpy.

"Ladies, if you don't mind? Can we turn to the matter at hand?"

"Of course. Harvey was busy and so I stepped into the breach – hope you don't mind DCI Hunt?"

"Don't care who does it as long as you get the job done and we can get out of 'ere."

"Charming as always. Can you pass me my crate?"

Gene obliged as Georgina expertly snapped on a pair of surgical gloves.

"Soon as I knew it was a hanging, I thought I'd better bring the crate."

Alex raised an eyebrow as perched on the crate to reach the body, managing to show an impressive amount of toned calf and thigh as she did so – a sight which did not go unnoticed by Gene.

"So?"

"So what?" he replied.

"If you can drag your attention away from Dr Lucas?"

"Just making sure she didn't hurt herself."

"I'm sure." Alex's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Anything you'd care to tell me?"

Gene cleared his throat. "Not while she's around – no."

"Later then?"

"Later," he agreed.

"I'll hold you to that you know?"

"I know. That's what I'm worried about."

They watched in silence as Georgina continued with the examination of the body in situ, until finally she wobbled slightly and then jumped down to the ground.

"That's me done then," she said brightly.

"Well?" Gene barked.

"Patience, all in good time. You can take her down now, but I want the cord left in place around the neck."

"Any theories?" Alex asked.

"Very interesting actually – I'm glad you called me Gene."

"I didn't but go on."

"There appear to be two sets of ligature marks around the neck."

"Two." Alex and Gene chimed together.

"So, strangled and then hung out to dry like a kipper?" Gene said.

"Not so fast Mr Hunt, you know I can't confirm that until the post mortem. You always were quick off the mark!"

Alex cleared her throat pointedly. "Someone murdered her and then faked a suicide?"

"A possibility but as I told Gene, I can't say anything until I've conducted the autopsy."

"Of course." Alex quietly seethed at her over-familiar use of Gene's name. She then watched as Georgina packed her things and sashayed off into the distance.

"Right-o. Autopsy it is then – care to join us Bols?"

"Actually no, I've just remembered I'm off duty."

"What?"

"Bye Gene, see you later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was delicious," Alex said as she finished the final morsel of cherry pancakes.

"You've got your appetite back anyway," Gene said approvingly. He turned to gesture at the waiter who nodded and then moments later, returned bearing coffee for them both.

"I think I'm still making up for all that hospital food – and this is lovely."

"Not sure you deserve it after this morning."

"What?"

"You know what! Leaving me with that bloody she-devil."

Alex laughed. "You attended the autopsy then?"

"No I did not. I sent Ray instead. Besides, wasn't sure who'd end up on the slab being taken apart by a sharp bladed instrument."

"I see. You have some history together then?"

Gene wriggled uncomfortably in his seat and leaned closer. "Ancient history now Bols." He finished his glass of wine and shrugged his shoulders. "Was in a bit of a bad way when I first got down 'ere – she helped me feel better for a while."

Alex nodded understandingly but still couldn't quite suppress a tiny knot of jealousy. "You loved her?"

"No Alex, I shagged her." He glanced around surreptitiously as the restaurant came to a deathly hush. He lowered his voice before continuing. "And she shagged me an' all. That's all it was."

"Good. I mean good that you both had…I mean that no-one got hurt."

"Yeah, well I wasn't looking for anything back then. So, can we talk about something else now?"

"Yes we can," Alex beamed. "What about the autopsy results?"

Gene sighed. "Hardly romantic dinner conversation is it love?"

"No, but it is interesting so spill the beans – murder or suicide?"

"You're back to work on Monday Alex, you'll find out then."

"Gene." She gave him a light kick under the table.

"Ow! I could 'ave you for police brutality."

"You haven't see anything yet Mr Hunt, so I'd spill the beans if I were you."

"Promises, promises. Alright but you know what these bastard pathologists are like – never give you a straight answer to anything."

"Nearly as bad as psychologists."

"You said it. Anyway, top and bottom is what we already knew. Maria Barlow was strangled with a cord and then hung up from the swing later."

"Maria Barlow?"

"She was on the missing persons list – went missing last week. Separated from 'er husband and now lives with 'er boyfriend. Two young kiddies."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah." His expression changed to a grim mask of exasperation. "We'll catch the bastard though."

"We? You haven't handed it back to Rotherhithe CID then?"

"No I haven't," he said indignantly, "my officer on the scene, my case."

"Ipso facto..."

"That an' all. Anyway when I finally nailed Dr Lucas down…"

Alex cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow pointedly.

"…err, when I got her to cough up some information, she did say that Maria Barlow probably hadn't been strangled at the park and had been dead for a while before she ended up 'anging on that swing. No other injuries and no sexual assault. They're doing some other tests but doubt whether anything useful will come of it."

"Murder then." Alex stated.

"Yes. Now can we talk about something else? I've had a shit week and I'd quite like to forget it for a while."

"Of course. But…"

"No buts." He reached across the table to where her hand lay, distractedly playing with the base of her wineglass. His fingers skimmed across the back of her hand, tracing concentric circles before running down her own fingers. "I missed you today. Hell, I've missed you since the day you went running off and got yourself blown up! You're the only one I get any sense out of."

"Well, I'll be back on Monday."

Gene nodded. "Desk duties only mind – until the doc clears you."

"I know, I know."

"Still, plenty to do eh? Who goes around strangling people and then hanging them up for everyone to see? And before you answer Miss Know-it-all, that was one of them rhetorical questions you're so fond of," he smiled, "I'll ask you again on Monday."

After finishing coffee and settling the bill, they emerged almost reluctantly into the vibrant streets near Soho and Alex felt quite mellow and relaxed as she looped her arm through Gene's, only for him to drop his arm and take her hand instead, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he did so. Once again her heart lurched at the physical contact – she squeezed back as his fingers entwined with hers.

"So," he said, "fancy a nightcap before we 'ead back? There's a place round the corner that's not bad."

As she nodded her assent as she distractedly wondered where the evening was headed. Of course, what she knew and Gene didn't, was that she had had the offending and restrictive stitches removed earlier in the afternoon so, in theory at least, so she knew where she wanted the evening to end. Having the stitches removed was a vital step on her way to full recovery, even given the fact that the scars remained. As they turned onto Frith Street she suddenly realised where they were headed – at least she hoped so.

"Are we going to Ronnie Scott's?" she said, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"That's the plan – unless you don't …"

"No, I'd love to. I just didn't think it was your sort of thing."

"Still a lot you don't know about me then."

"Yes," she said thoughtfully, "yes there is." But she was glad she didn't know everything about him, that he had depths hidden even from her. After all, how could he possibly be her 'construct' if she didn't know everything about him? And the more he kept surprising her, the more she could feel herself letting go and just falling…

They couldn't find a table but Alex didn't mind, she simply hoisted herself onto one of the vertiginous bar stools next to Gene, crossing her long elegant legs as she made herself comfortable. Gene's eyes widened appreciatively as he leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Did I tell you before, you've got the best legs in CID?"

Alex laughed. "I should hope so, although maybe Ray can give me a run for my money."

"Nah, Ray's got proper footballer's legs."

"Oh, so you've noticed Ray's legs have you? she teased.

"Steady on Bols. Don't want your filthy imagination working overtime. Christ, what am I saying? Course I want your filthy imagination working overtime."

She shook her head but laughed, "I'll see what I can do."

They lapsed into companionable silence as they watched the house band on stage playing a series of jazz classics to an appreciative audience. With Alex now slightly turned away from him, Gene could look at her to his hearts content. The moody lighting disguised his glittering silver eyes as they swept over her face and body, drinking in the very essence of her as he took in every curve, every glimpse of skin, and even the elegant curve of her neck as she distractedly flicked her hair back. He found himself moving closer behind her until he could almost feel the warmth of her body against his. He closed his eyes briefly to appreciate the smell of her perfume; something subtle and warm and very very enticing.

"You like this? Alex said as she watched the band.

"Mmmm? Yeah…great."

"I meant the music Gene," she said softly, aware now of how close he was standing behind her.

"Sod the music," he whispered into her ear, briefly kissing her on the back of the neck as he did. "Come with me."

Alex shivered both at the contact of his lips on her skin, and the husky promise in his voice. He took her hand and led her to a dark secluded corner, well away from prying eyes, but still in earshot of the music. Silently they moved closer until Gene's arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer still. There was a small sigh of contentment from Alex as her arms reached around his neck, their bodies fitting together hand in glove. A mournful saxophone played and they moved slowly in time to the music, their bodies seemingly attuned to each other in a way their personalities were sometimes not.

She lifted her head and looked directly into Gene's eyes, knowing now what she would see reflected there, a mirror of her own hopes and desires. He brushed her cheek with one finger, before touching her lips softly with his own. They had kissed many times now and yet this seemed different, more intense somehow. Alex moaned and yielded to her own desires – and to his, inviting him to take more as she subtly pressed her body closer, all pretence at dancing now given up.

Gene reluctantly tore his lips away from hers, gasping for air even as his body screamed with denied frustration. "Come home with me Alex?"

"What?" she said dazedly.

"Come home with me tonight?"

"But, I'm already staying at your place tonight – aren't I?"

"Yeah, but if you weren't already – would you come home with me?"

Alex thought about the question, sensed it was important to Gene somehow. "Yes I would come home with you…I want to come home with you. I want to spend the night with you, I want to…"

Gen groaned and stopped her mouth with his own, briefly kissing her into silence. "Steady on Bols or I might not last until we get home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If there was a land speed record for Quattro's then Gene probably broke it in the rush to get back to Rotherhithe. There was even a short but heated discussion about going back to Alex's flat, given its closer proximity, but Alex vetoed the idea, not knowing quite what state she had left it in. She hadn't been back there since the day of the bombing and she had no intention of doing so tonight. So instead she nibbled at his ear and ran her hand along his thigh, accidentally brushing the rather impressive erection he had now cultivated.

"Faster," she urged.

Gene wasn't entirely sure she was talking about the speed of the car, but put his foot down anyway, speeding along semi-deserted roads until he screeched to a halt outside his house. Even before the car had come to a complete halt, Alex was out and running, waiting for him breathlessly at the front door. She leaned back against the wall, watching as he approached, his eyes gleaming with feral intent. With studied deliberation, he leaned over her, resting his hands on the wall, one hand on each side of her head. She grabbed his tie and pulled him forward until she could feel his heat, feel his hardness pressing against her thigh. She moaned with pleasure as he nipped and sucked at her neck, arching her body closer, her hands pulling at his shirt, finding heated skin and dragging her nails across it.

"Assaulting a police officer? I could have you for that you know?"

"You could…have me," she taunted. "Are you going to Gene…have me?"

He grabbed her hands, pinioning them gently but firmly above her head, before she did any more damage. "Oh yes, too bloody right I am." He leaned even closer, his hot breath whispering in her ear. "I'm going to have you every bloody way I can think of…but not in front of the neighbours." He freed her hands and began to pat his pockets. "Keys, just 'ad them a minute ago."

"Let me," Alex said, her eyes narrowing as she looked him up and down, licking her lips in anticipation.

She placed her hands flat against his chest before pushing him against the opposite wall of the small porch area. With the tables now neatly turned she moved closer, pinning his arms as he had previously pinned hers, kicking his legs further apart as she moved in for the kill. "Now if you'll just cooperate with my enquiries Mr Hunt."

Gene played along. "Very well officer. I'll do anything you say." He stood perfectly still as she released his hands – as though he were capable of doing anything else; He was pinioned to the wall by sheer lust.

Alex proceeded to conduct a thorough body search, her hands sweeping slowly and seductively over his chest and around to his back, moving down to his waist before settling on the cheeks of his arse. "Mmm, lovely," she said giving a squeeze. "I may have to examine that in more detail later." Her hands continued to wander, moving around to the front, fingers lingering slightly as she investigated a suspicious bulge in his trousers.

He groaned with frustrated desire as she rubbed herself against him. "Oh Christ…pocket…keys in the right hand pocket."

"But I haven't finished yet," Alex pouted.

"No love, but I nearly have." He pushed off from the wall and retrieved the keys from his pocket, cursing as he dropped them before finally turning the lock and tumbling through the door. There was no hesitancy now, no chance for second thoughts as Gene took her hand and pulled her up the stairs, pausing only for a moment as he looked first toward his bedroom door and then towards the room she had been using.

"Which room?"

"What," Alex replied, too focused on trying to remove Gene's jacket.

"Mine or yours?"

"Oh mine."

Decision made, they stumbled through the door, clutching each other as they fell onto the bed together. Alex didn't stop to think, didn't want to think, only wanted to feel – to feel Gene on her, and in her, and around her.

"You sure Alex?" he said as he rolled her onto her back.

"More sure than I've been of anything in this crazy world."

"Thank Christ for that."

His hands were shaking as he looked for the fastenings to her dress. "How d'yer get this off?"

"Oh, it just pulls up, over the head."

He grinned and reached for the hem, pushing the dress over her thighs and then further up past her waist. He paused as he gazed at her pale, lovely skin.

"What, what is it?" Alex looked up to see him staring at her stomach…at her scar. She tried to turn away from him, to curl into a ball and cover herself. How could she have forgotten how it looked? How it would look to him?

"Alex, what's wrong? What have I done?" He curled up next to her, tried to put his arms around her as she batted him away. "Did I hurt you? I forgot about the stitches."

"Not your fault." Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she gave in to his entreaties and turned back to face him. "Its still ugly."

"What is?" He kissed her tears away and pulled her into his chest. "Tell me."

"I had the stitches out today, but…but…its still there. Ugly. You think its ugly."

"Ugly? Well in that case I must be as ugly as sin. You've only got one scar – I've got loads of the bastards."

"Where?"

Gene sat up indignantly. "You don't believe me? I'll show you then." He ripped off the remaining buttons on his shirt and pulled the material down, turning his back to Alex to reveal a jagged white scar over one shoulder. "See that? Some knob-head smashed a glass into me shoulder."

Alex looked on with horror at the violence someone had wrought upon her man. Her fingers traced the scar, "Must have been painful at the time." She kissed the wound from top to bottom, hoping to erase the painful memories.

"Yeah well, long time ago," he said shivering slightly under her touch and wanting more of the same.

"Where else – you said you had more?"

Gene grimaced, reluctant to reveal his own battle scars but if it distracted Alex from her own, then he would submit willingly. "Here," he said, parting his hair to reveal a red weal hidden amongst the hair.

She kissed the scar, but couldn't help noticing the softness of his hair, only a few grey strands nestling amongst the blond. She knew what he was doing…distracting her this way. And she realised suddenly that she loved him all the more for trying. She loved him.

"And here, you must have noticed this one?" he said, touching the bridge of his nose.

She kissed the offending spot. "Hardly noticeable."

"Glad you think so Bols," he said huffily, "Some bastard nearly took me eye out."

"But he didn't," she said as she swung one leg over and straddled his hips.

"No, he didn't." Gene placed his hands on her waist, the clinging material of the dress still bunched up around her hips. "I've got another one…scar that is. Bit personal though."

"Oh? Well, I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

"It's a deal," Gene said quickly before she could change her mind. His hands quickly moved to his belt buckle and Alex moved off to the side, eyes widening with anticipation.

Gene caught the look. "Saucy minx." He wiggled the trousers over his hips before finally discarding them completely, kicking off shoes as socks to leave him naked apart from underwear.

Alex gasped as she spotted a series of small white scars and indentations on the back of his right thigh. She reached out to touch them, rubbing them softly as if to try and erase the marks. "Who did this to you?"

Gene sighed heavily and sat next to her on the bed. "Vicious scrote by the name of Lesley Johns – quite handy with a shotgun. So you see Alex, you're not the only one with scars…all sorts of scars."

Alex nodded and then took hold of the dress, hesitantly starting to raise it further before Gene interrupted.

"Can I…?"

She nodded her assent, closing her eyes as he finally lifted the dress over her head and tossed it aside. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel his gaze upon her and the she felt his gentle fingers touch her stomach, causing her to flinch slightly.

He stopped but didn't take his fingers away. "Does it still hurt?"

"No…not really. Its more…sensitive than anything."

"Open your eyes love."

She took a deep breath before complying, still expecting to see rejection or disgust in his eyes, no matter how carefully hidden. Instead she looked into pools of deep blue desire.

"You're beautiful Alex…all of you is just so…beautiful."

Alex collapsed with relief into his arms, knowing that she had been silly, stupid and even vain – but he didn't say any of that. He showed her instead. He showed her with his hands and his mouth as he kissed her, nipping and tasting and then devouring hungrily as he pushed her back onto the bed. She felt her desire returning, matching the strength of his in a matter of moments. She arched her body towards him as he kissed his way down her torso to her scar.

"Gene…"

"Shhh, I'm busy…just kissing it all better."

He kissed his way down the length of the scar and then he kissed his way back up, noting her pleasure as he did so. "Sensitive you say? He kept up the relentless torment until she giggled, wriggled and clutched at his shoulders.

"Enough, enough – you win!"

"I always win Bolly, you should know that."

Gene proceeded to make short work of the cream lacy bra she was wearing, devoting himself to pleasuring her and torturing Alex to the very limits of her sanity. Each breast, each nipple received his faithful attention, his tongue lapping and finally suckling at her breast, before he kissed his way down her body once more. He tugged at the skimpy cream lace that consisted of her knickers, his patience tested to the limit as she wriggled her hips to assist the process.

"Blimey, there's no arse in these knickers," he said, waving the thong about.

Alex turned and presented her cheeks for approval, "You complaining?"

"Christ no, less material the better in my humble opinion. In fact, why bother with them at all." He leaned over and took a bite of one cheek.

"Ow!"

"Sorry love couldn't resist. I just want to eat all of you."

Alex made a strange noise in the back of her throat as she considered the possibilities. But Gene was already busy making himself comfortable between her legs, his fingers teasing the soft skin of her inner thigh before stroking the slick heat at her centre. Alex arched into his hand as his fingers explored, plundered and drove into her moist depths again and again, his thumb brushing against her clit, sending her nerves endings wild.

Gene was still holding back, had been holding back for quite some time in fact. But he knew what Alex needed, what they both needed and he was determined that they would both be satisfied by the end of the night. This moment had been too long in coming to be wasted with a quick shag. She clutched and she grabbed at him, swearing and moaning with equal enthusiasm as he kept up the rhythm that pleased her.

"Please…please…ohhhhhhhhh"

Alex felt the telltale tingle sweeping from her centre until her whole body was shaking with the force of her orgasm. "Oh god…" Her body was still reeling with the force of her passion when Gene nudged her thighs wider still and drove into her in one thrust, burying himself to the hilt. He stopped and Alex opened her eyes. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, composing itself it seemed for the final push.

"Gene?"

His now silvery-grey eyes slowly opened and she stared into them. She felt her world tip on its axis, tilt crazily and then slowly reform itself into a landscape she had never imagined.

"My love," she whispered.

She wrapped her legs around him, clutching desperately as she urged him to continue, clawing at his back and shoulders as she thrusted back against him. With agonising slowness Gene moved, withdrawing nearly all the way and then surging forward, grinding his hips against hers repeatedly, gentle and yet not gently, hard and yet soft.

Gene looked down on her face filled with love and desire, her lovely body responding exactly how he had imagined it would. This was the realisation of a thousand fantasies, a million dreams and he never wanted it to end – although of course it would…and quite soon. He reached underneath and raised her hips even more he increased the tempo of his thrusts.

"Yes….yes…yessssssss." Alex screamed with pleasure as she convulsed around him, flashes of blue and silver streaming across her eyes as her whole body shuddered and exploded with pure sensation.

"Alex…Alex…" he repeated her name, both talisman and mantra as he continued to grind and push into her, rocking with the force of her orgasm which finally tipped him over the edge into his own. He felt the warning tingling sensation, tried to deny it but then finally gave himself up as he abandoned himself to erotic release, flooding into her again and again before finally losing control and collapsing into her arms.

They lay there together for a while, stroking and murmuring but his last conscious thought was of Alex – wondering how long he could hold her and if she realised how much he loved her.

**. . . . . . . to be continued**


	12. Once is never enough

**Thanks again for all the great reviews and favouriting – please, keep them coming.**

**Note: Series two of Ashes starts shortly, but I will not be attempting to reflect whatever happens there in my story, apart from one or two mentions of Superintendent Macintosh and maybe other hints but that's about it.**

**Usual acknowledgements apply but please note that is some adult content at the beginning of this chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 - Once is never enough

Gene awoke with a start, blinking his eyes in confusion as his mind tried to make sense of the unaccustomed surroundings – and the unaccustomed warmth of the body lying next to him. Quickly remembering the events of last night, he couldn't stop the smile that now appeared on his face, his lips settling into a not unexpected smirk of satisfaction as he turned to face Alex, careful not to disturb his still sleeping lover.

She lay facing him, curled up slightly but her face relaxed and unworried. Gene felt an immediate surge of vivid emotion – quite apart from the barely suppressed ache in his loins. He reached out to move a stray lock of hair from her face and was rewarded with a sleepy mumble as she moved closer, flinging her arm over his chest and then settling back to sleep. Not surprising really. After their initial passion had been fully satisfied, they had fallen asleep only to wake twice more to feed the burning hunger that had been roused.

He tried to remember the last time he had woken up in bed with a woman and not wanted to leave – or wanted them to leave. One-night stands had been his custom for quite some time now – for years in fact, starting from when his marriage had become a bed of nails and then since moving to London. Never getting close to anyone, never letting anyone get close to him – until now.

He had known since the day he met Alex that a one-night stand would never be enough – and not even one hundred and one nights would be enough for him now. He wanted it all – the home, the happy marriage, the kids… Gene shook himself as he realised where his thoughts had led him. Christ, one shag and he was already thinking marriage and kids! Must be cracked mustn't he? Tie himself down again? Go through all the agro and arguments – or worse still, the bitter stony silences? And that was quite apart from the fact that Alex wouldn't want to shackle herself to a clapped out, worn out has-been to start with – would she?

As if sensing his disquiet Alex moved closer, her arm pulling him nearer as she rested her head against his shoulder. With a half-stifled sigh of resignation, Gene reciprocated and pulled her further into his arms, his hands stroking her hair, her shoulders, and the cool outline of her spine. He knew that what he felt for Alex was not simply passion – at least not just that primitive, driving, sexual need. It was more than that – there was a deep, knee-weakening, stomach churning tenderness that scared him almost as much as it pleased him.

Alex stirred again but this time with more serious intent, her lips pressing soft kisses against his chest as her silky fingers skipped down his body, easily finding his already substantial early-morning erection.

Gene smiled as her fingers started their magic. "Greedy tart," he said softly.

She gave a throaty laugh, lips against his skin, eyes still closed but hand working smoothly. "Waste not, want not, I always say."

Gene stretched slightly, hips already straining as she continued to work the whole length of him. "Don't mind me, you carry on love."

Fully awake now Alex rose and moved seamlessly over him, throwing back the unwanted bedding in order to take in the glorious sight of him. Looking like the cat that got the cream – or at least who was about to, her hands moved gently but relentlessly, stroking and teasing him to perfection until she was ready for the coup de grâce. With a wicked grin she quickly moved to take him in her mouth, just needing to taste him, touch him, to feel him inside her again.

"Steady Bols, don't want to go off half cocked!"

Alex lifted her head briefly and smirked. "Oh I don't think there's much chance of that is there? You looked fully cocked to me."

"Quite right," he preened. "And you know what they say about a cock in the hand?"

"Think you'll find it's a bird in the hand."

"Really? I prefer cock meself."

"Oh me too," she smiled.

Eyes dazed with lust, Gene watched as she took him into her mouth again, just the tip at first as her hands kept stroking, her tongue circling him and licking him like a particularly tasty lollypop.

"More," he moaned.

Alex felt her own desire ratchet up exponentially as she took Gene deeper into her mouth, letting one hand wander over her own body, stroking her full breasts, tweaking a nipple, as she licked and sucked at Gene, driving both of them closer to the edge.

"Oh fuck…Alex…"

Alex lapped up the droplets of desire, licking her lips, as her breathing grew shallow. She rose up on knees before him, like some ancient goddess before her abject admirer. Teasingly she stroked herself, cupped her breasts and slipped one finger into her own heat and shuddered as she stroked her clit, bringing herself closer and closer to climax.

"Gene," she whispered, almost as if to herself.

He reached out and touched her, hesitant to disturb the erotic display, but equally concerned he might miss out on the fun. Alex's eyes flashed open as if suddenly reminded of his presence, but then narrowed again as his fingers circled one taut nipple, her back arching with pleasure. Slowly edging forward until she was poised over him, she teased him brushing against his erection and then moving away, until she heard the low warning growl in his throat and strong arms gripping her arms firmly but gently.

"Now Alex…or you're going to miss the best bit."

"Hmm, we wouldn't want that," she mused.

Gene smiled and then attempted to roll her down onto the mattress.

"Oh no, not so quick Mr Hunt!" She loomed over him, straddling his hips. "My ride I think."

Slowly she lowered herself, circling her hips as she gradually took all of him inside her. "Oh god," she gasped.

Gene wriggled underneath her, flexing his hips until he was fully embedded. "Ready when you are, Calamity Jane."

Alex took a deep breath before beginning to rock slowly, knowing that she was already so close to the edge that it wouldn't take much to push her over. She moaned again as Gene reached out, stroking her breasts, squeezing them firmly as she increased the tempo of the ride.

"So good…. you fill me up...so much."

Gene grimaced and concentrated on holding back, a somewhat difficult task given the sight before him – Alex riding him for all she was worth, hair flying, magnificent tits jiggling and moaning fit to burst. She slowed slightly and then leaned forward, allowing him to take one nipple into his mouth. His hungry mouth suckled greedily, his fingers cupping and stroking her breast until he could feel her shuddering with desire.

"Oh god….Gene….I'm coming….yessssss." Her hips rocked even harder against his, driving him deeper and deeper as her body jerked into rapturous spasms of pleasure.

Gene felt her tighten around him, felt the ripples of pleasure as she screamed her release, almost collapsing onto him. Before the moment was lost, he quickly flipped her onto her back, her long legs wrapping around his hips and clinging tight.

"You're so good Alex…love you…want you…so much"

Lightening quick, he reached for her hands, holding them above her head as she lay on the pillow, threading his fingers through hers as he stared into her eyes.

As she lost herself in his eyes , her mind whirled with the impossibility of their union; they were an accident of time and place, of worlds colliding. It should be so wrong and yet it felt so right, so…perfect. Alex held his gaze, unable to speak coherently but pouring all the love she felt into her eyes, hoping he would understand…that he would know. She lifted her hips and met his thrusts, goading him on, wanting to give him the same pleasure that he had given her.

"Oh…fuck…yes…yesssssssss." His hips arched and bucked wildly as he finally lost control, wave after wave of powerful release flooding into her until he finally collapsed into her arms, gasping for breath.

Alex wrapped her arms and legs around him, determined to keep him as close as she could, for as long as she could. "Love you," she whispered softly, not caring whether he heard or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex stirred a short while later, immediately aware of Gene's leg thrown over hers and his arm cradling her against his chest. She sighed contentedly, her body aching deliciously after the morning's activities.

"Gene?"

"Mmm…what…"

Alex grinned wickedly and kissed her way from his chest to his shoulder, before taking a small bite.

"Ow! Was that your way of saying you're hungry?"

"No, that was my way of saying we ought to get up."

"I've already been up once, or didn't you notice?"

"Cheeky."

Gene stirred to life, his lips nuzzling her neck and his hands wandering freely. "No, this is cheeky," he said, pinching one rounded peachy arse cheek.

Alex squeaked indignantly before sighing with pleasure as he continued to kiss and nip at her neck. "I've got lots to do today," she said half-heartedly.

"Like what? It's Saturday for god's sake and we're both off duty!"

"Well, I'm supposed to be moving back to the flat. I need to sort things out before I start work again on Monday."

Gene stopped what he was doing and sat up, resting on one arm facing her, his expression guarded. "Well," he said hesitantly, "you don't 'ave to move back today."

"You mean stay another weekend?"

"Yes…I mean no."

"Then what?"

Gene watched her face intently as he tried to put jumbled thoughts into words.

"You could just stay. I mean you were looking for another place anyway and its not been too bad has it - us living together I mean and…."

"Yes."

"…if it didn't work out then you could just…what?"

Alex smiled, almost shyly. "I said yes, I'll stay – if you want me to."

"Yes course its what I want – but what do you want Alex?"

"I want to stay with you. Wherever you are, that's where I want to be."

Gene stopped holding his breath and reached for her, his hands framing her face, his lips claiming hers in a passionate kiss. "That's settled then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur of activity as Gene was just as keen as Alex to put words into action. After a late breakfast they made their way to Alex's flat and started packing. In truth, there wasn't that much to pack; mainly clothes and a few ornaments and pictures which she had used to brighten the place up – but nothing other than that. Gene busied himself with running up and down to the car and ensuring that Alex didn't carry or lift anything too heavy – he figured she'd had enough physical exertion for one morning.

Finally, she stood on the threshold of the flat, key in hand as she waited for Gene to return. She glanced around and some of the memories came rushing back; nights spent half-inebriated on the sofa, desperately channel-flicking and hoping for some communication from the tv; other nights feeling sick and lonely and believing she was dying – which she now assumed that she had been. But there were some good times too; an impromptu birthday party when the rest of the team has surprised her with booze and cake and the small silly presents that meant the world to her; other times spent with Gene, pouring over case notes and theories or just discussing the state of the world. The flat had become her own small sanctuary from the madness of the Eighties – but now she realised that she had invited the madness into her life – embraced it as eagerly as she now embraced Gene.

"Alright?"

She turned to see him stood on the landing, concern evident in his expression. "Fine. Just thinking about old times."

"Still time to change yer mind."

She closed the door with a resounding thud. "No. No second thoughts."

Gene nodded. "Good. Come on then – summat to eat downstairs and we'll be away back home."

She watched as Gene bounded down the stairs towards the restaurant. "Yes," she smiled "Home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene tapped the wheel impatiently as he watched Tower Bridge slowly lift to allow a tall-masted ship to pass underneath. Although he would probably admit this to no one, it was still an impressive sight – no matter how many times you saw it.

"Bloody ships," he muttered under his breath, "not as if we've got enough to put up with, without 'aving ships an' all!"

"You in a particular hurry to get to the station?" Alex queried.

He turned to Alex and patted her thigh, his leather-clad fingers lingering appreciatively. "Not particularly now that you come to mention it. Still, you don't want to be late on your first day back. I hear your boss is a right bastard."

"Mmm," she said, as he continued to stroke her thigh, "although he does have certain…merits."

"Oh yeah? Good in the sack is he?"

Her laughter tinkled around the confines of the car. "Well he does have impressive credentials." She looked at him from underneath long lashes, noting a self-satisfied smirk. "Stop fishing for compliments."

"Not fishing love, just making sure. At last…" He changed into gear and the Quattro moved slowly over the bridge.

"Well you should be convinced by now my darling. I thought I'd made my appreciation very clear."

Gene smirked. "Oh you mean '_Yes Gene…ooh…harder…more Gene.'_" he mimicked.

Alex snorted with laughter. "Well, its better than '_Fuck…oh god…can't…yes'_" she said, in a reasonable facsimile of Gene's voice.

They had only just stopped laughing when they pulled up outside Fenchurch East and Gene turned to face her. "You ready for this?"

Alex nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, yes I'm ready."

"I know we didn't really 'ave a chance to talk about how we're gonna handle this?"

"This?"

"You know – us? Dunno about you love, but I'd quite like to keep this…us, under wraps – just till _we've_ had a chance to get to used to it."

Alex nodded slowly. She knew that it made sense of course, but a huge part of her just wanted to shout it from the rooftops. "Of course…I understand."

"No you don't," he said with a wry smile, before leaning closer and kissing her gently on the mouth. "Nothing's going to change what I feel about you Alex…nothing. You head in first and I'll follow in five minutes."

He lit a cigarette and watched her go, her long legs and the sway of her hips making his heart pound just that little bit faster. Had he really once told her she had a scrawny arse? It was perfect…just like the rest of her, and now she was all his. He still couldn't believe it, not even after the weekend they had just spent together, the very thought of which was making the blood race to his vitals.

As he stepped out of the car, normal sober expression back in place, he wondered fleetingly if there would be any chance of a quickie?

As it turned out, Gene's hopes were to be constantly disappointed. By he time he made it into CID, Alex was already surrounded by a pack of well-wishers and she was adroitly fending off well-meaning enquiries and questions about the state of her health. Even Ray, not by any means Alex's most devoted admirer, was there to shake her hand.

"Glad to see you back in one piece Boss."

"Thanks Ray…for everything."

"Ma'am?"

"Gene mentioned your support at the hospital – I'm sure he appreciated it – and I certainly do."

"Right you lot," Gene announced as he entered like a force ten gale, "Enough of this mollycoddling. I'm sure Inspector Drake has got a lot to catch up on without you lot getting in the way. Now mush." He made a sweeping gesture before heading towards his own office. "Mine's a cup of tea Bols, if you don't mind!"

"Guv," Shaz interrupted, "Message from the Chief Super's office. He wants to see you as soon as you come in."

"In that case the tea will 'ave to wait," he said turning to Alex. "Welcome back Inspector Drake. Now, if you could just go through those files and let me have your most profound thoughts for when I get back…"

"But…"

"Later Drake."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, sit down Hunt."

"Thank you sir." Gene shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Chief Superintendent Christopher Ryan, signed where his secretary indicated before she collected the papers and left the room.

"Sorry about that – always paperwork in this damn job."

"Tell me about it."

"Quite. Speaking of which, you've submitted some interesting paperwork yourself DCI Hunt."

"Glad you think so sir."

"How is DI Drake?"

"First day back in the saddle today. She seems fit enough to me."

"And you would know of course," Ryan said.

"Eh?"

"I mean, being her commanding officer of course."

"Oh, right."

"Well, first things first. You've recommended Inspector Drake for a Commissioner's Commendation?"

"Yes sir. I happen to believe that Drake's actions at Regent's Park deserve recognition."

"Indeed. Well, the criteria for the award states that the recipients should have shown a high degree of bravery, above and beyond that normally expected in the line of duty. Do you agree?"

"As I've said in my letter, DI Drake probably saved lives on the day of the bombings. After she received the tip-off she ran towards the area of danger without any thought of her own safety. She deserves a bloody medal not just a commendation!" Gene ended passionately.

"Don't get me wrong Hunt, I quite agree – and so does Superintendent Macintosh."

"Mac?"

"I did run the idea past him and he was quite enthusiastic about DI Drake."

"Oh is he?" Gene mumbled stiffly.

"Very much so. I see no problem with this recommendation at all, and I've already passed it to the Commissioner's office with my approval. This is just the sort of thing we need Hunt – brave police officers, especially attractive female police officers, make great press. It will be good for morale and good for the image of the force."

"I suppose it is sir, but that's not why…."

"Yes, yes I understand. You just want to look after your officers – very reasonable in the circumstances. Have you informed DI Drake yet?"

"No sir. Didn't want to do that until I was sure."

"Excellent idea. I'm sure there'll be no problem; in fact the top brass want to rush all of the commendations regarding the bombings through quite quickly.

"There is one thing you should be aware of."

"Yes?"

Gene cleared his throat. "Seems like Branch have been taking an interest in Drake – specifically the events surrounding Regent's Park."

"I know."

"You what?"

"Contrary to what you might think DCI Hunt, I do know what goes on in this division and in this station."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"I've called off the attack dogs – DCI Warren won't be bothering Drake any more," Ryan said firmly. "Of course, there is no substance to his allegations – is there?"

"Nothing at all."

"Good. There's to be a combined bravery awards and long-service award ceremony in a few weeks – which brings me to my other point."

Gene silently groaned.

"You seem to be slightly overdue in collecting your long service medal?"

"Just never got around to it."

"Well, the new Commissioner is keen to make a big splash and he wants as many uniforms at this ceremony as possible – and that includes you."

"Uniform?"

"Standard practice when being presented to the Commissioner, you should know that."

"But sir…"

"…and then you can escort the delightful Inspector Drake to the ceremony – in fact, I insist."

Gene knew when he was beaten. "Yes sir. Although, if I could ask that Drake not be told about the commendation for as long as possible. She's quite shy about this sort of thing you see."

"Well, if you say so DCI Hunt. I'll rely on you to ensure that she turns up at the ceremony. My secretary will let you have the details when they become available."

"Thank you sir. Is that all?"

"Actually no." He waved at Gene to remain seated. "There's the matter of your promotion board."

"Oh Christ…sorry sir. But I'm 'appy where I am."

"That may be but to be blunt Gene, you're in the way."

"'scuse me?"

"The longer you stay in your current rank, the longer you block someone else's chance to become DCI – possibly even your own DI."

"She's not ready yet. I mean she's good don't get me wrong, but…"

"I agree but that doesn't mean there aren't other candidates waiting."

"I see. So this is not exactly a request then?"

"No." Ryan steepled his hands and leaned over the desk towards Gene. "The Met is changing Gene, especially now that we have a new Commissioner at the helm. Sir Kenneth Newman has some radical ideas – more area based policing for example."

"Come again?"

"In simple terms, less control from New Scotland Yard and more responsibility in the divisions. In spite of what others may think, there is still a place for people like you in the force, and this reorganisation will mean opportunities for men like you, officers with the localised skills and knowledge required. Superintendent Macintosh speaks very highly of you and I also know that Chief Superintendent Truman was complimentary about your organisational skills at Hyde Park recently.

"I just know what I'm good at – being on the streets, getting results."

"And that will still form part of your job as Superintendent – if you pass the board. Your officers' respect you Hunt, you instil loyalty in your men and that hasn't gone unnoticed. Now, as part of Sir Kenneth's restructuring there's a new opportunity coming up in the next few months." He passed Gene a sheet of paper.

"Southwark? And what the 'ells a DLO?"

"Divisional Liaison Officer. In this instance, the post is the CID Liaison Officer reporting into the Divisional Commander at Southwark. It has quite a bit of potential – and you'd still spend some time on the streets, quite apart from overseeing active operations for the other divisional stations. Opportunity to run things your way, shake things up a bit, build your own team."

"Sounds interesting."

"So, you'll think about – the post that is? The board is non-negotiable of course."

"Very well sir."

"Excellent. I'll get Maddy to let you know the details. Now, anything on that hanging yet?"

"No sir, but I'm sure now that DI Drake is back we'll make some progress, tell us what sort of person we're looking for."

"Ah yes, profiling. Future of policing Hunt."

"Yes sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So," said Alex, "are you going to tell me what's bothering you or do I have to pump you for information?"

Even in his current morose mood, Gene smirked. "Option two I think – sounds like fun."

They sat in their usual corner in Luigi's watching the rest of the team celebrate Alex's return to duty – or whatever passed as an excuse to down copious amounts of alcohol. Luigi had fussed around his favourite client and quietly bemoaned the fact that she would no longer be living in the flat upstairs, but at the same time sighing with happiness when he discovered exactly where she would be staying. It had taken all of Gene's patience not to send the little Italian running with a flea in his ear – but he remembered the favour he owed the man and so decided to let him live. Favour repaid – in full.

Alex rested her hand discreetly on Gene's thigh and gave a small squeeze.

"Steady Bols."

"It's alright, no-one else can see."

"Wasn't worried so much about that, just didn't fancy walking out of here with me evidence on show as it were." He took a gulp of wine, twirling the glass between long fingers as he looked at Alex. "Any thoughts on the 'anging yet? What sort of sick bastard are we looking for?"

"Well, it's very difficult to know given the limited facts we have at the moment."

"Best guess?"

"One of two scenarios I would say. Number one is a straightforward murder – it could have been accidental, he didn't mean to kill her and then panicked."

"He? Definitely a man then?"

"I would say so given the circumstances. Maria Barlow was killed in another location, probably thrown into a van or the boot of a car and then hoisted up onto the crossbar of the swing. Unless it was a woman with an accomplice then the physical evidence points to our killer being male."

"Bit of a rum do though. I mean, if I accidentally killed someone the last thing I would think of is 'anging them."

"I agree but its still a possibility – someone trying to cover their tracks. We won't be able to rule it out until we know more about Maria's personal circumstances."

Gene nodded thoughtfully. "And the second scenario?"

"Something a bit more psychological I'm afraid."

"I had a nasty feeling you were gonna say that."

"Hanging used to be a form of capital punishment – still is in some countries. Perhaps Maria had to be punished for something?"

"For what?"

Alex shook her head. "Could have been anything, even something we would consider relatively trivial, but to our killer it was a capital offence."

"So you think the murderer could 'ave set himself up as judge, jury and executioner?

"Exactly. The location of the park would seem to suggest that the punishment had to be witnessed by as many people as possible. I could still be wrong…I hope I am."

"Why?"

"The first set-up would suggest a unique event, whereas the second…"

"Christ! You mean this could 'appen again?"

"Rather depends on why he killed Maria in the first place. If it was a personal insult or something similar then I would say it won't be repeated but if it was something more, something deeply significant and meaningful to our killer then he won't stop until he's punished everyone he considers guilty."

"Great. Lets hope we get some answers when we start interviewing then." He closed his eyes briefly, rubbing his forehead for a moment. "Listen Bols, I know I said you were flying a desk for the next few weeks, but I need you on this one. There'll still be no running off on blags – the lads can take care of that - but I'll need you in on the interviews with me – with the family. We need to find a motive."

"Of course. I'll start tomorrow and get the profile written up and expanded." She stifled a yawn before smiling at him.

"You look tired – long day?"

"Well I haven't been getting much sleep lately," she smirked.

"Really? Funny, me neither." He leaned closer. "Do you know what Doctor Gene recommends?"

"I've an idea, but go on."

"A full physical examination followed by an early night."

"Sounds right up my alley."

Gene spluttered into his wine and Alex patted his back until he regained control. "What a filthy mind you have Miss Drake – but I like it."

"Thought you might. So, given that you want to keep our relationship under wraps, how do you propose we make our escape?"

Gene thought for a moment and then sighed wearily. "Bugger it. Ready?"

"Yes but…"

Gene stood and without looking back, took Alex's hand, leading her out through the restaurant, the heat of a dozen pairs of eyes boring into her back. By the time they ran up the stairs and stumbled out into the cool night air, they were both giggling fit to burst.

"Is that your idea of discreet then?" Alex laughed, as they ran towards the car.

"No, this is." Gene backed her up against the car door and took her in his arms, his mouth immediately claiming hers, kissing her until her legs gave way beneath her. "Any problem with that?"

"No," Alex sighed, "no problem at all."

Seconds later, to the accompaniment of slamming car doors and squealing tyres, they roared off into the night.

**. . . . . .to be continued.**


	13. She Drives me Crazy

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews and favouriting. I really do appreicate them all.**

**Now, I know I said I wasn't going to be referencing series 2 very much, but I just couldnt resist including Supermac - he's just too interesting to ignore. So there are some references/spoilers for episode one, series two. Oh and I almost forgot, thanks to wombledon for confirming that Gene is indeed a certified 'armed bastard'  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 – She Drives me Crazy

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Gene, come in."

Gene paused defiantly on the threshold of Superintendent Macintosh's office, as if considering whether to obey the summons or not; common sense finally prevailed and he entered, though not without reluctance.

"Sit down man, you make the place look untidy." Charles Macintosh observed his subordinate's reluctance to give up the advantage of height and simply raised an eyebrow. Gene sat as Macintosh rose and poured them both a measure of scotch.

"So," he said, as he finally settled back into his seat, "How's Alex these days? Recovered?"

"More or less. I think you'll find DI Drake has a habit of bouncing back sir."

Macintosh nodded thoughtfully. "So I hear." He took a sip of amber liquid and let the silence stretch out indefinitely.

Gene took a healthy swig of scotch to steady himself. Supermac was a cool bastard alright but nothing that he couldn't handle – so far.

"Listen Gene, I'll come to the point. A little bird tells me that the relationship between yourself and DI Drake might be something more than professional."

"Really sir? And I think little birds should be seen and not heard – either that or shot and put in a nice pie."

Macintosh chuckled. "You've got yourself a bit of a reputation as an armed bastard already Gene."

"And I've got the certificates to prove it…sir."

"I'm only bringing this up for your own good. Mixing business and pleasure – it never ends well."

"And you would know sir. By the way, how is Mrs Irvine?"

"None of your business Hunt." Macintosh growled.

"Still, must be easier…now that her husbands dead an' all."

Macintosh scowled in frustration. As much as he wanted to rip Hunt a new one, he also knew that he needed him to toe the line – and losing his temper wouldn't achieve that. "Let he who is without sin? You're no angel Gene."

"No sir, I'm not."

"If this is just a fling with Drake, well…I wouldn't blame you, lets put it that way."

"Its not a fling - not that its any of your business."

Macintosh sighed and got wearily to his feet. "Well, maybe it's for the best. God knows someone needs to keep her under control."

Gene laughed mirthlessly. "You obviously don't know Inspector Drake very well then sir."

"Really? That's a shame."

"Come again?"

"I hear that Branch have lost interest in Drake. It would be a pity if they suddenly regained their previous enthusiasm again."

Gene was suddenly aware of a shiver running down his spine as Macintosh's eyes bored into him. "I don't understand?"

"Come on Gene, don't be naïve. He paced around the desk and towered over Gene sitting in the chair. "Families stick together…and we _are_ all one family Gene…brothers even. Chief Super and I both agreed that it wasn't in anyone's interest if Alex was hounded by Branch to the detriment of her career."

"I see." Gene felt the noose slipping around his neck with every word Macintosh uttered.

"And of course, once you're established in Southwark I know you'll prove to be a useful contact."

"Useful?"

"You never know when you might need your friends Gene. And you do know who your friends are don't you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex glanced at the clock again, before returning her concentration to the files in front of her. Gene had been gone over an hour, having being summoned to Macintosh's office before he even had time to take his coat off. Probably nothing. The words swam in front of her eyes and she gave up pretending to be interested when all she could think about was Gene. Her whole body still buzzed with the glow of early-morning sex and she couldn't seem to wipe the smile off her face, no matter how hard she tried. Still, she always got nervous when Gene and Mac closeted themselves away for any length of time, mainly because Gene usually returned in a murderous mood to say the least.

The rest of the office was comparatively deserted with Ray and Chris chasing up leads on the Adams case and the rest of the office dealing with the minor day to day business of CID. Alex had been left to pour over the Maria Barlow case, adding more detail to the profile and going through the evidence so far. She looked at Gene's empty office again before giving up and walking to the kitchen.

"You want a coffee Shaz?"

"It's alright ma'am, I'll make one."

"You shouldn't do that you know – offer to make coffee all the time. I certainly don't expect it."

"I know you don't – but they do." She gestured around the empty office before they both headed off to the kitchen.

Alex quickly poured them both a cup of strong coffee and they lounged against the kitchen cabinets to gossip. "They just need training, that's all. And you're doing a good job on Chris."

A huge smile lit up Shaz's face. "Oh, my Chris is special though - bit like you and the Guv."

A rosy bloom appeared in Alex's cheeks. "You know then?"

"Well, it was always obvious to me and then the other night when he grabbed your hand and walked out of Luigi's. It was so romantic."

"Well, about as romantic as it gets with DCI Hunt anyway." They both laughed but then Alex couldn't help but shift her gaze 'upstairs' to where she knew Gene would be talking with Macintosh.

"I wouldn't worry too much ma'am. He's probably gone for a smoke."

Alex looked puzzled. "He doesn't normally go outside to smoke."

"Depends. Before you came he used to go outside quite a lot – when he wanted to be alone like. I think he goes up on the roof."

"I see." Alex sipped her coffee and thought for a moment. If he wanted to be alone then he probably wouldn't appreciate being bothered. On the other hand if he needed someone to talk to…

"You should go ma'am," Shaz said. "Before he gets all moody and depressed…that's what used to happen before."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene closed his eyes, momentarily basking in the midday sun as he leaned against the brick wall. He tried to clear his mind but found that he couldn't; if it wasn't Macintosh with his veiled threats against Alex, then it was Alex herself who invaded his thoughts. He allowed a smile to creep onto his face, knowing finally that no one could see him here. The reality of Alex in his bed, in his life, was far better than his own fevered imaginings. He had never quite given up hope that one day they would finally get it together and now that they had it was more than he had ever expected…so much more. Only trouble was that now he felt the threats against her much more keenly.

He had to find a way to protect her that much was certain – not from the day-to-day violence of modern policing. He would do that as a matter of course – and she was quite a tough old bird when she put her mind to it. No, he had to find a way to protect her from the likes of Macintosh and that would be a far more difficult job altogether. He took a long drag from his cigarette before throwing it to the ground, crushing it with the heel of his boot. He wasn't sure yet, but he had a hollow feeling in his gut that meant that protecting Alex might mean sacrificing the love that he felt for her.

"Gene?"

He looked up and the smile flickered across his face once more – he just couldn't seem to help himself sometimes although his words disguised his feelings. "Can't a man get five minutes peace Bolly?"

"I was worried."

"What? That I was gonna throw meself off the roof?"

Alex shivered in the sunlight. "Stranger things have happened."

Gene grunted. "Cowards way out. Anyway, 'ow do you do that?"

"Do what?" Alex walked slowly towards him, her heart racing, blaming it on the climb upstairs and yet knowing that it wasn't.

"Suddenly appear when I'm thinking about you."

"Magic," she said. "Nice thoughts I hope." Alex didn't resist as Gene reached for her, his hands resting on her waist and pulling her towards him.

"Course."

Gene's silver-blue eyes narrowed and roamed over her face, taking in the expressive hazel eyes and perfect plump lips. With one finger he traced her delicate cheekbones, wondering anew at the gorgeous soft skin under his fingertip. She moved closer against him and his body responded instantly to her touch, her soft warm perfume invading his senses.

"You'll be the death of me Bols," he whispered against her hair, as he kissed her neck, making her shiver in response.

"Not if I go first." She stopped any further questions by nipping at his chin, light stubble bristling against her skin. Their lips finally met, tentatively at first, almost softly. Alex felt Gene groan against her lips, dragging her even closer to him, his arousal pressing against her thigh. His tongue traced her lower lip, and she gasped slightly, allowing him to thrust forward, tongues meeting in a collision of mutual need and desire.

"Bugger me," Gene said, as they finally broke apart.

"Not really what I had in mind," she smiled.

He gave her a swift pat on the behind. "Cheeky wench."

They stood still entwined, the wall supporting Gene as they both leaned in. "So?" Alex said.

"So?"

"What did our revered leader have to say this time?" Alex caught a fleeting hint of annoyance in Gene's face before he replied.

"Not much."

"Liar," she said softly, "Tell me."

For a fleeting moment Gene was tempted – tell her everything, tell her it all, all his secrets, all his fears – and then what? What would be the point? This was the only way to keep her safe. But she wouldn't let it rest unless he said something. "He knows," he said finally.

"Knows what?"

"About us yer daft tart."

"Oh. Well, it isn't exactly a secret is it? I mean it was bound to come out sooner or later. Besides, he can't really complain given his track record can he?"

"That's what I told him."

"You did?" Alex beamed at him. "Well, that's that then…isn't it?"

"I dunno Bols, they can make life difficult you know – more for you than for me. Especially if things go wrong."

"Oh ye of little faith."

"Oy, less of the bible bashing if you don't mind. Besides, I do 'ave faith – in you that is. Just not sure so of meself." He dropped his eyes to the ground, not sure if he could bear to see the look of doubt in her eyes.

"Look at me Gene…please?" Her fingers gently touched his chin until they were looking into each other's eyes. "I have faith in you…completely…and…utterly," she said, dotting kisses between each word. "You're the reason I'm here."

"Yeah, well, " he said, clearing his throat, "me too Bols."

"Me too what?"

"You're the reason I'm 'ere."

"Good." She kissed him lightly before reluctantly disentangling. "Well, now that we've cleared that up, I suppose we'd better go and do something useful."

"Quite right. You come up 'ere and distract me with your tarty ways, leading me astray."

"Of course I did," she said archly. "Anyway, I thought you'd like to know that I have some more theories about the Barlow murder."

He gave her a quick slap on the arse. "Better run quick Bols. I 'ave a sudden urge to throw meself off the roof."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry you've had a wasted visit Inspector Drake, but as I said before, I don't know why anyone would want to kill Maria. I just…."

"Its alright Carl," Alex touched his arm sympathetically, "just take your time."

Carl James took a deep shuddering breath, gulping and rubbing a stray tear away from his eyes. They were sat in the modest front room of the home he had shared with Maria Barlow until recently, a room that was as unremarkable as the man who lived in it; comfortable sofa, pictures and nick-knacks scattered around and children's toys littering the floor.

"So you didn't 'ave a row then – before she went missing? Gene said.

"No…not really."

"Not really? Well either you did or you didn't Mr James?" Gene said tersely.

Alex sighed heavily. "Try to remember Carl – it might be important as to her state of mind."

Carl shook his head. "It was nothing really. You know how it is when you live with someone and especially when there's children? You never seem to have time to speak to each other properly some days. " He stopped and ran his fingers through his hair. "We'd had a few…discussions I suppose you'd call them. About her working all the time."

"You disagreed," Alex said."

"She was working so hard at the pub all the time – didn't get back until late sometimes and I just suggested she could cut down. I just wanted to see more of her."

"She didn't like the idea?"

Carl shook his head. "Said it was the only time she had for herself, what with looking after me and the kids."

"But they're not your kids are they?" Gene asked.

"No, but they feel like mine. I look after them like they were mine. You see their Dad hardly has anything to with them now. He takes off for months at a time but then he comes back, turning up out of nowhere and bringing expensive presents for them. Maria didn't like it and so she told Tony he had to stop dropping in and out of their lives. Poor kids didn't know where they were with him."

"I see. This would be Tony Barlow?"

Carl nodded. "The divorce hasn't come through yet but Maria said she couldn't be bothered with the hassle of changing her name. Too confusing with the kids you see? And we weren't planning on getting married yet anyway."

"Where are the children now Mr James," Gene asked.

"Oh, they're with their grandparents for a couple of days. I thought it best."

"Do you know where Tony Barlow is now?"

"No. He never lets us know where he's going or when he'll be back."

"Thank you Carl, you've been very helpful," Alex said gently. "If you do remember anything else, anything at all not matter how insignificant, please get in touch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, that was a waste of flamin' time," Gene said as they pulled away.

Alex grimaced slightly as she shifted uncomfortably in the car seat. "Not completely. At least we have some more background as to the state of Maria Barlow's personal relationships."

"Listen Bols, the only mystery here is whether it was the boyfriend or the 'usband."

"You think so?"

"When it comes to murder, you should always look to your nearest and dearest – stands to reason."

"I'll remember that, " she said with a smile. "Anyway, I don't think its Carl James – there doesn't appear to be motive."

"They argued over 'er working at the pub."

"Yes, but that wouldn't be enough to kill the woman he loved would it?"

"Like you said, could have been an argument gone wrong and he panicked about what to do with the body."

"What about the husband?"

"As I said, I reckon they've both got motive of sorts. We just 'ave to figure it out."

"Of course, it would help if we could speak to Tony Barlow. It's been in the papers for days now; you would have thought he would have come forward. Could be out of the country I suppose."

Gene frowned. "Or he could be hiding. Killed his wife in an argument over access to the kids and now he's lying low."

"We should get down to the pub where she worked – what was it called again?"

"King's Arms. Chris and Ray are checking it out."

"Good." Alex gazed out of the window and lost herself in thought for a while. "What about Peter Adams?"

"That bastard? Well, if he's in London no one knows about it."

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about Sarah Watts for the moment. I hear she and David have gone away for a while." Alex returned her attention to the view from the window and frowned. "Where are we going? I thought we were headed back to the station?"

"I am going back to the station once I've dropped you off at home."

"But…"

"You're doing too much Alex – doctor said you 'ad to take it easy. I've watching you squirming, trying to get comfortable – does it hurt?"

"I'm just tired."

"That's all the reason I need. Go home Alex, rest up, hell take the files home with you if you want, but I don't want to see you in the station for the rest of the day."

Alex crossed her arms defensively. "Would you be saying this to any other member of your team?"

"Oh don't get all bloody defensive on me!"

"I'm not getting bloody defensive."

"Alex I am just trying to do what's best for you. You won't admit that you need to rest, so I'm making the decision for you."

"Oh, yes – you're very good at that aren't you? Telling people what to do." Alex fumed.

"I can't win 'ere can I? If I kept you at work you'd saying I was overworking you and now that I'm trying to do what's best I still can't bloody win."

"Just stop trying to run my life would you?" she shouted.

"Fine."

"Fine."

They glowered at each other in icy silence for a few moments. "So where are we going then?" Gene barked.

"Home."

"Thank you."

The rest of the journey passed in silence as they both nursed their respective grudges. Gene replayed the conversation in his head and for the life of him he still couldn't see what he'd done wrong. All he wanted to do was make sure she was looking after herself! Maybe this living and working together wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Mind you, ever since the bombing Alex had had a tendency to fly off the handle – well, more than usual anyway. He manoeuvred the car into the drive and killed the engine before turning to face her.

"Alex I…"

"I'll get the files from the back seat." She quickly got out of the car and reached for the files before slamming the door without a backward glance.

"I'll see you later," he shouted after her, as she strode towards their front door.

She didn't reply or even bother to turn her head.

"Fine." Gene turned the key in the ignition and drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex slammed the front door behind her. She didn't care if it was childish – it made her feel better. She dumped the files on the hall table as she took off her jacket and then headed towards the kitchen.

"Is that you Alex?" a voice called out.

"Yes Kath, its only me."

"Home nice and early for a change?" Kath said as she popped her head around the kitchen door.

"Sore point."

"Ah. Come into the kitchen then and have a sit down, tell me all about it."

Alex had forgotten that Mrs D would still be around but now that she came to think of it, a little company wouldn't be so bad – especially another woman's company. Although she was loath to admit it, she missed having another woman to talk to – and there were only some things she could talk to Shaz about.

"I suppose it's your man then?" Kath said as she poured them both a cup of tea, and produced a plate of homemade biscuits.

"Oh yes." Alex launched into her account of the argument with Gene, although when she tried to put it into words, it suddenly didn't seem so hell-fired important. Had she really got so worked up over a trivial argument?

"Men are strange creatures dear, but I'm sure Mr Hunt was only trying to look after you."

Alex sighed. "I know, I just...I suppose I'm just not used to it and, well…I don't want to take advantage – just because we're living together now."

"Its early days yet you know lovey. You might think you know him, but you have to live with him a while to really know the man behind the mask."

"Behind the mask?"

"Everyone wears a mask don't they? Your public face to cover your private one? It's the only way people cope with each other."

"Of course, I should know that more than anyone."

"Well then. These are just the little teething problems you get while you adjust to each other, although with you two working together…"

Alex nodded. "I know. I'm not really sure what to do about it though. I mean, I've only just moved in and I…I…" Unexpected tears sprang into her eyes and she blinked them back.

"You love him?"

"Yes," she whispered, "Yes, I really think I do."

Mrs D patted her hand and then refilled Alex's cup. "That's all that matters – and I can see he loves you, you know. Something will come up, you'll find a way to make it work."

Alex sipped the tea to steady her nerves. "Kath, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, fire away."

"You're married?"

"Divorced. I left my husband when Brian was only a baby."

"I see."

"You think that's a terrible thing?"

"Oh no, not at all. I'm divorced too you see. I have a little girl. Molly."

"Ah that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"I see that look in your eye, a sadness. She's with her father then?"

Alex nodded – it was too difficult to explain.

"Sometimes Alex, you have to do the difficult thing – especially if its better for your child."

"Was it better for you?" Alex asked.

"I think so. Yes, it was the best thing I could do at the time. Marriage, even living together, its not as easy as they make out is it?"

Alex laughed. "No, it certainly isn't."

"But the rewards when they come Alex. Oh, they'll be worth it just you mark my words."

"Have you found…I mean have you…"

Kath laughed without embarrassment. "If you mean have I found anyone else, the answer is yes I have. And he was definitely worth the wait I can tell you. Now, you sit here and finish your tea in peace. I won't be long and then you can have the place to yourself and have a rest before Mr H gets back."

Alex smiled as she watched Kath bustle away into the lounge. Maybe all it took was a cup of tea to put the world to rights again?

"Oh I forgot to say, there was a phone call for you earlier."

"For me? Did they say who it was?"

"Maggie I think she said her name was."

Alex froze on the spot. "Are you sure she wanted me – not Gene?"

Kath was busy packing up the ironing and taking Gene's shirts to be hanged. "No, she definitely asked for you lovey. Anything wrong?"

"No, probably nothing. She didn't leave a message?"

"No, she said she'd try again. I told her she'd have more luck getting you at the station – was that okay?"

"Yes, "Alex said distractedly. What on earth could Maggie Hunt want with her now? Well, whatever it was, Alex was betting on the fact it wouldn't be good news – far better that she phoned the station where she felt better able to deal with it. She just hoped that Gene wouldn't find out – she couldn't really vouch for his reaction where Maggie was concerned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gene!" Alex woke from her nightmare with a start and almost tumbled off the sofa onto the floor. "Bugger," she swore as papers and photographs scattered everywhere.

She stretched and yawned before reaching for the nearest light and flicking the switch. She was almost getting used to the recurrent nightmare now but it didn't make it any easier really. Most of the time Gene was there to sooth her fears away but it looked as though he hadn't come home yet. Alex stooped to gather up the papers and files she had knocked to the floor, along with a whole box of photographs she had discovered tucked away. She hadn't meant to be nosy but then - she was a detective. That was her excuse and she was going to stick to it.

She glanced at the clock. Only 10 o' clock. Well, certainly not late by Gene's standards although she had thought that he might come home early tonight. Then again, she hadn't really given him much incentive to do so. She had planned to make up for her earlier foul mood, not apologise as such – she was still adamant that she had been right about him taking control of her life, but she had been wrong to just snap at him.

She sighed wearily before walking to the kitchen and pouring herself another glass of wine. Well, if Gene was out getting plastered then she might as well join in. She sat down on the sofa and retrieved the photographs she had discovered. Not that many for a lifetime to be sure, and most of them centred on life in CID. She was amazed to find pictures of Sam – not that she should be surprised he was here but somehow it made it all real…all of it. There were pictures of various parties where large amounts of alcohol had been consumed by all; pictures of Gene standing proudly behind the bar of some pub with his arm around Sam's shoulder and a beaming barman standing next to them. There were even some pictures of what Alex supposed was Sam's wedding – Gene and Sam standing proudly outside the church in matching dark suits and ruffled shirts. Alex smiled as she ran her finger over Gene's smiling image. "Hard man," she said to herself.

And then right at the back of the envelope, there were two older photographs in black and white. At first glance she had hardly recognised the young man captured on the images she held, but as she looked again she saw that it was Gene. She flipped over the photograph and there on the back was inscribed the evidence; 'Gene and Maggie, 1963 Brighton.' Alex's heart lurched as she looked again at the photograph in her hand. It looked like they were sitting on the promenade – Gene has his arm wrapped tightly around Maggie and she was contentedly resting her head against his shoulder. They were both relaxed and smiling for the camera – except that Gene wasn't looking at the camera. His smile was directed at Maggie, looking at her in a way that made Alex's heart ache. He looked like a man in love.

How had his marriage gone so wrong? From this picture of happiness to where they could barely stand to be in the same room? At the moment she had no idea. Gene wouldn't say anything about their divorce or why he had instigated it. Maybe she should meet up with Maggie and put some demons to rest – for all their sakes.

The phone rang and Alex was jolted out of her reverie. Surely Maggie wouldn't phone at this time and risk Gene picking up? It was more likely to be Gene drunkenly slurring down the phone, she mused as she picked up the receiver.

"Hello? Gene?"

"No ma'am it's only me."

"Shaz. It sounds quiet in Luigi's"

There was a slight hesitation. "I'm not at Luigi's ma'am, I'm at the station."

"Oh." A prickling sensation snaked down Alex's spine. "Is everything okay Shaz?"

"You'd better come quick ma'am. It's the Guv. He's been shot."

**. . . . . . . . . . . .to be continued.**

* * *


	14. Lifeline

Thanks once again to everyone who reads and reviews and favourites – I couldn't to this without your support.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Lifeline**

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Alex said, as she pounded the innocent dashboard of the patrol car in frustration.

"Sorry ma'am. I'm going as fast as I can."

"Well go faster – and put the fucking siren on!"

The siren squealed into life and Alex closed her eyes briefly to steady her lethally frayed nerves. It wasn't the young PC's fault and she would apologise to him later, but right now all she needed to do was get to Gene.

"Do you know what happened? To DCI Hunt I mean?"

"Just what the Skip told me; DCI Hunt was shot while trying to talk somebody down – Shaz said you should be called and that's when I was sent to come and get you."

Alex simply nodded, mute with worry and anxiety. How could this happen? Logically she knew that there was always a chance – policing was a dangerous job and he had the scars to prove it. But why now? Was she going to lose him when they had only just found each other? Tears threatened as she bit her lip. _No, I wont let that happen, I just won't. _What would she do without him? She might as well just curl up and die.

"Not far now ma'am."

"Which hospital?"

"St Mary's."

Alex shook her head in disbelief. "And the ironies keep coming."

"Sorry ma'am?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Well at least she would be on familiar territory when she got there – and she knew the hospital staff, how hard they had worked to save her life. Gene would be in the best possible hands.

As the patrol car pulled up outside the A&E department of St Mary's, Alex barely let the car come to a halt before she was off and running, brushing past bystanders and doctors and nurses alike in her haste to find Gene. Ignoring the angry stares and muttered oaths she barged to the front of the queue at Reception.

"You'll have to go to the back Miss – there is a queue you know!" The ruffled receptionist stated.

Impatiently Alex fumbled for her warrant card and flashed it. "DCI Hunt where is he?

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"He's been shot. Now will you stop asking inane questions and tell me where he is?"

"…and you can take that and stick it where the sun doesn't shine you moaning, medical Mary!"

"Gene!" Alex's head immediately turned in the direction of the familiar voice. _Thank God._

"And you can take that with you an' all!"

Alex had barely reached the source of angry, frustrated voice when a tray of medical instruments was upended and sent clattering to the floor. As a young, white-coated intern ran from the cubicle, Ray and Chris came running up.

"What the hell happened?" Alex asked.

"I dunno," Chris said, "one minute it were all going as nice as pie and the next…"

"Ray?"

Ray was ashen faced and trembling, shaking his head as he replied. "My fault, I should 'ave seen it coming, should 'ave stopped it…"

"What do you mean?"

"Bolly!" Gene's voice interrupted loudly, "is that you?"

Alex moved closer to Ray. "We'll continue this conversation later Sergeant Carling. Now piss off and get a cup of tea or something."

"Bolly!"

"I'm here, I'm here," she said, as she brushed aside the screen.

"And about bloody time too."

"Oh Gene," she sighed, as she finally caught sight of him. "What have they been doing to you?"

"Friggin' using me for friggin' target practice that's what!"

Alex allowed herself a slight smile as she moved towards the bed. He was sat bolt upright on the bed, jacket and shirt removed and with a substantial amount of strapping around his torso - but at least he was alive. She quickly closed the distance between them, carefully seating herself beside him on the bed and taking his face into her hands. She kissed him tenderly, tears rolling freely down her cheeks and splashing onto his bare chest.

"'ere," he said when they finally broke apart, "I'm the one whose been shot. No need for tears."

"I thought I'd lost you."

He kissed her again and gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "No chance. Take more than some university educated twat with a grudge to get rid of me."

"Peter Adams?"

Gene nodded as he lit up a cigarette, "The very same. Bastard." He didn't resist as Alex held his other hand tightly.

"What happened?"

Gene took a long drag before speaking. "We got a call to say Adams had been spotted 'anging round near his brother's flat near Covent Garden. We got there, he started waving a gun around and then ran off down towards Great Queen Street."

"Isn't that near Freemason's Lodge?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I though I 'ad him Bols, I mean he looked like he was gonna give 'imself up."

"And then?"

"Next thing I know I've been pumped with more lead than a flaming grouse on the Glorious Twelfth."

Alex squeezed his hand sympathetically. "And Adams?"

"Dead."

"Dead? You didn't …."

"No I bloody well didn't – but thanks for your support by the way!" he fumed.

"Gene I didn't mean…I mean, no-one would have blamed you. He did shoot you after all."

"Anyway, I didn't get a chance. Armed response arrived out of no-where and finished him off. Although, come to think of it, I do seem to remember them arriving beforehand."

"Doesn't matter now. What matters now is that you're safe – and alive." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hmm. So I'm forgiven then – for earlier?"

"Lets just say that a bullet has a way of re-establishing priorities - we were both at fault."

"Good. Now when can I get out of 'ere?"

"Have you seen the doctor?"

"Yeah she patched me up and then had to go off somewhere. Sent some little twerp to see me instead."

"They all have to learn Gene."

"Yeah well, they don't get to practice with me – I am not a bloody pincushion." He winced as he changed position on the bed. "I need some whisky."

"You can't have alcohol with painkillers."

"I 'avent 'ad any painkillers. I just wanna go 'ome Alex."

Alex shook her head in disbelief. "I'm going to find the doctor. Don't move."

"Ha bleedin' ha! Very funny."

Alex left Gene cursing and muttering and went in search of someone who could tell her what was happening. Eventually she was directed to the nurse's station where a petite woman in a doctor's white coat was scribbling notes onto a patient's file.

"Excuse me?"

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone who can tell me about DCI Hunt's injuries."

"That would me be. I'm the senior house office on duty, Doctor Sengupta." She shook Alex's hand. "And you are?"

"Detective Inspector Drake. Alex."

"Ah. A colleague of the irate gentleman with the gunshot wound."

"Errr, yes a colleague. A close colleague."

Dr Sengupta smiled. "I understand. What would you like to know?"

"I suppose mainly when he can go home?"

"DCI Hunt is a very stubborn man. He has refused pain medication but until we can stabilise his condition then I'm very much afraid he will have to stay with us – at least overnight."

"I see. And if I can persuade him to take the painkillers?"

"Then its possible he may only have to stay and be monitored for a couple of hours longer. We just need to have the medication take effect and for Mr Hunt to remain calm in order to monitor his vital signs. Once we are sure that he is stable and that he has sufficient care at home, then it may be possible to release him."

Alex nodded. "Well he does have someone to look after him at home."

Dr Sengupta smiled. "I thought as much. Well, if you can persuade him to agree to the pain medication then I will come and administer the drugs myself and then check on him in a couple of hours. You are welcome to stay with him of course."

"Thank you, that's very helpful. Can I ask about the gunshot wound?"

"A relatively straightforward injury I have to say – your DCI Hunt is a very lucky man. Either the gunman was a very good shot – or a very bad one. My guess would be a good one."

"What do you mean?"

"The bullet came from behind, entered the fleshy area at the waist, just below the ribs and then exited at the front. Precisely placed to hit no vital organs or arteries."

"Wait a minute. You said he was shot from behind? Are you sure?"

"But of course. You should know Inspector that exit and entry wounds are very different."

"Yes, its just…" Alex's mind was racing with the implications of Dr Sengupta's report. "Never mind, it's nothing. Could you let me have a copy of your medical report doctor?"

"For the investigation? Yes of course. And you will persuade Mr Hunt to take the medication?"

"I will. And thank you Dr Sengupta you've been most helpful."

"My pleasure. I'm only sorry I could be of no assistance to the other young man involved."

"What other young man?"

Dr Sengupta consulted her notes. "Peter Adams? He was dead on arrival I'm afraid."

"I see. Cause of death?"

"He died instantly from a gunshot wound to the head – penetrating injuries to the head are almost inevitably fatal you see?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Alex had explained the alternatives to Gene, he finally agreed to take the medication; Doctor Sengupta was also as good as her word and personally hooked him up to the drip containing the much needed pain relief, finally leaving them alone together.

"You are a stubborn man Gene Hunt," she said affectionately.

"Yeah, but you knew that Bols," he said drowsily. He glanced over at Alex and frowned. "You alright love? You're looking a bit peaky."

"Just something the doctor said – not about you though," she added hastily. "How's the pain?"

"What pain?"

Alex forced herself to smile, even though she was still reeling from the doctor's pronouncement. _Almost inevitably fatal_. While she had more or less accepted that she was either dead or dying, it was quite another thing altogether to have it pronounced.

"You sure this is just pain stuff?" Gene said, breaking into her gloomy thoughts.

"There might be a little something in it to relax you – do you mind?"

Gene yawned and closed his eyes. "Nope, don't mind at all."

Alex smiled - genuinely this time - as she made herself comfortable in the chair next to his bed. Gene could still not be persuaded to stay overnight and so they had moved him into one of the side-wards in A&E, to monitor his condition for the next couple of hours; if he remained stable then he would be released into Alex's care.

"Ma'am?"

"Chris – you still here?"

"Yes but…."

Alex silenced him with a glance as she put one finger to her lips, and pointing at the now sleeping form in the bed. They silently crept away, leaving Gene to sleep. Outside Ray was also waiting.

"How is he ma'am," Chris asked.

"Very lucky apparently – it could have been a lot worse." She stared at Ray. "Anything you'd like to tell me about this evening's events sergeant?"

"It wasn't what you think…"

"Oh? And how do you know what do I think? On second thoughts I don't want to hear it – not tonight at least. I want your full report on my desk first thing tomorrow – is that clear?"

"First thing? But it's midnight already?"

"Like I give a shit! First thing. Now sod off the pair of you."

Alex spun on her heel and returned to Gene's side. She slumped wearily into the chair as she tried to brush away her now inevitable conclusions; someone had shot Gene tonight – and that someone wasn't Peter Adams, who now lay dead with a bullet to the head, unable to testify one way or the other.

"You're beginning to sound more like me than I do."

"You're supposed to be asleep," she chided.

"Heard you tearin' Carling off a strip," he slurred, his eyes still closed, "whassup?"

"Nothing," she stroked his arm soothingly, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Hmph."

He said nothing for a few moments and Alex was convinced that he had fallen back to sleep, until he suddenly gasped and jerked awake.

"You okay?"

"'m fine, stop fussing woman…just a dream." Another moment silence. "Alex?"

"What?"

Eyes still closed, he licked his lips in concentration as he tried to form the words. "Won't leave me alone here will you?" he whispered slowly.

Alex moved closer, an amused frown forming. "Alone? No I won't leave you alone. Why?"

Gene sighed and Alex watched as he battled with sleep. "Dreams…nightmares," he finally mumbled. "…in a hospital bed…can't move…can't leave…." His voice tailed off and this time he really was asleep.

Alex stood up and sat on the bed watching the sleeping lion – _her_ sleeping lion. She brushed away his tousled hair as a wave of tenderness washed over her. "I won't let that happen – I wont let anything bad happen to you." She placed a gossamer light kiss on his forehead and then settled in the chair to wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost 3.00 am by the time they stumbled from the taxi and through the front door of the house that Alex was beginning to think of as home. They were both so exhausted that they could barely stand, let alone make it up the stairs to bed. Somehow they managed to stagger upstairs where Gene immediately collapsed onto their bed, still fully clothed.

"Impossible man," Alex muttered, as she struggled to divest Gene of his remaining clothing.

"I 'eard that," he mumbled, as she unbuttoned his shirt, pulling and tugging it from his trousers, before unbuckling his belt. "Well don't stop there!" he said, as Alex paused.

"You have got to be kidding! You can't possibly be…." Alex's eyes widened as she pulled Gene's trousers past his hips, to reveal the telltale bulge beneath his boxers.

"Whas wrong?" Gene slurred, "'s only natural. Don't suppose you fancy…"

"Trust me my love, you are in no fit state, whatever certain parts of your antomy are telling you – and I will not be responsible for putting you back in hospital. I've only just got back into shagging condition myself."

"Yeah," a beatific smile appeared on Gene's face.

"Good, lets get you into bed and then we can both get some much needed sleep."

Gene didn't protest further as Alex manhandled him until he was beneath the covers, before quickly stripping off and joining him, only to discover that he was already fast asleep. She cuddled up to him carefully, and closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was much, much later when Alex finally woke to find the space in the bed next to her empty. Bleary eyed she peered at the bedside clock to discover it was almost 8.30. She was not unduly worried; although she was faintly surprised that Gene had managed to leave the bed without waking her. She lay for a moment longer, yawning and stretching and planning the day ahead. Although Gene was in no fit state to go into work today, there were several things demanding her attention, not the least of which was finding out exactly what happened last night in Great Queen Street – quite apart from the ongoing murder investigation. With a huge sigh she pushed back the bedclothes and staggered into the bathroom, before shrugging on one of Gene's old shirts and padding quietly downstairs.

Even before she had reached the bottom of the stairs, she could hear the faint sound of music coming through the open door of the lounge; she had discovered that Gene had quite an eclectic taste in music, being the possessor of both jazz and country and western records, along with early rock and roll and some easy-listening staples such as Perry Como and Roger Whittaker. However his music of choice this morning was the distinctive smoky sound of Dusty Springfield. Alex peered through the open door to see Gene comfortably settled on the sofa, eyes closed and long fingers wrapped around a glass of whisky as he listened;

_…the way you make me feel  
The moment I am close to you.  
Makes today seem so unreal  
Somehow I can't believe its true.  
Tomorrow will you still be here?  
Tomorrow will come but I fear  
That what is happening to me  
Is only a dream…_

She moved quietly over the carpeted floor, until she was stood directly behind Gene, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Morning."

Gene's eyes shot open but then he relaxed again as Alex wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed the side of his head. "Morning love," he growled, his voice still husky with sleep, "didn't wake you did I?"

"No, although I was surprised to find you up at all, given what happened last night."

"Pain killers wore off a bit – didn't want to wake you."

"And did you take any…painkillers that is?"

Gene waggled the glass. "Got me own brand of painkiller – seems to be doing trick."

"So I see." Alex decided not to labour the point. "But you're not going into to work?"

"Well I…err"

"Gene," she said warningly.

"Alex, I 'ave to go in. Things don't come to a halt just 'cos I've been shot."

"No they don't and that's why you have a whole team of people and a very talented DI."

"Oh yeah – her. A right picky pain in the arse. Quite good at 'er job though."

She gave him a playful slap. "Quite good!"

He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss in her palm. "Alright – very good. I'm just not good at taking time off."

"I've noticed that." Alex thought for a moment. "What if I can persuade you? Just one day off to let yourself start to heal?"

"One day? What do I have to do?"

"Just lie back and think of England." She took the glass from his hand and placed it on the side table.

Gene's eyes widened in surprise, but he soon relaxed as Alex's fingers began to knead the still tense muscles at his neck and shoulders. The music came to a halt and the only sound in the room was the deeply contented sighs from Gene as he relaxed under her ministrations.

"Just relax and try empty your mind...let everything go. Feel good?"

A satisfied grunt was the only reply as he gave himself up into her power. He was mesmerized by her touch, his imagination filling with images of what he wanted to do to her – if only he had the energy. Meanwhile, she massaged his temples, lingering lightly over the pressure points, pressing into the curves of his eyebrows, before sweeping down the sides of his face and back to his neck.

She paused - just long enough for disappointment to register on Gene's face – that wasn't it surely? But he was wrong. She kissed the top of his head as her hands wandered over his shoulders and underneath the loose bathrobe he wore. She slid her hands inside, stroking his bare chest, exploring him.

Gene tensed with need, his heart slamming against his chest. He didn't dare speak or open his eyes for fear that she would stop – or even worse – that this was all a dream. He felt her push the robe aside further until his chest and stomach were fully exposed. The coolness of the early morning air grazed his skin, goosebumps appearing as he shivered under her touch. As she reached over his shoulders, he felt her face against his neck, her lips resting for a frustratingly brief second on his bare skin. Her hands continued to glide over his chest and down his bandage covered belly, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

Anticipation swept through him. _Touch me. Fuck…please, just touch me now._ He held his breath and gripped the arm of the sofa. He knew he'd never wanted anyone so badly – and that he never would again. He felt her nip at his ear lobe and then he let out a moan of relief and sprawled his thighs wider as her hand moved further under his bathrobe, stroking him slowly.

"Oh Gene," she murmured approvingly, as she grasped his rigid shaft and caressed him base to tip and back again.

He couldn't speak, couldn't think straight – he just moaned with pleasure, lifting his hips, desperate for more. Alex obliged willingly, pushing the bathrobe aside completely, and began to stroke, lightly at first but then more firmly, building into an inexorable rhythm. Even though his eyes were still closed, he could tell she was watching – and learning. Learning exactly what turned him on and gave him the greatest pleasure.

He turned his head towards hers, suddenly needing to make contact, to show how much he needed her. He kissed her greedily as she gripped him, her hand endlessly stroking him to fever pitch as he plundered her mouth with his tongue. Then her hand stopped and she ended the kiss. He opened his eyes in confusion, wondering what he had possibly done wrong. She couldn't stop now – could she?

She wasn't. With relief he saw her walk around to the front of him. Their eyes met and he stared at her with a combination of doubt and desire. She held his gaze, her beautiful face reflecting his own desire, her hazel eyes shining with longing. Still holding his gaze she laid her hands on his thighs, before lowering herself and kneeling between his legs. He waited, hardly daring to breath; watching as she unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing, seductively peeling it from her body, and revealing her perfect tits just for him.

"Oh Christ," he finally muttered. "I really am gonna come now."

She smiled wickedly. "Not yet – the best is yet to come."

Like some ancient pagan worshipper, she ran her hands up his bare chest, kissing as she went. She raked her nails lightly over his skin and flicked his nipples with her tongue while, lower she cupped and stroked his rigid cock.

"So good Alex…so good."

Just as he thought it couldn't get any better than this, she started to kiss her way back down his stomach, towards his groin, tentatively taking the head of his erection into her warm, wet mouth. He dropped his head back against the sofa with an ecstatic groan and caressed her soft silky hair. She sucked him off lovingly, her firm hands stroking him vigorously, cupping his balls as her mouth encased him.

He opened his eyes and watched her as she worked, brushing her cheek tenderly with his knuckle in grateful lust. He tried to remember why he had denied himself this pleasure with Alex for so long – and failed. After several more minutes of sheer heaven, she glanced up at him with a wicked smile, the stuff of schoolboy fantasy, running the tip of her tongue up the full length of him. She caught his eye with her knowing, sexy smile and then bent her head again, swirling her tongue around the sensitive tip of his erection.

"Fuck!"

All he wanted to do was drag her onto his lap and let her ride him right here on the sofa. He needed to come and come hard, and preferably inside Alex, although he knew that the recent gunshot wound probably wouldn't hold up to such vigorous exercise just yet. He moaned with frustrated longing as she stayed on her knees, raking him with her nails. Suddenly, he reached down and dragged her up to him, kissing her with an almost savage passion.

He heard her moan with pleasure under his kiss. How many times had he wanted to kiss her this way? And almost from the first time that he had seen her. With Alex he knew he could let go, let it all go and she would accept him willingly. Eventually she stopped him and pushed him back against the soft sofa.

"Wanna fuck you Alex – I need you," he whispered.

She shook her head, almost reluctantly. "Just enjoy."

He had no time to protest as she went down on him again, opening her mouth wider to take him into her throat, almost choking on the size of him. She eased off slightly, sucking at him enthusiastically with unmistakable intent. He closed his eyes and surrendered to the inevitable. He was so close to the edge that it didn't take long. His moans and groans of ecstasy filled the room as Alex brought him to orgasm, his hips arching as he cried her name, spilling into her mouth and watching as she swallowed.

"God Alex…that was fuckin' incredible – but you didn't 've to you know."

"I know," Alex said as she casually stood up, sat carefully in his lap, and sipped on his whisky. "But I wanted to. And it made you feel better didn't it?

"Better?" Gene shook his head slightly in amazement and then kissed her tenderly on the lips, tasting himself and whisky on her lips. _What a woman. _"Dunno about better – think I might need a lie down now."

Alex laughed and jumped up from his lap, retrieving the abandoned shirt and taking him by the hand. "Come on then – I happen to know where there's a nice comfortable bed."

Gene allowed himself to be led upstairs without resistance.

* * *

_Lyrics quoted in this chapter are from I Close my Eyes, and Count to Ten, sung by Dusty Springfield and written by Clive Westlake_


	15. Honest Questions

**Sorry for the slight delay in getting this chapter up but hope its worth the wait. Thanks once again for all the favouriting and the lovely reviews – they really do help so keep them coming.**

**Note - For those of you who have now watched episode four, I know this story is now totally AU and I have my own plans for a certain Super – just not quite yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Honest Questions**

When Gene finally woke for the second time that morning, he knew he was alone – even before he stretched out his arm to the empty space next to him. Pity. He was in the mood for a return match. A satisfied smile appeared on his lips as he remembered Alex's early morning gift, quickly followed by a wince of pain as he attempted to roll over.

Fully awake now he reached over to the bedside table and quickly lit a cigarette and then stared at the ceiling, re-running the events of last nights shooting in his head. He knew for a certainty that Peter Adams was not the man who shot him – and that Peter Adams had already dropped his gun when he had been shot in turn - but that was all he was sure of. He felt a slight twinge of guilt that he hadn't yet confided in Alex but until he had a better idea of what was happening, it was better to keep her out of it.

The obvious conclusion was that Supermac and the funny handshake brigade had a hand – but why? It hadn't escaped his attention that Peter had been running towards Freemasons Hall, home of the Grand Lodge. Gene took another long drag and then exhaled, watching as the smoke swirled and then dissipated, echoing the thoughts that swirled in his head. Had the shot been a warning? A reminder to keep in line perhaps? But then why kill Peter Adams? He had already dropped his weapon and was no threat. He could have easily been arrested and taken into custody.

One thing he was certain of – it wasn't over yet. Not by a long chalk.

Gene was still in his bathrobe but had made it down to the kitchen and was busy scanning the post when he heard the key in the door and a familar cheery greeting.

"Coo-eee? Are you up and decent Mr H?"

"I'm up, dunno about decent though."

"Ach, you're such a tease," Kath replied as she popped her head into the kitchen.

Gene smiled "Yep, that's me alright. Fancy a brew – kettle's just boiled."

"That'll be lovely. Now you sit yourself down and I'll see to that. I dare say you'll be wanting some breakfast?"

Gene did as he was told but managed to put up a token protest. "You don't 'ave to wait on me you know." He continued to glance through the post, noting a thick velum envelope franked with stamp of the Met Commissioner. He knew what it was without opening of course – wasn't every day you got an invite to sup with the Commissioner. He'd have to have a word with Alex though – try and get her to go to the award ceremony without raising her suspicions. He tucked the envelope into the pocket of his bathrobe and turned his attention back to Mrs D. He glanced at the clock as she busied herself with the teapot. "You're early today."

"Well, when Alex rang me this morning …"

"She rang you?"

"Oh, just to say that you would be at home today, and then we got to talking…."

Gene shook his head. "Bloody women," he muttered, but not unkindly.

"..so I decided to make sure you were alright. I couldn't bear the thought of you being here injured and alone so…"

"I'm fine Mrs Delaney. Nice of you to worry though." Gene picked up the mug of tea.

"Well, after what you've been through already – with Alex I mean. Hardly seems fair."

"Policing's a dangerous business."

"Yes, but…."

"Ma? You in there?" A voice interrupted, "I've got that stuff from the supermarket you wanted."

"We're in the kitchen Brian," she shouted, "come through."

Gene remained seated, but his eyebrows shot up inquisitively as a young man entered the room, bearing several heavily laden supermarket bags.

"Here, just put those over here now," Kath instructed.

"I think I got all the stuff on your list – detergent, disinfectant, furniture polish, dusters…garibaldis."

"Brian, this is Mr Hunt. You remember my son Brian? I think I told you about him."

"Sorry for disturbing you Mr Hunt – didn't expect you to be here."

"No - me either. Unexpected day off you might say. Brian you said?"

Gene shook the young man's hand and looked at him appraisingly. He was tall, though not as tall as himself and with quite a strong handshake. And unmistakably his mother's son; green eyes and a shock of brown hair, but also that same amused, cheerful expression that Mrs D habitually wore – and there was something else, something familiar that he couldn't quite place.

"Ma roped me in to doing the shopping for her and dropping it off – hope you don't mind."

"Course I don't. You stopping for a brew?"

Brian shook his head. "Sorry. I'd love to but I'm already late for work."

"Where's that then? Gene enquired.

"I do some voluntary work at St Mary's – resident DJ and librarian," he said with a laugh. "Quite a combination I know."

"St Mary's?" Gene said, "You get about the wards much?"

"Yes, quite a bit actually. Any particular reason?"

"His Alex was in hospital there a few weeks back Brian," she interrupted, "don't you remember me telling you?"

"Of course," Brian said, "Now I know why you looked familiar! So that was _your_ Alex – I just didn't put two and two together."

Gene cleared his throat, "Well, errr, she wasn't really _mine_ then."

"Well, she is now," Kath laughed.

"Yeah. She is," Gene agreed with a quick smile.

"She was one of my best customers – great taste in books too. Now, I really have to run." He gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and then he was off. "Bye Ma. Nice to meet you Mr Hunt."

"Nice lad," Gene said, when he had gone.

"I like to think so, but I do worry about him sometimes."

"Oh? Anything in particular."

"Nothing I can put my finger on, but he just works so hard all the time you know? He does a lot of work for the hospital – he's almost like a member of staff there. And then there's all his church activities."

"Religious is he then?"

"I suppose you could say that Mr Hunt."

"But that's good isn't it? There's a lot of other stuff he could be into to that's worse anyways."

"Oh, I know you're right, but it's not just the going to church on Sundays – he's on the church council, organising the youth section, doing recruitment drives – and that's without praying for my soul!"

Gene took a sip of his tea. "Well, if you want my opinion, he seems like a bright enough kid. And if he's working hard, well that'll keep him out of trouble."

Mrs D nodded. "You're right of course. But you just can't help but worry about your children.

Gene nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So the Guv's really alright ma'am?" Shaz said, 'only Chris said…"

Alex smirked knowingly. "Trust me Shaz. DCI Hunt is fully functional. He will however be taking the day off today." _I only wish I could._

Alex turned her attention to the piece of paper in her hand and glanced over to where Ray was morosely flicking through case files. "Ray – a word if you don't mind."

"What now?"

"The Guv's office if you don't mind." Alex strode ahead and entered Gene's office. It felt eerily quiet without the vital life force that was Gene. She briefly considered using his chair but it simply didn't feel right; she perched on the end of the desk while she waited for Ray.

"Close the door behind you," she said, when he finally appeared.

"Making yourself at home ma'am?"

"Shut it sergeant. We could also do this in one of the interview rooms if you like?"

Ray shook his head.

"I thought not. Now, about your report into last nights shooting."

"It's all there in black and white ma'am. Adams was armed and dangerous – it looked like he was about to shoot the Guv."

"Really? Strange that the Guv said he thought that Adams was about to give up his weapon – that the situation was under control?"

"He shot the Guv!"

"Did he? Are you quite sure about that?"

"Who else?"

"That's the question I'm asking you Ray. You were there weren't you – close to the Guv?"

"Yeah but…"

"What did you mean last night? When you said you should have seen it coming, should have stopped it? Stopped what?"

Ray shook his head. "Nothing. I didn't mean anything."

Alex stepped in closer to Ray, eyes glaring. "I know what happened Ray."

Ray's eyes flared in panic.

"The Guv was shot – not by Adams though. He was shot from behind." Her voice dropped to a menacing whisper. "Now, how do you explain that? Magic bullet perhaps?"

"If you think that I'd let anything 'appen to him, then you're dead wrong. I'd step in front of a bullet for 'im and he knows that!"

"Then tell me what happened."

Ray shook his head as thought clearing his thoughts. "I'm not sure anymore. It could 'ave been a mistake I suppose. Armed response had just turned up, guns blazing. Maybe he just got in the way?"

"Why would they start shooting first? Especially when Peter Adams hadn't yet discharged his weapon?"

"Eh?"

"I spoke to forensics this morning. The weapon belonging to Adams hadn't been fired. So, that means someone shot the Guv and then shot Peter Adams – and I want to know who…and why."

"Look, I dunno about Adams but the Guv, well…he can rub people up the wrong way sometimes."

"That's hardly news is it?"

"No. But there are people in this station you don't want to get on the wrong side of – if you catch my drift?"

"Come again….?"

The door crashed open before Ray could elaborate. "Ah Inspector Drake. Thought I might find you here. Can I have a word?" Macintosh glanced at Ray. "If you don't mind Sergeant Carling?"

"Course not sir."

Alex watched as Ray scuttled from the room and Macintosh closed the door behind him. She took a deep breath and turned to face him, watching impassively as he seated himself in Gene's chair.

"So Alex. You settling into Gene's office eh? While the cat's away?"

"Of course not sir, its just…"

"Oh, I forget. He wouldn't really mind would he? Now that you're so…close."

Alex flushed. "We do keep our personal and professional life separate sir."

"That's very admirable of you. How is Gene today?"

"He's quite…perky actually. He had to be persuaded to take one day off."

Macintosh nodded thoughtfully. "Probably just as well."

"Sir?"

"You know there'll be an investigation into the events of last nights shooting."

"Of course – I was hoping there would be. We need to get to the bottom of what actually happened." Alex visibly relaxed. Perhaps, despite her misgivings, Mac was being thorough.

"After all, " Mac continued, "We can't have policemen going around shooting people in the head can we?"

"You mean armed response? They shot Adams - didn't they?"

"Did they? Seems to me that DCI Hunt would have been in the best position to shoot Adams?"

"But…"

"Of course, no one could blame him really." Mac laughed, "Why, I might even have done the same myself. Although, this sort of thing never goes down well with the public."

"What do you mean?"

"Excessive use of force. It doesn't look good does it? Especially for a man with Gene's record. It wouldn't be the first time would it?"

"We don't know who shot Adams – or who shot DCI Hunt for that matter."

"And that's what forensics are looking at. They're examining Gene's gun now."

"But what about the gun that shot Gene? He was shot from behind!"

"Was he? Well, we'll look into that as well. Although, people might be less sympathetic when they find out he shot a man in the head. People might say he's losing his touch…maybe its time to leave it to a younger man."

"What do you mean?"

Mac stood and very slowly walked over to Alex, leaning in close to her ear as she endeavoured not to shrink away from him. "I mean that you're either with me, or against me DI Drake." He smiled and then walked to the door. "And a man with Gene's length of service might consider retirement."

"He'd go mad," she whispered, almost to herself.

"Who knows – it might be for the best. I hear Margate's lovely this time of year. Give Gene my best won't you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex gazed off into space, as she stood in the kitchen absentmindedly stirring her coffee. After a great start, today was rapidly deteriorating into a quagmire that she couldn't seem to extricate herself from. She had hoped to be able to pop home for lunch and see how Gene was coping with his enforced rest – especially after her somewhat pointed conversation with Macintosh. But now, the best she could hope for was an early escape – or at the very least, she would endeavour to leave work on time.

After the veiled threats from Macintosh, Alex had turned her attention to sifting through the interview transcripts from the Barlow hanging case. Most of the regulars at the Kings Arms where she worked could shed no further light on the matter; she was popular with all the customers, well liked by fellow employees and the landlord was positively evangelical in his praises. Which didn't really help discover who would want to kill her – and in such a public fashion.

"Ma'am…Boss?"

Alex smiled at Chris' familiar bungled greeting. "Yes Chris – how can I help?"

"We're interviewing some of the pub regulars like you said and I just think you need to come and see what you think of this one. There's something fishy about him."

Alex sighed. "There's something rotten in the state of Denmark, Chris."

"Eh? Dunno about Denmark but he's in room two."

Alex shook her head, but followed Chris to the interview room. At least it would take her mind off Supermac and the conversation that she needed to have with Gene. She stood at the back of the room and listened as Chris took the lead in questioning, Ray contenting himself with occasional glowering looks or expressions of disbelief. Alex leaned against the wall and flicked through the file that Chris had handed her.

"….and I told you before, it was just banter with Maria."

"So you didn't proposition her then? Chris replied.

"It was a joke. She's a barmaid - not the Virgin Mary!" Ray Doyle ran his hands through his curly hair before reaching for a cigarette. "I liked the girl alright? I was a regular and we just had a good laugh - nothing serious."

"Actually its very serious Mr Doyle," Alex said, as she straightened up and walked towards the table. Ray reluctantly stood up and Alex settled into the chair. "Maria Barlow is dead…murdered in a particularly nasty and vicious manner – her partner devastated and her young children left without a mother. So you'll forgive us if we don't get the joke."

"I'm sorry…I'm just shocked. I can't believe somebody would do such a thing."

"Lets go over this again – where were you on the night in question?"

"I've just told him," Doyle said, gesturing at Chris.

"Well now you can tell me."

With a resigned sigh Doyle continued. "I was staying in one of the rooms above the pub. Henry gives me a special rate."

"Henry?"

"Landlord," Ray said.

"You don't live local then?" Alex enquired.

"No, not really. I live in Enfield."

Alex frowned. "It's not that far – why stay over in London?"

"I'm a salesman – double glazing, conservatories, that sort of thing – there's rich pickings in town so I usually stay a couple of days at a time – always at the Arms."

"I see."

"Well, to be quite honest I'd had a bit too much to drink that night and I couldn't face going home to the wife in that state."

"You're married?"

"Yes."

"Thing is Mr Doyle," Chris said, "Your name was mentioned by several of the regulars of the King's Arms – they say you were always chatting up Maria."

"She didn't object," Doyle said defiantly.

"I see. Was she friendly towards anyone else in particular?" Alex said.

"She was a barmaid – it was her job to be friendly. Although I like to think she had a soft spot for me."

"And maybe you 'ad a soft spot for her," Chris said.

"More like a hard spot," Ray chuckled.

"Look, I tried it on I won't deny it – but she turned me down flat. I was drunk otherwise I would never have said anything."

"And what happened when she turned you down Mr Doyle? Was that the end of the matter – did you take no for an answer?" Alex enquired softly.

Doyle glared silently.

"You see according to several witnesses, you took hold of her wrist and tried to drag her out of the pub – is that true?"

"I was drunk."

"Is it true?" Alex shouted.

"Yes…yes. But I never meant any harm – I just wanted to talk to her outside. Anyway, she pushed me away and I was so drunk and fell over in the middle of the pub. That was the last I saw of her – I staggered up to my room and fell asleep."

"Alone?"

"Yes alone."

Alex nodded thoughtfully before heading towards the door, jerking her head to indicate that Chris and Ray should follow.

"What d'yer think then ma'am?" Chris said.

"Difficult to tell at the moment – there's definitely something he's not telling us though. Chris, I want you to take a statement from him, get all his details, employer's address that sort of thing."

"Wilco."

"Ray, I want you to find what vehicle he uses while he's in London and go over it with a fine toothcomb – anything suspicious, call in forensics. Rip it apart if you need to."

Ray smiled. "I'm on it."

Alex walked confidently back to CID with a renewed sense of purpose. Doyle might yet turn out to be a dead end but at least it was a start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as he waited for Alex to emerge from Fenchurch East. He felt distinctly uncomfortable, dressed as he was in olive green cords and a casual white shirt. For Gene it was like being out of uniform - no barrier to hide behind, no protection against whatever London's finest had to throw at him. He was just about to radio Viv to ask Alex to move her arse when he saw her emerge, laughing and chatting to DS Brodie from 'A' Division.

He was still frowning when Alex got in the car and kissed him on the cheek.

"New friend?" he grunted, as he put the car into gear and pulled off.

"Jealous?"

"Nope."

Alex smiled discreetly and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Good. Jealously can be very unattractive – especially when there's no need."

"Not jealous – just...protective."

"And that's what I love about you. I wasn't expecting you come and pick me up – you're supposed to be resting."

"Errr….yeah. Had enough bloody rest – I've been resting all day," Gene recovered quickly. Love? Had she really just said...

"So where are we going?"

"Nice evening – thought we could go for a walk or summat and then get something to eat. You left me in the 'ouse with only Kath for company."

"But she's lovely."

"Yes she is, but she can talk the bloody hind legs off a donkey – several donkeys in fact."

Alex giggled and Gene finally began to relax, a slow smile lighting up his face. God he'd missed her today. He listened appreciatively as she began to tell him about the possible breakthrough in the Barlow murder, asking questions and nodding in all the right places, even as he was stealing shy glances at her face, wanting nothing more that to stop the car and kiss the breath right out of her. Stop her talking at any rate.

"So where are we going for this walk?" Alex said, when she had finally told him all he needed to know. She glanced out of the window as they passed King's Cross station and headed down Euston Road.

"Regent's Park."

"Oh."

"Is that alright?"

"Yes. Fine. Just fine."

Alex became silent and Gene began to wonder if this was a good idea. It had _seemed_ like a good idea when he was sitting in the house. She was still having flashbacks and nightmares about the bombing and this was the only thing he could think of. He had to try and help her somehow. She was still quiet as he brought the Quattro to a halt and parked up on Chester Road.

"Look love, if you don't wanna do this I understand. I just thought…."

She smiled tightly. "No you're right, you're right. I've been putting this off and…well, I should have known better."

"Psychology?"

"Yes…psychology," she smiled. "Although I'm surprised at you turning the tables on me."

"Don't underestimate me Bols."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it."

Gene winced slightly as he stepped out onto the tarmac surface of the car park, rubbing his side where the dressing still chafed.

"You okay?"

"Fine. I've been sitting around on me arse all day – I just need to stretch out a bit." He opened the boot of the car and Alex watched with avid interest as he retrieved a tartan blanket and a small cool box.

"And I thought you were kicked out of the Boy Scouts?" Alex laughed.

"I was. Mind you, that was for spying on the Brownie troop in the changing room. Oh and for showing Janey McAllister me woggle."

Alex laughed as she discarded her jacket and threw it on the back seat, slamming the car door shut. "And was she impressed?"

"I like to think so," Gene said, with a slightly smug expression. "Although Brown Owl wasn't too 'appy."

"I bet."

"Come on then, "Gene held out his hand towards Alex, "Lets find somewhere we can park ourselves down."

Alex felt only a slight shiver of apprehension as they set off towards the Inner Circle and through Queen Mary's Gardens. It was a glorious late summer evening and she revelled in the strong, protective presence of the man next to her, the man whose hand was wrapped securely around hers – an act she had never thought would happen in a million years. _It's just a park – that's all. Nothing to worry about here._

As if he could read her thoughts, Gene said. "You don't have to go past where it 'appened. Not if you don't want to. This is near enough."

"We'll see. Lets keep walking."

Eventually, they spotted a reasonably secluded area surrounded by trees, which Gene deemed a suitable stop to rest. He spread out the blanket efficiently on the grass and then tugged on Alex's hand until she was sitting on the blanket next to him.

"This'll do," he said.

"It certainly will," Alex sighed as she watched Gene stretch out full length on his back, grimacing a little, as he adjusted his position. She really could just eat him up.

"Let me have a look at that dressing." She moved to lift his shirt.

"Don't fuss woman, its fine."

"Well, its obviously not because you keep pulling faces."

"I do not pull faces! I just have varied expressions."

Alex gave him one of her patented looks.

"Oh, suit yourself then – you're not gonna be happy until you've had a butchers are you?"

"Actually, I'm not going to be happy until I've done this." Alex moved until they were face to face and she was staring into those eternally fascinating eyes. "I've been dreaming about this all day." Her fingers smoothed away the frown from his forehead, brushing stray strands of hair away, and then travelling down the strong planes of his jawline until she reached his lips, smiling as he kissed her fingers. Hesitantly she moved forward, kissing the tip of his nose and then dotting kisses slowly around his chin, until she finally reached her goal.

She closed her eyes as their lips finally met, hardly daring to move as her lips tingled under his touch, feather light but intoxicating all the same. She playfully nipped at his bottom lip, tracing the shape with the tip of her tongue and gasping with surprise as his hands cupped her face, holding her steady as he deepened the kiss. There was a fierceness to his kiss that was exhilarating - but also a tenderness that made her positively weak at the knees.

Gene groaned as he felt his body respond to her touch. Christ, they would have to be in a bloody public park! He rolled her over onto her back, determined to make the most of the situation anyway. He felt her cool hands work their way underneath his loose shirt and he responded in kind, untucking her blouse as his lips kissed their way down the smooth column of her throat, and then lower still until he reached the hollow between her breasts.

"Gene," she sighed, doing nothing to put a halt to his explorations.

Suddenly a voice interrupted. "Mummy, what is that man doing the lady?"

Gene and Alex stopped what they were doing, not daring to turn and face their audience.

"Come away Belinda."

"But Mummy he's got his hand…."

"Come away!"

They held their breath, both trying not to laugh out loud as the little girl was dragged away from the entertaining spectacle. Finally, when the coast was clear, they burst out laughing, lying on their backs with tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Blimey, that was close."

"You started it," Alex protested.

"Did not. You and your wandering hands started it. You were only supposed to be looking at me dressing."

"Which I never did."

"Which you never did. Anyway, I got Kath to change it for me."

"Pardon?"

"There was too much bloody strapping…sodding bandages everywhere. So Kath offered to help – see?" He lifted his shirt to reveal a large but neat dressing, securely taped against his body.

"I see – so this is what you get up to at home while I'm at work! Consorting with another woman."

"Eh?"

"Well, she has seen you half naked after all." Alex turned her back in disgust.

"What the…" And then Gene noticed her shoulders shaking slightly, and heard a suppressed titter as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Alex," he growled, as she rolled over on the blanket, unable to contain her laughter any more. "Bloody hell – you had me going there."

"Quite right too. You can tell Mrs D to keep her hands off."

"Now whose jealous? Anyway, you've got no competition love. I'm all yours."

"Really?"

"Really." His eyes darkened as he watched her stretch out on the blanket, closing her eyes against the early evening sunshine. He reached out and touched her cheek, his heart pounding even as he contemplated the thought racing through his head. "You know, Sam used to say something strange and I never really knew what he meant – until now."

Alex opened her eyes and rolled on her side to face him. "What was that?"

"Something about rocking my world or rocking his world."

Alex nodded and smiled. That sounded like something Sam would have said – a very 21st century expression.

"Thing is Alex, I know what he meant now." He raised his eyes to meet hers, gently stroking the fingers of her hand. "_You_ rock my world. You've turned it upside down and inside out and back to front. And the funny thing is – I don't really mind any more. You know what you said earlier?"

"What?"

"Back at the station – you said that's why you loved me. Did you mean it?"

There was a moment's silence as Alex contemplated the fierce longing in his eyes, battling with the need to remain detached, achingly aware of his strong fingers as they held her hand. "Of course I meant it. I do love you."

"Good." He pulled her into his arms, his body shaking with a strange mixture of relief and desire. "'Cos I love you Alex."

Alex laughed nervously. "You do?"

He pulled back to look at her face. "Course I do you dippy tart." He wiped away the stray tear that had started to roll down her cheek. "Look, I may not remember to say it every day – but don't doubt me, even when times get tough. I love you."

Alex smiled through tears. "See – twice in one day. I'll make a romantic of you yet."

"Yeah. Good luck with that." He reached into the cool box and produced two bottles of beer, passing one to Alex. "A toast then?"

"To us?"

They clinked bottles and took a long swig of beer.

"To us," Gene replied, "Unbreakable."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Full of renewed confidence, Alex insisted that they walk past the bandstand area of the park; she wanted no demons left to her haunt her in her new found state of happiness. She held Gene's hand tightly as they neared the area, taking deep breaths as she fought to remain in control, even as flashes of memory from that July day threatened her hard won control.

"You alright love?" Gene enquired softly, still holding onto her hand.

"There's nothing here," Alex said with amazement. "You wouldn't even know what happened."

"Life moves on Alex – just takes longer sometimes."

"There'll be another bandstand."

Gene nodded. "We can't let the bastards win. We won't."

They carried on walking slowly until Alex suddenly came to a halt.

"Alex?"

She rushed into his arms, sending the cool box and blanket flying. "Take me home Gene…now…please. I need to show you."

"Show me what?"

"How much I love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They spent the evening and much of the night demonstrating exactly how much they needed each other, until they collapsed into each other's arms, finally sated and blissfully exhausted, arms and legs still entwined as they reluctantly gave into sleep.

Hours later, Alex gradually became aware of a sound in the distance but tried to ignore it, pulling the quilt over her head and moving closer to Gene's warmth. Except it wouldn't go away. She gave him a dig in the ribs.

"Alarm," she mumbled.

"Huh…wha…fuck…" He fell back to sleep, his gentle snores testament to that fact.

She prodded a little harder. "Gene!"

Gene cursed as his hand reached for the alarm, cursing even more when he realised it wasn't the alarm ringing – it was the telephone. "Hunt," he barked into the receiver, "somebody 'ad better be dead – and if they're not they soon will be."

Alex listened to the short one-sided conversation, which was mainly conducted in monosyllables. She was just starting to drift back to sleep when Gene slammed the phone down.

"Bastard!"

"What?"

"Time to get up Bolly. There's been another hanging."

**. . . . . . . . . . . to be continued**


	16. Love is a Battlefield

**Chapter 16 - Love is a Battlefield**

Holborn Viaduct was not only the name of the impressive Victorian railway bridge which crossed Farringdon Road, it was also the name of the street which crossed that bridge. Not that this was of any interest to frustrated drivers who found their early morning commute disrupted by the police blockade surrounding the area. Or presumably of any interest to the poor unfortunate who was currently hanging from the metal girders; and it was definitely of no interest to Gene as he flashed his warrant card and was allowed through the police cordon, Alex following closely behind.

"Fire brigade already here I see," Alex commented.

"Bout time they did some proper work." However, even Gene could see the necessity of their presence. It would take more than a household ladder to remove the body this time, and a cherry picker was already positioned under the bridge.

As they moved closer, it became clear that the corpse was a man, mid to late thirties and dressed in smart grey trousers and a cream coloured v-neck sweater; Light-ish brown hair brushed the collar of his shirt – or would have done if there hadn't been a noose around his neck.

Gene made himself known to the nearest fire officer. "Anyone been up there yet?"

"Not yet. We were told to wait for you."

"What about the pathologist?" Alex said.

"Not arrived yet. Dare say the traffic's holding them up."

"Fair enough." Gene craned his neck and looked up at the body. "'ow you gonna get him down?"

"Probably work from the top and winch him up."

Gene nodded thoughtfully. "What you thinking Bols?"

"Well, I'd have to get a closer look but it must be related to the Maria Barlow case – it's just too much of a coincidence. And look there – around his neck." She pointed. "Looks like the same sort of cording that was used to strangle Maria."

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this Bolly."

Alex shivered in the cool morning air. "I agree it doesn't look good. I'm just going to go up on the bridge and see if I can find anything that throws any more light on the subject."

Gene nodded distractedly and then radioed Viv to chivvy up the pathologist, just praying that it wouldn't be Georgina Lucas again.

"We must stop meeting like this Gene?" a husky voice said.

He turned around to face the inevitable.

"Oh Christ – what 'ave I done to deserve you again?"

"You must have been a very good boy. No little sidekick today?"

"DI Drake is up on the bridge so I'd watch yer step. She can be very forceful when she 'as to be."

"I bet she can," Georgina smirked. She looked up at the body dangling above them. "Looks like I'll need something larger than the box this time."

"Your chariot awaits – hope you're not afraid of heights?"

"Not in the slightest – care to join me?"

"No thanks. I like to keep me feet on the ground." Gene watched as she fluttered her eyelashes at the nearest fireman and then clambered into the cherry picker. As she turned the body this way and that, speaking into her Dictaphone for at least ten minutes, several firemen on the bridge above got ready to lift the body upwards.

Gene waited impatiently below, until finally Dr Lucas reached ground level once more. "Well?"

"You really should go up there – it's quite exhilarating. What would you like to know first – apart from the obvious of course?"

"Obvious?" Gene said impatiently.

"Well, this isn't like that poor woman in the park."

"Its not?"

Georgina shook her head. "This is a real hanging and he's got the fractured vertebrae to prove it."

Gene looked puzzled.

"The long drop," she explained. "Pathologically speaking this is quite different from your lady in the park."

"And?"

"And, I'll be able to tell you more when I've done the post mortem. Do try and get the body to me in good condition."

"Anything else I should know?"

"You really should go up and have a look you know. A picture is worth a thousand words."

"Yeah alright."

After Dr Lucas had gone, he looked up towards the bridge. He could see Alex in her white jacket, peering over the edge of the railings and chatting to some of the firemen waiting to winch the body.

"Is that it? Can we move the body?" a fireman enquired.

"Not yet. I need to get up there and 'ave a look."

"But the traffic…"

"Sod the bloody traffic."

Gene stepped into the basket of the cherry picker, disdaining the use of a safety cable as he was lifted slowly towards the body. As he got closer, he had the uneasy feeling that he knew who the man was, and as he finally came face to face with the body, that suspicion was confirmed.

"You alright Guv?" Alex shouted down.

With a resigned sigh, Gene looked up. "Yeah. Watch out. I'm coming up." He gestured at the operator and he began to move slowly upwards towards Alex, coming to a rest neatly at the top of the iron railing. He jumped out, glad to be on solid land again.

"Right. Let's get back to the station." His long legs quickly carried him along the traffic free street, leaving Alex trailing in his wake.

"Wait…slow down."

Gene stopped and waited, leaning back against a statue of a winged lion as he lit a cigarette.

Alex couldn't help smiling at the image of the two lions together; the lion of Fenchurch East and the lion of Holborn Viaduct – and she wasn't sure who looked the most fierce. "Well?" she said.

"Mystery solved – both of 'em actually."

"How so?"

"The hanged man is Tony Barlow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I still don't see how the case is solved," Alex said as they made their way through the station towards CID.

"Well, barring any stunning revelations from Dr Lucas, it looks pretty simple to me; Tony Barlow killed his wife, laid low for a few days, suffered an attack of guilt and then topped himself. Open and shut. End of."

"Motive?"

"Any number of them. She stopped him seeing the kids. He was jealous of her new boyfriend. Bitter about their impending divorce. Christ knows I can sympathise with that one."

"Hmm. It just seems too…easy."

Gene stopped walked and turned to face her. "You're never satisfied unless you're complicating the issue are you Bols? Sometimes what you see is what you get."

"But we're still going to follow it up? Wait for the post mortem results? Check out his home for possible clues?"

"Yes we are – mainly 'cos I know I won't get any rest until we do. Anything else? "

"Actually, there is something," Alex tugged on his jacket just before they reached CID, and took him to one side. "I need to talk to you about something, something that came up yesterday."

"Oh? Personal or professional?" he smirked.

"Bit of both actually."

"My office then."

"Actually, I'd rather it was off site." She looked around nervously. "Luigis? Lunchtime?"

"You're on. I'll even let you buy me a drink."

They walked through the door of CID together, Alex peeling off towards her desk while Gene made his way towards his office.

"Oh Guv?" Shaz said.

"What?"

"Superintendent Macintosh would like to see you. Soon as you came in he said."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah," Chris piped up, "He didn't look very happy neither."

"Thank you Christopher. When I want impertinent psychological insights I'll ask our resident shrink," he said, jerking his head towards Alex.

"Pertinent…not impertinent," Alex couldn't help adding.

"I know what I mean."

Alex watched with a growing sense of apprehension as Gene turned on his heel and left CID. Whatever Mac wanted with Gene, she had a feeling that it wouldn't be good news.

"You alright ma'am?" Shaz enquired.

"Fine…just fine." She shook her head and turned her attention back to the case. "Shaz, do me a favour. Can you get me a list of any hangings in the area reported in the last two or three years."

"Yes ma'am."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Gene reappeared in CID, Alex had worked herself up into a state of high agitation, alternating between worrying about Gene and snapping at her fellow detectives without the least provocation. Ray and Chris had taken the sensible precaution of leaving the building, giving the valid excuse that they needed to go and search Tony Barlow's apartment for any clues to his suicide.

"Drake. My office," Gene yelled as he burst through the doors.

Alex followed and had to move quickly as Gene kicked the waste bin clear across the office.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes it was actually. Close the door." He waited until she had complied with his order. "What the bloody hell do you thing you're playing at?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Mac has just hauled me over the coals – told me all about the conversation you had yesterday. I thought we were a team?" Gene shouted.

"Oh did he now?" Alex felt her temper begin to slip its moorings. "And what did he say? That I was an interfering bitch and should be kept on a leash? I suppose it was all boys together was it?"

"Well, at least _we_ don't have bloody hormones all over the place!"

"You conceited, pre-historic, ignorant…"

Gene suddenly became aware of several pairs of eyes watching them through the glass. "Oh save it Mrs Pankhurst. Get your coat."

"What"

"I said get your coat"

And with that he stormed out of the office, leaving Alex fuming and red faced and with no other option than to follow him out of CID if she wanted to continue with the argument - which she most certainly did.

Gene had a good head start and Alex suspected he was deliberately outpacing her, just because he could. Making her feel vulnerable. Weak. Well, she would show him differently. She knew where he was heading anyway – the place where they had already arranged to meet for lunch. As she caught up with him at the bar in Luigi's, she noticed that there was already a large party of businessmen in place, presumably settled in for an early lunch.

"Gene?"

"Not 'ere," he snapped.

"Ah, Signorina…Mister Hunt…"

"Shut it Luigi. Keys." Gene glanced upwards to indicate the flat, but Luigi was already reaching for the spare set of keys beneath the bar. Without a second glance, Gene grabbed the keys and left the bar, heading upwards towards the now empty flat where Alex used to live. Alex was breathing hard by the time she reached the flat and slammed the door behind her – but it was less to do with physical exertion than overheated emotions.

"So?" Gene spat, "what 'ave you got to say for yourself?"

"Me? You're the one who's keeping secrets – lying to me."

"And if I am it's because I'm trying to keep my 'ead above water 'ere." He walked over to where Alex was standing, hands on hips and eyes blazing. "And trying to protect you."

"Oh well, that makes it alright then." She moved closer, until they were face to face, until she could feel the heat from his body. "I don't need your protection," she hissed, jabbing one finger at his chest.

He grabbed her hand, eyes blazing like ice on fire. He didn't take his eyes away from her face, but he was aware of every inch of her body, her breasts heaving as she attempted to pull her hand away. "Mac is as dangerous as they come and he will chew you up and spit you out without even stopping to think about it. Trust me - you really don't know what you need Alex."

"What I need is for you to trust me," Alex shouted back. "You don't trust me!"

Gene let go of her hand as she yanked it away and they stood facing each other, both breathing heavily as they held each other's gaze. She caught a flicker of something elusive in his eye, a spark that passed between them that almost turned her legs to jelly. She held her ground as he quickly closed the gap between them, capturing her face with both hands as he claimed her mouth. Alex shivered in response to his kiss, although still not sure if it was anger or desire that drove her response. But she didn't care; she was past caring as their tongues tangled and mated, her hands pulling frantically at his shirt and jacket, desperate to touch and be touched.

She allowed herself to be pushed back against the wall as Gene yanked at her blouse, buttons popping in his eagerness to touch her, feel her flesh against his. Alex moaned and nipped at his neck as his hands worked at her jeans, pushing them down over her hips. She pushed back against him as he ground his hips against her, letting her feel exactly how much he wanted this – wanted her.

"God….Alex…" Gene was almost beyond words as he felt her nails dig into his flesh, his shirt finally discarded along with her blouse. He held her steady against the wall as he pulled at her bra, tugging it roughly down until her breasts were revealed in all their glory. Hungrily he latched onto one nipple, sucking and nipping and only vaguely aware that Alex was writhing under his touch, her fingers threaded through his hair, holding him in place.

Working purely by instinct, he found the edge of her lacy knickers and pulling them roughly aside, nudged her thighs apart with his own and plunged two fingers into her wet core, working her until her knees buckled.

"Gene…please…more…" She pushed back against his fingers, feeling her release building, but wanting so much more. Her hands struggled with his zipper and she cursed as it caught for a moment, but then smiled as she finally found his cock, stroking the length of him as Gene once move invaded her mouth with his tongue, thrusting in rhythm as her hands stroked him vigorously. "Now…fuck me…now!"

Gene groaned as she increased the tempo of her strokes, blind passion urging him onwards as he paused to remove her jeans completely and kick them to one side. With one swift movement he plunged into her, unable to hold back as Alex wrapped one long leg around him. "Shit…shit...not yet," he cursed as he fought for control of his body, breaths coming in short spasms. With every rhythmic push, he delved deeper into her willing body, felt her pushing back against him, meeting every thrust with one of her own.

"Harder…harder…" she gasped, feeling the tingling beginnings of orgasm building in the pit of her stomach and she lifted her other leg to wrap around his hips.

With a muttered curse, Gene put his hands under her arse to support her and staggered, trousers flapping around his ankles, towards the sofa. They collapsed, still joined, onto the welcoming sofa. He ground his body into hers again and again as she writhed beneath him, desperately clutching at his arse, holding him tight as she spiralled into oblivion.

"Geeeeeeeeeene," she screamed as a wild wave of pleasure finally crashed through her, lightening flashes of sensation accompanying the almost unbearable ecstasy.

"Fuck…" His hips began to jerk as he struggled to delay the inevitable, sweat beading on his forehead, bucking against her as he finally let go and surrendered, a frenzy of explosions wracking his body until he finally shuddered and collapsed onto her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is what he wants you know?" Alex said, as she twisted in Gene's arms until she could look into his face.

"Who?"

"Mac."

Gene chuckled grimly as he readjusted his position on the cramped sofa, pulling her further into his arms. "Doubt very much if Mac wants us shagging each other's brains out."

Alex smiled, almost letting the delicious post-coital lethargy lull her worries into oblivion. "Not that. I mean the arguing. He's trying to split us up - divide us."

Gene sighed and thought back to his conversation with Mac. 'Poisonous' – that's what he had called her and it had taken all of Gene's self-control not to lash out. Instead he had just made one more mark on the debit side of Mac's register and waited for the day of reckoning.

"I know that it wasn't Peter Adams who shot you," she said quietly. "And I think that Mac has something to do with it."

Gene lay still for a moment, content just to lie with his eyes closed and heaven wrapped up in his arms.

"Gene?" Alex wriggled out of his arms and sat up. "Please tell me what's happening. Please trust me."

He reluctantly opened his eyes and reached out one hand to cup her cheek. "I do trust you Alex – its Mac I don't trust. I was just trying to protect you until I was certain. You don't make if very easy though."

"He's trying to say you killed Peter Adams isn't he? Saying its time for you to retire?"

He nodded. "It's just a threat Alex. He's using it to keep me in line."

"In line?"

Gene told her everything that he had found out about Mac in recent months – the cover-ups and collusions, the mason's connection and the more recent evidence of financial corruption – nothing was omitted, nothing spared – not even the promise of promotion and a new role in Southwark.

"But surely that's genuine enough?" Alex said. "You're definitely senior enough for promotion."

"Thing is love, I don't know for sure now. I don't know how far up the stink goes and until I do then the Southwark job is out of the question."

"And the promotion Board for Superintendent?"

"Oh, I 'ave to do that – no choice. We need to take it one step at a time."

"Oh my love, I'm sorry," Alex whispered as she sheltered in his arms again.

"What for? Not your fault is it?"

"No, but it doesn't make it any easier does it? Us being together I mean?"

"No it doesn't," he admitted. "You're my weak spot Alex and he knows it."

She stroked his face, "And you're mine – which is why we have to be totally honest with each other, totally transparent – no secrets. And now that I know what's going on we can look out for each other – we're a team."

"Yeah," he stroked her cheek, and moved forward to steal one last kiss, "a team."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they arrived back in CID, separately and discreetly, their absence had been noted. Also noted was the fact that both seemed to be wearing different clothes from the ones they had left the office in.

"Ay, ay. Good 'lunch' was it ma'am?" Ray enquired.

"Yes, it was actually Ray – very good indeed. Spectacular even."

Ray shook his head and turned away in disgust.

Gene stuck his head out of the door. "Carling – my office. Now."

Alex watched with interest as Ray entered the lion's den. Whatever the problem was between them, she would have to leave it to Gene to sort out.

"Here's that list you wanted ma'am – recent hangings?"

"Excellent, thanks Shaz."

Shaz did a quick double take. "Is that the same shirt you were wearing before lunch ma'am?"

"Shirt? Oh I errr…spilled some Bolognese sauce…clumsy of me," Alex stuttered.

"Chris is always doing that – it's a devil to get out as well. Did the Guv get some on his shirt? Only I noticed….

"Yes Shaz," Alex interrupted, "the Guv had to change his shirt too."

"Oh. Ohhhhh," Shaz said as comprehension finally dawned.

"Anything else happened while I was out?"

"Not really. Only that woman phoned again for you – Maggie I think her name was. I've left her number on your desk."

"Great – just great."

Alex contemplated the scribbled note in her hand – she couldn't really put it off much longer, although frankly she had better things to do than pander to the likes of Maggie Hunt. Still, probably better that she dealt with Maggie – she couldn't really see Gene being very receptive at the moment.

She had just started to dial the number when Gene cam storming out of his office.

"Drake?"

Alex dropped the phone. "Yes Guv?"

"Me and Ray are off to knock a few heads together."

"Male bonding ritual?" Alex said with a slyly arched brow.

"Exactly, Miss Smarty Pants."

"Can I come Guv?" Chris enquired.

"Oh I suppose so. Come on then. Move it."

She watched them walk out, a wistful smile playing about her lips. She crossed her legs and winced at the slight soreness which had developed – well, some things were worth the pain. She waited long enough for Gene to have left the building before heading into his office, clutching the note with Maggie's number. Might as well take advantage of his absence this afternoon. She stood and tapped on the desk impatiently as the number rang and rang.

"Hello?"

"Maggie? Its Alex Drake here – you wanted to speak to me?"

"And about time too. I was beginning to think you didn't want to speak to me Alex. Can't imagine why?"

"Really? I do have a few other things to sort out you know Maggie. Murders, rapists, drug dealers – you know…that sort of thing. And that's apart from nearly being killed myself so if you don't mind…"

"Excuses, excuses. You sure its not just Gene that's keeping you busy? He can be quite _demanding_ I seem to remember."

Alex sighed and silently started to count to ten. "What do you want Maggie?"

"I want to speak to you?"

"I thought that's what we were doing?"

"Very clever. No. I mean face to face."

"Is that really necessary?" Alex sighed.

"Let's just say that there are some things better said in person."

There was a deathly hush as both women considered their next move.

"You do wanna know why we divorced don't you?" Maggie said. "I take it he hasn't told you the real reason?"

"Apart from the fact that he couldn't stand being married to a poisonous bitch like you," Alex hissed.

Maggie's shrill laughter echoed down the receiver. "You think that if you want to Alex, but you'll only get the truth from me – woman to woman."

Alex hesitated.

"You still there Alex?"

"Yes. Yes I'm here."

"You meet me this once and then I'm gone – you'll never see or hear from me again."

"Is that a promise?"

"On Gene's life, it's a promise."

"I'd rather have it on your life if you don't mind."

"Very funny Alex. Alright, I swear on _my_ life."

"Alright. There's a restaurant near Fenchurch East station called Luigi's. It's on Cartwright Street. Be there at five o'clock and don't be late. I don't want you running into Gene – and neither do you I suspect."

"See you later Alex…I'm looking forward to our little chat."

Alex slowly put the phone down. "Well, I'm glad one of us is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene still hadn't returned by the time Alex left the station and headed towards Luigi's for the second time that day. And for the second time she felt an overwhelming combination of anger, resentment and dread. Somehow she didn't think this encounter was going to end quite as well as her encounter with Gene.

As she had hoped and expected, the restaurant was almost deserted at this time of day; too late for the lunchtime crowd and just a little too early for the evening diners to come rolling in. On a good day CID would be the first arrivals, generally turning up in dribs and drabs just after 5.30 – earlier if they could get away with it.

Alex hoped this conversation wouldn't take long, but in any case she had every intention of shoving Mrs Hunt out of Luigi's as soon as the clock hit 5.15 – she simply wasn't going to risk Gene turning up and catching sight of Maggie.

"Ah signorina," Luigi beamed his usual greeting. "Is lovely to see you again…so soon. Mister Hunt is not with you?"

Alex had the good grace to look slightly embarrassed, wondering if their lunchtime shenanigans had been overheard. "Err no…not yet. Is there any chance of a drink Luigi? I know its early but…"

"Of course…is not a problem. Your guest 'as already arrived," He pointed to a table in the corner, "A friend perhaps?"

"No. Definitely not a friend. Just…business."

Alex took the glass of wine that Luigi had poured and took a reviving sip before making her way over to the table where Maggie was sitting."

"Hello Alex, glad you could make it."

"Look Maggie, I've had a long and difficult day. If we could just cut to the chase?"

"Why? You afraid big bad Gene will catch us talking?" she mocked.

"I'm not afraid of Gene but somehow I don't think he'd be too happy to see you…would he?"

"Oh, I don't know – he always used to be happy to see me." Maggie ran her tongue suggestively around her lips, "if you know what I mean. Thing is, I just can't for the life of me see what he sees in you – you're just not his type."

"Really? And I suppose you are his type?"

"I used to be…I could be again."

"Don't be ridiculous! And what about Dougie?"

"Oh Dougie's alright – he's a good man actually. Looks after me and gives me everything I want – he just can't give me everything I need."

Alex looked nervously at her watch. "I suspect no one man could. Now, as much as I'm enjoying this enlightening conversation, I'd really rather be somewhere else so…"

"He never told you why we got divorced did he?"

"No."

"And you never asked? Never wondered why?"

Alex sighed impatiently. "No and it's none of my business really."

"Well I think it is – your business that is. After all, I wouldn't want you to get hurt like I did."

"Maggie, if you're still trying to say that Gene hit you…"

"You can believe what you want love – I know the truth. But no…not that sort of hurt. Not physical."

"I don't know what…."

"Didn't you ever wonder why after all those years of marriage we finally decided to call it a day?" Maggie laughed mirthlessly. "Course when I say 'we' I really mean 'I'. What really made me end it do you think Alex?"

Alex took a huge slurp of wine. "I have no idea. Why don't you tell me?"

"He threw me out of the house."

Alex laughed. Was that it? The big revelation? "That's hardly surprising is it?"

"I was pregnant." A gleam of triumph appeared in Maggie's expression as she gloated over Alex's shocked expression.

"Pregnant? But…"

"Where's the baby?" Maggie smirked, fully enjoying Alex's confusion. "Why don't you ask lover boy next time you see him?" Maggie reached for the packet of cigarettes, fumbling slightly as she tried to extract one, cursing as the lighter refused to catch. "All those years of trying…" The lighter finally caught and she drew in a deep lungful of nicotine, blowing smoke into Alex's face as she exhaled. "...and we did try…all the time," she smirked.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was shocked when I found out of course, but I was so happy. Finally I could give Gene what he always wanted – a son."

"Or a daughter," Alex said numbly.

"Yeah, but a man like Gene should have sons. Anyway," she took another long drag, "seems I'd left it too long. He didn't want it."

Alex swallowed. "That's not a crime. He was probably shocked…surprised..."

"He didn't want it – anything to do with it. But more to the point my sweet innocent Alex, he didn't want me to have anything to do with it either. Seems he was too busy screwing his way around Manchester to be bothered with babies – he couldn't be doing with a kid complicating his way of life."

"No," Alex whispered.

"Yes. Well he lost his rag big time I can tell you. Shouting, screaming, throwing things – I was scared…really scared. But then he went really quiet, put his face right up close to mine and told me to get an abortion…"

Alex shook her head.

"…told me to get an abortion…or else…"

Alex sank her head into her hands. Oh God. He was just like her husband…exactly the fucking same! That's why he had looked so guilty, so out of sorts when she had told him about it.

Maggie was still talking, seemingly oblivious to Alex's distress. "Of course, I left didn't I? Well, he threw me out the door actually."

"And the baby?"

Maggie laughed bitterly. "There's the irony. I'd already started divorce proceedings when I had a miscarriage. Course, it was too late then – I couldn't go back could I?"

"No, I don't suppose you could."

"So you see Alex, he's not the man you think he is. I couldn't let you go any further without telling you what he's really like could I?"

"You'd better leave now." Alex picked up her glass and threw the contents down her throat.

"What, before the fun starts?" she cackled.

"Yes Maggie." She rose to her feet, "I think you'd better leave right now."

"Alright, I'm going – I've said what I came to say anyway. Take care Alex."

"Luigi, another glass of wine."

"Si signorina."

Alex slumped back into her seat, fingers pressed against her mouth as if trying to keep back the wail of despair she felt building up inside of her. When Luigi brought the glass of wine she slugged it back in one, desperate for the oblivion that she knew alcohol would bring. But she needed to get out of here. She had to think, had to figure out what to do next, what to say when she finally saw Gene. But not now, she couldn't face him now and he would be here any minute. Hurriedly she picked up her jacket and weaved her way across the restaurant, brushing past Luigi as the tears blinded her, and staggering upstairs and out into the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex stood outside Gene's house for at least ten minutes before summoning up the courage to knock on the front door. It was almost dark now and the lights were on and the curtains had already been drawn – he was obviously at home waiting for her. She wished she were drunk enough not to feel the pain. Oh she had tried alright, throwing down enough red wine to sink the Invincible, but she remained resolutely clear headed and impossibly sober. Sober enough to hear the warring voices in her head – one voice insisting that there must be a reasonable explanation and the other condemning him without waiting for his excuses. Strangely, she didn't even know what to be angriest at; the fact that he had behaved so abominably towards his wife or the fact that he'd been hiding this from her?

But in the end there was nothing left to do but listen to what he had to say.

She knocked on the door and was surprised when the door opened almost immediately, giving her no time to compose her features or even a polite greeting.

"Lost yer key?"

"Sorry?"

"Yer key – the one I gave you last weekend?"

"Left it at work." Alex brushed past him as he went to kiss her cheek.

Gene frowned as he watched her walk away from him. He didn't really need all of his finely honed detective skills to tell him that he was in the dog house – but for what reason he couldn't even begin to imagine. They'd cleared up all their misunderstandings at lunchtime hadn't they? And in a very satisfactory way, thank you very much.

"Been anywhere nice?" Gene enquired, as he followed her and seated himself at the kitchen table.

"Not really. You?" She distractedly began leafing through the papers and junk mail left on the kitchen table.

"Went for a curry with Ray – try and sort things out. I came back for you Alex but I couldn't find you. They said you'd gone home."

Alex simply nodded distractedly. She could feel the anger and frustration building inside her but she had no idea what to say that could possibly convey a fraction of the despair she was feeling. In the end, unexpected help was at hand. Tucked away amongst the bills and leaflets she found a thick white card. She scanned the ornate typography with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's this?"

"Long service awards. I errr…was gonna talk to you about that."

"Were you?"

"Wasn't sure if you'd wanna come..with me I mean - as my guest. I've been trying to keep it quiet but…"

Alex laughed bitterly, "Yes, you're good at that."

"Come again?"

"Keeping things quiet." She flung the invitation across the table. "What else have you been keeping quiet Gene?"

His eyes narrowed with concentration as he cast about for any clue to what was going on here. "Listen Alex, if I've done something wrong then just tell me. I can't be doing with these guessing games. Reminds me of being married."

"Oh really. Then it shouldn't be too much of a surprise to learn that I've been speaking to your lovely ex wife."

"Oh Christ."

"Indeed. Have you any idea what she might want to speak to me about?"

Gene stood and walked away, heading into the lounge where he slumped into the sofa with a resigned sigh. "Just tell me."

"She told me about the baby."

"She did?" Gene stared at her uncomprehendingly. Why would Maggie tell Alex what she'd done? Unless….

"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"Tell her to get rid of the baby? Throw her out of the house when she wouldn't have an abortion. What sort of a man does that?" she shouted.

Gene stood, unable to sit still any longer, "I don't know Alex – why don't you tell me!"

Alex flew across the room, launching herself at him with fists flying. "You cold hearted…bastard!"

He caught her wrists easily, pinning her hands against his chest, bringing his lips against her ear "If that's what you think Alex," he said quietly, "if that's what you really believe I am then you'd better stay away from me." With a final shake of his head, he released her hands and pushed her aside as he made his way towards the lounge door.

"Gene!" She ran towards the door and followed as he made his way up the stairs. "I haven't finished yet!"

"But I have," he said, without a backward glance. "Leave me alone now Alex."

Alex screamed in frustration as she heard him go into one of the bedrooms, slamming the door behind him for good measure. Well, two could play at that game. She stormed back into the lounge and ripped open the cupboard where she knew he kept his best whisky. "I'll bloody show you Gene Hunt." She took a long swig of finest single malt, grimacing slightly as the liquid burned down her throat. She nodded appreciatively as the glow began to work its way through her body. Bottle still in hand, she staggered to the front door and disappeared out into the darkness.

**.. . . . . . . to be continued.**


	17. Present Tense, Past Imperfect

**Once again thanks for all the support from readers, reviewers and the ladies in the naughty corner.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Present Tense, Past Imperfect**

Gene paused to light his cigarillo, taking a deep lungful of nicotine as he glanced back towards Luigi's, before striding out towards his next destination. He had been so positive that Alex had returned to her old flat that he hadn't really given any thought to what he would do if she hadn't. Luigi had been obliging of course – not that he had much choice in the matter. But he had only confirmed Gene's worst fears – he hadn't seen Alex since the early evening.

He lengthened his stride as he headed towards Fenchurch East – the only other place he could think of to look for her. Worry gnawed at his vitals like a particularly persistent gerbil; didn't she know how dangerous it was to be running around London in the dark…a woman…alone – and probably with enough alcohol inside her to make her judgement the wrong side of sensible. He didn't even know for sure how long she had been gone; by the time he had sorted out his own head and come downstairs to talk to her she was gone – along with a bottle of his favourite whisky.

"Evening Guv."

Gene scowled as he walked past the duty sergeant's desk. If he had hoped to enter unnoticed, it would seem his luck was out.

"Mo," he acknowledged, "All quiet?"

If Maureen Forbes was surprised by the Guv's late arrival, she gave little away; she had known the Guv for too long now to be totally surprised by anything he did. "Usual stuff," she replied. "Couple of drunk and disorderly, an attempted robbery with affray. Oh, and a indecent exposure over on Whitechapel High Street."

Gene stopped to flick through the paperwork. "Anything of note?"

"He's got a tiny todger, but apart from that – not really."

"Don't they bloody always?"

"True. Wouldn't be so bad if they had something to brag about," Mo chuckled.

"Right then. I'm won't be long."

The desk sergeant watched as Gene left the reception area and headed off towards CID. She shook her head; funny, that's exactly what DI Drake had said when she passed this way over an hour ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex was slumped in a chair with her feet on the table as she surveyed the darkened office, only one desk lamp illuminating the sombre setting. She hadn't really known where she was going or what she was doing when she had left Gene's house – she had only known that she couldn't stay there. Now, with her temper cooling and common sense returning she knew she had probably done the wrong thing. She should have stayed and talked it over with him – waited to hear his side of the story, instead of running away like a petulant child.

She was the first to admit, that on this particular issue, she had let her emotions get in the way of intellectual reasoning and cold hard facts. There was something missing from Maggie's story she was certain – something only Gene could tell her - if he was still talking to her that is. She slowly sipped at the rapidly cooling cup of tea, having lost the taste for alcohol somewhere between Rotherhithe and Fenchurch East station. She needed a clear head for this – to think about what she was going to say to Gene when she finally saw him again. She should go back to Gene's house but her stomach did a little flip at the thought that he might not want to see her, let alone speak to her.

"Alex." The word was a statement, a question and an exclamation of relief all rolled into one.

She didn't have to turn her head to see who it was but she did anyway, her heart missing a beat as she saw the concern reflected in his face, only for it to be immediately chased away by something else.

"You found me then?" she said softly.

"Well, I am a detective."

Her lips quirked slightly. "Of course."

"Besides, you stole my whisky. Couldn't let you get away with that." He slowly walked over to the table and grabbed the bottle, swallowing a mouthful before he collapsed into the chair opposite.

"Guilty as charged."

"Gene I…"

"Alex…"

They both stopped talking together, leaving an awkward silence instead until Alex finally spoke.

"Sorry. You go first."

"You shouldn't 'ave run off like that Alex – I was worried about you. You of all people should know what sort of nutters are out there."

Alex nodded. "I wasn't thinking straight at the time."

"You can say that again. Running away's not the answer you know…if you wanna sort something out. Doesn't really help."

Alex swung her feet off the table and onto the floor. "You ran away!"

"I went upstairs to the bedroom Alex – hardly running away. I just needed ten minutes to clear my 'ead, think about what I was going to say to you – if you want to listen that is?"

"I'm sorry I just…"

"I know that it's difficult for you…talking about abortion and all that."

Alex nodded mutely.

"But you've got to understand what happened tonight…" He paused and took a deep breath, glad of the darkness that cast shadows over his face. "You hurt me Alex…"

"Gene I'm…."

"Just let me finish or I'll never get it said. What you told me –about what Maggie said about me – that hurt. But that was nothing to the fact that you believed her – you didn't even give me a chance."

She could feel tears pricking at her eyes but took a deep breath and struggled to hold them back. "I know…and I am sorry about that."

Gene moved his chair closer to hers, leaning towards her as he stared intently into her eyes. "Not good enough Alex," he said quietly. "You can't say sorry and just expect everything be okay."

"I understand. But please, give me a chance Gene." She placed her hand on his knee and was absurdly relieved when he didn't pull back. "Lets talk about this…about everything."

He ran his fingers through his hair, before leaning back in the chair, staring at the ceiling looking for answers. "It's my fault an' all. I should 'ave told you what happened."

"Was it so difficult to tell me?"

"Difficult?" Gene barked, "Difficult doesn't really cover it love. Impossible maybe. Not just you though – 'avn't told anyone what happened – not really."

"Do you want to talk now?"

"Yeah – but not here." He stood and pushed the chair away.

"Not here?"

"Nope. I know it seems like I live out most of me life here but some things are too personal for these four walls. You coming?"

"Back to your place?"

Gene winced - maybe it was only _his_ place now? "Yeah…my place."

Alex turned out the solitary desk lamp and prepared to follow Gene out into the corridor. She almost ran into the back of him as he stopped suddenly, putting his finger to his lips to signal for quiet. At first she strained to hear the noise that he had so obviously heard, but then the distinct sound of at least two whispering voices grew closer. Before Alex had time to react, Gene dragged her into the kitchen alcove, pushing her into the far corner and as far away from the office as possible. He stood in front of her, his long black overcoat providing some measure of camouflage in the darkness.

For a moment Alex hardly dared to breath, indeed hardly had room to breath as Gene's coat tickled her nose and her mouth. At any other time this situation would have had definite erotic potential but now she could almost sob with frustration and loss as Gene held his lower body away from her, his hands hanging loosely by his side. She could hear chairs being moved aside and another door opening as the intruders presumably made their way into Gene's office. She pushed against him with her hands, forcing him to look down at her. She wasn't sure if he could see her face but she frowned anyway, jerking her head towards the office to indicate they should investigate.

He simply moved closer, bring his lips closer to her ear and whispered, "No."

All they could do was wait as the seemingly interminable minutes ticked by, until there was a click of the door and the muted voices came closer. Alex held her breath as Gene moved protectively closer, placing one hand on her shoulder, until at last the intruders had gone. Gene quietly moved away and then turned and walked into the main office, Alex following closely behind.

"What was that all about?" Alex said finally, seeing that the office was indeed deserted.

"I 'av no idea. Quick, have a look in the corridor while I check the office."

Gene surveyed his office as he waited for Alex to report back, although he didn't expect her to see anything. To all intents and purposes his office looked as much as it always did. He sat down behind the desk and tried to remember what had been on his desk and if anything was missing.

"Nothing out there – they must have moved pretty fast," Alex reported. "Anything missing?"

"Stuff's been moved but don't think anything's been taken – not even me whisky."

"Well, that's alright then," Alex said with a shy smile. "Any ideas?"

"Apart from Mac you mean?"

"What would he want in your office?"

"That's the sixty-four thousand dollar question Bols. And I 'ave no bloody idea of the answer."

"Well, it can't be good news that's for sure."

"No. It can't." Gene pursed his lips in concentration as he turned to her. "Still, nothing we can do at this time of night is there? Come on – lets go 'ome. We've got some talking to do – if you're still up to it?"

"Yes, of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here, you'll need this." Gene handed Alex a glass with a generous measure of whisky and then poured himself an equally generous glass.

Alex watched him intently as he threw off his jacket and tie and slumped into the armchair opposite the sofa where she was sitting. She was not totally surprised that he chosen not to sit next to her but it hurt all the same. The drive back from the station had been uneventful to say the least, the conversation stilted and awkward as they had searched for a neutral topic – and failed.

She took a fortifying gulp of whisky and waited for Gene to talk.

"What did she tell yer? Maggie."

Alex took a deep breath. "Pretty much only what I said earlier. She told me that she finally became pregnant and that you…you.."

"Go on."

"She said you were absolutely furious, that you wanted nothing at all to do with the baby. You had a big row about it."

"What else? I need to hear all of it Alex."

Alex tried and failed to interpret the expression on Gene's face, but he was inscrutable - like a closed book. "She implied that you were sleeping with other women – having affairs – and that the baby would only interfere with your lifestyle. She said you told her to get rid of it – or else."

"I see."

"When she refused, you threw her out. A few weeks later she suffered a miscarriage but she had already started divorce proceedings."

"Is that it?" he growled.

Alex nodded. She looked up and was surprised to see Gene with strange smile on his face.

"Gotta hand it to her," he said bitterly, before taking a drink, "she knows how to spin a yarn."

"What really happened Gene?"

"You sure you wanna know? The truth can be just as ugly as a lie."

"Please."

Gene stood and began to pace slowly around the room. "Some of it was true," he began. "She did get pregnant and we did 'ave a big row about it – a really big row. And as I told you before I wasn't the perfect husband – not that that's any excuse. We'd just drifted apart and had our own separate lives. But the rest of it is a pack of lies." He paused to take another drink and finished the glass in one fell swoop, reaching for the bottle and refilling without pause.

"Thing is," he continued, "I couldn't 'ave been more pleased about the baby. Yeah, it was a bit of a shock after all those years - I'd almost given up hope. I don't even think she was gonna tell me about it – I had to confront her; I noticed the morning sickness and the extra moodiness. I waited for her to tell me but she never did – it just came out when we were 'aving a row about something else."

"I see." Alex paused as she considered how to frame the next delicate question. "Are you sure…I mean…was there…"

"If you're trying to ask if it was mine Bolly, just spit it out."

"Well – was it?"

"Yes. I really believe it was. It was my child – I know it in me bones. And I never 'ad any evidence of her playing away, not really. I even know when the baby was conceived."

"Oh?"

"As I said, that side of our marriage had more or less died a death; Christmas and anniversary's if I was lucky! Anyway, couple of months before we'd both been to a division social and got drunk. One thing led to another and…"

"I get the picture," Alex interrupted. Rationally she knew that Gene had had sex with other women including his ex-wife – lots of them probably – she just didn't really want to think about it too closely.

"Anyway, when she finally admitted she was pregnant I was cock a hoop. Yeah, I knew it would be a big change but I couldn't wait. And I still thought it might help with me and Maggie you know? Bring us back together."

"So, what did happen?"

Gene sat down in the armchair once more. "I was supposed to go away for a couple of days – big firearms conference in Coventry. Except when I got to the station to meet up with everyone else, I found it had been cancelled at short notice – some water main had burst and flooded the basement and shorted all the electrics. So I decided to head back home and dump me gear and get changed."

"And when you got home?"

"Maggie was nowhere to be seen – even though I'd only kissed her goodbye about two hours before. Still, I wasn't really worried – until I discovered her best friend Irene in the house." Gene closed his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing, his voice soft and low. "I could tell she was up to summat – she had no need to be there if Maggie wasn't there – and she had Maggie's dressing gown in her hand. She also had this letter with the address of a clinic on."

A slow realisation began to dawn on Alex. "Oh Gene."

"I got it out of her anyway. Maggie had gone to get rid of the baby – our baby. Irene had been there just to pick up something she'd forgotten. I couldn't believe it – I couldn't believe she'd do it Alex. I raced over there of course – but I was too late. She'd already had the operation."

Alex felt her heart breaking for him – she ached to reach out and touch him but she could tell that wasn't what was needed – not yet. "You must have been devastated."

"I'm not sure I can put into words exactly what I felt Alex – what I still feel. Angry. Disgusted. Shocked. And yes, devastated."

"Did you confront her in the clinic."

"No," he shook his head." I couldn't face her – she didn't even know I'd been to the clinic - and I told Irene that if she told Maggie, I'd make her life a living hell. And I would have an' all. No Alex, I waited. I got drunk and I waited for her to come back."

"She came back then?"

"Eventually. She rolled up that evening. She got a bit of a surprise when she found me sitting there in the dark. Waiting."

"What did she say?"

"Tried to deny it of course but she didn't really have a leg to stand on. Course, when I told her I'd been to the clinic she had to admit the truth." Gene leaned forward in the chair, his hair flopping over his brow. "I'm ashamed to say I totally lost it - she was right about that much. I was screaming blue murder – vicious, brutal things that I've never said to any woman before. Before I knew what was happening I was throwing things at her." He shook his head and closed his eyes. "I was this close to lashing out and hitting her." He opened his eyes, expecting to see nothing but condemnation. "I'm not proud of meself."

"But you didn't hit her." It wasn't a question.

"No, but it was close run thing. I knew if I stayed in the same room as her I would have belted her one – so I threw her out. I threw her into the street and filed for divorce the next day." He took a deep breath and looked up into her eyes. "So, now you know the truth Alex – all of it."

Alex was still reeling from the impact of his words, leaving her shocked, stunned and feeling a sense of guilt that she had never felt before. No wonder he been hurt by her belief in Maggie when all along he had lived with the awful truth of Maggie's betrayal – and the loss of a child that he would have loved with all his heart.

"Gene I am so sorry – for everything."

He nodded. "So, you see how much you hurt me Alex? I'm not upset that Maggie said what she said about me. But I thought I knew you better. Seems not."

"I know I'm to blame for tonight but you should have told me about this. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Think it's the sort of thing I go around bragging about?"

"No but…"

"I've never told anyone Alex – not even Sam and he was like a brother to me. When he died a few weeks afterwards I knew I had to leave Manchester. There was nothing else left for me."

"What about Dougie – does he know?"

"Only if she's told him – which I doubt. Its almost like I tried to pretend it never happened – just blocked it out most of the time – till I met you. I should have told you when we got together but I didn't want to spoil it. I never imagined that she would twist the truth to hurt you."

She reached over and touched his hand. "Not to hurt me – she did it to hurt you."

"You think so?"

Alex nodded. "Hurting me was just an agreeable side-effect. She knew what would happen, that we would argue and hopefully split up. That's what she wanted." _Please don't let that happen. _She watched helplessly as Gene seemed to wrestle with some inner demon that still tormented him – and she was powerless to assist.

"Its late," he said finally, "you should go to bed."

Alex nodded and stood up, slowly making her way to the door. "You're not coming?"

"Not yet. I'll finish this," he waved his glass, "then I'll be up."

"Okay."

She made her way wearily upstairs to their bedroom, stripping off her clothes and brushing her teeth automatically before collapsing into the bed. He hadn't forgiven her yet that was for sure and it was going to take some work on both their parts before the trust between them was restored – always presuming it could be. She didn't even have the consolation of hating Maggie Hunt. Oh she despised her alright, could kill her for the hurt she had caused Gene – today and in the past. But Alex knew that Maggie must be a deeply troubled individual – she deserved pity not hate.

Alex lay in the dark, watching the bedside clock as the minutes ticked by and wondered if Gene was ever going to come to bed. Maybe he was going to sit up all night and get drunk – she could hardly blame him. Finally she heard stirrings of life, the click of the lock on the front door and the door chain being put in place as Gene secured the house for the night. She found herself holding her breath as she listened to his footsteps on the stairs, the rattle of the bathroom door and the splash of water as he prepared for bed. Every sound seem magnified, every creak like a whip crack in the silence of the night.

She could feel her eyelids starting to droop as she waited. She jerked awake as she heard the bathroom door open and then…nothing. Hot tears welled in her eyes as she realised he wasn't coming to bed – at least not her bed. He had obviously decided to sleep in the other bedroom tonight. All she wanted to do was put her arms around him but he wasn't even going to let her offer that simple comfort. With a resigned sigh she curled up into a ball and tried to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene lay on his back and turned his head towards the clock. Just after 3.00 am. He had been lying here for nearly an hour and he was still no nearer sleep than he had been then. What was he doing here anyway? He should be in bed with Alex, fast asleep with his arms wrapped around her. But somehow he just hadn't been able to face her again – not even in the dark. He didn't want her comfort tonight – wasn't sure whether he deserved it or not. Talking about Maggie…about the baby, had just brought it all up again. Guilt. He should have been able to do something, say something that would have stopped Maggie. Or he should have known what she was going to do, should have guessed she had it in her. But he'd done nothing, said nothing – and look what had happened.

He turned restlessly again, bunching up the duvet and curling into a ball. Alex had believed Maggie when she'd spit out her poisoned lies – she'd believed he was the sort of man who could do that. Yes, she had her own demons but surely… Gene tossed and turned as his mind worked overtime, endlessly seeking the answer to a question that had no right answer. Eventually he decided that the simple truth was that they were both in the wrong – now all he had to do was figure out how to start putting it right. And maybe lying in bed – alone – wasn't the right way to go about it.

He had just swung his legs out of bed and was struggling into his discarded boxer shorts when his ears pricked at the sound of the other bedroom door opening. Was she coming to him? Should he wait for her to come to him or go to her? Indecision wracked him – but only briefly.

"Bollocks to this." He quietly padded out into the darkened hallway and was confronted by the very welcome vision of Alex wearing one of his shirts.

"Oh!" Alex jumped in surprise as he turned on the light.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you."

"No you didn't – just wasn't expecting to see you…here that is."

For a long moment they simply stood and looked at anything except each other.

"Erm, I was just…

"Bathroom…."Gene gestured, "I was just going."

"Oh, you first," Alex said.

"No, ladies first."

"Right." Alex reached out and grasped the door handle but then stopped and turned around. "Actually, I wasn't going to the bathroom. I was coming to see you."

Gene smiled awkwardly. "Yeah? Well that's good. I mean I didn't want the bathroom either. Truth is Alex, I can't sleep without you – don't want to."

She returned the smile as he took her hand, leading her back to the bedroom where he had been sleeping. Silently they removed what little clothing they were wearing and tumbled into bed together. Alex lay on her side, relief sweeping over her when he turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am sorry Gene," she said, placing a gentle kiss on his chest, "about everything. But mostly because I didn't have faith in you."

"I know love," he kissed the top of her head. "Lets just sleep on it eh? We'll talk some more tomorrow. Love you."

Alex heard the slight catch in his voice and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you." She felt his arms tighten imperceptibly around her, heard his comforting heartbeat but didn't see the single tear sliding down his cheek as he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to arrive.

**. . . . . to be continued **


	18. All That Heaven Will Allow

**Thanks to all my readers and those who review – you just know how much it's appreciated.**

**As usual – I own nothing. BBC and Kudos have all the fun.**

**Oh...and it gets a bit rude at the end.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 18 - All that Heaven will allow**

"Toast?" Gene grunted.

"Hmmm? Sorry, I was miles away."

"D'yer want some toast?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, please."

She sat at the kitchen table watching as Gene pottered around the kitchen, brewing tea, making toast, putting the milk back in the fridge – and generally doing everything he could except sit down and talk to her. Alex consoled herself with the fact that it was still early in the day and Gene wasn't really a morning person at the best of times.

Finally running out of things to do, he sat down at the table beside her, mug of tea in one hand and a huge plate full of toast in the other.

Alex smiled. "Planning to feed the five thousand with that?"

"Bit much?"

"I'm sure we'll manage it between us."

For a while they both concentrated on preparing the toast to their individual satisfaction; Gene with a generous slavering of butter and marmalade while Alex scraped on some low-fat spread and a small portion of honey.

"So," Gene asked finally, "you okay then? After last night I mean?"

She hastily swallowed a mouthful of toast before replying. "I was about to ask you the same question. I mean I don't expect that you've forgiven me already but…"

"I have."

"What?"

She watched as he took a slurp of tea, pausing thoughtfully before he spoke again. "Forgiven you. Did a lot of thinking during the night – didn't get much sleep truth be told."

She laid her hand over his and was amply rewarded when he took her hand and briefly squeezed it. "Thing is," he continued, "you're the best thing that's ever happened to me Alex – I know that - and I think you know it now too. I'm not going to throw it all away."

"Gene…"

"Not saying it'll be easy and I'm not brushing what's happened under the carpet like it never happened."

"Of course not."

"But I'm willing to try if you are."

A huge sense of relief washed over Alex. "Yes…I want to try again…I want to make it even better."

Gene nodded thoughtfully. "Good I'm glad. So do I."

She glanced shyly at him. "So, does that mean we can kiss and make up now?"

He laughed and Alex felt her heart miss a beat. "Well, dunno about the making up – don't think we've got time for that."

"A kiss then?" Alex got up from her seat and slid onto Gene's lap. As his hands slipped easily around her waist she looked directly into his eyes, her hand gently caressing his face. "I'm sorry I hurt you." She slowly leaned forward tentatively placed her lips on his, still slightly unsure and hesitant. She drew back.

Gene frowned. "Call that a kiss?"

Needing no further encouragement she kissed him again, slowly and thoroughly as she held his head steady, his lips firm and warm under hers. His hands tightened around her, dragging her closer as she squirmed in his lap, moaning as he responded with enthusiasm.

"Better?" she asked, when they finally broke apart.

"You'll do," he said, his lips quirking in a repressed smile. "Might need a bit more practice though. Later."

She reluctantly removed herself from Gene's lap and returned to her tea and toast. "There was one other thing?" she said.

"What's that then?"

Alex took a deep breath. "The invitation?"

"Invitation? You mean this one?" He rummaged through the papers on the table and produced the gilt-edged card. "The one you threw at me last night?"

She had the good grace to blush. "Yes that one. The long service awards ceremony. Is the invitation still open? To me I mean?"

"Of course it is love. If you fancy it?"

She took the invitation from him and examined it in greater detail. "I'd love to. Just tell me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Why has it taken you so long to get yours? I mean, you've served longer than 22 years now."

"And what's the full and official title of the award?"

"Long Service and Good Conduct medal?" Alex looked puzzled.

"Correct. Seems the powers that be didn't have a problem with the long service bit – it was just the good conduct bit that 'ad them thinking twice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guv?"

"Yes Drake – what can I do you for?"

Alex raised her eyebrows in exasperation – apparently things were back to normal – at least in work. She carried on regardless, waving a file as she entered Gene's office. "Couple of things really." She closed the door before she began to speak. "About those men in your office last night?"

"What about 'em?"

"Did they take anything? Any idea who they were?"

"Mac. Couldn't be anyone else."

"Did they take anything?"

"Not that I've seen. Haven't left anything either."

"I hadn't thought of that."

Gene grimaced. "Trust me – I had. No, I reckon they were looking for something, but whatever it was they didn't find it. And they didn't want me to know about it either."

"How do you work that out?"

"Everything nice and tidy Bols. Nobody else would have known they'd been here. Hell, if I hadn't seen them with me own eyes I might never have guessed. If they were just trying to warn me off they would have ransacked the place – let me know they'd been 'ere.

"So what happens now?"

"Now? We watch and we wait. He's going to trip up soon Alex and when he does – I'll be there. Anything else?"

"Post mortem results on Tony Barlow."

"Let me guess. Hanged by the neck until dead?"

"Obviously but…"

"Suicide. Case closed," Gene said hopefully.

"Probably not."

"Thought it was too bloody much to ask for. Right, you'd better brief the rest of the lazy layabouts while you're at it. Have one of them stormin' sessions you're so keen on - see what we can come up with."

"Brainstorm," Alex muttered, as she followed Gene out into the main office, "it's a brainstorm."

"I know what it is DI Drake. I just don't think you'll find enough brainpower around here to whip up a small shower let alone a storm.

"I think you'd be surprised."

"Amazed more like it. Right you lot, gather round and listen to what DI Drake has to say." Once satisfied he turned back to Alex. "Do your worst."

"Thank you," she said tartly. "Now, as you all know, we now have two unsolved hangings that appear to be connected.

"Thought the second one were a proper 'anging?" Ray interrupted.

"So it appears," Alex continued, "at least 'proper' if you mean that Mr Barlow's cause of death was indeed hanging. Tony Barlow was still alive when his feet left the ground."

"So it was murder then suicide – like the Guv said?" Chris asked.

"Apparently not. The post mortem has just come back and makes interesting reading."

"If you're into that sort of thing," Gene snarked.

"Quite. However it seems that Mr Barlow had been through quite some ordeal before the hanging occurred." Alex opened the file. "Post mortem reveals severe bruising to the body, two cracked ribs and marks around each wrist which would seem to indicate that he was tied up for some considerable time before his death..."

"Bugger. Murder then," Gene stated.

"So it would seem."

"What?" Ray said. "You mean Barlow just stood around and let some bastard put a noose around his neck and throw him off Holborn Viaduct?

"There were also traces of chloroform found. He wouldn't have known what was happening until it was too late."

"Sick bastard."

"I agree Sergeant," Alex said, "Whoever is carrying out these murders is quite possibly very deeply disturbed."

"Will there be more?" Gene asked quietly.

Alex thought for a moment. "We still haven't got a motive – until we've got that then I simply have no idea."

"Right." Gene stood up and faced his team, hands on hips. "Then I suggest we get a move on then and find this bastard before we have another body swinging from the rafters somewhere. Ray?"

"Yes Guv?"

"Anything from Barlow's home address?"

"Nothing. No signs of struggle, nothing missing as far as we could tell. Everything just looked normal."

"I want you and Chris to concentrate on tracing Tony Barlow's whereabouts before he was murdered; talk to his friends, work colleagues, anyone who can help pin down his movements before he went missing. He must have been abducted from somewhere and someone must have seen something or heard something."

"We're on it Guv."

"Chop chop then."

Gene walked over to the evidence board where Alex had meticulously pinned photographs and scribbled notes in the attempt to link the available evidence.

"It's not much to go on is it?" Alex said, as she stood beside him.

"Nothing. We've got nothing Bols," he paused for a moment, taking in random scraps of evidence before him, "except him." Gene jabbed at the photograph of Ray Doyle.

"We couldn't find anything on him Guv."

"Doesn't mean he didn't do it though – just means he's good at covering his tracks. Lets find out where he was when Tony Barlow had a noose put around his neck and was thrown off Holborn Viaduct shall we? Oh, and another interview with Maria Barlow's boyfriend an' all."

"I can understand Ray Doyle but why Carl James?"

"Carl James has probably got the better motive; had an argument with Maria, hated the husband. Ray Doyle is just gut instinct – we need to rule him out."

"Shall I get him in then?"

Gene smiled broadly. "Nope. I quite fancy a trip out to Enfield – you coming?"

"Why not?" Alex grabbed her jacket along with Ray Doyle's file and waited as Gene went to fetch his jacket.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes Shaz."

"I've got those files you asked for."

"Files?"

"Yeah. The files on previous hangings you wanted. Do you think they might be connected?"

"I doubt it," Alex said as she threw the files on her desk, "But that's the thing about detective work Shaz. You have to eliminate the impossible and then whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Exactly. You a _Holmesian_ then Shaz?"

"Nah, not really. It's my Dad really – he's got all the books. He used to read them to us when we were kids."

"Well, Holmes' theory is not a bad one to stick with – at least until something else crops up. I'll have a look at those files when I get back."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"_So," Alex said as they thundered down the A10 towards Enfield, "Do you really think Ray Doyle has anything to do with this?"

"No idea. What I do know is that he's the only lead we've got. Just want to suss him out and cross him off the list."

"And we couldn't do that that by getting him to come along to the station?" she said dryly.

"Sometimes Bolly, you have to see a man in his natural environment to get a feel of who he is."

"I see. And if he isn't at home? It is a normal working day you know."

"If he's not at home – even better. We can 'ave a snoop around and talk to his missus – see how the land lies."

Alex smiled and relaxed as she watched the landscape speed by. As an idea it certainly had merit and she wasn't complaining too much – at least it got them out of the office and even out of the city for a while. She glanced over at Gene but was relieved to see that his expression was relatively relaxed. She was still wary about rehashing the events of yesterday but there were still a couple of things she felt she needed to clarify.

"Gene?"

"Yes Bols."

"Are going to say anything to Dougie – or Maggie for that matter?"

For a while Alex thought that he wasn't going to answer, but then he frowned and changed gear rather forcefully. "Dunno. I thought about it – last night when it was all fresh in me mind but today…I just don't know. Not sure if I trust meself to talk to Maggie and what would I say to Dougie anyway?"

"That his wife to be is a lying, deceitful bitch with a poisonous tongue?"

There was a short bark of laughter. "Not sure that would go down too well."

"True though. And that's quite apart from what she did to you."

"I know," he said softly.

He was silent again and Alex resigned herself to the fact that he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Thing is," he said suddenly, "I can't tell Dougie – not about the abortion."

"Why ever not?"

"Because I promised Maggie. And before you say anything, I know how that sounds."

"It sounds…remarkably forgiving," she said finally.

"No, not forgiving. I just…"

He stopped talking again but this time Alex could see that he was simply working out what to say and how to say it – how to explain the unexplainable.

"After I threw her out, the next time I spoke to Maggie was in the lawyer's office. Frankly, I just wanted shot of her as quickly as possible but luckily I had a good lawyer with me. In the end I agreed the abortion wouldn't be mentioned in the divorce papers and she agreed to waiving any maintenance payments. We sold the house and split the proceeds and that was that."

"But that was just a divorce agreement – you could still talk to Dougie about this if you wanted to."

"I could. But I don't want to. I don't expect you to understand Alex – Christ, I can hardly understand meself. I've never told anyone about this – and not for her sake either." He shook his head as he grappled with echoes of the past. "I feel…ashamed."

"Oh my love." Alex placed her hand on his arm, "You have nothing to be ashamed about. Nothing."

"I know, I know. Still doesn't stop me feeling it though. I suppose I thought that if I didn't talk about it, then I could pretend it never happened." He laughed bitterly. "Well, then came back to bite me on the backside didn't it?"

"Not your fault."

"No. Still…there it is. Can't talk to Dougie."

"What about Maggie? Maybe, when the dust has settled…"

"No"

"Just listen for a moment Gene. Maybe what you both need is to draw a line under your marriage once and for all."

"I think she did that with the abortion."

"Yes I suppose she did. But then there seems to be a lot of unfinished business between you. You said yourself you never saw her again until you met with the lawyers and then nothing until you met in London. Perhaps you just need to clear the air, listen to each other and then just maybe you can both try and come to terms with everything."

"It'll be difficult."

"Yes it will – for both of you. Don't say anything now – just say you'll think about it. For our sake Gene – not for Maggie's."

He nodded. "I'll think about it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray Doyle's home turned out to be a small but immaculately presented terraced house in a quiet, leafy part of Enfield, not far from the town's main golf course. It was also, Alex noted, as testament to his profession, with the very obvious double-glazing and a smart conservatory attached.

"Very nice," Gene noted, as they were escorted into the front lounge. "Must be making good money."

"Shhh, she'll hear you."

"I'm sorry you've had a wasted journey, but as I said Ray's in town today."

Gene smiled his most charming smile. "That's alright Mrs Doyle – it its Mrs Doyle isn't it?"

"Yes…Jane…Jane Doyle."

"Well Mrs Doyle, perhaps we can ask you a couple of questions? If you don't mind?"

"No, not at all. I'm not sure what help I can be though."

"You let us be the judge of that love. Your husband work in town often then?" Gene enquired.

"He does at the moment, although it seems to go in phases. I suppose he just has to go where the work is."

Alex nodded. "Of course. And does he stay overnight very often?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, not that often. He knows I don't like being on my own overnight with just Adam for company."

"Adam?"

"Our little boy – he's at school at the moment."

"So," Gene said, "how often would you say. Once a week?"

"Oh no, not as often as that. Maybe once a month but sometimes not even that often."

"Can you remember the last time he stayed overnight?" Alex asked.

"Oh, that's easy. He stayed over on Monday night. He works so hard you know that I don't really begrudge it most of the time."

Gene and Alex looked at each other. "Monday? You sure about that?" Gene said.

"Yes, I remember because we had an argument – well – just a tiff really, because he'd promised to take me out to dinner and then he said something had come up and he had to stay in town. Is it important?"

"It could be. Are you expecting Ray back sometime today?" said Alex.

"He shouldn't be too long now actually. He's had to get the train into town because he's had the car serviced. Said he just had a sales meeting to go to so he'd do that and then come straight back."

Gene stood and wandered over to the window. "That his car out there?"

Mrs Doyle nodded. "Yes, garage just brought it back half an hour ago."

"Don't mind if we 'ave a quick look?"

"Oh...I don't know..."

"I mean, we could always come back with a warrant but, it would save the 'assle."

"It's just that Ray doesn't like anyone else messing with his car you know – not even me."

"I promise, he won't know we've touched it," Gene said reassuringly.

"Well, alright then. I'll just go and get the keys."

Alex waited until she had left the room before turning to Gene. "What are doing?"

"What?"

"We haven't got a warrant Gene."

"Listen Bols, we might only 'ave one chance so I'm taking it. He was in London on Monday night when Tony Barlow was murdered. Coincidence?"

"I don't know," Alex admitted.

"Right then. Let's have a butchers at his car while we've got the chance. Either way we're gonna have to have him in for questioning again – see if he's got an alibi for Monday."

"Here we are. Now you won't move anything will you Mr Hunt?"

"Course not Mrs Doyle. Won't be two ticks," Gene said, as he took the keys and made his way outside, Alex following in his wake.

"Nice car," Alex noted, as they reached the driveway.

"S'pose," Gene grunted, "Not bad for a Cortina."

"Can't be that old," Alex said as she ran her hands over the body of the car, "Mark four?"

Gene opened the driver door and slipped inside. "Mark five, but only a couple years old I reckon."

Alex walked around to the driver's side as Gene rummaged in the door compartments and glove box. "Anything?"

"Not much." He rifled through assorted papers. "Take away menus, petrol receipts. Nothing useful. Hold up." Gene waved several sealed condom packets at Alex. "Suppose these could be classed as useful."

She raised her eyebrows. "In the right circumstances. Why does a married man keep condoms in his car I wonder?"

"Perhaps he was a boy scout?"

Alex looked at Gene with a faintly bewildered expression.

"Be prepared," Gene clarified.

"Quite," she said disdainfully, "Open the boot then and I'll have a look and see what else Mr Doyle has to say for himself."

Gene popped the lever and then followed Alex around to the back of the car.

"Well, well, well," Alex said as she opened the boot. "This could be interesting."

"Very interesting Bols." Gene picked up the large coil of white cording. "Is it the same stuff used in the murders?"

"If it's not exactly the same then it's very similar."

"Well in that case it looks like we'll be having another word with our friend Doyle after all."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Later that evening as he sprawled full length on the sofa, he watched Alex discreetly through heavy lidded eyes. Hard to believe it was less than 24 hours since he thought he lost her – thought they'd lost each other. Working together had helped of course; they were a good team and the gentle teasing and banter had gone a long way to repairing the breech. He watched her now as she sat curled up in the comfortable easy chair, glass of wine in one hand and pencil in the other as she scribbled occasional notes in some file she was looking at.

He couldn't stay angry with her for long but more to the point he didn't want to. He'd spent most of his life being angry with something or someone – part of his job but also part of personal life and he was sick and tired of it. Now he had the chance for a small slice of happiness and he wasn't going to mess it up just because Alex hadn't been able to trust him – reacted emotionally instead of logically.

"You still working?"

She looked up at the sound of his voice and smiled broadly at him – a smile that made his heart skip a beat and his stomach do a back flip.

"Just finishing off reading these files. You?"

"Just enjoying the scenery." Her laughter tinkled around the room and he couldn't help returning her smile.

"Like what you see?"

"Not bad." His eyes slowly travelled over her body before returning to her face. "Not bad at all." She was in fact gorgeous – more gorgeous now, face devoid of make up and dressed casually in grey jogging bottoms and a tight blue t-shirt, then when she was dressed up to the nines. In his not so humble opinion anyway. Maybe an early night was called for. "You nearly finished?"

"Nearly." She took another sip of wine. "Of course, if I had a book to read I wouldn't have to resort to files from work."

"Thought you had loads of books?"

"Yes, but I've read them all – I need something new."

"Did you see that pile of stuff that Kath left you?"

"No. Where?"

"Out there in the kitchen…in the corner. I thought you'd seen it."

He watched appreciatively as she got up and wandered into the kitchen, the natural sway of hips leaving him mesmerised. Nice.

"Got it." Tucked away in the corner of the kitchen was a small console table and sitting on top of that was a small pile of books tied together with twine. As she untied the knot and picked up the first book, some papers fell out and onto the floor. Frowning slightly, she picked up the folded papers but soon all was made clear as she read the note written by Kath. It would seem that the books were from Brian who thought she might like to read them before he took them into the hospital. "That's nice of him."

"Nice of who?" Gene said, as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Brian Delaney. He left these books to read before he takes them into the hospital.

"Very thoughtful. What else you got there?"

"Oh just a note from Kath. Not sure what this is though – it just dropped out of the book." She unfolded the paper and quickly scanned the contents. "Nothing important - looks like a church circular or something. Church of the Sanctified Life?" She shoved it carelessly back into the book. If nothing else it would come in useful as a bookmark.

Gene grimaced. "It'll be that Brian. Kath was saying he's one of the happy-clappy mob."

"Well, he's not doing any harm."

"S'ppose. Long as he doesn't try to convert you."

"Not much chance of that."

"Good. Cos that's my job." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Convert me to what?" Alex said as she closed her eyes and relaxed back into his embrace.

"My wicked, wicked ways," he murmured against her skin.

Alex laughed softly and wriggled around to face him. "Oh, I think I'm a fully paid up disciple don't you?"

She leaned in to receive his kiss, her hands wandering over his broad shoulders and down to his waist, pulling him closer. She moaned softly as his lips teased and nibbled at her lower lip, only satisfied when he finally deepened the kiss, holding her head steady as his tongue plundered her mouth. She pulled him closer still, her hands sliding under his shirt to find the soft warm skin she was desperate to touch. He flinched slightly as her hand brushed his waist and she pulled back.

"What? Did that hurt?"

"No…s'nothing," he said, as he kissed her face, her neck or any bare skin that he could get his lips to. "Just need to get them stitches out. Need to go and see that Sengupta woman."

"Dr Sengupta?" Alex released her hold on Gene and pulled a face as she tried to remember. "From St Mary's?"

"Yeah, that's her. Not important. Now, where were we?" He took Alex into his arms again but she pushed him back slightly.

"Wait. I've just remembered…the night you were shot."

Gene sighed. "Blood, bullets, stitches. Yep, I remember it."

"I spoke to Dr Sengupta – she gave me a copy of your medical record. Now where did I put it?"

Gene watched with frustration as Alex began searching the kitchen and rifling through scattered papers on the kitchen table. "Why? Not that important is it. Can it wait until morning?" _Or at least until I've shagged you senseless?_

"It thought it put it here," she said as she sifted through papers. "I wasn't really concentrating I have to admit." She stood in the middle of the kitchen with hands on hips and looked around. "I came in here…not on the kitchen table..." She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to visualise the events. "Walked towards patio doors..." She opened her eyes and retraced her steps "…and put it down…there." He steps had brought her to the console table where Brian's books now lay. She quickly lifted the books up and there lay the elusive paper. "Ha!"

"Good. Now that we've found it, can we get back to what we were doing?"

She quickly scanned the report. "No…yes…soon. You don't think Mac's men could have been looking for this do you?"

"Why. Just says I was shot doesn't it? And a load of medical jargon which nobody understands anyway."

"I know it's a long shot but what if Mac became aware of this report - a report that confirms you were shot from behind – not by Peter Adams. Wouldn't he want to get rid of that – if he were trying to discredit you?" Alex handed over the report to Gene.

"Possibly." Gene pouted as he scanned the paper. "Wouldn't he just go to the 'ospital?"

"Yes, but what if he's already done that. What if he's managed to replace this report with another that says something completely different? You know he could Gene – there are plenty of Masons working in hospitals."

"Yeah. Suppose it could happen. Maybe I'd better speak to Dr Sengupta sooner rather than later. In the meantime, we'd better keep this in a safe place – I've got a few other bits and bobs under lock and key so it'll be safe there. Bastard."

"I'm sorry." She walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

Gene squeezed her tightly. "Why? Not your fault Mac's a lying, cheating, thieving bastard."

"No, but I know how much you looked up to him."

"He was a symbol of everything that was right about policing – now, he's a symbol of everything that's wrong about it."

Alex smiled. "I know – but we'll get him somehow. Together."

He nodded. "Yes we will. Now can we forget about Mac for the rest of the night and do something else?"

"Of course. Anything particular in mind?"

"Well," he moved closer, his hands moving smoothly over her waist and hips, "we could carry on from where we left off. Better still," he murmured huskily next to her ear, "we could take this upstairs."

"Mmmm, sounds like a plan to me. I just need ten minutes to have a quick shower and then…"

"Ten minutes!" Gene protested.

"It'll give you time to tidy up down here and lock up for the night." Alex smiled as she reluctantly pulled out of his arms and headed for the stairs.

"Won't take ten minutes," he grumbled.

"Well, then you start imagining what you'd like to do to me when you get upstairs."

"Been doing that all night," he growled. "Five minutes – you've got five minutes before I come and drag you out of that shower – ready or not!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex was soon building up a head of steam in the shower, unable to keep a secret smile from her face as she thought of Gene; she had no doubt at all that he would be at the door in precisely five minutes and not a minute longer. She soaped herself quickly and thoroughly using her favourite scented shower gel, her hands gliding over her wet skin as she anticipated the touch of Gene's hands. Just the thought of him touching her was enough to make her moan and bite her lip in frustration, her fingers skimming over already pert nipples.

She hurriedly turned off the water and wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel while quickly running a brush through her damp hair. She paused to study her reflection in the mirror and smiled; sometimes she hardly recognised herself – even now, devoid of eighties style make up and with her hair loose she still looked nothing like her future self. The woman in the mirror looked secure and happy – but most of all she looked loved. She was only grateful that Gene was giving her a second chance.

"Time's up," Gene said, as he entered the bathroom.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at his reflection in the mirror; his eyes were dark with longing and entirely focused on her – he was also utterly and completely naked.

"So it is," she barely managed to whisper.

He said nothing but simply moved and stood behind her as she continued to brush her hair. She could feel the warmth from his skin even before they made contact; he removed the brush from her hand, setting it down on the bathroom shelf. She watched their reflections in the mirror, mesmerised as he moved her hair away from her neck and bent to place his lips on her warm damp skin. Desire surged through her as she watched him kiss his way down her neck and along her shoulder, his arms wrapped securely around her.

"Don't think you'll be needing this." With a quick tug he loosened the towel, which fell to the floor without resistance.

"Gene," she sighed. She closed her eyes and leaned back against his body, her breath quickening as his hands slid over still damp skin, her waist, her hips - until finally caressing the fullness of her breasts as she moaned out loud.

"Do you want me Alex?"

Her knees almost buckled as he his hand journeyed lower, skimming over her stomach and brushing over her thighs, his fingers teasing the warm sensitive flesh between her legs.

"Yes…god yes." She was rewarded by a low chuckle that rumbled in his chest and vibrated through her own body.

"Naughty girl…very…very…naughty." His fingers moved relentlessly as he spoke, stroking…circling…teasing her towards ecstasy. She wondered vaguely if he was going to fuck her right here in the bathroom and felt her knees give way at the very thought. She couldn't care less where they did it – she just needed him - now. She was aroused even further by the sensation of his already hard cock pressing against her hip as he stood behind her. She reached around to take him in hand but he batted her hand away and tut-tutted, shaking his head.

"Greedy wench."

"Please," she whimpered.

"All in good time." He lifted her head until they were both looking in the mirror again. "First I'm gonna make you come so hard you'll think your world is ending." Their eyes met in the mirror. "Tonight you're mine Alex…all mine."

She nodded her agreement. "I am - all yours," she said as she turned to face him.

With a low growl he picked her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him as they finally headed towards the bedroom. She could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he pushed open the bedroom door, crossed the room and flung her down into the centre of the bed.

Gene's eyes narrowed as he watched her under the unremitting glare of the overhead light; no darkness, no seductive lighting here – he wanted them to see each other as they really were with all their faults and imperfections. Not that Alex had any – not even the scar that she was so sensitive about was an imperfection. It was just part of her now. She was beautiful, stunning and so wanton in her desire as she lay there waiting for him to join her.

He didn't keep her waiting.

He pulled her forward until she reached the end of the bed and then knelt down before her, prepared to worship at the sacred altar of Alex. He parted her thighs and licked his lips in anticipation and secretly gave thanks to the woman who had taken his virginity all those years ago and then taught him how to give pleasure to a woman. He'd thanked her every day since he met Alex. _God bless Mrs Butterworth_.

Alex's hips bucked uncontrollably as his mouth touched her already aroused flesh, moaning with pleasure as his tongue stroked her into wild oblivion. She opened her legs wider, the fingers of one hand clawing at the bedcover, the other threaded into Gene's hair as she pressed him closer. She began moving her hips in rhythm as he worked her diligently and expertly, his tongue circling her clit as first one finger, then two pressed into her slick core.

"Oh god…please…I'm coming…please"

She held onto the bedcover even more tightly as he increased his efforts; his fingers parting her flesh to expose her even more, his whole mouth covering her, his tongue moving side to side and top to bottom, relentlessly devouring her until she could stand no more. She felt the tension suddenly build into a crescendo that suddenly burst over her, passion electrifying her body and stars flashing before her eyes. Her hips bucked helplessly against him as she wordlessly screamed his name, her mouth open but unable to utter a sound.

She had barely recovered when Gene's smiling and slightly self-satisfied face appeared in front of hers.

"Good?"

She nodded mutely.

"Come on then – I haven't finished yet." He rolled her forward onto her belly and then raised her up onto her knees. "No time to be lying down on the job – I 'avent had me oats yet." He grabbed one of her hands and placed it on the brass headboard, whispering in her ear, "You'll probably want to hang on to something."

Alex groaned but already she could feel the insistent thrum of desire beating between her thighs. She felt him position himself behind her and then a firm hand running over the smooth skin of her arse.

"Have I ever told you what a gorgeous arse you've got Bols?"

She giggled and then wiggled, "You might have mentioned it once or twice."

"It's a thing of beauty," Gene sighed. "Firm…peachy…just makes me wanna.."

Alex yelped as Gene nipped at the firm flesh tantalisingly on display with his teeth. "You never said you were hungry," she protested.

"Me? I'm always hungry. Right, brace yourself."

"Brace…wha…oohhhh." She didn't have time to finish her rebuke as Gene entered her in one swift stroke. She held on to the bedpost and growled low at the back of her throat, arching her back and taking him deeper.

Gene held still for a moment and started to breath slowly. God, she was so tight…and wet and… He groaned as she began to slowly circle her hips urging him to movement. He grasped her hips firmly, spreading her cheeks a little wider as he began to thrust in earnest. God it felt so good…she felt so good. "Christ…"

"Harder Gene…harder," she urged.

He flexed his hips and stroked her with long and hard strokes, keeping up the intense rhythm as she thrust back against him. He watched intently as his cock slid in and out of her, ratcheting up his desire even more.

"Please…yes." She wiggled and squirmed under his touch as she sought that elusive release.

His hand traced the cool outline of her spine from the base to the top of her shoulders as he leant in over her, nipping at her shoulder with his teeth as his hips slammed into her. He could feel her starting to twitch against him as he tweaked her nipples and then finally stroked her already swollen clit.

"Alex…Alex…"It sounded like begging to his own ears but he didn't care any more.

She bucked violently against him, "Yes…yes…yes….arghhhhhhhh." She stiffened beneath him and he felt the last vestiges of control slip away as she clenched around him. His whole body shook with the effort of restraint but finally he let loose and gave in to his most primitive urges, filling her again and again as he came to an explosive climax.

They both lay panting and exhausted as they rolled into each other's arms, content just to lie there for a moment until sanity returned.

Alex was the first to recover as she pulled back to look into his face.

"_Brace yourself_? And they say romance isn't dead," she admonished.

Gene propped himself up on one arm and looked down at her, stroking her face gently with one finger. "I don't do romance."

"No?"

"No. Any idiot with half a brain can do romance – bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates and mooning around the place. And then they only do it to get into yer knickers – when times get tough they'll be out the door like a shot."

Alex laughed. "So what do you do – if you don't do romance?"

"I do sex…and love." He rolled onto his back and didn't resist when Alex crept into his arms. "I thought I was crap at it, but it turns out I do in fact do love."

"I'm glad you do Gene. Because it turns out that I do love as well."

**. . . . . . . . . .to be continued**

**

* * *

**


	19. Onwards and Upwards

_**Thanks once again for all the great feedback and reviews. Means a lot.**_

_**Note: Just to reiterate that I won't be following the events of series 2, apart from the inclusion of Mac and the corruption storyline. And the ending definitely won't be the same.**_

_**Hope you enjoy  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19 – Onwards and Upwards**_

"So, what's going on in that pretty little head this morning?"

Alex raised her head from the file she was reading to glance at Gene. He was in an expansive mood as he steered the Quattro away from Tower Bridge and towards the station; tactile and teasing, he gave the impression of a man whose world was exactly the way he wanted it to be.

"It'll wait until we get into work," she replied, closing the file decisively.

"We'll be there in five minutes; you might as well get a head start."

"I know but…." Alex paused as she struggled to put her thoughts into words that he would understand. "It's just, well…this is our time – our personal time. I don't like to waste it by talking about work."

Gene smiled and moved his hand to rest possessively on her thigh. "I know what you mean love. If it wasn't for this bastard hanging case I was gonna suggest going away somewhere…together I mean. Me…you…an empty beach somewhere…and a big bottle of suntan lotion."

Alex sighed dramatically. "Sounds like bliss."

"I think we deserve it after the past couple of months. So, you'll think about it?"

"No thinking required – I'd love to." Alex couldn't think of anything better; spending a protracted amount of time alone with Gene could only help cement their relationship – and perhaps a break from CID would be good for them both.

"Great. Soon as this case is tied up nice and tight we'll book some leave and head off."

They were both still smiling as they walked into the station to be greeting by a wink and a knowing smile from Viv.

"Morning Guv…morning ma'am."

"Skip," Gene said curtly, before his expression resolved itself into its normal frown.

Alex shook her head and sighed as she walked beside him, "You don't have to frown just because we're in work Gene."

"Course I do – it's what they expect."

"I'm sure the world wouldn't come to an end just because Gene Hunt smiled," she teased.

"Not so sure about that."

Gene swept through the office in his usual fashion, blithely ignoring the rest of the team, while Alex said her good mornings and settled herself at her desk, giving a cursory glance at her messages before going into Gene's office.

"Guv?"

"Alright –so what's got your knickers in a twist then?"

"It's about the Barlow case."

"Solved it yet?"

"Unfortunately not – but I have been doing a bit of research."

"And?"

Alex put two files in front of Gene. "I think you need to see these."

"Because…?"

"Because I think they're linked to the current case – I think this has happened before."

"What? You don't' think I would 'ave noticed?" he barked.

"Not necessarily – it was before you came to Fenchurch East. DCI Garrett was in charge of the investigation."

Intrigued, Gene quickly perused the files and extracted the relevant information. "Says here the wife was murdered and the husband committed suicide."

"Yes but look," she wandered around to his side of the desk and rifled through the papers until she found the pathologists' report, "See? Same MO. Same type of cording used, she was strung up in a public place and he turned up a few days later hanging from a bridge."

"Yeah but there's nothing here about the woman being strangled first or the husband being beaten up – no bruises or anything."

"I agree there are differences but there are also similarities; the type of cording used, the very public nature of the hangings. I think these were the murderer's first victims – he's getting more confident now – cocky, less inclined to hide the evidence."

"You think he'll do it again?"

Alex nodded. "Without doubt. If he killed this couple, and the evidence certainly points that way, and he killed Tony and Maria Barlow then there's no reason to think he won't strike again."

Gene scanned through the assembled paperwork, his frown growing deeper by the second. "I'll go with your theory for now Bols but I want proof that these cases are linked before we start scaring the 'orses. Find me my murderer Alex."

"Yes Guv."

There was a tap on the door and Shaz popped her head into the office. "Sorry Guv, but Viv says there's a Ray Doyle to see you."

"Thanks Shaz."

"Oh, and he's got his solicitor with him." Shaz closed the door behind her.

"Great," Gene fumed. "We'll get nothing out of 'im now."

"Well, it's hardly surprising really. I mean, this is the second time we've called him in for an interview; we've been to his home, talked to his wife and searched his car. Frankly I'd be more surprised if he hadn't come with a solicitor."

"Point taken. Right, lets go and see what he has to say for himself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lets go over this again shall we Mr Doyle?" Alex said calmly.

"Really Inspector, my client has already told you everything he knows." Doyle's lawyer, a reedy thin-faced man by the name of Cooper, leaned forward in his seat toward Alex. "Charge him or let him go."

Gene slammed his palm on the table and everyone jumped. "I believe my esteemed lady colleague hasn't quite finished yet."

"I've told you everything I can…everything I know. What more can I say?" Doyle glanced nervously from Gene to Alex.

"Where were you on Monday night – the night that Tony Barlow was hanged?"

"Like I said, I had a few drinks in the pub…"

"The Kings Arms?" Gene asked.

"Yeah, the usual place. I had a few drinks – maybe one too many to be quite honest, and then I went to my room."

"Alone?" Gene barked.

"What DCI Hunt is asking," Alex asked pointedly, "is can anyone verify that?"

"Is that really necessary?" Cooper interrupted.

Gene flipped open the files in front of him and pulled out two photographs, slapping them down on the table in front of Doyle. "Two people have been murdered, I 'appen to think it is necessary."

Doyle flinched slightly as he looked at the mortuary photograph of Maria, shaking his head in disbelief. "You've got to believe me, I would never have harmed a hair on her head."

"Did anyone see you leave the bar and go up to your room?" Alex asked more gently.

"Landlord maybe – place was packed you see, somebody's birthday drinks. I just waved and then headed up."

Gene frowned and leaned back in his chair. "Your wife wasn't very happy about you staying overnight was she? You were supposed to be taking her out to dinner. What 'appened?"

"I just…" His voice tailed off into silence as he ran his hands through his hair. "We've been having a bit of trouble – me and the missus. Arguing a lot – over nothing most of the time but I just couldn't face going back home."

"I see," Alex said. "What were the arguments about?"

"Mostly trivial stuff – what most married couples argue about I suppose? You married?"

"Err…no actually," she stammered, "divorced."

"Well you probably know the sort of stuff then; money, the car, how many hours I work – that sort of thing."

"What about the cord in your boot?" Gene asked. "This cord." He placed a rolled up coil on the table.

"This? I use it when I'm measuring out conservatories – it helps the customer visualise the size of the structure when I'm marking it out."

"It this yours then?" Gene asked quietly.

Doyle picked up the coil and examined it. "Looks like it."

"Wrong. This was the cord was used to strangle Maria Barlow."

Doyle dropped it as quickly. "Christ!"

"Do you know a couple by the name of Temple? Sarah and Peter?" Alex asked.

He shook his head. "No, doesn't ring any bells."

She produced two photographs. "Take a look. You see they were murdered in much the same way as Maria and Tony Barlow."

"I'm sorry but I don't recognise them."

"Are you quite finished Mr Hunt? I believe my client has answered all of your questions."

Gene pursed his lips and leaned forward. "You know, there's a little thing called gut instinct which I have been known to employ from time to time. And do you know what my gut instinct is telling me Mr Doyle?"

"No."

"Its telling me that there's something not quite right here, something that you're not telling us." He stood up and walked towards the door. "Bolly."

Alex followed him out into the corridor, to find him leaning against the wall. "Well?"

"Like I said in there, there's something he's not telling us but for the life of me I can't figure it out…yet."

"Well we can't charge him. There's no link to the murder scenes, not much of a motive – in fact the only thing we've got is the cord."

"Yeah but he's also got no alibi for when the Barlow's were murdered – and he knew Maria Barlow."

"It's still not enough Gene. We need to do a bit more digging –if we look into Sarah and Peter Temple's presumed murder, maybe that will throw up some evidence."

"Yeah, alright. Bail him though – I might want him back for questioning."

"Yes Guv."

He watched Alex go back into the interview room but remained leaning against the wall deep in thought. There had to be something he wasn't thinking of, something he wasn't getting. He was still in exactly the same position when the door to the interview room opened.

"Guv?" Alex was surprised to still see him standing there.

"You've explained about police bail."

"Inspector Drake has been very helpful," Doyle's solicitor said pointedly.

"Course. Well Mr Doyle, thanks for everything and we'll be in touch." He held out his hand.

Alex looked on with a slightly bemused expression as Gene and Doyle shook hands, noting the microscopic change of expression on Gene's face as his hand was gripped. It took all of her willpower simply to remain silent as they watched Doyle and his lawyer walk along the corridor and out towards the exit. Gene turned and started to walk towards CID.

"Wait!" She ran and caught up with him. "What was that all about? Please tell me it's not what I think it is? Gene?"

"Wish I could Bols. Doyle is a fully paid up member of the pervy, sissy, creepy, trouser-hitching, blindfold wearing, bloody Masons!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene sat alone in the near darkness of his office, a solitary desk lamp the only source of illumination. Brooding. Well, at least that's what Alex called it. Gene liked to think it was contemplation of the innate shittiness of life, but whatever you liked to call it, he was supremely good at it. He sat hunched over his desk, his head propped in one hand, a glass propped in the other, staring sightlessly at the file on his desk. Doyle – another Mason – and implicated in the hanging of Maria Barlow. Did that mean Mac was involved as well? Bad enough that he seemed to have a hand in the shooting of Peter Adams – now this?

He frowned and took a sip of scotch. No – had had no proof of Mac's involvement with this case – not yet anyway. Christ, where was it all going to end? The corruption in this station was like a cancer eating away at the only thing he believed in.

The doors to CID opened and a figure entered and walked towards him through the gloom. His expression softened slightly as he watched her. No. Not the only thing – not now. He saw her concerned expression as she came closer and his heart lifted. He had Alex now and that changed everything didn't it? Somehow through all the general crap that life threw their way, they had managed to find each other – made a connection. Maybe if they were very clever – or lucky – they could get through this together.

"Gene?"

Her voice, soft and sweet, made his insides flip. "Just thinking."

"Brooding," Alex said with a smile.

"Yeah, that an' all. Drink?"

"Don't mind if I do – it's been a hell of a day." She retrieved a glass from the cabinet and poured herself a large one. "Thought you'd be in Luigi's – I went there first." She moved some paperwork aside and sat on the desk close to his chair.

"I thought about it – just couldn't face it without you. Needed to think." He allowed his eyes to surreptitiously wander over her. "You find out anything?"

"From Dr Sengupta? Not quite – that's why I was late getting back."

"What happened?"

"It seems that Dr Sengupta finished her clinical rotation in A&E early – she's been moved on."

"Bastards."

"Quite. She's also on a leave of absence before flying out to Calcutta – apparently she has an extended holiday coming up."

"'ow very convenient. So I'm stuffed then?"

"That's what I thought at first but then something very strange happened."

"Well, don't keep me waiting Bolly – this my life we're talking about."

"I know. And there is good news…sort of."

"Alex, I swear to God…"

"I spoke to Dr Sengupta."

"How? If she's been moved on?"

"Well, as I was leaving the hospital – totally disheartened I might add – a young doctor came running after me and gave me this. Didn't say a word and then just ran back into the hospital." She pressed a piece of paper into Gene's hand."

Gene unfolded it carefully and read the note, glancing at Alex in surprise. "Contact number for Dr Sengupta?"

"Indeed it is." Alex paused to take a drop of the amber nectar. "And before you ask – yes I did call her."

"And?"

"I explained the situation her. She didn't seem at all surprised about the possible reasons for her being removed – quite relieved in fact. She also said that someone had been asking questions but she told them exactly what she said in the original report – you were shot from behind."

"Still, it doesn't get us very far if she's not there any more."

"No, but she is prepared to swear on oath about your injuries if it comes to that."

"But if she's in Calcutta?"

"Think about it Gene – maybe that's the safest place for her – tucked well out of Mac's reach? She's going to provide a sworn legal affidavit and we've still got a copy of the original medical report – more than enough to put the kybosh on any plans Mac may have in that regard."

"I hope you're right Bolly."

"I am. Trust me."

He stood and then drew Alex to her feet too. His eyes swept slowly over her face as he brushed away a few strands of her hair. "You're the only one I can trust." As his lips slowly brushed against hers, he realised how much he longed to lose himself in her completely; she was the only thing that mattered now. Nothing else.

Alex melted into him, surrendering to the irresistible warmth of his body, the security of his arms and the wickedness of his mouth as he kissed any doubts into oblivion. He trusted her and yet she had the power to break both of their hearts into a million pieces. She didn't think it would ever come to that, to making the choice between his world and hers. _Don't think about it Alex – one day at a time._ It wasn't as if they didn't have enough to worry about at the moment. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the moment, only anchored by the reality of his touch.

When they finally broke apart, Alex wasn't sure whose heart was beating the loudest. She smiled into his eyes and slowly pushed aside his jacket and placed her hand over his heart.

"Still beating?" Gene enquired.

"Oh yes. Heart of a lion." Her own heart skipped a beat as she looked into his eyes, saw the love and desire shining clearly. "Home?" she whispered.

"Home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene's eyelashes fluttered against his skin as he slowly began to become aware of his surroundings once more. He lazily opened one eye to confirm what he already knew; he was in the only place he ever wanted to be – in bed with Alex. A soft rosy-coloured glow from the bedside lamp gently illuminated the scene - not that he needed light to know how she looked – but it didn't hurt. She was sleeping contentedly on her side, hair tousled by sex and sleep, lips bee-stung and slightly parted, the quilt pushed down to her hips to reveal her hourglass figure.

How had he got so lucky?

Granted he had to put up with fruitcake nonsense now and again – sometimes she was definitely a few pints short of a firkin – but on the whole he reckoned that he had got the best of this bargain. What did Alex get in return? A bruised and battered wreck, past his prime and increasingly becoming an irrelevance in the force. But even he could see that they had something together, that they were better together than apart. And he was determined, now more than ever, to make sure that's how they stayed. Together.

He held his breath as Alex stirred beside him, restless dreams disturbing her sleep until she rolled onto her back and settled back into oblivion. He wished he could chase them away – all the dreams and worries that disturbed her. He sighed and then silently mocked himself; what was he then? Some kind of bloody knight in shining armour? No, all he could do was the thing he knew best – look after her, love her when she needed loving, argue with her when she didn't and the rest of the time just enjoy the fact that she was here…with him.

They had certainly enjoyed each other tonight – several times – a fact that he was inordinately proud of. There was something to be said about stamina over quantity, experience over youth and Gene knew that his younger self wouldn't have given a monkey's about Alex's satisfaction over his own. But his older self knew better and giving Alex pleasure had almost become a religion to him, making the pleasure last as long humanly possible for both of them.

Course, a quick shag never did anyone any harm either.

He yawned expansively and looked at the clock. Really should turn the light off and get some sleep. With one last lingering look he carefully reached over Alex's sleeping form to where the bedside lamp still glowed, intending only to steal another glance at her face before turning out the light - only to find a pair of sleepy hazel eyes appraising him carefully.

"Ello you," he said huskily "Thought you were asleep."

"I was." She smiled sleepily and caressed his cheek as he leant in closer to kiss her lips. "Mmm…nice," she murmured.

"Not bad yourself." He settled back and perched on one arm, the dousing of the light forgotten. "We should get some sleep."

"I know." Alex stretched contentedly before turning to face him, mimicking his pose by resting on one arm, her fingers playing with the chain at his neck. "You really are very special you know."

Gene's lips twitched with amusement. "Am I? I'll tell that to the promotion board then – they're bound to gimme the job."

Alex was immediately alert. "What promotion board? When?"

"Keep your 'air on – it's just the regular promotion board for Super. Nothing to get aerated about."

"But it's important…"

He pulled her into his arms. "Alex…"

"…and why aren't you worried? I'd be worried"

"Because it is what it is love. Either they'll say I'm good enough to be Super…

"Which you are."

"…or they won't. Either way I won't be losing any sleep over it."

"Why? I don't understand?"

"Because unless I totally cock it up it's a done deal. I've got the experience and the seniority at DCI and quite frankly they want me out of the pissing way – that's why I've managed to avoid having one of these boards. Knew it was just a matter of time though."

He rolled over onto his back, settling comfortably into the pillows as Alex leaned over him.

"Do you know who's on the board?"

"Not for definite. Chief Super most likely, Mac probably and usually someone from outside the station."

"I see." She paused for a moment and looked down into his troubled face, concern making her heart ache for him. "It won't be that bad – if you get promoted. When."

"Says you."

"The Met's changing Gene, all the time. You said yourself they've practically offered you a role in Southwark – that has possibilities surely?"

"Had Alex – it had possibilities."

"I don't understand."

"If…when I get bumped up to Super, I'm not gonna apply for the Southwark job."

"But why?"

"Because I know I'd get it – but I'd never know if it was one me own merits or not – or whether Mac and the Chief Super had a hand in it. They seemed pretty keen to give me the job a few weeks ago. Maybe they want me out of 'ere or maybe they're gonna try and keep me in line with that shooting crap and try and get me to do their dirty work in Southwark. Either way I want no part of it Alex."

"Oh Gene." She laid her head on his chest and hugged him tightly. "So what will happen – after the board?"

"Well, if I don't get promoted then I get to do what I do best…until they find some reason to retire me or kick me out. If I do pass muster I go on the availability list for any Superintendent roles that come up in the Met…anywhere in the Met – or anywhere out of the Met if the mood takes 'em."

She lifted her head. "Well whatever happens my love, you know I'll be right beside you."

He smiled wistfully. "Maybe they won't let you – stay beside me that is."

"They won't be able to stop me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**. . . . .to be continued**


	20. Big Lies, Small World

**Chapter 20 – Big Lies, Small World**

'Mary's Place' was a small but well kept café on Lower Road specialising in basic meals and snacks. However according to Gene, Mary was also the purveyor of the best bacon butties this side of the river and hence the reason for their detour.

"We've got some bacon in the fridge at home," Alex pointed out.

"Not the same." Gene took a mouthful of sweet tea as he waited for the butties to arrive.

"Why?"

"Don't take this the wrong way love, but somehow your butties are…" he paused, searching for the right word, "…healthy," he finally decided.

"Healthy? Well, if you mean they're not drenched in fat then yes I suppose they are."

"Well, this morning I just feel like something unhealthy. Think I deserve it after last night." He winked.

Alex flushed slightly and opened her mouth to reply just as the waitress came to their table bearing two plates. Even as Alex wrinkled her nose, she had to admit the smell was very enticing.

"Two bacon butties?"

Gene licked his lips with barely disguised relish as the waitress deposited the plates in front of them. "Thanks love." Turning to Alex he flashed his most winning smile. "Go on, get that down you."

"Bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only the beautiful ones."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Oh I dunno – seem to be doing alright so far."

Alex watched as Gene as he slathered the bacon with HP sauce before taking a huge mouthful. He closed his eyes as if in ecstasy for a moment. "Mmmmm. That is lovely."

Alex smiled indulgently. Whatever else you might say about Gene, he did take his pleasures seriously and food was one of those pleasures. She watched mesmerised as he took another mouthful, licking away the sauce from his lips as he sighed with pleasure. He polished off one half of the sandwich in short order, licking each finger clean of sauce before he took another swallow of tea.

Oh yes - he was certainly a man of…appetites.

"You not eating yours?" he enquired.

"Yes I am so you can keep your hands to yourself."

"Not what you said last night," he smirked.

She arched her eyebrow and changed the subject. "So, I think we should go and see Janice Gregory today."

"Who?"

"Janice Gregory. She's Sarah Temple's sister – the woman who we think might also have been hanged a couple of years ago."

"She's agreed to talk then?"

Alex nodded. "She's keen to help out although she doesn't think she can add anything to the investigation. She's the only one of Sarah's relatives in the area; they were quite close and only lived a few streets apart."

Gene nodded thoughtfully. "We still might be on a hiding to nothing. Its been a couple of years now since this all happened."

"I know. I just think it might be useful – there might be something that's not in the files."

"Yeah. I've got stuff to do this morning though – you okay to do this without me?"

"Of course. I'll take Chris. It might be a rather sensitive interview and …"

Gene's eyes narrowed. "You suggesting I'm not sensitive Bols?"

"Not in the slightest," she smiled and then leaned in to whisper in his ear, "in fact you were very sensitive last night – well, certain parts of you were anyway." She squeezed his thigh under the table to reinforce her point.

Gene jumped slightly as her fingers wandered upwards and briefly brushed his crotch before she returned them to lie innocently on the top on the table.

"Everything alright?" the waitress enquired as she approached the table.

"Marvellous," Alex replied as she picked up her sandwich and prepared to tuck in, "couldn't be better." Once the waitress had wandered away to tend to her other customers, Alex turned her attention back to Gene. "So, what are you up to this morning."

Gene picked up his tea and took another mouthful before answering. "Heads of Department meeting upstairs, uniform fitting and …

"Uniform fitting?"

Gene sighed. "Long service doo? Commissioner wants everyone getting an award in uniform – good for morale he says. Not sure whose bloody moral though – certainly not mine."

"Oh I don't know." Alex allowed her eyes to sweep over Gene and tried to imagine him in full dress uniform. "It'll do wonders for my morale."

"That's because you," Gene said softly as he leaned closer, "are a very wicked woman." He kissed the side of her mouth, licking away a stray trace of tomato sauce as he did so.

Alex didn't deny his accusation. Gene had this unerring habit of revealing her wickedest thoughts - and then turning them into actions.

"I'm thinking about calling Maggie this morning – set up a meeting."

Alex's eyes widened but she nodded in agreement. "Good. That's good."

"Think so?"

"Yes I do. Honestly."

"Still not sure," he mumbled.

"Well, it doesn't have to be a long meeting – just meet for a drink or something, somewhere reasonably public if you feel better doing it that way. And tell Dougie."

"Think that's a good idea?"

"God yes. The last thing you want is for Dougie to find out you and Maggie have been meeting behind his back. Just explain you need to discuss the divorce settlement or something."

Gene nodded, knowing that everything Alex was saying made perfect sense – it still didn't make him feel any better about it though. But he wasn't doing it for himself – not really. He was doing it for Alex and for the life he hoped to share with her. Better to try and draw a line under this once and for all.

"Right. Time to get this show on the road Sexy Knickers. Ready?"

With a last hurried gulp of tea they left the café and headed towards the Quattro and to the station.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a deep sigh of resignation, Gene replaced the phone handset back in its cradle. Well, he'd gone and done it now – he'd finally spoken to Maggie and arranged to meet up on Thursday night. Only two days away but at least it would give him time to think about what he was actually going to say to her. The phone call itself had been reasonably civilised by Maggie's standards - even though she'd been on the defensive at first. She soon came around though when Gene had said he wanted to meet up. A small cynical part of him wondered why she was so keen – what did she think she was going to get out of it?

He crushed the thought as easily as he crushed out his cigarette and then turned his attention to the more pressing business of catching the scum of the earth as they went about their daily business in London – or at least catching up on the paperwork that would put them away for what he hoped would be a good long spell. He was busy working his way through a pile of files that required his sign-off when he lifted his head to see two figures hovering at his door.

"What?" he shouted.

Alex and Viv both entered the room.

"What is this?" he grumbled. "Its like bloody buses – always come along in pairs."

"Purely coincidence Guv…you go first Viv."

"Errr…" Viv looked nervously from Gene to Alex, trying to decide exactly what sort of mood they were in.

"Spit it out Drakey. I'm sure Skip doesn't mind hanging around."

Alex flashed a look of exasperation at Gene. "Just to let you know I'm off to see Sarah Temple's sister – as we discussed this morning."

"Taking Chris?"

"Yes if that's okay."

"Fine by me. Even better if you can come back with a nice juicy clue."

"I doubt it but I'll see what I can do." Alex turned on her heel.

"Alex?"

"Guv?"

Gene reached into the desk drawer and then threw the bunch of keys towards her. "Drive careful."

Alex caught the keys neatly as a broad smile lit up her face. "Thanks Guv. I'll bring her back in one piece."

"You better had do – otherwise I might have to devise some terrible, awful punishment." Gene briefly imagined Alex dressed in skimpy shorts and a bikini top, lathering up the sponge and setting to work on the Quattro, bending right over the bonnet and giving the car a good going over. Part of him wished she would prang the damn car just so he could see this image spring to life.

"Guv?"

"Yeah, sorry…miles away. Go on then bugger off."

Gene watched distractedly as Alex left his office, grabbed her coat and then grabbed Chris. Reluctantly he turned his attention back to more mundane matters.

"Sorry Skip. What's up?"

"Nothing much. It's just we've got David Adams outside who said he'd like to have a word?"

Gene frowned. "_David_ Adams? We 'aven't called him in for anything have we?"

"Not that I'm aware of…I can tell him you're busy?"

"No…he deserves better than that after what happened to his brother."

"Shall I put him in one of the interview rooms?"

"Yeah. Thanks Skip."

Gene was curious but not particularly worried as he made his way towards interview room two to talk to David. He could only imagine it was something to do with the shooting of his brother Peter and truth be told, Gene wasn't exactly sure what else he could tell the young man other than he had been shot by person or persons unknown – but more than likely by a member of Her Majesty's finest.

"Mr Adams? You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes…yes I do Mr Hunt." David Adams walked nervously across the room towards Gene and held out his hand. "It's good of you to see me again."

Gene took David's hand and was surprised to feel the firm and distinctive handshake of a freemason. Bastards!

"Did you kill my brother?"

"What?" Gene tried to pull his hand away but David's grip was deceptively strong.

"I said did you kill him? Shoot him down in cold blood?"

Gene's first instinct was to pull away and then teach David bloody Adams that he couldn't just waltz into his station and start accusing police officers of murder. But then he looked into David's eyes, caught just a hint of pain and helplessness amongst the anger. He decided to try another tack.

"No I didn't kill your brother." He finally pulled his hand away, flexing his fingers as he did so. "Sit." He pointed towards the chair and issued the command in a voice he knew would terrify the shit out of most people. Thankfully it worked. He sat down opposite David and extracted his pack of cigarettes, offering one to his visitor.

David shook his head.

"So," Gene said as he lit up his cigarette and inhaled a lungful of nicotine, "you're a mason then?"

David shook his head despondently. "No…I just had to know if you were."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me. Underneath this macho exterior I can be very understanding…so I've been told." After a long silence Gene decided to try another angle. "Why d'you think I shot your brother?"

"I don't know." David shook his head and then ran one hand through his hair. "I didn't believe it…not really. You were so good to me and Sarah after what happened…I couldn't believe it when Mac said…

"Mac?"

"Superintendent Macintosh – you know him right?"

"You could say that," Gene muttered.

"He came to see me after Peter was…killed. He was very sympathetic…believable. He said that no one really knew where the shot had come from but that you were closest and…"

"Bastard!"

David laughed grimly. "He's a very clever man Mr Hunt as I'm sure you know. He never said anything directly – but he left me in no doubt as to who he thought pulled the trigger."

"I was trying to save Peter's life – not that he deserved after what he did to Sarah. But I promise you that I did not shoot him down in cold blood."

"I know. I just had to look you in the eye and hear to you say the words. Now I know you're not one of them…not a _brother_."

"No. I'm not. But you are I take it?"

David shook his head vehemently. "No!"

"But the handshake?"

"I know a lot of masons Mr Hunt – my brother, my father…hell, all the males in my family going back hundreds of years have been masons – that's how Mac knows my family."

Gene could only stare in amazement. "Come again?"

"Oh yes – he and my father were members of the same lodge. They go back a long way."

"Bloody hell."

"Quite."

"What about Peter?"

"Oh yes, he was well ensnared in their devious little world. I couldn't see the point of it myself - secret meetings and silly handshakes, pretending they're setting the world to rights while all the time it's just a gigantic fraud – a world of back scratching, favours and deceit."

"Be fair to say you don't like 'em then?"

"Not much no. That's why I didn't really believe Mac when he hinted you'd shot Peter – I've never really trusted him and I know he's hiding something. I know he's responsible for killing Peter."

"You don't _know_ that."

"Yes I do. Oh, I may not have actual evidence that can be used in court – but I know that he did it. Not that he would have had the guts to pull the trigger himself of course."

"But if Mac knew your father, knew you and Peter – why would he have Peter killed – if that's what 'appened?"

"Peter idolised Mac you know? Wanted to be just like him. But his temper always got the better of him – well, you know that don't you?" David's hand shook as he gestured towards Gene's pack of cigarettes. "May I?"

Gene nodded and waited patiently as David helped himself to a cigarette and lit up.

"I've been trying to give up but…"

"Take your time."

"Anyway," David continued, "I've known Mac a long time – since I was a little boy and I have no doubt that if it was expedient to do so, he would have no qualms about getting rid of Pete – he was merely a pawn in what appears to be a much bigger game."

"There's no evidence against Mac."

David laughed mirthlessly. "I didn't really expect there would be – he's far too clever for that. I just thought you should know who you're dealing with."

"Oh I know alright – but you did the right thing."

He nodded. "Its not enough though is it? Pete wasn't the best brother in the world – not by a long chalk – but he didn't deserve to die like that." He stood up and stubbed out his cigarette. Gene escorted him to the door and David turned just as he was about to leave. "Tell me the truth – do you think Mac killed my brother?"

Gene looked at the young man before him, a part of him longing to give the reassurance he needed, tell him that the world wasn't the big, bad, bastard place it really was. But he couldn't lie. "I don't know for certain David – I wish I did."

He gave a strange smile. "Thanks Mr Hunt – you're a good man. I won't forget that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah Alex, off somewhere nice?"

Alex smiled tightly as she heard the voice of Superintendent Macintosh behind her. It was a cold, damp, autumnal day and Alex didn't particularly relish standing in the car park, making pleasantries or even trading insults with her superior officer. But then, she couldn't exactly ignore him either.

"Just off to interview a potential lead sir."

As Mac drew level with Alex he stared pointedly at Chris. "Make yourself scarce, there's a good lad."

Chris gulped nervously and looked from Macintosh to Alex and then back again. Alex took pity on him and handed over the keys to the Quattro. "I'll be there in a minute Chris."

"Nice lad," Macintosh said, "pity he'll never amount to anything really."

"Actually," Alex bristled, "I think he's got some real potential. He just needs a bit of guidance."

"Of course. Bit like your DCI really."

"Pardon?"

"Doesn't Gene ask you opinion then?"

"Of course he does."

"Then if I were you I'd advise him not to make too many waves – especially before his promotion board."

"I'm sure DCI Hunt will do whatever he feels is right…and honest."

Mac leaned in closer. "Hunt will do whatever I tell him to do – or suffer the consequences."

Alex stood her ground. "He won't be intimidated you know – he's better than that. We both know he had nothing to do with shooting Peter Adams."

Mac smiled. "Do we?" After a long pause he finally spoke again. "Yes, I suppose we do. But you know we had to investigate the incident very thoroughly. You said yourself – if we're to blame we have to admit it in public. However, it seems some doctor in the hospital was very insistent that he couldn't have shot Adams - Gene's in the clear this time."

_More likely you couldn't make the evidence fit. _"I'm sure DCI Hunt will be very glad to hear that," Alex said.

"I'm sure. Oh, did he tell you that I'd be sitting on his promotion board?"

"He might have mentioned it sir."

"Tricky things promotion boards Alex – even if you pass, you still might not get exactly what you want."

Alex frowned. "I don't understand."

"The board won't be a problem for a man like Gene. And once he's promoted – why then the world's his oyster. He could go anywhere – Camden Lock, Dunstable, Edinburgh…I hear Cardiff's nice this time of the year." He laughed at what appeared to be his own private joke.

"But…"

"And as for you Inspector Drake – well, I just don't think we could afford to lose an officer of your calibre. Perhaps I'll just keep you right here…where I can keep an eye on you." Mac turned and walked off without a backward glance.

"Bastard!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bastard!" Alex was still swearing when she brought the Quattro to an abrupt halt outside a pleasant semi-detached house in Acacia Road in St John's Wood. Alex frowned slightly now that she realised where exactly they were. She seemed to remember Gene telling her than Dougie and Maggie lived in this area. The frown deepened as she got out of the car and slammed the door. Great. That would just put the tin lid on it if she bumped into Maggie today.

"Ma'am?"

Chris's voice brought her back to reality with a bump. "Yes Chris?"

"So…about this witness?"

They marched up to the front door. "Not a witness as such Chris. But Mrs Gregory might be able to throw a bit more light on what actually happened to her sister."

"Like what?"

"Oh…I don't know. Anything that either confirms that Sarah Temple was actually murdered by our current killer or that the case was totally unrelated. Could go either way. So, sensitivity is the key word here Chris."

"Roger that ma'am."

Alex knocked on the door and after a short pause they were welcomed in and shown into the lounge by Janice Gregory. After the initial introductions and niceties were completed, Alex was keen to get started.

"So, you know what we've come to talk about Mrs Gregory?"

"Please call me Janice. And yes, although as I said on the phone, I'm not sure what else I can add really. It was all a bit distressing at the time."

Chris nodded sagely. "Perfectly understandable."

"Well Janice, this is less about the facts of the case – more about Sarah herself – and her husband of course."

Janice nodded. "I still miss her you know – we used to talk every day. I still don't really understand why Peter would do something like that."

"Did they seem happy to you?"

"Yes, very. Not in a soppy romantic way – well, they'd been married ten years or so when it happened. But they were very close…best friends as well as husband and wife."

Alex smiled and an image of Gene sprang unbidden into her head. "Did they have any children?"

"No…no children."

"Was that a deliberate decision do you think?"

Janice thought for a moment before answering. "They seemed happy enough about it. They both had busy jobs you see – Peter worked in the City and Sarah worked in St Mary's…secretary to one of the top consultants. They were so full of life…both of them." She stopped and brushed away a stray tear.

Chris poured more tea and handed her a cup. "There you go love."

"Oh…thanks."

"So as far as you were aware," Alex continued, "they had no particular worries and their marriage was happy?"

Janice nodded. "That's what made it so terrible you see – when they said Peter had killed her. I know every marriage has its ups and downs, but apart from a rough patch a few years ago, I'd never seen anyone happier."

"I see." It had always been a long shot but Alex couldn't really see any connection between this case and the current one. She could feel it slipping through her fingers. All they had was Ray Doyle and no bloody evidence.

"Is there anything else?" Janice asked.

"No…not really. Can I ask – do you know anyone by the name of Ray Doyle?"

She shook her head slowly. "I don't think so. Is it something to do with Sarah and Peter?"

"Just a long shot."

They walked slowly to the front door as she showed them out.

"If you do think of anything Mrs Gregory…"

"Of course Inspector. I'll be sure to phone you."

Chris was already standing on the drive looking up at the house. "Nice double glazing job."

"Oh thanks. We had it done a couple of years ago –the works you know? Double glazing, conservatory…"

"Can you tell me which firm you used?" Alex interrupted.

"Ooh, I don't know. I think I've still got their business card somewhere though."

After a few moments she came back and handed Alex a small card. "They did ever such a good job and we got a special discount because they did Sarah's house as well."

"Who is it ma'am?" Chris asked.

Alex knew what the card would say even before she looked at it. "Ray Doyle."

**. . . . . .to be continued**


	21. Something Wicked

_**Thanks to all those who are reading, favouriting and reviewing this mini-epic. All really appreciated.**_

_**As always none of these characters are mine – except Maggie and I don't really want to claim credit for her! Hope you enjoy. Oh, and adult content at the beginning so skip if you don't enjoy that.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Something Wicked**

Alex glanced over at the bedside clock for what seemed like the hundredth time, only to discover that time seemed to have come to a halt – or at least drastically slowed down. With a quiet sigh she closed her eyes and tried counting sheep – but the sheep resolutely refused to line up quietly and be counted. Instead she opened her eyes and glanced over at Gene – who seemed to be having no such problem. For a tantalizing moment, Alex considered snuggling against his warm, solid back; she was almost positive that he could be roused into another sleepy lovemaking session – maybe that would help her sleep?

With a regretful sigh she reluctantly turned away – it wouldn't be fair on Gene. He had a big day tomorrow and he would need all his wits about him as he faced Mac and two chief supers in the promotion board for superintendent; the last thing he needed was to be tired and shagged out. Gene might be acting casually about the implications of promotion but Alex also knew that deep down it mattered to him.

Determined to find other methods to cure her sleeplessness, Alex slowly and quietly rose from the bed, quickly donning a full-length cream satin wrap to protect against the chill. She slipped silently out of the bedroom and made her way downstairs. Milk. Warm milk should do the trick. Pausing only to flick on a side lamp and switch the gas fire onto a low setting, she made her way to the kitchen and warmed some milk on the stove, adding a touch of honey as sheer indulgence.

She was soon curled up in a comfortable armchair in the lounge, leafing through the pages of her latest bedtime reading – Vanity Fair. Maybe a couple of chapters would settle her mind or at least distract her from more pressing concerns. However, she was only a few paragraphs into the latest chapter when she found the antics of Becky, George, Amelia and lovely Dobbin being overtaken by other characters in her head; Doyle, Supermac and David Adams all jostling for attention. Alex gave up and put the book down, marking her place with a leaflet she had carelessly stuffed inside. She had thought that with the arrest and subsequent remand of Doyle she could rest easy, but it would appear that her head had other ideas.

She was still lost, deep in thought when the door to the lounge creaked slightly and opened.

"Alex?"

She turned her head toward the unexpected sound of his voice. "You should be asleep. Big day tomorrow."

Gene frowned as he made his way towards her. "Yeah. Thing is, I woke up to find an empty space where there shouldn't be an empty space. I was worried. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Restless. I didn't want to wake you – no point in both of us being awake."

Gene made a vague grumbling noise as he dragged a padded footstool in front of her chair and sat down. Peering curiously at Alex's mug, he helped himself to a sip but grimaced and quickly returned the drink to its rightful owner.

"Yuck. Its milk!"

"That is the traditional cure for sleeplessness."

"Is it? Thought it was scotch?"

Alex couldn't help grinning. "No. That's just your cure for everything."

"And that's a bad thing because?"

"Well, with the amount of sleepless nights I have, it could well be a bad thing."

"You know your problem? You worry too much."

"Probably," she agreed.

Gene ran his eyes over her, a thoughtful expression stealing over his features as he considered the options. What he wanted was to go back to bed, but he also knew that Alex wasn't quite ready yet – too restless and on-edge to be able to sleep – and he wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that she couldn't.

"Talk about it?" he said finally. "Might help."

Alex drained the last dregs of warm milk and nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Right then, best get comfy. Feet up."

"What?"

"Give us yer feet. I need to do something with me hands while I listen."

"Oh…right." Alex unfurled her long legs, the satin robe slipping and sliding to reveal more flesh than she intended.

Not that Gene minded. But his eyes simply narrowed slightly as he took Alex's feet into his lap and began to gently massage the sole of one foot. "So, what's keeping you awake?"

"Mmmm?" Alex closed her eyes as the pressure from his fingers began to send waves of relaxation through her body. "Nothing. Everything. Just trying to fit the pieces together I suppose. Doyle…"

"We've got him Alex. He's in custody." Doyle had been arrested almost immediately after Alex had finally made the connection with the Temple case and Gene certainly wasn't losing any sleep over it.

"Yes but we need more evidence. Just supposition at the mo….ooooh." Alex moaned softly as Gene increased the pressure slightly, gently flexing her ankle as he continued to work.

"Good?"

"Good…better than good."

Gene turned his attention to her other foot, rubbing away the tensions. "We'll put Doyle away – we'll find the evidence. What else?"

Alex was struggling to concentrate as Gene's hands worked diligently at her feet – stroking, soothing, rubbing. "Well, there are Mac's threats of course – and given what David Adams had to say to you..." Alex bit her lip to stop a whimper of pleasure from escaping her lips.

"David just confirmed what we already knew about Mac." Gene thought for a moment as he gently massaged each of Alex's toes. "Still can't figure out why he had Peter Adams shot though."

"Maybe it wasn't about Adams – maybe it was about you."

"Eh?"

"Adams was just the tool to try and discredit you my love. It didn't work though."

"Nearly did."

Alex opened her eyes and watched distractedly as Gene continued to massage her feet, strong firm hands rubbing and squeezing until she thought she was going to expire with pleasure. His eyes were lowered, concentrating on the job in hand, and Alex took the opportunity to look her fill at the sight of her gorgeous man. _Mine_. Maybe Gene Hunt wasn't everyone's idea of heaven or the afterlife, but if she was dead and if she had to be separated from Molly, then Alex couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather spend it with.

"Gene?"

"Mmm? Tired yet?"

She wiggled her toes to get his attention. "Not exactly no."

"What then?" His hands stilled for a moment as he looked up. What he saw in her face hit him squarely in the solar plexus before travelling south to a more sensitive region. Desire - pure and unadulterated – shone in her eyes, a shy but wicked smile playing around her lips. "Oh…right." His own eyes never left her face as he hands moved from her feet, travelling lightly over her ankles, stroking smooth taut calves. "Maybe we should…you know... go upstairs?"

But Alex was already too impatient. "No." She shook her head and wiggled forward in the seat, her toes now gently rubbing his bathrobe covered crotch.

Gene drew in a sharp intake of breath quickly followed by a murmur of appreciation. "No," he agreed.

Alex held her breath as Gene's hands moved slowly but surely upwards, caressing the soft, silky skin of her thighs, rubbing the satin of her robe against her body in a way that made her shiver with delight. His hands were warm and confident against her body, his thumbs applying an enjoyable pressure as he outlined the shape of her hips, his hands finally coming to rest at her waist. She watched entranced as he tugged at the belt that was only barely helping to conceal her modesty. His features were schooled into an expression of fierce concentration as the belt finally loosened and his fingers slowly parted the fabric to expose her fully to his gaze.

She could already feel desire flooding her body as he moved closer, kicking away the footstool he had been sitting on and kneeling between her legs in adoration. "Gene," she whispered, her hands reaching for him, needing to feel his skin against her own.

A low growl was his only response as his hands continued to explore, fingers touching and tracing the contours of her breasts as she brazenly arched into his hands. And then suddenly his mouth was touching her skin, nuzzling at her neck, nipping and teasing his way up to her ear. Alex writhed under his ministrations, her arms wrapped around him and holding him close until their lips finally met.

Gene groaned as her mouth opened to his command, tongues entwining avidly, hot open-mouthed kisses that did nothing to satisfy the raging need he felt. Why did she have to be so bloody good, so perfect? He felt like a teenager on his first date, his body no longer under his control. He could feel her hands slip under his bathrobe, her nails raking down his skin as she abandoned herself to passion. His bathrobe slipped away as Alex tugged it from his shoulders and they were finally naked in each other's arms. He pulled her closer, kissing his way down her torso, tonguing her belly-button to her quite obvious delight, until he finally reached the hot, liquid centre of her desire.

Alex closed her eyes, moaning and shuddering as Gene's tongue began to lap at her core, her hips undulating uncontrollably as the waves of sensation crashed through her body. She smiled with anticipation as she felt Gene part her thighs even wider, eventually lifting her leg over his shoulder the better to access her. God he was so bloody good at this. She opened her eyes briefly and looked down to watch the magnificently erotic sight of his head between her legs, his face totally concentrated on the task in hand, a look of total bliss on his face. She groaned softly and closed her eyes again, feeling the familiar and ecstatic sensations beginning to take hold.

"Gene…please…coming…god..Geeeeeeeeene!"

Gene felt her throb against his tongue, a warm rush of wetness, a taste of pure honey that only served to heighten his own aching arousal. Without pause he carefully dragged Alex forward to the edge of the seat cushion, lifting her hips slightly and surging forward until he was deep inside her. He stilled for a moment as she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, pressing him closer still.

"God…just please…fuck me!" she pleaded.

"Oh yes." His voice was husky with desire as he began to move slowly and rhythmically, withdrawing almost completely and then driving back into her, again and again and again.

"Oh shit…Alex…love…"

"Don't stop," she pleaded, "not yet…so close…need you…"

Beads of sweat broke out on his brow as he renewed his efforts, laying her back slightly so that he could touch her, his fingers finding her clit, lightly circling and matching they rhythm of his thrusts.

Alex flung her head back in a silent, open-mouthed scream, her fingers clinging desperately to the arms of the easy chair as Gene continued to drive into her, thrusting upwards and hitting that most sensitive of spots. Her hips were arching against his in a frenzy of unbearable yearning until at last she felt the tension build to a crescendo, sending shoots of electricity around her body as she spasmed around him.

Almost immediately following her own orgasm, she could feel Gene's hips starting to jerk erratically as he cursed roundly and held onto her even more tightly.

"Fuck…no…yes…yessssssssss."

He slammed against her in one final powerful thrust, filling her again and again as his orgasm crashed around him, an uninhibited cry of satisfaction torn from his lips as he slumped forward into her arms.

They lay there for a few moments, still joined, arms wrapped around each other as they came back down to earth. Alex tenderly smoothed her fingers through his hair, luxuriating in the feeling of his body lying on hers, hearing his racing heart beating.

"Well, that was better than warm milk," she said softly.

Gene laughed, a low sexy rumble that vibrated through his chest. "Alright for you."

"How so?"

He slowly raised himself up to look in her eyes. "You're not the one with soddin' carpet burns."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene cast a brief glance at his reflection in the mirror as he stood washing his hands in the gents' toilets. He wasn't a vain man by any means but he was happy with what he saw this morning. He took the opportunity to smooth down his recently trimmed hair and straighten his tie. Might at well attempt to impress the interview panel with his good looks and charm just in case the know-how and intelligence didn't shine through. Alex had insisted that he put some effort into his appearance this morning and he had been only too happy to oblige her – especially after their passionate and deeply satisfying late night encounter; he felt supremely relaxed and confident, radiating a deep contentment that would have been obvious to anyone who took the trouble to look. He was ready for whatever the world, and the promotion board, could throw at him.

He was busy drying his hands when the door to the gents opened quite forcefully and a familiar figure hove into view.

"Ah, Hunt." Detective Chief Superintendent Truman's voice boomed around the room as he shook Gene's hand briskly. "All ready for the board then?"

"Ready as I'll ever be sir. Are you…?"

"On the panel? Of course man. Why else would I find myself in Fenchurch East on a dismal September morning?"

"I thought Chief Superintendent Gregory was third man?"

'Freddie' Truman laughed. "Well, he's more of a middle-order batsman I think, but he's been unavoidably detained. I said I'd step into the breach - especially when I heard you were involved."

Gene nodded and tried to keep the smile from his face. At least if Truman were on the panel he'd have a fighting chance – now all had to do was face down Mackintosh and his own Chief Super.

"Thanks sir – I appreciate it," Gene said.

"You're a good officer Gene – I saw that at Hyde Park. Now, if you just keep your head in this interview, don't let the others wind you up and answer the questions honestly, I think you'll find you'll be up the leader board in no time. _Detective Superintendent Hunt_ – it's got a good ring to it."

"If you say so sir. I'd better be off then."

Truman shook his hand again. "Remember what I said – be honest and be straight. That's all you can do. See you in there."

Gene left the gents and began to make his way along the corridor to the conference room where the interviews were being held. Well at least he knew one thing for certain now – Truman was on his side and more to the point, he wasn't a mason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex shifted uneasily in her seat, wincing slightly as she did so; Gene may well have the carpet burns to show for their night of passion, but she too was sore – and in some very delicate places! She doodled idly on the pad in front of her as her mind replayed the events in her head, a contented sigh escaping her lips. Oh, she knew this was just the honeymoon period in their relationship but it did seem that they very physically suited.

She glanced into Gene's empty office and a flicker of nervousness crossed her features, although quite why she should feel nervous was beyond her. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about the promotion board – of course she wanted him to do well but most of all she wanted him to be happy. And if that meant being a DCI rather than Superintendent, then that's what she wanted for him too. Anyway, the whole thing was out of her hands – all she could do was support him…whatever the outcome.

"Ma'am?"

She glanced up to see Ray hovering by her desk. "What can I do for you Ray?"

Ray shifted uncertainly and lowered his voice. "Well its just that I….that is we," he glanced around the room, "…we've heard a rumour…about the Guv."

"Oh. What sort of rumour?"

"That he might be leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yeah…you know. Being transferred out – or even retiring."

"Bollocks."

"Ma'am?

"You heard me." Alex raised her voice slightly so that the rest of the office could hear their conversation. "The Guv's going nowhere if he can possibly help it – certainly not retiring." She lowered her voice again. "Don't suppose you'd like to share the source of this information with me?"

Ray looked around uneasily. "Usual places…networks."

"Hmm really? Not the lodge by any chance?"

"Well, there's a lot of us in there…coppers that is. Wouldn't be unusual would it?"

"Perhaps not. But don't believe everything you hear Ray. Just because they're your 'brothers' doesn't mean they're telling the truth."

"But..."

"Listen Ray, I can't tell you exactly what's happening with the Guv – that's up to him. But I can tell you that they'll probably have to drag him kicking and screaming away from this station – he won't go quietly."

"I just want things to stay as they are."

"I know," she said sympathetically. "But sometimes things have to change in order to make progress. It might not be as bad as you think."

"Yeah right."

Alex watched as Ray wandered disconsolately back to his desk and slumped down in the chair. She supposed it was just the nature of the human condition – to want things to stay the same - change could be frightening and uncertain. But it could also be exhilarating and exciting – even life-enhancing in the right circumstances.

She hoped desperately that it would be that way for Gene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alex!" Gene rifled impatiently in the chest of drawers, flinging bras and knickers aside. "Where the bloody hell is it?" he mumbled.

Alex stuck her head around the bedroom door. "Where the bloody hell is what?"

"Me tie?"

She sighed dramatically. "Which one – you do have quite a few you know." She watched in amusement as he continued to ransack her underwear drawer.

"Burgundy one…stripes."

"Well, you're not likely to find it in there are you? Personally, I think it's just an excuse to rummage through my knickers." She came behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back.

Gene smirked and turned around. "I thought you quite liked me rummaging through your knickers?"

"Oh I do. Preferably when I'm wearing them though."

Gene tightened his arms around her and nuzzled at her neck. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

She giggled and then squeaked as he pinched her bum. She pulled away regretfully; he did look and smell awfully good tonight – shower fresh and raring to go. "You have to go out tonight – remember?"

As if he needed reminding. "Don't 'ave to see Maggie. Rather be with you. Especially tonight."

Alex opened a drawer and extracted a tie at random and then turned to Gene, reaching up and positioning the tie under his upturned collar. "I know – and I'd rather be celebrating with you too. It's not every day you get promoted to Super." She kissed him on the cheek and began to loop the tie in a loose knot. "I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah well…nothing changes yet."

"With immediate effect they said?"

"Oh yeah, I get the rank and the money now - but they still 'ave to find a berth to put me in. Could end up in Timbuktu if there's a vacancy."

Alex finished knotting Gene's tie to her satisfaction and stood back to admire her handiwork. "Then why wait?"

"Eh?"

"Don't wait for them to find a position for you – start applying for the jobs _you_ want."

He sat down on the bed. "I know it makes sense…I just…"

She slid onto his lap and was relieved when he put his arms around her. "Whatever happens," she said, as she pulled him closer, "wherever you go – I'll be there too."

He lifted his eyes to hers. "Will you?"

"Of course. I love you Detective Superintendent Gene Hunt – you're going nowhere without me."

"Love you Bolly." As their lips met, it felt like the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders. As long as Alex was with him, he felt like he could do anything.

"And if you're really good," she said as they broke apart, "I'll let you rummage through my knickers again tonight when you get back"

"I'll 'old you to that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The thought of rummaging through Alex's knickers was probably the only thing that kept Gene sane throughout his meeting and subsequent discussion with Maggie. He allowed his mind to wander a little as she droned on about something or other, some imagined misdemeanour he had committed during the years of the their marriage. He idly wondered what sort of knickers Alex would be wearing when he got back home; cream satin with the fiddly ties at the sides? Black lace maybe? Or the red string thing that showed all her arse? Maybe she wouldn't be wearing any at all – one could only hope. Gene swallowed and grimaced slightly as he felt a distinct movement in the trouser area.

"Are you listening to me?"

"What? Yeah." Gene struggled to pay attention.

"Really. What was I saying then?" Maggie said sourly.

Gene cast around wildly. "Summat about me drinking too much and not paying you enough attention."

She pursed her lips for a moment. "So you were listening then – so what d'ya have to say?"

"Guilty as charged – hardly compares with killing our child thought does it?"

"Keep your voice down," she hissed. She looked nervously around the crowded wine bar where they had chosen to meet.

"Bit too late be ashamed now love."

"I'm not ashamed," she said defiantly, "it wasn't a child – it was just a collection of cells Gene. It was nothing…nothing."

"Might 'ave been nothing to you Maggie but it could 'ave been everything to me."

"Oh yeah? I can just see it now – Gene Hunt…devoted Dad." She laughed bitterly.

"You never gave me a chance."

"A chance to do what Gene? Stop drinking? Stop whoring? Stop filling your life with work so you didn't have to face me at night? I don't even understand what you're doing here."

"Neither do I," he mumbled under his breath. "I'm only here for one reason - and that's Alex.

"Oh, the ever so perfect Alex," she sneered. "I'm surprised she's still around after what I told her about you."

Gene took a huge gulp of wine. "Yeah, you tried your best Maggie but it didn't quite work out the way you planned. She said I needed to talk to you, try and understand why happened..."

"You just don't get it do you darlin'?"

"Get what?"

She opened her mouth to speak and then changed her mind. The smirk of malicious intent was unexpectedly replaced by sadness. "I never loved you Gene."

"What?" he said quietly.

"I never loved you," she said slowly. She lowered her eyes for a moment and then looked up, her eyes full of some remembered sorrow. "You were just there at the right time."

"I thought…but I thought…"

"I know what you thought – it's what I wanted you to think. I didn't want to marry you Gene - not at first…then I had no choice."

"I know – I got you up the spout."

"No you didn't Gene."

"Eh?" He tried to push away a slowly dawning realisation.

"It wasn't yours and…"

"Shut up!"

"Gene please…"

"Shut the fuck up." He looked at her now, shaking his head in disbelief and disgust. "You were shagging someone else? You were shagging someone else behind my back?"

"It wasn't like that Gene." She shook her head wearily and started to stand up. "You wouldn't understand."

Gene grabbed her hand and pulled her back down into her seat. "Try me."

Maggie glared and then reached for the wine glass and brought it shakily to her lips. "You were on duty one night, so I went out with the girls like I always did – for a drink and a laugh. Anyway, come closing time most of the other girls had paired off with blokes so I started to walk home by meself. Nothing I hadn't done before."

Gene nodded silently.

"Anyway, I never saw it coming – bit tipsy I suppose. Someone dragged me into the alley just down Porchester Road. I screamed but he had a knife…"

"Christ Maggie."

"I thought he was going to kill me so I froze." She closed her eyes as she relived the past. "He pushed me on the ground…I was so scared…I didn't want to die – so I just lay there while he…he." She stopped and took a huge gulp of air.

"He raped you," Gene said quietly.

Maggie nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

A bitter laugh escaped her lips. "Why? What would you have done?"

"I dunno," Gene admitted. "But you were my girlfriend Maggie, you should 'ave said something."

She shook her head sadly. "You were hardly Mr Sensitivity back then were you? You wouldn't have believed me. Anyway, I broke up with you not long after it happened. Don't you remember?"

"I remember us breaking up for a few weeks. I never did figure out why."

"Because I couldn't face you…couldn't face any bloke really. Trouble was, a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant."

"Suppose abortion didn't occur to you then?" Gene said bitterly.

"It was illegal then. But I tried everything I could bar that - gin…hot baths – you name it, I tried it – nothing worked. But you were still hanging around so…"

"So you suckered me in. Thanks."

"I still liked you well enough Gene. It was the only way out for me. I could see you had potential. Marriages have been made with worse prospects."

"True. So we got married – and you miscarried anyway?"

"Ironic eh? I don't know whether it was because I'd tried to get rid of it earlier or whether it would have happened anyway. I'd almost managed to convince myself it was yours, pushed the other thing out of my head…"

They sat there in silence for a while, each lost in thought, the wasted years of pain and regret hanging around them like a dead weight.

"I still don't understand why you had the abortion though."

Maggie shook her head, tried to clear away the haze of remembrance. "I panicked I suppose…got confused. It felt like when I'd been pregnant before, felt like I was trapped and I couldn't bear it - I had to get rid of it. And I knew by then I'd lost you – it was too late."

"I'm sorry," Gene said finally.

"Not your fault. I'm sorry too. Sorry I never told you – sorry I tried to screw up your life as well as mine."

"Does Dougie know?"

She shook her head sadly. "No. What good would it serve now? And I can't take the chance."

"He loves you."

"I know – that's why I can't take the chance."

"I loved you too you know – back then. Might not 'ave shown it very often but I did."

"Yeah. Funny how sometimes we can't love the people who love us – no matter how hard we try?"

Gene drained his glass. "Listen love, I'm gonna shoot off now – I need to get back home. You wanna share a taxi? I can drop you off somewhere?"

"You're alright Genie. Dougie's coming to pick me up – perfect gent eh?"

Gene smiled at the familiar nickname. "Don't mess him about Maggie – he's a good un. Better than me at any rate."

"I'll try. I'm glad we talked in the end."

Gene stood up. "Yeah, me too."

"That Alex – she was right all along." She paused and watched for a moment as Gene collected his things and prepared to leave. "We won't see each other again will we?"

"Probably not," he admitted. "Maybe for the best though. Take care Maggie. Have a good life."

"You too Gene."

Gene walked out into the darkness, pausing only to light a cigarette before he carried on walking in the surprisingly busy streets. His mind was a whirl of confused emotions - it was too much to take it all at once. Rape? Miscarriage? Abortion? Christ what a mess. He still couldn't really forgive her for what she had done, what she had put him through, but at least he wasn't angry with her – not really. He looked around and realised he had been walking aimlessly, not really caring where he was headed. He passed a busy bar on Kingly Street and for a moment he was torn between stopping for a whisky chaser and heading back home. He needed to think about what Maggie had told him, but more importantly he really needed to talk to Alex about this – should would make sense of it all he was absolutely sure.

Ignoring the bar he ducked down a shadowy alleyway, intending to use it as a short cut to Regent's Street – he'd be sure to pick up a taxi from there. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the silent pad of footsteps behind him, didn't hear the soft breathing of a stranger with deadly intent. The first thing he heard was the whoosh of something falling through the air – something hard that made a painfully exact connection with his head. He fell to his knees as the initial blow dazed him, cursing as another blow rained down and he fell to the ground in an insensible heap, his last conscious thought wondering how he would explain this to Alex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gene!" Alex woke with a start with his name on her lips and a strange fuzzy feeling at the back of her head. She looked around in confusion as she tried to get her bearings. "Oooof." She gingerly sat up as she realised she had fallen asleep on the sofa – she hadn't done that for a long time. She had been having some sort of strange dream but for the life of her she couldn't remember what it was. She looked around the lounge, squinting as she tried to focus on the clock. Almost 5.30. Gene wouldn't have left her lying on the sofa so that meant that the bastard hadn't come home yet. God, she was going to give him such a piece of her mind – where in Gods name was he?

The harsh trill of the telephone interrupted her increasingly irritated train of thought. She glared at it furiously. If this was him asking her to come and get pick him up he could go and …

She picked up the phone. "Gene? Where the hell…"

"Boss?"

Alex shook her head in confusion. "Ray? Is that you?"

"Yes ma'am – I was after the Guv."

"You and me both. What's the problem?"

There was a pause before he finally spoke. "You need to come to the station – you and the Guv. There's been another hanging."

"Oh Christ – I'll be right there."

"Ma,am?"

"Yes Ray what is it?"

"It's the Guv's ex-missus."

"What?"

"It's Maggie Hunt."

**. . . . . to be continued.**


	22. Hell is Other People

**Thanks to all of you for sticking with this story. You'll be glad to know that the main plot is coming to the boil now.**

**Maggie is dead and Gene is still missing….**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Hell is Other People**

"_It's Maggie Hunt"_

Hours later the words were still reverberating around Alex's head, refusing to compute, sink in or even make any sort of sense. Maggie? Dead? Then where the hell was Gene? And how the hell did this connect with the other hangings? Her head was aching just thinking about all the unanswered questions – questions but still no answers.

She sat at her desk, surrounded by files and papers, staring at them as if the answer would simply leap from the page. CID was quiet after the initial riot of activity only hours earlier, everyone feeling the need to do something, be active and most of all be anywhere else apart from in reach of their DI who had been barking unreasonable demands from the moment she had arrived. She couldn't help it - she felt slightly lost, cast adrift in a strange world where there was no Gene to rely on. She didn't like it and she was determined to do something about it.

"Here you go ma'am." Shaz smiled sympathetically as she placed mug of coffee on Alex's desk.

"Thanks Shaz. Any news?"

"I haven't heard anything. Everyone's out looking ma'am – I'm sure they'll find the Guv safe and sound."

Alex shook her head. "Something's wrong…I just know it. I should be out there..."

"You said yourself that someone has to stay here – try and figure it all out…make the connection."

Alex nodded numbly. Yes, she had said that hadn't she? She was the only one who could figure out this whole mess…the only one. The door to the office swung open and Alex raised her eyes expectantly. She stood as Ray and Chris made their way to her desk.

"Ray?"

He shook his head despondently. "Nothing."

"You've looked everywhere?"

"Course I 'ave," he said, raising his voice. "Everywhere I could think of and then a few more places besides. If he's out there then he's well hidden." He leaned closer and lowered his voice. "But he's not just sleeping off his hangover somewhere is he ma'am?"

Alex reluctantly shook her head. "No Ray, I don't think he is."

As much as Alex desperately wanted Gene's disappearance to be innocent or explainable, she was now rapidly coming to the unthinkable but only logical conclusion; whoever had murdered Maggie Hunt had also abducted Gene – which meant that they were now in a race against time to save him before he too ended up just like the others. Dead.

"Did you find Dougie Fletcher?" Ever since that first phone call from Ray she knew that Dougie might also be in danger - part of the pattern now emerging.

Chris nodded. "Yeah. Viv said he's identifying the body now. Poor sod."

Selfishly, Alex had been hoping that Dougie would be missing, that he would be the one lost and in danger and that there was some other explanation for Gene's disappearance. Why Gene and not Dougie though? It just didn't make sense.

"Keep on it Ray. I want you to use every contact you've got – narks, snouts…everyone. Do you understand?"

Ray couldn't mistake the hidden meaning in her words. He nodded with grim determination. "We'll find him – even if I have to take this town apart with me own hands."

"Thanks Ray. I'll keep working on the files – there has to be something here that links all of these cases.

"What about Ray Doyle?" Chris enquired. "It couldn't have been him – he was still in custody."

"Turns out he had an alibi."

They all turned to look at Viv as he joined in the conversation.

"Alibi? He never mentioned an alibi." Alex said.

"He had a visitor while he was in the Scrubs. Seems he's been having an affair with a married woman – that's why he was spending so much time in London. And that's who he was with when the murders happened. She came forward when she found out he'd been charged."

"Thanks Viv." Well it certainly explained a lot of things that hadn't made sense at the time – but it really didn't help their current situation. Now they had no leads at all.

"Oh and Dr Lucas called," Viv said.

"Oh?

"Said she's ready to go over the autopsy results with you when you're ready."

"So soon?"

"She said she thought you'd want this one done quickly?"

Alex nodded. "Thanks Viv. Ray. Chris. With me."

Before they even opened the door, an angry figure burst through into the office, colliding with Alex.

"Where is he?"

"Dougie? What the…"

Dougie grabbed Alex by the arms, pushing her back into the office. "Where is the lying, cheating, murdering bastard? Where's Hunt?" His fingers tightened around her arms as he shook her like a rag doll.

Alex stood mute, unable to fight back, unable to summon the necessary energy to defend herself. "Dougie…"

Ray and Viv both sprang to her defence, Viv easily subduing Dougie who flailed helplessly in his grip.

"Oi," Ray shouted, "Who d'ya think you are? You can't come in 'ere assaulting a senior police officer." He peered closer. "Hold on a minute – I know you don't I? Didn't we 'ave some run ins in Manchester?"

"It's alright Ray. This is Dougie Fletcher…Maggie Hunt's fiancée."

Ray reluctantly backed off. "Yeah…well." He moved closer to Dougie who was still in Viv's firm grasp. "You don't touch her again alright?"

Dougie nodded but his face was still full of anger, pain and resentment. "I just want to talk to Gene. Where is he?"

Alex nodded at Viv who released Dougie into Alex's care. "We don't know."

"Eh?"

"He's gone missing." Alex looked at Dougie's broken face – he looked like a man who had lost the world and everything in it. "Come with me." She escorted him into Gene's office and drew the blind on the door, hoping to shield him from some of the curious eyes now staring at them. By instinct alone, she reached into the filing cabinet and took out the bottle of scotch Gene kept there, pouring them both a large measure.

Dougie slumped into the nearest chair and knocked back the whisky in one gulp. Alex patiently refilled his glass and then went to sit in Gene's chair.

"Tell me what happened Alex. I need to know, need to understand."

"What do you know?"

"He was the last one to see her alive – that's all I know."

"No Dougie. The last one to see her alive was the man who killed her – and the man we believe has abducted Gene."

"But why? I don't understand?"

Alex took a gulp of whisky and waited until the familiar warmth spread throughout her body, lending her a courage that she didn't actually feel. "I don't know what you've seen in the papers, but a few weeks ago there was another hanging – well, two actually."

"Yeah, I remember – all over the front pages."

"Well, it turns out that the couple were abducted, the woman was strangled and then hanged to look make it look like suicide…" Alex paused as a sob was wrenched from Dougie's lips. "…and then her estranged husband was found hanging from Holborn Viaduct. They were both murdered Dougie."

"And you think it's happened again?"

She nodded slowly. "It's a very strong possibility. There was also a very similar case a couple of years ago that no one picked up on. The woman was strangled and then hanged…the husband turned up a couple of days later hanging from a tree. We think all of the murders are linked."

"Jesus Christ! But why? Why is he killing them? Why didn't he take me? I'm the one that lives with her…loves her?"

"I honestly don't know Dougie. Once we discover why he's doing this then hopefully we'll be able to find him and stop him before…before…" Alex bit her lip as tears threatened to escape.

"Oh God Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't think – I just thought Gene would be here you know? I thought he'd abandoned her or taken her somewhere."

"You know Gene wouldn't do that. I'm so sorry about Maggie."

Dougie looked up at her through tear stained eyes. "You didn't like her very much did you Alex?"

"Well to be fair, she didn't like me either."

"Yeah," he admitted. "Don't take it personal though. Maggie would 'ave hated anyone who got her claws into Gene – she just couldn't seem to let it go."

"Do you know why?" Alex said softly.

"Not really," he shook his head. "Some unfinished business I reckon. Said he was a cold-hearted bastard about the divorce, but there must be more to it than that. Guess I'll never know now." Dougie took a drink from his glass. "He saved my life you know? Gene."

"Really? How?"

"When he found out I was dealing drugs – well, not just dealing actually. Anyway, he kicked nine sorts of shit out of me one night and told me not to bother running or hiding. Said he'd find me wherever I went and he'd do the same again. He said I was better than this, better than the lowlife scum I'd become."

"Sounds like Gene."

"God I hated him – but mainly because he was right. It was tough but with Gene's help I managed to kick the drugs and started to turn me life around." He glanced at Alex, seeing the fear and worry in her eyes. "He'll be back – you'll find him."

She laughed bitterly. "Will I?"

"Course you will. He's a tough old bastard is our Gene. He won't go quietly that's for sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene winced as he slowly and painfully emerged from the cocoon of unconsciousness that had been his refuge. He opened his eyes, only for his stomach to lurch in protest as he tried to focus on his surroundings. Still the same as before - dark, dusty and quiet. He closed his eyes again as he tried to remember the events of the past few hours, although actually he wasn't quite sure how long he had been here. Hours? Days? He had been drifting in an out of consciousness for he didn't know how long now. He remembered the blow to his head but that was the last clear thing he did remember – everything else was a painful blur.

He tried to stretch his aching limbs but was frustrated by the heavy rope that bound his legs and arms securely. Great! Trussed up like a Christmas turkey – all that was needed was the stuffing. And then a memory – a grotesque image imprinting itself on his mind. Maggie! Gene's eyes flashed open as he remembered. He had seen her here hadn't he? Or was that some weird dream? He peered into the gloom but couldn't see anything apart from the vague outline of crates and boxes, cast into relief by the hazy moonlight, which shone through the small windows at the very top of the sizeable room. He tried to stretch his legs again but only succeeded in sending a previously unseen pile of books crashing to the floor. He held his breath but it soon became obvious that he was alone – at least for the moment. He concentrated, willing himself to remember exactly what he had previously seen.

He remembered that had awoken briefly to a shuffling noise and then his blurred vision had eventually made out the shape of another body. With a shock he had realised it was Maggie and he had tried to speak, to get her attention somehow. She was staring at him, her eyes open and fixed – no flicker of recognition or even panic. It was then that he realised. She was dead. The cord still hanging around her neck was token of that.

And now she was gone. Already hanging from some public viewpoint no doubt for all the world to gawp at. Gene felt sick to his stomach as he remembered seeing her lifeless body. Not only because that not even he thought she deserved to die like that – and he had more cause than most to hate her. No, it was the gradual realisation of his own predicament that sent a ripple of fear through his body. He didn't know why yet but one thing was for certain – he was next on the hangman's list.

The creaking of a door in the still, silent night alerted Gene to imminent danger. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valour – at least for the moment – he closed his eyes and played possum, ears straining to hear the padding of footsteps as they approached. A cool hand touched his neck and felt for his pulse and it strained all of Gene's willpower not to react.

"Still alive then," the voice taunted. "Good. Wouldn't want you to spoil my plans."

_Cocky bastard_. Gene forced himself to remain silent even as he tried to concentrate on the voice, analyse what was being said – could be important. But there was something familiar about that voice – he had heard it before, he was almost sure of it.

"Not such a big shot now are you DCI Hunt?"

_Superintendent Hunt you arsehole_. Whoever it was knew him then, knew he was a copper even if they didn't know about his recent promotion. Gene stayed still and listened for more clues.

"Well Mr Hunt, pillar of respectability, defender of the weak – being a policeman won't save you now. They don't know you like I do. They don't know what you've done. You need to be punished."

Gene cried out as a heavy boot connected with his midsection and all pretence at unconsciousness was given up. Instinctively he tried to curl into a ball to protect himself from the worst of what he feared was to come.

"Awake now?" His assailant landed a vicious kick to his kidneys. "The guilty must pay for their sins – you believe that don't you? Well your punishment is coming soon."

All coherent thought vanished as Gene concentrated on trying to avoid the punishing blows that rained down on him, kicks and punches that he might have been able to avoid if he had been fully mobile, but tethered as he was, he had no chance. Finally he admitted defeat, let the pain wash over him, numbing his mind even as he tasted his own blood in his mouth, letting oblivion claim him again. "Alex…"

His attacker stopped and stood triumphantly over his victim. "Even she can't help you now." He leaned down and viciously pulled Gene's head back, forcing him to look his assailant in the face.

As Gene's eyes focused briefly, a look of surprise and horror transformed his features as he recognised the man who was seemingly intent on killing him. Anger quickly replaced surprise as the implications became horribly clear. "Don't…you…touch…her," he stammered.

The man shook his head almost regretfully as he directed a final swingeing blow which caught the side of Gene's head and sent him crashing into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex and Ray stood silently as they looked at the body of Maggie Hunt, laid out on the mortuary slab before them. After a brief glance at the body they looked around the room, at each other – in fact anywhere apart from at the body in front of them.

"Where's Chris?" Alex asked quietly.

"Taking a statement from Dougie – thought it might come in handy. You never know anyway."

Alex nodded. "Good thinking." Another long pause. "Did you know her well – Maggie?"

Ray shook his head. "Not really. Met 'er a few times at police socials and the like. Guv tends to keep his private life private, if you know what I mean."

Alex allowed herself a small smile. She knew exactly what he meant. All the more amazing then, that he had allowed their own relationship to become common knowledge – albeit a little reluctantly.

Georgina Lucas swept into the room - all teeth, hair, white coat and efficiency as she snapped on a pair of surgical gloves.

"Sorry about that. Just had to deal with another call."

A look of panic crossed Alex's face. "Not…it wasn't…G…"

"No, not Gene – alive or dead."

"Well, that's something I suppose."

"I only wish I could say something to help, but I'm afraid I can't really throw any more light on the case." She moved closer to the body and proceeded to point out the defining features. "As with the previous female victims, she was strangled with cord and then hung from a noose, leaving two sets of ligature marks." She indicated Maggie's neck. "No sexual assault but some bruising to the arms and legs which would seem to suggest she put up a fight. Probably explains why her hands were tied."

"She weren't beaten up?" Ray asked.

"No. The bruising would have been more marked and not just on her arms and legs."

"Is that the twine used to tie her hands?" Alex pointed towards the table next to the examination slab.

"Yes." Dr Lucas handed it over to Alex. "No distinguishing features – just bog standard twining."

Alex twirled it in her hands, a frown creasing her brow. She was almost positive she had seen something similar recently but couldn't put her finger on it.

"DI Drake?"

"Sorry. I just thought I'd seen something similar recently."

"Well as I said, it is quite common and you probably recall something similar was used to tie up Tony Barlow."

Alex nodded thoughtfully. "Yes…that's probably it."

"There was one thing," Dr Lucas said, handing over a clear plastic evidence bag.

Alex peered at the contents. It appeared to be a small scrap of paper with the beginnings of some sort of rainbow design although the fragment was so small it was hard to tell. "Where was this?"

"We found it in her hair." All three officers instinctively turned to look at Maggie, her long blonde hair resting on her shoulders. "Lucky she has good thick hair otherwise it would have fallen out. The hairspray probably helped as well."

Alex nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you Dr Lucas."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help. I hope…well…I hope you find who did this. I hope you find Gene soon."

Alex smiled wanly. "So do I Georgina, so do I."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late. Very late. But Fenchurch East CID was still buzzing with activity and no-one thought, let alone suggested, that they take a break or go home; while the Guv was still missing this is where they would stay – here or out on the streets, searching for that vital lead that might lead to his discovery. Ray had been pushing his snouts hard for information, had called in every favour with the lodge – but still nothing. Alex wondered if there was a Masonic connection with the hangings; but while Ray Doyle had been a mason and of course hanging was very symbolic of the brotherhood, there would appear to be no other links. Mac didn't like Gene very much and certainly wanted him out of the way but surely this was too convoluted even for the mason's?

She had settled herself in Gene's office, clearing his desk of anything superfluous, and surrounded herself with flipcharts and the files of the five hanging victims. There had to be a connection, something that linked them all. The murderer was targeting specific people for a specific reason – a wrong he felt had to be righted. But what was it?

Alex flipped the sheets of paper over until she found a clean sheet. She needed to write everything down, find the pattern in these killings. She started with the female victims first – Maggie, Maria Barlow and Sarah Temple. She frowned and started with Maggie first. She knew Maggie personally, things that wouldn't appear in the file, things that Gene had told her. She concentrated and then quickly wrote down everything that came to mind – no matter how trivial.

_Well, she was a bitch, _Alex thought, but immediately dismissed that as uncharitable in the circumstances. What else did she know? Blonde, petite, from Manchester, divorced, no children, engaged to marry Dougie, CID officer's ex-wife…prone to lying…jealous temperament, liked a drink, had a miscarriage…had an abortion… Alex paused, her features creased into a frown, neurons firing on all cylinders. Abortion wasn't exactly rare in the eighties but still noteworthy enough.

"Ma'am?" Shaz popped her head around the door and Alex looked up eagerly.

"Any news?"

"Sorry ma'am – nothing. I just wanted to know if you wanted a cuppa – I'm just making a fresh batch for everyone.

"I'm fine Shaz but thank you for asking. You can do something for me though."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Can you get me the detailed medical records for Maria Barlow – not just the autopsy – I want her full medical history. Get people out of bed if you have to."

Yes ma'am. What about Sarah Temple?"

"Yes please, although I'm going to try and talk to her sister so I may be able to circumvent the process."

As Shaz left the room, Alex was already leafing through Sarah Temple's file. There was certainly nothing in the police file or the autopsy but then she hadn't really expected there to be. She quickly scanned through the notes of the interview she had conducted with Janice Gregory, the dead woman's sister. Something she had said about Sarah's marriage that hadn't really registered at the time. She quickly found the passage she was looking for – Janice said they had had a happy marriage - apart from a rough patch a few years ago. It was a long shot – after all a rough patch in a marriage could be anything – but it could also be everything.

Her fingers trembled slightly as she dialled the contact number for Janice Gregory and waited…and waited. Finally, a sleepy voice answered the telephone.

"Yes?"

"Mrs Gregory? This is DI Alex Drake – we spoke recently about your sister's murder."

"It's rather late DI Drake – can this not wait until morning?"

"I'm afraid not Mrs Gregory. You see, there's been another hanging and a man's life could be at stake."

"Oh dear – and you think it could be connected with Sarah's murder?"

"Quite possibly. How close were you to your sister? Did she tell you everything – secret confidences perhaps?"

"We told each other everything. Why?"

"You mentioned that Sarah and her husband went through a rough patch in their marriage a few years ago."

There was a deafening silence from the other end of the phone.

"Mrs Gregory?"

"That's a very private subject."

"Yes, I know – and in other circumstances I wouldn't ask of course. But this could be relevant to the case and time really is of the essence."

There was another pause and Alex thought she wasn't going to reply but then she heard a sigh. "She got pregnant – it wasn't planned or anything – a mistake she called it."

Alex exhaled a deep sigh of relief. "I see – go on."

"Sarah didn't want the baby. I mean, they'd both agreed when they got married that they didn't want children but when she got pregnant Peter started to change his mind. Didn't matter – Sarah was adamant she didn't want it and she had an abortion. That's what caused the rift – although they managed to work through it in the end."

"Thank you Mrs Gregory – you've been very helpful. Do you happen to know which hospital she had the operation at?"

"St Mary's."

Alex thanked Mrs Gregory and added the information to her table of facts under Sarah Temple. It still didn't quite add up but there was a picture emerging – at least two out of the three women murdered had had an abortion – one at St Mary's and one presumably in Manchester – that had to mean something didn't it? An hour later both she and Shaz were hovering over the fax machine as it spewed out sheets of paper. Alex impatiently snatched up each sheet as it emerged, feverishly examining each one, her eyes carefully flickering over each word.

"Come on, come on," she muttered with increasing irritation as she waited for the last sheet. She snatched the final sheet of paper, her eyes taking on a triumphant glow as she found the words she was looking for. "Ha! Bingo!"

"Ma,am?"

"Maria Barlow had an abortion eight months ago – shortly before she separated from her husband. Don't you see Shaz? That's the connection – all three women had abortions and someone, somewhere doesn't like that very much."

Alex strode back in the direction of the main office.

"But who?" Shaz said, trailing behind.

"That's what we still have to find out." Reaching the middle of the office, she firmly banged on the nearest desk to get everyone's attention. "Right you lot – it would seem that we have ourselves a motive." She moved over to the flipchart and scrawled the names of the three women. "All three women have had an abortion at some point in the last two or three years…"

"What?" Chris said, "The Guv's wife's had an abortion?"

"No way!" Ray added.

"Listen, we haven't got time to go into the ins and outs of the Guv's private life – you'll just have to take my word for it. Maggie Hunt did have an abortion."

"Blimey," Chris said in amazement.

"So, now we have a motive. What we need to do is find the killer – before he strikes again."

"So, he's killing the wife first and then the 'usband?" Ray said.

"That would seem to be his method yes. Ray, get onto your contacts again. See if they've heard anyone spouting off about abortion, that sort of thing."

"Right on it."

"Shaz, I want you to research any extremist political or religious groups operating in the area, anyone connected with right to life groups, stated opposition to abortion, that sort of thing. Chris – you help."

She watched with satisfaction as the whole of CID scurried into action, Shaz and Chris hitting the files and telephones, Ray and Poirot heading off to scare up information from their sources and the rest of the team retrieving files of information from Viv, urgently reviewing facts and figures now that they knew what they were looking for. She slowly walked back into Gene's office and slumped heavily into his chair, resting her head in her hands and letting her eyes close for an all too brief moment.

"Ma'am?"

She looked up to find Ray watching her with concern. "Thought you'd gone."

"You should go home."

"What? I couldn't possibly…"

"You're no good to us exhausted and barely able to stand – and no good to the Guv either. Now you've been on the go since five this morning so…"

She shook her head. "I can't."

Ray walked closer, lowering his voice. "Listen ma'am, the Guv trusts me to tell him when he's reached his limit, when he needs a break – and now I'm doing the same for you. Go home, have a shower, change your clothes and come back refreshed. I would say have a kip but I know you won't. Take a radio if you 'ave to but just take a break – nothings gonna happen in the next hour anyway, but if it does you can be back 'ere in ten minutes at this time of night."

She hesitated for a moment as a wave of utter exhaustion washed over her. Maybe Ray was right – a refreshing shower and change of clothes might do her the world of good. And the drive home and back might give her a little perspective on the situation, give her time to think clearly now that they knew what they were dealing with – if not who.

"Fine. I'll go. But keep in touch – and I'll be back within the hour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is no light in the vehicle that Gene is travelling in, just darkness and silence and he only wakes when the vehicle hits a dip in the road, jolting him from blissful stupor into hellish awareness; he's on the move and rapidly comes to the only possible conclusion – he is being transported to the scene of his final demise, some public place of execution where he will be strung up for all the world to see - for Alex to see. He tries to kick out in anger and frustration but his legs are still tied together so he simply lies there - breathing heavily and trying to think of ways he can escape his fate. But the only thing he can see is Alex; the only image in his head is her - Alex smiling, crying, laughing, and arguing, Alex calling his name from the depths their mutual passion.

Gene allows a single tear slide down his cheek – there is no one here to see him give in to the forces of despair. This can't be it – this can't be how it ends? There's a whole world out there to see, a lifetime to experience – this can't be it. In that moment he makes a deal with God – the God he never believed in, never trusted for a single minute until Alex crashed into his life, but now he reckons there's nothing to lose. It worked once before so why not again? His throat is dry and his voice cracked and hoarse but he speaks out loud anyway.

"Just give me one more chance. I swear if you get me out of this and…and I'll tell Alex what I really feel…what I really want for her…for us…to make a life together…"

His words tail off but the bargaining continues in his head. _Every day…every day I'll tell her how much I love her – doesn't matter if she laughs or if she doesn't love me as much – I'll still tell her._

There is no answer of course and as the van trundles on to his unknown, and possibly final destination, his thoughts and hopes centre on Alex.

_Come on Alex – find me. I know you can do it love – I'm counting on you._

**. . . . . . . . to be continued.**


	23. Bad Moon on the Rise

**Thanks all for the fantastic reviews – hope this chapter will answer a lot of your questions. Coming towards the end of the story now but there are still 2 or 3 chapters left I reckon.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Bad Moon on the Rise **

Alex barely made it through the front door of the home she now shared with Gene, before the emotions that had been threatening to overtake her, finally burst through her carefully constructed façade of calm. She didn't even make beyond the hallway – the catalyst being Gene's dark overcoat hanging on a hook by the door. She removed the coat from its hook, clutching it to her like a lifeline as she sank to her knees and gave in to the gulping, wrenching sobs that now shook her body. Uncaring she simply buried her face in the heavy material, greedily breathing in the heartbreakingly familiar and now overpowering aroma of Gene – the smoke, the drink but most importantly just Gene. The primitive emotions triggered a fresh wave of anguish and she rocked to and fro keening his name softly in despair, still clutching his coat, possibly her last link to the living, breathing man. What would she do without him? How could she possibly exist in a world without his presence? Unthinkable…unimaginable…impossible.

After while the storm subsided and was she left sprawled on the floor hugging the coat like a security blanket, her senses finally beginning to return to some semblance of normality. As she staggered to her feet and reverently placed Gene's coat back on its own hook, she smiled wryly - she could almost hear his voice now; _Silly tart. This isn't getting me found is it? Shift yer arse Bols! _

"I'm shifting, I'm shifting," she muttered, as she made her way upstairs, stripping off clothes along the way and heading straight for the shower. She didn't linger too long – simply using alternate blasts of hot and cold water to kick-start her body into action before dressing and making her way downstairs to the kitchen. Her mind was beginning to get on track again, mulling over the evidence so far and trying to make connections as she spooned coffee into a cup and waited for the kettle to boil. Three women and three abortions – who would have that knowledge? Someone with access to medical records perhaps? Doctors? Nurses? She absentmindedly went to the fridge for some milk and then rummaged in the drawer for a spoon.

"What the…?" Alex frowned as her hand alighted – not on a spoon – but on a piece of twine that had been thrown in the drawer – probably by Gene. It was identical to the twining that had been used to tie Maggie's hands together – but then it wasn't exactly unusual. It was the sort of binding that had a thousand and one uses. She took a sip of coffee and walked into the lounge still rubbing the twine between her fingers, trying to recall how it had got here and where else she had seen it recently. Not really watching where she was going, she bumped into the coffee table, sending books and magazines flying.

"Bugger." She bent down and started to pick them up, sorting them into neat piles. She suddenly stopped, her eyes widening in surprise. "Books –that's where it came from." She remembered clearly now that the pile of books donated by Brian Delaney that had been neatly tied up with twining. Mystery solved. She continued to tidy the books onto the coffee table, cursing when she realised that her makeshift bookmark had also slipped out of her current reading material. She hunted around the floor for the leaflet she had been using, finally spying it just under the coffee table. She was just about to slip it carelessly back into the book when something – impulse or gut instinct – made her unfold the leaflet and read it. It was brightly coloured in rainbow hues and advertised an upcoming social gathering and fundraising drive for the 'Church of the Sanctified Life'.

A cold shiver ran down Alex's spine as the beginnings of a theory formed in her mind. The scrap of rainbow paper in Maggie's hair; the twine used to bind books – or people? Circumstantial evidence surely? But combined with his religious links and the fact that he worked at St Mary's meant that she couldn't entirely dismiss the notion that Brian Delaney might somehow be involved.

"God, what I wouldn't give for Google," she grumbled, as she examined the church leaflet. 'Church of the Sanctified Life' didn't sound like it was a mainstream Church of England or even Catholic Church – none that she'd ever heard of anyway. Well, she might not have Google but she did have her own walking encyclopedia of trivia. She quickly dialled the number for CID and was relieved when the familiar tones of Shaz answered.

"Fenchurch East CID. Can I help you?"

"Shaz great – you're still there."

"Course I am ma'am. Can't leave until we've found the Guv. Is something wrong?"

"No Shaz I just need some information. Have you heard of the Church of the Sanctified Life?" She glanced at the leaflet again, "They're based in Bermondsey." Alex could almost hear the cogs whirring as Shaz dragged up information.

"Well, they're not really a church…well not like the Catholic Church or anything and they've only got this one place in Bermondsey."

"Do you know anything about them, what their beliefs are?"

"Well, my auntie's cousin, her next door neighbour….

"Shaz!" Alex cut her short before she lost track. "Just the short version please"

"Well, they seem a happy enough bunch – big on fundraising, community awareness, helping your neighbour sort of thing."

"Anything else?"

"Well, their big thing is sanctity of life obviously – guess that's why they called themselves what they did."

Alex frowned. "I thought it was about living a sanctified life – doing good, not harming others, living a holy life that sort of thing?"

"It's all those things but they also believe that every human life is sacred – from the cradle to the grave. Abortion's a big no-no and…oh! Are they connected with what happened?"

"I don't know for certain yet but it's beginning to look that way. In the meantime ask Viv to put out an alert – We need to bring in Brian Delaney, white male about six feet tall, well-muscled, dark brown hair and green eyes."

"It's not much to go on ma'am."

"I know but it's all I've got for the moment. Ray and Chris?"

"They've got on another recce ma'am – just driving around to see what they can find."

"Good. Tell Ray I may have a lead and I'll be in touch – we may have to move fast."

"Okay ma'am. Good luck."

As soon as she had put the phone down, Alex raced to the kitchen and scanned the cork notice board for the item she was looking for. Sure enough, there amongst the clutter of postcards, reminders and bills was a scrawled note with Kath Delaney's telephone number and address. She grabbed her coat and the keys to the Quattro – it was time to clear up this mystery and perhaps Kath Delaney was the only person who could do that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the van trundled on through the night, Gene had totally lost track of time and even direction – instead he concentrated on the things he did know. Through careful movement – limited though that was – he had determined that he was in a van of some sort – not very large but large enough – maybe some sort of transit van. He had finally managed to push away some of the self-pity had had been feeling and now his copper's instincts were fighting back – he wasn't going to give in and he certainly wasn't to go to his death quietly. The only thing he wasn't sure of was how he was going to achieve these aims – beaten and trussed up as he was. He speculatively tried to assess the state of his injuries by moving various limbs as far as his constraints would allow. Well, he'd be covered in bruises for sure – arms, legs, back – you name it and he'd been kicked there. It also felt like he'd broken a couple of ribs and his face was probably battered beyond recognition – definitely more than one loose tooth; probably have to go to the dentist when he got out of this – when he got out of this.

Gene tensed as he realised the van was coming to a halt. They couldn't be here already could they? Wherever _here_ was of course. He lay in the dark, waiting and listening intently as the van was reversed and parked and finally the engine was killed. The driver's side door was slammed shut and Gene held his breath until the back door opened and Brian Delaney stepped inside, quickly closing the door behind him before Gene had a chance to shout for help – always supposing there was anyone around.

"Well Mr. Hunt, we've arrived at your final destination. I'm sure you won't be disappointed when you see it. You see, I think you deserve somewhere really special given your status in life."

"Sick…bastard," Gene managed to spit out through the pain.

"Those who carry out the Lord's work are used to being reviled and insulted – your words can't hurt me. Now then, it's a bit of a walk but I wouldn't try to struggle if I were you – we're going up quite high and I don't want you to fall before you're prepared."

Gene pointedly kicked his tethered legs. "Can't walk anywhere...."

"Yes, now I can see how that would be a problem," Brian continued. "Guess I'll have to untie you now – but not before I take a few precautions." He took a length of black material from the back pocket of his jeans and yanked Gene towards him.

Gene struggled as best he could, tossing his head from side to side until another punch in the kidneys put a stop to his protest. Brian held him easily and then rolled him over, kneeling on his back as he slipped the blindfold around Gene's eyes and tied it tight against his head.

"I never told you what I did in my spare time did I Mr. Hunt?"

"Apart from…murdering people?" Gene hissed.

"I run a youth gym for the church – boxing, weight lifting, running – that sort of thing. So if you think you're going to be able to get away from me – think again. Besides running off blindfolded probably isn't the wisest idea – you never know where you might end up."

_The bastard had a point there._

"So we gonna get on with this…or are you gonna bore me to death?" Gene wasn't sure if riling him up was a good idea but he was rapidly running out of options.

"Just one last thing."

Gene could hear him rummaging around in a bag and then some ripping sounds that he had no idea what to make of.

"Just a little something to relax you – you'll feel a little scratch."

"No!" Gene panicked, bucking and kicking in his attempt to escape from Brian's firm grasp – to no avail.

"Don't worry you won't feel a thing – I've seen the nurses do this so many times."

Gene could have screamed with frustration as he felt the needle pierce his skin and the drugs enter his system.

"Just something to relax you until we get up there - it'll only take a few minutes to take effect."

Gene felt himself being rolled onto his back. "Why?" he slurred, as the drugs started to kick in.

"The guilty must pay Mr. Hunt. Killers of children, killers of babies in the womb – they're all damned and must pay the price."

"No…wasn't…like that," Gene slurred, forming each word with difficulty.

"Of course – it never is. Time to go Mr Hunt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex banged impatiently on the front door of the smart semi-detached house where Kath Delaney lived. A dog barked in the distance and she quickly glanced at her watch as she waited. Just after four am. She had no idea if Gene was in any immediate danger but gut instinct told her that Brian, or whoever the killer might be, wouldn't want to hold onto Gene for too long. He must know that the full force of the Metropolitan police force would be looking for one of their own and he wouldn't want to take the risk of being found before he had carried out his punishment. And Alex was now convinced that was what the killer thought he was doing – punishing those who did not agree with his beliefs, those who in his opinion had committed murder.

She knocked again more insistently this time, wishing that she had Ray with her to provide a little muscle. An upstairs window opened and a head poked out.

"Who is it? What do you want?"

The voice was male and Alex presumed it was Kath's hitherto unseen boyfriend. "DI Alex Drake. I need to speak to Kath."

"Do you know what time it is?" the man shouted.

"Please open the door Mr…?"

"Neeson. Patrick Neeson."

"Mr Neeson I need to speak to Kath right now."

As Alex peered into the darkness she could just about make out another shape next to the window who pushed Neeson aside.

"Alex? What's the matter? What's wrong? Is it Brian?"

"Yes. Can you come down? I really need to speak to you Kath."

The window slammed shut again and Alex waited with mounting impatience until at last the front door opened and a tall, well-made man with startling blue-grey eyes and cropped light brown hair stood in front of her.

Alex flashed her warrant card. "Inspector Alex Drake. I just need to ask Kath a few questions." She didn't wait to be invited in and barged past him into the hall where she spotted Kath coming down the stairs, casually dressed in jogging bottoms and a loose black jumper.

"Oh Alex. What's happened? It must be bad for you to come so late at night?"

"Kath I haven't really got time to explain the ins and outs, but you know about the hangings?"

"Yes I've read about them in the papers. Shocking."

"Well, another woman's been hanged – it was Gene's ex-wife."

"Oh my goodness."

Alex took a deep breath. "Thing is Kath, now Gene's gone missing too. He was abducted at the same time as Maggie and I have to find him before…before something terrible happens. Do you know where Brian is…right now?"

Kath closed her eyes for a moment, pressing her fingers to her lips. "You think Brian has something to do with this?" she whispered.

"I hope not but there is mounting evidence to suggest that he might be."

"Oh Pat!" A heart-wrenching sob was torn from Kath as she turned to him in despair. "I knew something was wrong. I just didn't…couldn't..." Pat comforted Kath but remained silent.

"Kath I'm sorry but I need to find Brian right now. Gene is in danger and time's running out."

"Of course. Come with me and I'll get his address for you."

Alex followed the couple into the lounge; she was slightly surprised that Kath hadn't denied the accusations against her son. There was obviously more to this story that met the eye but she didn't have time to worry about it now.

Kath passed her a piece of paper where she had scribbled Brian's address. "Here, that's where he should be at this time of night."

Alex immediately clicked the radio. "Alpha 2 to control."

"Control." The soothing tones of Viv responded almost immediately.

"Viv, send units to 23 George Row in Southwark. Suspect is one Brian Delaney – you've got my description."

"Yes ma'am. I'm despatching units now."

"My hunch is there won't be anyone there but report back as soon as you know."

"Will do ma'am. Control out."

"You don't think he'll be there?" Kath said quietly.

"Not if he's got Gene with him – he'll need to hide him somewhere. If it is Brian, is there anywhere else he might take someone? Somewhere a little out of the way perhaps?"

Kath thought for a moment and shook her head. "Not really. The only other place he goes is where they store all the books for the hospital. The church collects them you see and then sorts them and distributes them to various hospitals."

A small gleam of triumph shone in Alex's eyes. "Do you know where that is?"

"Yes. He took me there once when he needed some help…now let me think. It's in Elephant and Castle, it's just a lock-up half-way down Morecambe Street."

"And how does he transport the books around? Car? Some sort of van?"

"He's got a van – its his pride and joy. Always cleaning and polishing it."

"I don't suppose you know what sort of van it is? Colour? Registration?"

"Well its red, that much I do know...I think I might have a photograph somewhere."

Alex watched as Kath rifled through a drawer and found an envelope of photographs.

"I'm sure there was one of Brian and me in front of the van…here…here it is." She handed it to Alex.

"Thanks Kath." Alex activated the police radio once more. "Alpha 2 to 783. Come in Ray."

"783? Any news ma'am?"

"Nothing yet but I want you to go to Morecambe Street, Elephant and Castle. There should be lock-up about half way down. It's possible that's where Brian Delaney is keeping the Guv. Alert all units and approach with caution – I'm on my way there."

"I'm on it. 783 out."

With Ray on the move, Alex contacted Viv. "Alpha 2 to Control?"

"Control. Ma'am I've just had a report back – there's no one at the address you gave me."

"Thanks Viv. Can you also put an alert out for the following vehicle?" Alex peered at the picture that showed Brian with his arm around Kath's shoulder, standing proudly in front of the van. "Red, looks like a Ford Transit – I've only got a part registration number but it ends with '241H'. Vehicle is linked with suspect Brian Delaney - you've got the description I gave earlier."

"Will do ma'am. Control out."

Alex turned to Kath. "I'm sorry Kath, I have to go. As soon as I know anything I'll let you know."

"I'm coming with you."

"I really don't think…"

"I can help. If it is Brian that's got Mr. Hunt I can help – he'll listen to me."

Alex hesitated but for only a second. "Okay. But you stay in the car until I tell you – it might be dangerous."

Kath nodded. "I understand."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the Quattro raced towards Brian's lock-up in Elephant and Castle, the two women were silent – each lost in their separate thoughts. Alex was pinning all her hopes on finding Brian and Gene there because if they weren't…well if they weren't there then she had no idea where to look or what to do next.

The radio spluttered into life. "Control to Alpha 2."

"Alpha 2 – what have you got Viv?"

"The verger at St Paul's has reported a disturbance – possible break in."

"And?"

"And there's also been a sighting of the van you were looking for – a City police unit have reported a red transit van parked up not far from the cathedral."

_No, no, no!_ "Viv, I want all units at St Paul's – no sirens – I don't want Delany to know we're coming. I don't want him spooked."

Alex snapped off the radio and immediately swung the car around, skidding with tyres squealing in a handbrake turn that even Gene would have been impressed with. Alex stepped up a gear and pushed the car to its limits around the empty streets. "Come on, come on."

"Alex –what is it?"

"Your son," she spat out, not bothering to hide her anger, "is about to string Gene up at St Paul's Cathedral! Well, its spectacular I'll give him that."

Kath clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. "God help him – God help them both."

Alex looked askance at her. "I thought you weren't religious?"

"I'm not…not now anyways. But I like to think God hears those who cry out in desperation."

Alex's expression settled into one of grim determination. "I like to think God helps those who help themselves – let's hope we're both right."

As they arrived at St Paul's, Alex could already see that Ray and several other units had arrived before her. She could see figures moving around in the early morning murk, some entering the huge building that dominated the skyline, others peering up into the night sky towards the west façade, desperately searching for the first sighting of their target. Alex jumped out of the car, leaving Kath behind, and ran towards Ray.

"What do we know?"

"Verger had a call from someone who'd seen someone creeping about. Said he thought it were two drunks - they were staggering about apparently. We're searching inside and armed response are on the way – just in case."

Alex looked up at the, at any other time, magnificent spectacle of St Paul's; a bright, clear moon cast its light on the impressive baroque columns and intricate stonework that were a part of the façade of the cathedral. Even as she looked, she couldn't help but think that it was an ideal place for a hanging to take place – if a little theatrical. Where would she do it? She peered into the shadows for a moment her eyes narrowing concentration.

"Ray, get them to switch the floodlights on."

"What?"

"I think there's someone up there," she said quietly, indicting the second row of columns high above the ground, "so get the cathedral to switch the flood lights on…and I need a megaphone."

She watched nervously as Ray scurried off to do her bidding and before too long Chris was running towards her carrying a megaphone from one of the uniform units.

"Here ma'am. You think he's up there?"

Alex nodded. "Oh yes. He's chosen this place deliberately Chris – what more public arena could there be? Only a grand cathedral is good enough to hang the latest sinner – a public servant and a policeman to boot."

Chris gulped. "He's not really gonna do it though –kill the Guv?"

"Not if I have my way Christopher. Everyone else in place?"

"Yeah. There's teams trying to get access from the inside and…oh an ambulance is here as well."

Alex nodded. "No one moves unless I say so – I don't want Delaney panicking and pushing Gene off – noose or not."

"You gonna talk him down then?"

"That is precisely what I'm going to do," Alex said, with a confidence she didn't exactly feel. She turned and walked slowly, positioning herself at the foot of the staircase facing the facade where she hoped that she would get a clear view of Delaney – and of Gene.

"Brian…Brian Delaney?"

After only a short delay, two shadows resolved into recognisable shapes, emerging from behind one of the many pair's of columns, to stand front and centre on the exposed ledge – no protection, no barrier to stop either one of them from plummeting to their death.

"Alex, you made it?" Brian shouted, "I'm glad you're here to see the show I have planned."

Sick bastard. "Why are you doing this Brian? Gene has done nothing wrong."

"Do you know your Bible Alex? 'Vengeance is mine' Romans 12:19."

Suddenly the massive floodlights sprang into life, the west façade now clearly illuminated against the night sky. Alex held her breath as Brian shielded his eyes for a moment and it was only then that she noticed that Gene was wearing a blindfold, his arms hanging loosely by his side. _Oh my love._

"You forgot something Brian, 'Vengeance is mine _saith the Lord'_. It's not up to you to decide on guilt and punishment."

"You don't understand Alex – they're all killers, murderers of innocent children – Mr. Hunt included. Exodus 20:13 – 'Thou shalt not murder'.

"He's innocent Brian – he never knew about the baby until it was too late – he wanted that child to live."

Alex watched with horror as Brian secured one end of a rope around a stone column – the noose already hanging around Gene's neck.

"You would say that – you love him."

"Yes I do love him," she shouted through the megaphone. She hoped Gene could hear her but he seemed curiously subdued and unmoving – not that she'd be tempted to move very much in that position – blindfolded and standing on a precarious ledge. "That doesn't change the facts. I'm a police officer and I put guilty people away every day. I know him. He's innocent."

"No. I saw his name on the medical records. He's the same as the others – they're all guilty. They try to say that babies have no souls until they're born but that's wrong. I know. 'Before I formed you in the womb I knew you,' Jeremiah 1:5."

Alex decided to play for time. "So you think every single person involved in abortion should die."

"Yes – why not? The taking of life is a sin."

Alex saw a flash of movement from the corner of her eye as Kath rushed towards her.

"Then you'll have to start with me Brian," Kath shouted.

There was a stunned silence. "What did you say Ma?"

Kath grabbed the megaphone. "You heard – I said you'll have to start with me. I had an abortion."

"No," Brian screamed.

"It's true. You were only a baby yourself – that's why you don't remember."

There was only a second's hesitation and then Brian turned and launched himself headfirst from the ledge and into the air, landing on the steps of St Paul's with a horrifying crunch. With an anguished wail Kath tried to run towards the broken body of her only son, but Alex quickly circumvented her, carefully steering her into the arms of a nearby uniformed constable as she ran towards the building. Hastily she then grabbed the megaphone.

"Gene – stand still and don't move. I'll be right there."

She threw the megaphone aside and raced into the cathedral as unformed officers pointed her in the right direction. She raced upwards and onwards, not even taking the time to think that Gene was safe and the danger was passed – the danger wasn't passed until she had Gene in her arms again, safe and sound where he belonged. Gasping from the unaccustomed exertion she finally reached the upper levels, only to find a huddled mass of police officers gathered around a locked door.

"What's going on? Why haven't you opened the door?"

A young uniformed PC answered. "This is the room that leads out onto the balcony thing – they don't want us to break the door so the verger's gone to get the key."

Alex raised her eyes to heaven. "Ray!" she shouted.

"I'm coming…I'm coming," he said as he emerged huffing and puffing to join Alex outside the locked door.

"Open the door Ray," Alex ordered.

"Give us a chance to get me breath back," he begged.

"The Guv Ray?"

He nodded. "Oh. Right." He tested the solid door experimentally with his shoulder and then thought better of it. Instead he aimed a well-placed kick just under the door handle and the door flew open.

"Thanks." Alex ran straight through the room and then opened the outer door that led to the balcony where Gene still stood perched precariously near the very edge of the building.

"Who's that?" Gene said.

Alex felt a huge weight lift from her chest at the sound of his voice but she still had to get him down safely. "It's me. Alex. Just stay very still and I'll help you get down." She moved swiftly over to the column where the rope connected to Gene's neck was secured and loosened it.

"Can't see anything." He stretched his arms out as if trying to feel his way out of his predicament.

"No…don't move an inch." He was still so close to the edge that he could easily unbalance and topple over. "I'll come up behind and grab you – try not to flinch."

"Yeah…okay."

She carefully moved behind him and grabbed hold of the only thing she could – the waistband of his trousers. "Just shuffle back a few steps – I'm right behind you."

Step by careful step she pulled him back into the safety of the anteroom until Gene's legs finally gave way underneath him and they collapsed onto the carpet. As Ray shooed everyone else from the room, with a quiet sob Alex gathered Gene into her arms, holding him as if she would never let him go, while he held her just as tightly, chest heaving as took great gulps of air.

"Its alright – I've got you now," she soothed, as she removed the blindfold from his eyes.

Gene's eyes flickered as he tried to focus on the familiar face before him, the drugs administered by Delaney finally beginning to lose their hold. "Yeah," he said finally, his hand smoothing her cheek, "but who's got you?"

Alex laughed with sheer relief. "You've got me - you big lummox."

Gene nodded slowly and then looked into her eyes. "Take me home Alex."

**. . . . . . . . . to be continued.**

**A/N There will be a little more explanation of Brian Delaney in the next chapter – and I haven't forgotten about SuperMac. His time will come.**


	24. Handle with Care

**Thanks for the fantastic reviews everyone. Really glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks to Katie Duggan's Niece and theHuntgoeson for a little dialogue inspiration drawn from their last reviews.**

**This chapter is a bit quieter thank goodness as Gene starts to recover from his ordeal.**

**Note: I don't Ashes yada yada yada**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Handle with Care**

_Wake up Gene. Gene?_

Gene mumbled something incomprehensible in his sleep as he tried to ignore the voice in his head. "Go 'way…" His eyelids fluttered and then resolutely closed.

_Wake up!_

His eyes crashed open and his body jerked in shock as the voice in his dreams shouted its command. He immediately felt Alex's arm tighten around him protectively as his eyes flashed around the bedroom looking for danger.

"Gene?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Shhh…s'alright…go back to sleep." He stroked her arm and shoulders as she lay huddled next to him, soothing her back to sleep; well, someone might as well even if he couldn't.

He lay perfectly still and stared at the ceiling as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart and force his breathing back into its normal rhythm. It wasn't like this was the first time this had happened – in fact, nightmares and waking up with a start had become part of his normal waking pattern in the week that had passed since the incident with Brian Delaney.

'The Incident'. Apparently that's what they were calling it now – very clinical, very polite. It didn't feel like an 'incident' to Gene, although he wasn't really quite sure what else to call it. In police parlance it was kidnapping and attempted murder with a bit of GBH thrown in for good measure – although that was a bit long winded and Delaney was hardly going to be charged given that he was dead – splattered all over the pavement at St Paul's. No. Gene preferred to think of it as 'the nightmare which he would never forget' or 'the day he almost died' or even 'the most frightening episode in the whole of his miserable life to date'.

On a more optimistic note he thought it could also be called 'the day his life changed for ever'. He supposed he had had what Alex with her psycho-babble would have called an epiphany – a life-changing experience that had stopped him in his tracks and made him think about what he wanted from this life – the life that had been given back to him.

Alex made a small sighing sound before she rolled away from him, ending up lying on her back with arms outstretched, and Gene took the opportunity to carefully turn on his side and face her, wincing slightly as the pain from his cracked ribs reminded him to be careful. He was just in time to see a ghost of a smile cross her face as she mumbled something in her sleep. Gene smiled in response and brushed away a stray lock of her hair; she was dreaming – and quite happily too by the looks of things. For a fleeting moment he was tempted to kiss her awake…but she looked so peaceful that he relented and let her dream on.

Instead, Gene tried to pinpoint the exact moment when he had realised that his life had changed track. Not when Delaney hit him over the head – that was just painful. It wasn't even when he first realised that he was about to be hanged – that was just fear. Not even when he bargained with God for his life, although he still intended to carry out his promises – just in case. No. It had started when Alex had grabbed hold of him and started to walk him back from the ledge high over St Paul's and back towards the safety of the ante-room where they had both collapsed onto the carpet together_. I've got you. _He'd joked with her at the time, anything to diffuse the unbearable sensation that he was about to burst into tears of relief_. I've got you_. Yes, she did – have him that is. Hook, line and bloody sinker but he didn't give a damn. Because he had her too – they had each other and in the end, that was all that mattered now.

"Gene…" Alex smiled in her sleep as the whisper of his name escaped her lips.

He looked at her intently but she was still fast asleep. Good dreams then.

Much to everyone else's surprise, Gene hadn't put up a struggle when he had been carted off to hospital for a check up after the event. He had submitted with good grace to the prodding and the poking and the x-rays, answered every question the best way he knew and didn't shout once – he had only drawn the line when told he needed to be admitted – just as a precaution. No bloody way. And Alex had simply nodded and then helped him on with his jacket, picked up his medication and drove him home.

She was the only one who hadn't batted an eyelid when he announced he was taking the week off. Not sick leave - even though the battering his body had taken would warrant it - but hard-earned accumulated leave that he'd never seen the reason to use before now. The rest of CID had been astounded and even a little confused but not Alex. She nodded, arranged what needed to be arranged and gave him all the space he needed. She gave him regular updates if he asked for them, hurried home at lunchtimes to keep him company and apprise him of the latest gossip, and in the evenings they would lie together on the sofa, listening to music and drinking wine…and talking…really talking.

It seemed to Gene that she must somehow understand what he had been through when he had been standing on that ledge – on the brink between life and death. Perhaps she was the only one who could understand because she had known the same feeling hadn't she? He cast his mind back to the events in Regent's Park in July. Even now he remembered how he had felt that day, holding her in his arms as her lifeblood ebbed away. _I'm dying_. He remembered how she had gasped those words to him and he thought his world had broken in two. Maybe she had been even closer to death than he had been, but now he felt an even closer connection with her. It felt like they were bound together in ways that other people couldn't possibly understand.

"Stop watching me sleep." Alex's eyes were closed but a smile twitched at the corner of her mouth.

"You're not asleep." His finger lightly brushed down one arm making her shiver.

"Yes, but I was." She pouted and rolled on her side to face him.

"What's wrong with watching anyway?"

"Bit pervy."

"Pervy! I'll have you know it's romantic."

"You don't do romance – you told me."

"Bugger. That's true. Pervy it is then."

"Good." Alex moved closer and snuggled into his warm body, her lips brushing the base of his throat. "Much prefer pervy anyway."

Gene felt his body respond as she moved closer but was in no particular hurry to do anything about it yet. Instead, he held her head in his hands, his fingers twining around her hair as he dotted kisses along her brow and over her face, finally taking her lips in a soft but thorough kiss. "Love you, you know."

"I know. Almost as much as I love you." She put her head to one side and looked at him inquisitively.

"What? What 'ave I done now?"

"Well, for a man who told me once that he wouldn't say 'I love you' very often – it seems to becoming quite a habit. Not that I'm complaining of course. In fact I do believe you've told me every day since I rescued you."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Anyway," he said changing the subject, "you did not rescue me."

"Oh?"

"I would have got meself out of it…eventually. I was waiting for the right moment."

"Of course. But you have been telling me every day."

"Have I? He said innocently. Never let it be said that Gene Hunt didn't keep his side of a bargain. Not that Alex need ever know about that.

"Yes. I quite like it."

"Yeah…well, I can't beat shouting it through a megaphone and telling the whole of London of course."

She sat bold upright." You heard me?"

He laughed. "Course I bloody well heard you – whole flamin' city heard you." Gene dragged her back down into his arms as Alex blushed furiously. "Even full of drugs I knew it was you sweetheart. I knew you wouldn't let me down. And I was right."

"I…I don't know what I would have done if…if…"

"Shhh. Don't think about it love. I'm still here – that's all that matters."

"Yes you're right. No looking back."

They lay contented and dozing for a while before Alex reluctantly leaned over and switched on the bedside lamp. "Suppose I'd better get up soon. Some of us have to go to work," she teased.

"Yep. You'd better head off and earn some money – keep me in the manner to which I'd like to become accustomed." Gene watched appreciatively as she slid out of bed, his eyes flickering over her naked body until she donned her cream satin robe.

"Enjoying the show?" She peered at him over her shoulder as she tied the robe.

"Very nice thank you."

"Good. Then you won't mind me taking a peek at you then."

"What? Oh that – do you 'ave to?"

"Yes. I want to see how those bruises are coming along."

She sat down on the bed next to him and pulled down the quilt until she could see his chest. "Well, all things considered it's not too bad." She ran her hands carefully over his lower ribcage and stomach where most of the bruising had occurred, although she knew that his legs and hips were pretty bad too. There was a sharp intake of breath as she touched a particularly sensitive spot. "Sorry. Shall I get some painkillers for you?"

"In a minute. Bloody cracked ribs." He took her hand and rubbed her fingers.

"You were lucky that's the worst thing you came away with." She turned her attention to his face where luckily the damage wasn't quite so bad – with one notable exception; a freshly bruised eye that hadn't been there seven days ago. She moved his face to one side as she examined the new injury he had sustained.

"Alex…"

"Don't 'Alex' me! Honestly, what was Dougie thinking of? What were you thinking of? Getting into a fight in your condition."

Gene sighed and took hold of her hand again. "We didn't fight. He hit me but I didn't hit back." Truth be told he'd actually seen the punch coming and he still hadn't moved to avoid it - but he doubted whether Alex would understand.

"I don't understand," she said, echoing his thoughts, "Why would he hit you? You're supposed to be his mate."

"Mates do that sometimes. Anyway, he wasn't exactly thinking straight at the time. Probably would 'ave hit anyone who told him his wife-to-be had had an abortion – just happened to be me that's all."

"Hmm," Alex said, unconvinced. She hadn't been at all sure about the idea when Gene said he should be the one to talk to Dougie. But in the end Gene had prevailed, arguing quite rightly that Dougie would find out about the motive for Maggie's murder anyway and it would be better coming from a friend.

Gene leaned over and kissed the frown away. "You'll still come to the funeral with me?"

"Of course I will – but I'm coming to support you. No other reason." No other reason on earth would have dragged her to Maggie's funeral otherwise. "He still wants you to go then?"

Gene nodded. "Yeah. And I want to go Alex. Don't expect you to understand but…"

"I do understand – a little. You were married to her for nearly 20 years Gene. I don't suppose it was all bad."

"No, it wasn't all bad. Thanks love."

"And in return you can do me a favour. Well, not just me actually."

"What's that then?"

"Luigi's. Tonight?"

He groaned and flopped back down on the bed. "Do I 'ave to? I'm a sick man!"

"No, you don't have to – but the team need to see you Gene. You haven't really had a chance to speak with them since it all happened and I just think it would be good for morale. Besides…they know about your promotion."

"Shit. Who the 'ell let the cat out? Oh, let me guess…"

"'fraid so. Mac said it had just slipped out."

"I'll give him just slipped out when I see him. I wanted to tell them – explain things."

"I did my best love, but I think it would really help if you came along tonight. You never know – you might enjoy yourself." Alex stood up and wandered towards the bedroom door.

"Alright then. I'll meet you in there later." He glanced over at the clock. "Hadn't you better be jumping in the shower? When you're good and ready I'll come and scrub your back for you." He grinned wickedly.

Alex looked back at him and smiled enticingly.

He watched transfixed as she slowly untied her robe and eased it from her shoulders, letting the satin ripple over her skin as it fell to the floor, leaving her utterly and magnificently naked. Gene gulped.

She ran on finger over her lips as she pouted. "Oh I'm always good." She giggled and slowly made her towards the bathroom.

"And I'm always ready," he growled. Defying his injuries, Gene leapt out of bed and followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later and Alex was feeling as relaxed as it was possible to feel when you had a full in-tray and a fractious CID team to mollify. A subtle air of gloomy despondency hung over the office as the implications of Gene's promotion began to sink in; Ray was feeling particularly aggrieved although she could hardly blame him. Damn bloody Mac! Not only had he been conspicuous by his absence during the whole of Gene's abduction but now he had thrown the cat amongst the pigeons by suggesting that their Guv would soon been posted elsewhere. And while that might be true, Alex knew that Gene would have liked to be the one to explain this to his team.

Happily, one side effect of Gene's break from the office meant that he was dealing with the implications of his promotion and was already applying himself to finding a new post that _he_ wanted. Application forms had been filled out and discreet phone calls made with the result that he already had two potential interviews in different boroughs next week; he wasn't looking outside London yet though. Time enough for that.

Alex took a sip of coffee and thought about Gene – not an uncommon occurrence. She had in fact been pleasantly surprised by his reactions, or lack of the same, to the whole Delaney episode. Apart from the physical repercussions, which were now healing nicely, mentally he seemed to coping very well indeed. She wasn't sure why she was surprised to be honest – she could hardly imagine him breaking down or anything like that. It's just that she hadn't expected him to be so positive about everything. Apart from the occasional nightmares, which he tried his best to hide from her, he seemed to have no real psychological side-effects. Alex smiled to herself – maybe she was having enough emotional reaction for both of them; she had found herself in unexpected floods of tears on at least two occasions in the days that followed Gene's rescue which she could only put down to sheer relief that he was alive.

"Here you go ma'am," Shaz said, as she placed another bundle of files on Alex's desk.

"Thanks Shaz. At this rate I'm never going to get away on holiday – I'll be here until Christmas."

"You going away ma'am?"

Alex nodded. "Thinking about it Shaz. We need to get away and lie on a beach for a while I think. We just need to agree on exactly where now."

"You and the Guv? Oh, that's so romantic."

Alex smiled indulgently – Shaz could see the romance in everything. "If you say so Shaz."

Meanwhile she had to work her way through the mounting case files making sure every 'I' was dotted and every't' crossed – including the Delaney file. Just because the case wouldn't now be going to prosecution didn't mean that any detail could be omitted and Alex found a certain satisfaction in finally putting the pieces together and tying up loose ends. There had been a couple of areas surrounding Brian's involvement in the hangings that she hadn't quite managed to figure out until after the events at St Paul's.

The medical records for one. How had Brian managed to get hold of all three women's medical records – especially as Maggie had lived in Manchester when she had her abortion? It turned out that the answer was shockingly simple, for as well as wheeling books around the hospital, the nurses had taken advantage of his kindness and asked him to transport patient files back to the records office. He had then obviously read the files and discovered the women's 'crime'. And as for Maggie – Gene reminded her that Maggie had been admitted for a routine operation at St Mary's not so very long ago and her records from Manchester came with her, the records that also included Gene's name. Everything else more or less fell into place after that.

It was Kath that Alex felt sorry for. Alex had interviewed her a few days after Brian had thrown himself off St Paul's, with a view to discovering what exactly Kath knew. As it turned out Kath hadn't known very much at all – only that she had been worried for her son, suspected that something was wrong in a way that only a mother can, but she had nothing concrete as evidence. She was still blaming herself when Alex talked to her. She had tried to convince Kath that she couldn't have done anything else but mostly she tried to persuade her that Brian couldn't have been saved – even if he hadn't jumped to his death. He had a martyrdom complex that could only have been satisfied with self-sacrifice in the name of the cause he believed in. With a flourish she signed off the report and put the file to one side – this was one case she was sure Gene would want to see before it was consigned to the collator's office.

"Boss?"

Alex smiled. It seemed she was getting more 'bosses' than 'ma'am's' from Ray these days and it suited her just fine. "Yes Ray, what can I do for you?"

"Just wondering if you managed to speak to the Guv – about tonight?"

"Yes Ray – he's definitely coming to Luigi's."

"So he should an'all."

"It's not his fault you know. If it hadn't been for all this," Alex indicated the Delaney file, "you would have been one of the first to know. He very nearly died out there!"

"Alright, keep yer 'air on. I'm sorry alright? It's just…everything's gonna be different now. They'll be a new DCI, probably some college educated nancy-boy and then what'll happen? I'll be out one me ear that's what."

"Ray, don't worry about things before they happen. I have do idea of what the Guv is going to do and we have no idea about any new DCI. Just come along tonight and talk to the Guv. Please?"

"Yeah alright. Doesn't mean I'm 'appy about it though."

"Heaven forbid," she muttered under her breath as Ray wandered back to his desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene sat quietly in Luigi's sipping slowly on a glass of whisky that Luigi had thoughtfully provided, so glad was he to see one of his favourite customers still in one piece. Gene had then provided Luigi with his instructions for the evening – plenty of food and plenty of booze and no questions asked. He wanted to provide a celebration that wouldn't be forgotten for a while – a double celebration; a difficult case closed and of course his promotion to Superintendent. He stubbed out his cigarette and glanced around the almost deserted restaurant. He would miss this place – if he had to go.

"They are coming Mr Hunt – I hear them!"

"Yeah, thanks Luigi." Gene stood up and wandered over to the bar area, leaning casually against it, as if it were just another night in Luigi's – nothing special.

"Here he is. Here's the Guv." Viv was the first one in and grinned enthusiastically, shaking Gene by the hand. "Congrats Guv – couldn't happen to a better bloke."

"Thanks Skip. Appreciate it."

The rest of CID piled in behind, all lining up to shake the Guv's hand and wish him well. Gene glanced up to see Alex hanging towards the back of the crowd, a proud smile on her face which only broadened as their eyes met. He smiled back briefly before returning his attention to the jokes and mickey taking at his expense, all of them wanting to know when he was coming back to work and whether he wasn't fed up with 'hanging around'. Gene submitted to the teasing and let them have their fun as Luigi bustled around fetching drinks and taking orders for food. Finally Alex reached his side and he pulled her into an affectionate hug, which earned more good-natured ribbing and catcalls.

"Oi. Give over you lot. If it wasn't for DI Drake I wouldn't be here so shut it." But there was a smile on his face as he said it.

"Good day?" Alex enquired.

"Not bad. I could get used to it." He looked around the room as a frown settled on his face. "Where's Ray?"

Alex looked around. "I thought he was here – he said he was coming. Ah, here he is now."

"You go and order the food love – I need to talk to him."

"Be nice!"

"Dunno what you mean - I'm always nice."

Alex poked her tongue out briefly before leaving him to face Ray.

"Raymondo."

"Guv," he acknowledged, "or should I say Sir."

"I'm still the Guv Ray – leastways for now."

Ray shook his head. "Never thought I'd be the last to find out – not after all the years we've worked together."

"Is that what's eating you? That I didn't stop to consider your flaming feelings. You twat."

"Guv?"

"You 'eard me. Not that I need to report my comings and goings to you Sergeant, but you may have noticed I've been a little bit busy lately being kidnapped and nearly hung out like a kipper. I didn't really have time to consider your delicate feelings."

"You said you'd never go for Super."

"I didn't have a choice Ray. If I hadn't gone for it, Mac would have had me out of Fenchurch East faster that you can shit a brick after one of Mr Patel's curries. He still might have it in for me for all I know."

"So what happens now?"

Gene gestured at Luigi behind the bar and two more drinks appeared. "I have no idea at the moment. There's still a chance I might be able to go where I want to go, maybe set up me own team. Dunno." He passed one of the glasses to Ray.

Ray nodded thoughtfully and then chinked glasses with Gene. "Here's to you then Guv. I just hope it works out."

"Me an' all." He turned to face the rest of the room. "Right you lot. Listen up cos I'm only gonna say this once."

The chatter continued and Ray stepped in. "Oi. The Guv said quiet so shut yer cake holes."

As the room fell deathly silent, Gene cleared his throat. "First of all, I just wanted to thank you all for helping to crack the Delaney case. Alex has told me how much she valued your help and that every single one of you played a part – so thank you. I wouldn't be standing here now if it weren't for you all. Cheers."

A series of loud cheers reverberated around the room and Gene took the opportunity to take a swallow of his drink. Christ. This felt like the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. Almost better to face Delaney again than face this. And then his eyes searched around the room and saw Alex's face; she was smiling and beaming approval at him and somehow he knew what he was going to say.

"Secondly – you probably all know by now of my elevation to the lofty ranks." He was interrupted by a loud cheer and he put his hand up for silence. "I may be lah-de-dah Superintendent Hunt now – but I am still your Guv until someone tells me different. I don't know exactly what's gonna happen or where I'll end up but I do know this." He paused and looked around the room, meeting each pair of eyes that were looking at him in rapt attention. "I know that wherever I go I will never have a team like this. No other team will ever match you for grit, determination and most of all…loyalty. Now, raise your glasses for the toast." There was a shuffle of feet and clink of glasses as everyone rose to their feet. "I give you Fenchurch East CID – the best team in the world. The team!"

"The team!" Everyone cheered enthusiastically and then slowly began to sit down.

From a corner table where he had settled, Ray leapt to his feet, his voice carrying easily across the packed restaurant. "To Gene Hunt. The best Guv in the bloody universe. The Guv."

"The Guv!"

Gene nodded towards Ray, satisfied that the breach had been healed as far as it could be, and slowly he began to make his way over to Alex's side as she sat at their usual corner table. He slumped into the seat next to her, finally allowing himself to relax now that the worst was over.

Alex smiled sympathetically and patted his thigh discreetly. "Well done sweetheart."

"You think so?" he smiled wearily and covered her hand with his own. "Think they're okay?"

"They'll be fine –they're tougher than you think you know. They just needed a bit of reassurance – to know that the Guv's still in charge."

"For now anyway."

"Well, if nothing else it will give them time to get used to the idea that you might well be moving on. It won't be so much of a shock to the system when…if you do."

Gene nodded but it was clear to Alex that he didn't particularly want to talk about it any more. He leaned in closer. "I'm just popping outside for a ciggie – I need some fresh air."

Alex smiled understandingly. "Don't be too long though – I've ordered food."

She watched him weave his way through the crowded restaurant and then with a quick backward glance he was gone. No sooner had he disappeared than Viv strolled over to their table.

"Guv alright ma'am?"

"What? Oh yes Viv – I think so. He just needed a bit of thinking space. What can I do for you anyway."

He handed her a white envelope. "I forgot to give you this ma'am. Chief Super's secretary gave it to me just as we left the station and said I was to make sure you got it tonight."

"Intriguing. Thanks Viv."

Alex frowned slightly as she examined the envelope. Nothing unusual about it other than the Chief Super's seal but what could be so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow? She tore into the envelope and began to read just as Luigi arrived with the food.

"Your food Bella – Mr Hunt is coming back?"

"Oh…yes Luigi," she said distractedly, "He won't be long."

She read the words again, shaking her head in disbelief. Damn bloody SuperMac. It would seem he was determined to strike at Gene another way – through her. The letter might have been signed by the Chief Super but she knew where it had originated from. She reached for the wine and poured herself a large glass, taking a huge gulp to steady her nerves.

"You alright petal?" Gene enquired as he slid into the seat next to her.

She smiled brightly and tucked the envelope away, determined not to let anything spoil Gene's night. The bad news could wait for a little while longer. Until tomorrow.

"I'm fine – missing you that's all."

Gene raised his eyebrows in surprise but gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Of course you are."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex stared into the bathroom mirror as she brushed her teeth, her mind mulling over the events of the day. They hadn't stayed too long at Luigi's – just until the rest of the team were in suitably 'celebratory' mood and wouldn't notice them slipping away. Gene had seemed strangely subdued on the way home and had even given her the keys to the Quattro as they left the restaurant. Normally he only did that if he felt that he had had too much to drink but Alex could tell it wasn't that – maybe he was finally beginning to feel the emotional impact of his ordeal as well as they physical one. She spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth; well, whether he was feeling the emotional fallout or just the physical she would be here to help him.

As she wandered into their bedroom she was surprised to see him still sitting on the edge of the bed, a towel wrapped around his lower half from his earlier shower and his head in his hands.

"Gene?" She sat next to him on the bed and touched his shoulder gently. "I thought you be asleep by now – or at least in bed?"

He jumped slightly at her touch and looked into her face. "Sorry…I just…I mean I…" He stuttered to a close, somehow unable to put his thoughts into words, to ask for the comfort he craved. Instead he looked at her with pleading eyes hoping that she would understand.

"Oh my love." She gathered him into her arms and lowered them both to the bed.

She held him gently and soothingly rubbed his back and arms as Gene rested his head on her breast, his arms tightly wrapped around her. He didn't move, didn't cry or utter a word but simply held on as if his life depended on it, content to listen to the sound of her heart beating and being strangely lulled by the rhythm of her breathing. Finally he pulled back slightly to look her a little sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Her fingers moved over his face, careful to avoid the bruising around his eye. "You don't have to say you're sorry to me Gene – not for this. After all, everyone just needs a hug sometimes. Even big bad Superintendents."

He kissed her forehead and then nuzzled at her neck, taking the opportunity breath in her scent, inhaling it until it made him feel dizzy with desire. "Is that what I am? Big and bad?"

She laughed, a warm tinkling sound that went straight to his belly. "No, not to me at least. You're the man I've fallen in love with – nothing more, nothing less."

"Sounds good to me," he murmured, as he attempted to move his body over hers. He was brought up short by a spasm of pain. "Fuck!" He swore colourfully as he eased himself into a sitting position. "Getting old Bols."

"Not old, just a bit battered at the moment – but I've got something that might make you feel better." She got off the bed and padded towards the bedroom door.

"Will I like it?"

Alex looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Get naked and lie down on the bed," she ordered.

"I like it already," he smirked.

By the time she came back into the bedroom, Gene had complied with her orders and was stark bollock naked and lying on his back. "Ready when you are."

Alex smirked. "So I see. I hate to spoil your fun but I want you to lie on your front – at least for now."

"Kinky eh?" He rolled over and made himself as comfortable as he could. "What you got planned then?"

"Something to make you feel better." She turned all the lights down low and then settled herself on the bed beside him, removing her bathrobe so that she was just as naked as he. She opened the small bottle of oil she had brought with her, warming it in her hands before then smoothing her palms over his back – starting in the unbruised areas before moving gently over some of the more colourful areas of his skin. "How does that feel?"

"Err….arrrrgh…not…bad. What is that stuff?"

"Just some aromatherapy oil – lavender, helichrysum and ginger – all guaranteed to soothe an aching body."

"Mmmmmm."

Alex smiled and continued her work, losing herself in the soothing rhythm as she stroked his flesh, pressing firmly into his shoulders to ease out the knots she could feel there and then weaving her fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp until he was practically whimpering with pleasure.

"Don't stop…s'lovely."

"That's the idea. Now roll over gently." Alex's intention had been simply to massage him into oblivion and then crawl into bed and fall asleep beside him. However when Gene rolled over it was obvious than his body had other ideas.

"Mr Hunt, I do believe you have rather an impressive…err…swelling."

"Maybe if you massage it, it'll go down," he said innocently.

She snorted. "I shouldn't think so." She wiped her hand on the hand towel by the bed. "Wouldn't want you getting any ginger on that swelling – not sure it would have the desired effect." However she still wanted to finish her massage – even if it wasn't going to finish in exactly the way she had planned. Not that she was complaining – obviously. She reached into the bedside cabinet and retrieved the bottle of baby oil she kept there. Once more she poured the oil into her hands and warmed it before laying her hands on Gene's body, working from his ankles upwards, parting his legs slightly as her hands skimmed over his erection, before moving upwards to massage his chest and shoulders.

"Alex," Gene growled.

She ignored his impatient mutterings for a few more moments and then swung one leg over his body until she was straddling him, careful not to rest her full weight on the more injured parts of his torso. Her hands dipped between his legs and gripped his cock and she was rewarded with a satisfied grunt. Her fingers explored the length of him, teasing him unmercifully as she worked him skilfully to limits of his sanity.

"Fuck!" Gene was clutching onto the bedcovers as Alex leant over and took him into her hot and willing mouth, her tongue dancing around the head of his shaft causing him to buck and curse and beg for more. She lovingly traced her tongue over his length, cupping his balls with her elegant fingers, licking her way over him like a lollipop until she took him in her mouth again.

Gene was almost crazed with lust, his body on fire and demanding only one thing. He could feel her intent as she opened her mouth wide to take him even deeper and he almost gave in to his body's selfish demands. But with willpower straining he tore himself away from the brink.

"No…I want you Alex." He reached down and dragged her up over his body, wincing as a stab of pain shot across his ribs.

"Careful."

"Don't care. I need you."

"I know." She kissed him, gently at first but then with mounting passion as Gene held her head, plundering his mouth with his tongue as the spark ignited between them. Breaking free she lifted herself over him and finally took him into her body. She closed her eyes and flexed her hips experimentally, rocking backwards and forwards in tiny movements, rubbing herself against him until she felt the first tremors of orgasm beginning deep in her belly. "Oh god…god…yessssssss."

Gene held onto her hands as she trembled and gasped, his eyes dark with love and satisfaction. "You're so beautiful Alex." In truth he had never seen anything quite like her, sitting astride him like some valkyrie, naked, gorgeous and all his. But she wasn't quite done yet.

When the vibrations inside her had subsided, she moved forward slowly, taking him deeper and deeper until a small part of her wondered if they could ever be parted. And then she began to move, slowly at first, backwards and forwards, taking him right to the hilt and then easing back. She could feel his hands touching her everywhere that he could reach, stroking, circling and teasing her towards another orgasm as her hips moved relentlessly over him. She sobbed with the sheer joy of it, and leaned towards him, kissing his lips once more as he held onto hips.

"I love you so much Gene…you'll never know…"

"I do know."

They were moving together now, bodies in perfect unison and all pain forgotten as they began to climb the peak of enjoyment together. Gene held on tight as he felt her clench around him, profanities spilling from her lips as she jerked and shuddered, her nails digging into his arms. His own hips jerked erratically as he finally gave in to the almost painful pleasure she had given him. "Christ…… oh fuck…yesssssssss." He convulsed one final time as she held onto him, spilling into her, giving her everything and more as stars flashed across his eyes and he collapsed gasping with Alex still on top of him.

Slowly the world righted itself and when Gene opened his eyes Alex had rolled off him and was pressed into his side, her arm flung over him, still unwilling to break the physical connection. He opened his mouth to speak but she simply smiled and placed one finger on his lips.

"Sleep."

His eyes fluttered once and then closed. For once, he did as he was told.

**. . . . . .to be continued.**


	25. Ashes to Ashes

**Thanks for continuing to read and review. This is a very long chapter but I just didn't want to split it down so here it is. Hope you enjoy the penultimate chapter. Oh and apologies to anyone who lives in Milton Keynes - I'm sure Gene doesn't mean it.**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Ashes to Ashes**

"Milton Keynes?"

Alex sighed and raised her eyebrows slightly as Gene once more ruminated on the information she had given him. "Yes."

"He's transferred you to Milton soddin' Keynes?" Gene stood in front of the bedroom mirror as he finished the process of tying his black tie, meeting Alex's eyes in the mirror. "Transferring yer to some pisshole in the middle of nowhere - I'll rip his bloody balls off."

She got up from the bed, elegant in a severely tailored black skirt suit, and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his back. "It's not that bad. I've heard it's very nice in fact."

"Don't tell me you actually want to go there?"

"Well it doesn't look like I'll have very much choice in the matter. And it's not that that far – maybe I can commute and…"

Gene adjusted the knot to his satisfaction before turning around. "Policing's not a nine to five job Alex – you know that…and Mac knows that an' all."

"I know," she said quietly, "I was just trying to find a solution that would work for both of us."

He sat down on the bed and began to ease his feet into his boots. "Not the point love. 'Course I could look for a job there meself, or we could move house but why the hell should we dance to Mac's bloody tune?"

As he finished putting his boots on, she slid onto his lap and kissed the side of his face. "It's a fair point, but I'm not sure what else we can do. I'd resign but…"

"Resign! No bloody way Alex. You're the best DI in the whole of the Met. Besides, this is not about you – it's about me. He 'asnt got as much influence over my movements as he used to, so now he's using you."

Alex smiled. "Well to be fair, I don't think he likes me much either."

"That's 'cos you're a bad influence Bolly – always leading me astray." He moved her hair to one side and nibbled her neck persuasively. "You look very sexy in that suit you know, very straight-laced. It's a right turn on."

Alex giggled as his hands began to wander. "What is it about funerals I wonder? They're almost as bad as weddings for making people randy."

"Celebrating life rather than being six feet under I should imagine."

"Well, we haven't got time to 'celebrate life' at the moment – we'll be late."

"Spoilsport." His eyes roamed over her body appreciatively as she stood and straightened her skirt.

"Maybe later – if you're up to it," she teased.

He stood and took her into his arms, moulding his body against hers. "I'm always up to it," he growled.

"So I see." She responded by pressing closer, revelling in the effect she had on him. "Seriously though, are you sure you should be acting as pallbearer? You've hardly had time to heal…"

"Stop worrying woman, I'll be fine. She was 'ardly Mama Cass was she? Anyway, I promised Dougie."

"I know." And he always kept his promises no matter how painful – that was one of the reasons she loved him. "We'd better get going."

"Yeah." He gave her a final kiss and watched as she left the bedroom, hips swaying gently as she swerved around the door. As soon as she had disappeared from view his face resolved into a frown; one thing was certain – he was going to have words with Superintendent Macintosh. Soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You didn't tell me!" Alex fumed as the car pulled up outside The Church of Our Lady in St John's Wood.

"I did – didn't I? Anyway what difference does it make? Catholic, C of E – all the same rubbish isn't it?"

"Well I wasn't expecting having to sit through a Roman Catholic mass that's all." She glanced sideways at him as he parked up. "So, does that make you…?"

"No its does not," Gene snapped. "Well maybe – but only technically."

"Technically?"

"I was baptised but apparently the last dealings I 'ad with the Catholic church was when me Dad chased the priest down the garden and told him not to darken our doorstep again." He smiled as he remembered. "Always remember him leaping over the garden fence in his cassock. Probably the only good thing me Dad ever did."

"I never knew."

"Lot of thing you don't know about me Bolly. Shall we?" They both left the confines of the car and started walking towards the church.

Alex looked up at the imposing building and shivered in the autumnal air. "I'm lapsed too you know – Catholic I mean. Just worried I might be struck down by a bolt of lightening."

"s'alright love, I'll protect you – God'll 'ave to get through me first."

"Well in that case I'm not worried at all."

They stopped just outside the entrance as the bell began to toll its mournful one note call to service and Alex shivered uneasily as she stood next to Gene.

"You alright love?" He clasped her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

She returned the squeeze as she felt the warmth from his hand flood through her own body. "I'll be fine. Just don't like funerals – especially Catholic ones."

"Not exactly fond of them meself. You go inside and get out of the chill. I'll have a ciggie while I'm waiting."

Alex nodded and entered the church, immediately impressed by its high vaulted ceilings and impressive stained glass windows. She ignored the holy water placed by the door and instead made her way towards the front of the nave and slipped into one of the pews nearest the altar. Normally she would have lurked near the back, but with Gene actually taking part in the service it made more sense to be closer to the action. But not only that, she wanted to be there for Gene, to be in his eye line and offer her silent support.

She passed the time by flicking through the Bible and then looking around the Church. It had been many years since she had actually been inside a church to actually partake of the service and the only reason she was here now was Gene. A few other people were milling around or sitting in quiet contemplation. Alex couldn't really imagine that there would be many people attending the service as Dougie and Maggie hadn't been living in London for that long. In fact come to think of it, she couldn't really imagine how someone who had committed a mortal sin was having a Roman Catholic mass – she suspected that Dougie hadn't told the parish priest that particular detail.

The tenor bell continued to toll mournfully as more people entered the church and took their places and Alex turned towards the entrance as she became aware of a flurry of activity. Sure enough, she could just glimpse the funeral cortege and the funeral director organising the proceedings as the robed priest waited patiently. She was just about to turn away when she caught sight of a familiar face; there at the back of the church, alone and all dressed in black was Kath Delaney. Alex caught her eye and nodded sympathetically but Kath lowered her eyes almost immediately.

And then the whole thing began and she was caught up in the rites and rituals of service as the small procession made its way down the aisle. Her heart went out to Gene as she spotted him, grim faced and determined as he supported Maggie's coffin along with Dougie and the other pall bearers. What must he be thinking at such a moment? She had no idea but she was also shallow enough to notice how handsome he looked, even at such a time. They placed the coffin carefully on the stand and immediately Gene's eyes were darting around the small congregation to look for her, only settling when they had made eye contact.

He slid into the pew next to her, taking her hand and holding it tightly throughout the whole service. They sat or stood appropriately as the service progressed, listened to the priest as he intoned the unchanging words of the Mass, remaining seated as the Eucharist was celebrated. _Body of Christ. Blood of Christ._ Alex noted that Kath did not take the Eucharist either. Alex tuned out of most of the service, only really paying attention when Dougie read from the gospel. Of everyone in this whole mess, she supposed she felt the most sorry for Dougie; he had loved Maggie without reservation whatever her faults. Now she was gone and in the most horrendous circumstances.

Gene was shifting uneasily beside her and she tuned back in to the priest's words.

"…and now the family has requested another reading. Mr Hunt?"

Alex watched in open-mouthed amazement as Gene made his way to the lectern and extracted a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. He cleared his throat and glanced nervously around the church until his eyes found Alex again.

"John chapter 14, verses 1 to 6," he said clearly. "'Do not let your hearts be troubled. Believe in God, believe also in me…'"

Alex felt as though her heart would burst with pride as his voice resounded clearly around the church, the small congregation rapt with attention. She had known he could command attention of course – that was part of his job. But somehow he seemed even more impressive in this vast space, his voice deep and resonant as he spoke the words of the gospel. She tried to pay attention to what he was actually saying.

"…how can we know the way?" He looked each member of the congregation in the eye and continued. "'Jesus said to him, 'I am the way and the truth, and the life. No one comes to the Father except through me'."

Her lips twitched and she allowed herself a discreet smile as he finished the reading and began to make his way back to her. The ending of the passage had been direct and forceful - he had almost sounded as though he were issuing orders to his team. Any sinners around had better be careful that was for sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex was absolutely certain she was going to hell – always presuming that's not where she was already of course. She had just about made it through the rest of the Maggie's funeral without wanting to rip Gene's clothes off there and then but that was all that could be said in her defence. Surely even thinking about sex in church was punishable by eternal damnation or as Gene would have it 'being spit roasted and poked by fiery sticks for ever and ever, amen.' Well, there was only one thing Alex wanted to be poked by, and it was currently attached to the man who now tumbled through the front door with her and into the hallway, barely making sure the door was closed before they started ripping each other's clothes off

"Upstairs?" Gene mumbled, as he tore his jacket off and turned his attention to Alex, covering her face and neck in kisses as he untucked the camisole top she was wearing and peeled the jacket from her shoulders.

"Mmmmm…no…here…downstairs." She pushed Gene towards the lounge, nipping and biting at his neck and tugging impatiently at his shirt.

They both fell giggling to the sofa, with Gene nominally gaining the upper hand by landing on top of Alex, pinning her down by her wrists and giving her the thorough snogging she deserved.

"You," he said in between kisses "are a wicked woman."

"You complaining?" Alex arched her body against him even as he was attempting to remove the rest of her clothing.

"Wouldn't change a thing." Finally, he wrestled her top and skirt over her body and he sat back to admire the view. "Bloody 'ell." He fingered the delicate black lace panties, while still taking time to admire her full breasts encased in matching black lace, and lovely long legs in black stockings and high heel shoes. "Fuck me!" he exclaimed.

"I'd rather hoped it was going to be the other way around." She smiled teasingly and reached for his belt, quickly unbuckling the catch, unzipping his fly and tugging his trousers over his hips. "Off," she commanded.

Gene quickly assisted and soon the only thing he was wearing was a smile. Alex moved to kick her shoes off but he stopped her. "Leave 'em on."

"Oooh, kinky. I like it." She wrapped her legs around him as he moved over her.

"Thought you might." He stopped her mouth with his own, taking the breath from her as he devoured her, his hands exploring her body with practised skill. His mouth wandered downwards, fastening on her neck and biting just hard enough to leave a mark, before kissing the base of her throat as his hands cupped her breasts. He slipped the bra straps over her shoulders and expertly unfastened the clasp before flinging the bra to the far side of the room.

"God…Gene." She arched into his hands as his fingers teased her nipples into full awareness. She could already feel the heat between her thighs pooling and she had a feeling it wouldn't take much to tip her over the edge.

"Gorgeous." Gene ignored her mewls of impatience as he kissed his way further down her body, feathering light kisses down her torso, pulling the tiny lace knickers down her legs and delighting in her squirms as his tongue finally touched her hot, moist core. Christ, she was so wet already and he hadn't even started yet. He teased her with the tip of his tongue, slipping one finger, and then two into her body. Almost immediately her hips began to move against his fingers, her muscles tightening as she greedily sought release.

"Yes…please…please." She rocked against him, her hands reaching for him, desperate for contact, desperate for him. She didn't need foreplay – she needed him. "Now Gene please – want you."

Gene's eyes were heavy and hooded with desire as he caught her meaning. Good, 'cos he didn't want to fuck about either – he just wanted to fuck her. He raised himself to a kneeling position between her thighs and she wrapped her stocking clad legs around his hips. She was wet and wide open to him and with a strangled groan he slid into her, lifting and supporting her hips until she was snug and tight against him. He closed his eyes, but only briefly –the vision in front of him was too beautiful to deny. She lay there, glorious in erotic splendour – her hair and make up mussed, naked apart from stockings and suspenders, a look of pure abandonment on her face as he slowly began to move within her.

"Yes…harder…harder."

"You're so good Alex…want you so much." He increased the tempo at her command, willing himself to hold on – at least until she had come. He watched as his cock moved in and out of her, relished his power to give her so much pleasure, but knew ultimately that he couldn't last much longer.

"Yes…yes…yes." Her head thrashed from side to side as she whimpered and called his name, desperately reaching for him as he thrust repeatedly inside her.

"Please Alex…oh god…" Gene wasn't sure what he was begging for exactly but it didn't seem to matter. He began to circle his hips slightly, changing the sensations for both of them, rubbing his thumb lightly over her clit as his hips jerked forward.

"Ohhh…I'm coming…god…yesssssssssss." Alex felt the tingling shivers wash over her body, spasms of pleasure rocking her to the core as wave after wave of bliss sent her over the edge into oblivion.

Gene tightened his grip on her body, as he began to lose control, his hips jerking erratically as he struggled for control. "Fuck…no…yes…fuuuuuuuuck." His orgasm was almost painful in its intensity, his cries of sheer pleasure ripped from his very soul as he came to a shuddering climax, jerking and spilling into her, crying her name as he finally collapsed in her arms.

They both lay there, limbs entwined and breathing heavily until Alex began to laugh – a joyous infectious sound that made Gene smile, even if he wondered what the hell she was laughing at.

"What?" he said.

"That's it. We are so going straight to hell. I mean – rampant shagging after you've been to a funeral. And your ex-wife's funeral at that."

"Oh that," Gene said calmly, rolling over so that Alex was now on top. "Wouldn't worry too much. We're a right pair of horny devils so I reckon we'll fit in just fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Gene strode confidently along the corridors of power and made his way towards the office of his own personal nemesis, Charles 'SuperMac' Mackintosh. Gene barely acknowledged the nods of congratulations and enquiries about his health; this was his first day back at work but there was only one thing on his mind – Mackintosh and how to deal with him. Or if not actually deal with him, then mark his card and let him know that he wasn't about to be pushed around.

The swing doors clattered open as he barged into the outer offices of the station high command; he could feel that many eyes were upon him as he ran the gamut of secretaries and clerks.

"He in?" he barked at the nearest unfortunate.

"Yes Sir," the girl stammered, "but you can't…." She watched helplessly as Gene barged into Mac's office without knocking, "…go in."

Gene's eyes widened incredulously as he found Mac with his hand on the thigh of a clearly terrified young WPC. Mac smirked and very slowly removed his hand as the young officer turned pleading eyes towards Gene. "Out. Now!" Struggling to keep his anger in check, he waited until the young girl had left the office before turning his attention back to the matter in hand.

"Hunt," Mac acknowledged from behind his desk.

"Mackintosh." At least he didn't have to call the bastard 'sir' anymore – he was sure the word would have stuck in his gullet.

"Nice to see you back – the place hasn't been the same without you."

"So I hear." Gene gestured towards the door, "Nice to see you so friendly with the lower ranks."

"Nothing you haven't done yourself Gene. How is Alex by the way?"

Gene gritted his teeth, determined to keep his temper as long as humanly possible. "Inspector Drake," he said pointedly, "is fine. Apart from the small matter of being posted to Milton Keynes."

"Send you up here to fight her corner did she?"

"Drake can fight her own corner when it comes to work, but we both know this isn't about her is it?"

"Isn't it? I happen to think it's a great posting for her. I know Thames Valley were positively drooling when they found out she was coming."

"Well, she's not going – she's my DI."

"She's part of my team Hunt – and you won't be here for much longer." He paused and looked sympathetically towards Gene. "What are you doing with her Gene? You can do better I'm sure."

Gene's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What?"

"We both know a woman like that is only good for one thing. She'll use you till she's fed up and move on up the ranks to the next sure thing. I hear tell she's got her sights on the Chief Super, though she might be a bit energetic for him…"

Gene grabbed Mac by the lapels and hauled him over the desk. "You'd better be careful what you say about the future Mrs Hunt," he pulled Mac closer as he hissed into his face, "I might not take it too kindly."

Mac squirmed in Gene's grip. "Marry Drake! Don't make me laugh. Why on earth would she marry a clapped out has-been like you? With her 'special talents' she could go far."

A red mist descended and Gene swung Mac around from behind the desk and slammed him against the nearest filing cabinet, landing a punch in the larger man's gut. "I know all about you Mac," he said, his voice soft but laced with deadly intent, "I know all about the dodgy deals, the sordid affairs, and the stink of corruption that follows you wherever you go."

"You're lying."

"Am I? You sure about that? Your day of reckoning is coming very soon Mac – I'm gonna make sure of that. Personally."

Mac struggled in Gene's grip but couldn't break free. "Are you threatening me?"

Gene laughed grimly. "Not a threat – a promise. And I wouldn't rely too much on your poncy, woggle-waggling, knee-trembling Mason friends, because I've got friends an' all – one's that'll make your mates seem like the Brownies." He saw a brief flicker of fear in Mac's face and then loosened his hold on him, pushing him away in disgust. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know what you mean," Mac said, straightening his jacket.

"You were a good copper once – the best. I looked up to you."

"You're not so lilywhite yourself Hunt. Talk about kettle and pot."

"I was never like you - covering up murders, dodgy bank deals, feathering yer own nest and spreading corruption."

"You don't know…you won't know what it feels like until you're asked."

"You asked me Mac and I said no – that's all it takes." Gene shook his head despairingly and turned to leave, his hand on the door as he turned back to Mac. "Oh, and leave Alex out of this Mac – or next time I might forget that I'm supposed to be the good cop."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alex?" Gene shouted up the stairs but there was no reply. "Alex you ready? Taxi's 'ere." He caught sight of himself in the mirror in the hallway and grimaced, stretching his neck to accommodate the starched shirt that rubbed against his neck. "Bloody soddin' uniform. Whose idea was this?"

"It was the Commissioner's idea and I happen to think you look gorgeous," Alex said as she wafted down the stairs, resplendent in an elegant sapphire blue evening dress.

Gene turned only to find himself literally breathless with admiration. His eyes frankly appraised her appearance, wandering over her body before returning to her face.

"Will I do?" she said shyly, patting her hair into place.

"Do? You'll knock their socks off. Give us a twirl then Anthea."

Alex giggled as she took his hand and he spun her around, admiring her from every angle. She caught sight of their reflection in the mirror and even she had to admit that they looked good together. The dress accentuated her figure, thin halter neck straps and soft chiffon gently gathered at the bust line with a decorative diamante brooch that held the ruffled drapes of material which then cascaded softly to the floor; a matching diamante hair clip tied strands of her hair back in a more elegant evening style.

Gene swept her into an embrace and whispered against her ear. "Stunnin'…you're just...stunnin'"

"Not too shabby yourself Mr Policeman." She adjusted his tie slightly and brushed some imaginary speck of dust from his shoulders. "I might have to become drunk and disorderly so you can arrest me later."

"Talk to me nicely and I'll even use cuffs," Gene said with a sexy growl.

Alex stood back and looked him up and down, from the top of his head to his highly polished black shoes – and everything in between. While dress uniform wasn't designed to be particularly attractive, it certainly accentuated Gene's best assets; the newly tailored jacket fit snugly and highlighted his wide shoulders, while the dark trousers made the most of his long long legs. Alex moved closer and playfully nipped at his chin. "Absolutely edible," she purred.

"Cheeky wench – I'll 'old you to that later. Come on then - best not keep the Commissioner waiting." He watched in blatant admiration as she gathered up her bag and wrap and headed towards the door. He smiled knowingly as he grabbed his cap and followed her through the door. So far it was all going to plan - as far as Alex was concerned, she was attending the event as Gene's guest. She still had no idea that she would be receiving a Commissioner's Commendation for her actions at the Regent's Park bombings. He couldn't wait to see her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex felt as though she were floating on air as Gene took her arm and escorted her through the lobby of the Hilton Hotel on Park Lane, where the awards ceremony was being held. She realised that she was terribly biased of course, but in her opinion Gene was the handsomest man in the place tonight, especially – and after much begging on her part – he had donned his uniform cap. Ironically, she couldn't wait to get him home tonight and get him out of uniform.

"Suppose you're used to all this," Gene said as they made their way up the impressive staircase towards the drinks reception area.

"This? Not really, although I have attended a few lunches here." _Although not in the same decade, _she could have added but didn't. "I'm going to enjoy myself."

"Yes you are." He returned her smile as he checked his unwanted headgear into the cloakroom and then led Alex into a spacious reception room where the champagne was already flowing; attentive waiters with trays of drinks hovered anxiously as more and more guests flooded into the room. Gene looked around and nodded as he caught the eye of several acquaintances - maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Gene grabbed champagne for both of them and they were soon joined by other couples, some known by sight and some strangers, but all excited and eager to enjoy the evening. The men talked shop and the women raised their eyebrows in exasperation and Alex was caught somewhere in-between; she didn't really want to talk about policing tonight but then again she didn't want to be left out either. Instead, she artfully steered the conversation onto more neutral topics so that everyone could join in. Gene couldn't have been more proud if he had tried.

He glanced around the room – the place was now buzzing with excitement and awash with the sight of uniforms everywhere, making it difficult to pick out familiar faces that looked totally different now that they were in uniform. However he did catch sight of Detective Chief Superintendent Truman, also now similarly attired, and he was beckoned over.

He leaned down to whisper in Alex's ear, catching a delicious waft of perfume as he did so. "Just gonna see Freddy Truman – back in a minute."

Alex smiled as she watched him weave his way through the crowd.

"He's quite something isn't he?"

The smiled briefly dropped from Alex's face as she turned towards the familiar voice. "Good evening sir," she said to Mac, "I didn't know you'd be attending tonight." Alex's eyes widened at the sight of Mac in full uniform – definitely not as impressive as Gene.

"Wouldn't miss it Drake. And a little bird tells me that I might be in for a surprise tonight."

Alex smiled tightly. "Really? Oh, and as I'm off duty and here as Gene's guest, you can call me Alex." The circle of people around them had faded away and rather depressingly she realised that she was stuck talking to Mac alone.

"Thank you _Alex_. Of course all this will be a bit of a novelty for Gene – dare say he's not used to this where he comes from."

"He seems to be coping pretty well," Alex retorted. She looked towards the far side of the room where Gene was deep in conversation with Truman and a few other officers whom she didn't recognise.

"Well he won't be around long enough to get used to it."

She reluctantly turned to face Mac. "And why is that exactly?"

"Come on Alex. You know as well as I do that Hunt is part of an endangered species and the only place for them is in a museum."

"Really? Well I happen to think that the Met would be very foolish indeed to dismiss years of hard won experience by Gene and men like him."

"Possibly. But we have to move with the times Alex. _You_ have to move with the times."

"Excuse me?"

He moved closer. "You could do so much better than Gene." He ran his hand discreetly along her arm. "You wouldn't have to look very far either."

Dear God! He couldn't possibly be serious – could he? She was just about to lay into him when she noticed his eyes flicker to a point just behind her and she knew what was about to happen next. A familiar possessive hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"You touch her again and I will kill you." That Gene's voice was soft and low, only gave the words even more menace – that and the fact that they were uttered with a charming smile.

"Its alright darling," she turned and quickly placed herself between them, "Mac was just leaving."

"Good," he said, eyes blazing "Leave now."

Mackintosh smirked as he walked away. "Remember what I said Alex."

Alex shivered with revulsion as Gene's arm went protectively around her shoulders.

"What did he say?"

"Oh the usual rubbish," Alex said brightly. If he hadn't heard Mac's proposition then she certainly wasn't going to enlighten him. Especially not here.

Gene frowned, quite certain she wasn't being totally truthful. "I'm serious Alex. You come to me and I'll sort it."

"I can handle it. And anyway, how would it look if I came running to you to sort out my problems at work?"

He steered her away from the throng towards a quiet corner. "Yeah I know you can handle work problems but if he gets personal, promise me you'll talk to me – not as your Guv, as your…" he paused, searching for the right word, "err, your. . ."

Alex laughed and decided to rescue him. "Boyfriend? Partner perhaps?"

"Partner? Sounds like we're in business together."

"True. What about live-in lover? Lust bunny?"

Gene knew in his heart what he wanted to call her, what he wanted to ask her but didn't dare. Maybe he would pluck up the courage tonight? "Yeah, well whatever, you come to me if he starts okay?"

"I promise. Now, let's just ignore Mac and enjoy the evening shall we?"

"Sounds good to me Bolly."

There was a stirring of anticipation amongst the crowd as an important looking member of the Hilton staff coughed politely before making his announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen – if you make your way to the Grand Ballroom, dinner is served."

Gene grabbed Alex's hand. "Come on then love, you heard the man. Grubs up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dinner itself went without a hitch and both Alex and Gene were able to relax and enjoy the food – and the company. Luckily Mac was seated far away across the room; Gene was especially pleased that they had been seated with Freddy Truman and his wife as well as a good mix of other ranks. In fact apart from Truman, Gene was the most senior rank at the table which made for a lively crowd especially once the wine started flowing in earnest.

Alex leaned back in her chair as she examined the program of events.

"What's next then love?" Gene leaned in closer and peered at the program, grateful for any excuse to get closer to her.

"Let's see. Long service presentations first."

"Good. Get that over with and then I can really start enjoying meself."

"You're not nervous?"

"Nah, not really. Not as if I 'ave to say anything. Just have make sure I don't trip up, grab me medal and that's it."

"Exactly." She returned to the program. "Then after that its Commissioner's Commendations – I didn't know they were doing those tonight."

"Yeah," Gene said nonchalantly, "No big deal, they do 'em every year. What else?" he said quickly changing the subject.

"Well that's the formal part of the evening done. After that there's a charity casino in one of the other rooms and dancing in the main ballroom."

"Dancing. No one said anything about dancing!"

"It's a celebration Gene, of course there's dancing. I'm looking forward to it."

Gene muttered and grumbled. "Dunno why they 'ave to spoil it by 'aving dancing."

"You like dancing with me!"

"Yeah, but that's different – and I'm in this ridiculous get-up."

Overhearing the conversation, Truman smiled and intervened. "Well, if Gene won't dance you with Alex, I'll be glad to step into the breach. It's been said that I'm quite the mover." He gave Alex a friendly wink.

"I'd like that Sir."

Gene pouted. "Didn't say I wouldn't dance at all." And he definitely didn't want Alex dancing with Truman who was tall and good looking – even if he was slightly older than Gene and happily married.

Alex leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Of course I'll dance with you sweetheart. In fact I positively insist on the last dance of the evening."

"The smoochy one?" Gene's face lit up hopefully.

"The smoochy one," she agreed.

"Well, might be able to manage that."

The whole table joined in the laughter, but then they were gradually brought to order as several high-ranking officers took to the stage and the audience lights were dimmed. Gene dragged his chair a little closer to Alex and then settled back to listen to the inevitable speeches that always accompanied this sort of event. The Commissioner, Sir Kenneth Newman, gave a forthright if longwinded speech about the Met and the need to reform along with some tantalising hints about how he planned to do this. Alex was pleased to note that his speech was greeted with more than polite applause and a real enthusiasm about the possibilities that change might bring. But it was Sir Kenneth's next words that had the most impact on the room, as the assembled officers listened with a certain degree of amazement.

"…and there can be no room in the Metropolitan Police for complacency or indeed secrecy." He paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "In fact the discerning officer will probably consider it wise to forgo the prospect of pleasure and social advantage in freemasonry so as to enjoy the unreserved regard of all those around him. It follows from this that one who is already a freemason would also be wise to ponder from time to time whether he should continue as a freemason."

There was a hushed silence as the impact of the Commissioner's words began to sink in. Was he really saying that police officers should not be freemasons? Alex couldn't see Mac's face but she could easily imagine his expression. Close by someone began to clap and she turned to see that it was Chief Superintendent Truman who was nodding vigorously as he applauded. Slowly but surely the rest of the audience joined in, Gene most enthusiastically of all. Alex smiled to herself. It was a good start but the issue of freemasons and the police was destined to rumble on for many years to come.

"He's not a bad lad after all," Gene said, under cover of the applause.

Alex smiled indulgently as the applause died down and then the Commissioner got on with the real business of the night. The long service awards were dealt with quickly and easily, being for the most part a roll call of names read out by the Assistant Commissioner, followed by the recipient making their way to the stage and being presented with their medal. A quick picture for the records and that was that.

Still, Alex was as proud as punch when Gene's name was finally called and he walked smartly up to the stage, shook Sir Kenneth firmly by the hand, collected his medal and posed for his picture. Alex was still beaming delightedly when he returned to her side.

"I'm so proud of you." She planted a huge kiss on his check, and much to the amusement of the rest of the table Gene's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Steady on love. Its only long service not the George Cross."

But Alex could tell he was pleased – and why not? He had given almost all of his adult life to the police force – a little recognition wasn't too much to ask. They continued to applaud as the rest of the long service medals were awarded and they finally came to what promised to be the most interesting aspect of the evening. There was no clue in the program as to who would be receiving a commendation but Alex presumed that those involved would already know – it was a big deal after all.

And then Sir Kenneth went on to describe the events of July 20th, the horror of Regent's Park and Hyde Park. Under cover of darkness she felt Gene take her hand and give a reassuring squeeze. She was so busy concentrating on the solid reality of him and the warmth of his hand that she almost missed the Commissioner's next words.

"…and amongst the fallen and injured was one of our own brave officers, who without thought for her own safety ran into the danger zone and attempted to warn innocent bystanders of the threat…"

"Gene?"

"Shush love…I'm listening." But still he kept tight hold of her hand.

"…without her prompt action, who knows how many more lives could have been lost. The first Commissioner's Commendation of the evening goes to Detective Inspector Alexandra Drake."

Freddie Truman was the first to leap to his feet but soon the rest of the table followed and then amazingly, the rest of the room. Gene helped her to her feet and gently pushed her towards the stage. Alex staggered forward, hardly knowing whether to laugh or cry as the deafening applause washed over her.

Gene stood watching, his heart bursting with love and pride as she received her commendation, the Commissioner taking time out to say a few personal words. He felt a lump in his throat and for an awful moment he thought he was going to cry, but he swallowed manfully until the feeling passed. He was still so proud though.

Truman leaned towards him. "You've got a good one there Gene. Don't let her get away." He winked to reinforce his point.

"I don't intend to sir."

Alex was still in a state of shock and confusion by the time she returned to the table and Gene quickly poured her a large glass of wine. "Here, get that down yer."

"I'll get you for this," she muttered.

"Moi?" he said innocently.

Luckily any further retribution was delayed as the commendations continued, including one for Truman, which was applauded enthusiastically by the whole room.

"He's very popular isn't he?" Alex whispered to Gene.

"Commissioner material they reckon," Gene said as the applause continued.

"And now the final commendation. This is awarded to a man who has given his life to the service of the Metropolitan Police but this particular commendation recognises the courage, diligence and determination during the course of several recent investigations. Detective Superintendent Charles Robert Mackintosh."

The room burst into applause once again but Gene and Alex simply stared open mouthed at each other as the information slowly sank in. They had to be kidding didn't they? Gene raised his eyebrows and shook his head in disgust, leaning forward to whisper in Alex's ear.

"We'll never hear the last of this."

"Don't I know it," Alex agreed. She looked on with dismay as Mac walked proudly to the stage, preening slightly as he shook the Commissioner's hand, and received his award.

And then from out of nowhere there was a cry of anguish. "No!" A shot rang out and the whole room descended into chaos; some dived for cover while others tried to protect their wives by pushing them down to the floor. Alex looked towards the stage and noticed that someone had knocked the Commissioner down to the ground but Mac was no-where to be seen. The noise was deafening as orders were shouted and out of the corner of her eye she could see a crowd of officers surrounding who she presumed was the gunman at the far side of the room.

Instinctively she ran towards the stage with Gene and Truman not far behind.

"Someone call for an ambulance," Truman shouted, as the Commissioner was hustled away to a place of safety.

Alex reached Mac first and knelt beside him, horrified by the amount of blood pouring from his chest. Pushing her previous feelings aside she held him as Gene tried to pack the wound and stop the blood. "It's alright Mac…everything's fine," she said. "Soon get you to hospital."

Blood bubbled from his mouth as he tried to speak. "Sorry…so…sorry…"

"Save your strength." Alex looked despairingly at Gene.

"You will not die until I say so you bastard!" Gene cursed. "Taking the easy way Mac? Come on!"

"Where's that bloody ambulance?" Truman shouted as the chaos and general pandemonium continued.

"Not…the end…Alex." Mac gasped and Alex felt the life go out of him as his eyes closed and his head rolled to the side.

"What? No." Alex looked at Gene who was shaking his head angrily.

"He's gone Alex."

"Gene – with me now," Truman ordered.

Gene glanced at Alex and she nodded. "Go. Nothing you can do here."

Gene quickly caught up with Truman was making his way out of the ballroom and towards one of the anterooms.

"The gunman. I saw some of Mackintosh's pals drag him off in this direction. If we don't find him soon there might be more bloody murder tonight."

"Oy you!" Gene collared a passing waiter. "See a group of policeman come this way."

"Yes sir. They've gone in the Wellington suite at the end there." He pointed towards a door.

They quickened their pace and Truman barged into the room just in time to see several uniformed bodies laying into their victim.

"Stand still!" Truman barked, his voice carrying easily around the room. Most stopped and turned in surprise but a couple were clearly intent on inflicting more injury on Mac's killer.

Gene stepped closer and dragged them away from their victim. "He said stand still." Gene looked down at the bloodied face of the man who had shot and killed Mac.

"David? David Adams?"

David nodded as Truman set about restoring order.

"You lily-livered bunch of twats! I'm disgusted to be wearing the same uniform. He may be a murderer but he deserves the same justice as any other man. We are not vigilantes and the sooner you get that through your thick skulls the better."

The door burst open again to reveal more uniforms, but thankfully they belonged to faces that Truman immediately recognised - some of his own Branch men who had also been attending tonight. "Right gentlemen. My colleagues will be escorting you from the premises and finding you somewhere to sleep for the night. You haven't heard the last of this. You okay there Superintendent Hunt?"

"Fine sir. Just asking a few questions." He turned back to David, the cuts and bruises on his face attesting to the beating he had already taken.

"He killed my brother –I know he did. Oh, he may not have pulled the trigger on Peter but he killed him all the same."

Gene nodded but couldn't really refute David's argument.

"I couldn't let him get away with it Mr Hunt. You see, I found Peter's personal diary. It told me everything I needed to know about Mac and what he was involved in. I suppose Peter had been keeping it as some sort of insurance against Mac but he never got the chance to use it while he was alive."

"What's in this diary?"

"Names, dates, places – things that Mac asked Peter to get involved in. Bank details, payments – everything."

"You still got this diary?"

David nodded. "Sarah is keeping it safe. I told her not to give it to anyone else but you."

"How did you get in tonight?"

David smiled wryly. "I finally used the one thing I said I never would – my family's Masonic connections. I just said I was interested, dropped my father's name in the right ears and hey presto. It's not what you know Mr Hunt – it's who you know."

"You know you're going to jail – probably for a long time."

"I understand. I don't regret it though – I'd do it again."

One of Truman's men appeared by Gene's elbow. "Take him away," Gene said.

He slowly made his way back to the Grand Ballroom, which was now practically deserted. He scanned the room and immediately spotted Alex sitting on the edge of the stage with her head in her hands. As he approached the stage he could see the blood smeared across the floor but also over her lovely dress. Christ, what a piss-poor end to it all.

"Alex," he said quietly as he approached her.

She looked up at him as if in a daze, her eyes unfocused and face shockingly pale. She didn't move, almost as it she couldn't move really and so he sat down next to her, his arms reaching around her shoulders and folding her into his arms. She didn't cry though. Shock, he thought. He sat there for a while just holding her against his chest until she seemed to collect herself and looked up at him.

"Gene?"

"Yes love?"

"Take me home."

**. . . . .to be continued.**

* * *

**A/N: I have taken liberties with Sir Kenneth Newman and his comments on freemasonry – the words are accurate but he didn't actually say them until 1985.**


	26. Promies to Keep

**Here it is – the final chapter. Thanks to ****everyone**** who has read/reviewed/favourited/commented – thanks so much for the continued support and the really interesting and insightful comments.**

**Thanks to monkey-in-hell for an unintentional line of dialogue she supplied in her last review – I just couldn't have phrased it any better.**

**Thanks to Ashley Pharoah for some dialogue which I have twisted for my own personal use. However, Ashes to Ashes and the characters portrayed still don't belong to me – more's the pity.**

**Warning: Most of this chapter is pure fluff – a fact of which I am totally unashamed **

* * *

_**Chapter 26 – Promises to Keep**_

The repercussions from the events at the Hilton hotel were still being felt at Fenchurch East weeks later. Indeed, Alex thought as she sat in her office, the effects would quite probably rumble on for months – though hopefully in a positive way. At the moment though there was still an unsettled air – and not just in CID where the major change had occurred; the uneasy atmosphere seemed to permeate every corner of the station and it would be a while before things returned to normal – if they ever did.

The shocking murder of Mac continued to haunt Alex for reasons that she couldn't explain. All she knew was that it didn't seem right. And what had Mac meant when he said 'It's not over' – what the hell did that mean? Gene of course had been typically blasé but forthright.

"_How the 'ell do I know what he meant?"_

"_Well aren't you worried? Intrigued?"_

"_Not really love. For all I know he could have 'ad a religious revelation and thought he was going to heaven. Wouldn't be over then would it?"_

_Alex frowned. "Possible I suppose, although Mac didn't seem the religious type."_

"_I was joking. They were the bitter words of a dying man Alex. Nothing more."_

And that had been the end of that particular conversation, although she could hardly blame Gene for wanting to draw a line under Mac's death and his reign of corruption – it was causing him enough problems as it was, without the possibility that there was something unknown lurking around the corner.

A knock on the door interrupted her train of thought and she looked up to see Shaz bearing a cup of tea.

"Come in Shaz."

"Here you go ma'am, thought you might need this."

"Thanks Shaz, you're a star."

Shaz beamed. "Brill." She continued to hover by the desk.

"Something else I can do for you?"

"Well there was one thing…two things really."

"Go on."

"I was just wondering…I mean _we_," she pointedly looked out into the main office, "we were just wondering if you're going to be the new Guv…err ma'am. Now that you're not going to Milton Keynes."

Alex smiled. "What do the others think about the possibility of that?"

"Well I think it would great to have a woman in charge and you can be just as tough as the Guv sometimes."

"Well maybe not quite as tough but I do have my moments," she agreed.

"I think the job calls for brains as well as brawn and well, you've got Ray for brawn so I reckon you'd be great."

"Thanks Shaz but I don't think I'm quite ready for Guvship yet – this is just temporary until the new DCI is appointed." More to the point she didn't think the Met was quite ready either quite apart from the fact that she had her own ideas about her career and her life in this dysfunctional world. There might still be a small part of her mind that questioned her current reality but what she did know was that even if it wasn't real she wanted to make every second count.

"Oh, pity" Shaz said.

"Fancy being a DCI yourself one day Shaz?"

Shaz laughed. "Can you imagine it?"

"Seriously though Shaz, you should think about what you want to do in the Met – stay in uniform and progress that way or go down the detective route."

"You think I could – be a detective that is?"

"I don't see any reason why not. You have a think about it."

"Thanks ma'am, I will."

Alex smiled as she watched Shaz rejoin the rest of the team. If she only did one thing during her stint as acting DCI, then encouraging Shaz to think about her career was good enough. She was still smiling at the thought of 'Detective Shaz Granger' when the phone rang.

"Inspec…err…I mean DCI Drake."

"How goes it Bollyknickers?"

Alex laughed. "Are you really sure you should be addressing your DCI as Bollyknickers?"

Gene grunted. "Probably not. Good job yer only acting then, Drake."

"Quite. And what can I do for you Super," she playfully emphasised the final word.

"What you can do is get your acting arse upstairs to my office toot bloody suite."

"Is that an official request sir?"

"Course it is, although if something private does come up…"

"I'll be right there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene stood in his office and stared out of the window as he sipped from his steaming mug of tea. He had a pretty good view of East London from here and sometimes it helped being able to survey his somewhat larger kingdom. Events had moved pretty quickly after Mac had been shot – more quickly than even Gene could have imagined. His first priority had been to visit Sarah Watts, David Adams' fiancée and custodian of Peter Adams' incriminating diary. She had tearfully but willingly passed the diary into his care; she hadn't known what David had planned and now she was left utterly distraught. Unfortunately Gene couldn't offer any consolation – David had shot and killed Mac in front of 600 witnesses. No question that he would be going to jail for a long time.

Gene sat down in his comfortable chair and flicked through the photocopied pages of the diary; the original was firmly in the hands of the Met's internal Complaints Investigation Bureau. It was incriminating to say the least; complete with names, dates and descriptions of a host of dodgy deals involving Mac – and many others. CIB were going over it with a fine tooth comb and it had triggered an internal investigation of immense proportions. Even the Chief Super had not escaped retribution once it was discovered that he had been implicated, although he had been allowed to 'retire' with full pension.

"Retire my arse," Gene muttered to himself. "Guilty as bloody sin."

Although Mackintosh and the Chief Super were the most prominent casualties of the investigation, a multitude of junior ranks were questioned and either reprimanded, transferred or dismissed, depending on the severity of their transgression. For a brief period, Gene had been the most senior officer at the station – a situation that he had not been entirely comfortable with. Luckily a temporary Chief Super had been drafted in until a permanent replacement could be recruited.

All in all, his feet hadn't touched the ground in the past few weeks – especially as the Commissioner was taking a personal interest in the whole situation. Gene had been asked, and in such a manner that he couldn't really refuse, to stay on and take Mac's place. In return he had been given assurances that he could make whatever changes he felt necessary – in any of the five CID teams now under his control.

There was a gentle tap at the door and Alex popped her head around the door.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"I always want to see you DCI Drake." His lips twitched with amusement as he watched Alex saunter towards him.

"I still can't get used to being called 'DCI Drake'," Alex said.

"And I can't get used to you calling me 'sir', so shall we cut the formalities – at least in private? How's my team anyway?"

"My team," Alex said pointedly, "are doing very well considering." She sat down on the edge of his desk.

"Considering?"

"Considering the upheaval that's taken place recently. It's been very unsettling for certain members shall we say."

"You mean Ray?"

Alex nodded. "Not just Ray, although he is the most affected. He worshiped Mac – thought he could do no wrong."

Gene grunted. "So did I love. Look how wrong we both were."

"Yes, but not only is Mac gone, now the Guv's gone – his Guv."

"I 'avent gone! I'm only upstairs."

"You know what I mean."

"Anyway, I intend to be a lot more involved than any Super he's known before, so you can tell 'im – tell 'em all – that I'm keeping a close eye."

"I will. But it would help if you could come to Luigi's tonight."

"Tonight? Not sure if I can get away in time."

"Please? It is Friday and it would help morale."

She smiled winningly and Gene knew he was lost. "Go on then." He figured he might as well make the most of it. Once they had a permanent DCI, it wouldn't really be the done thing for the Super to be hanging around drinking with the team. He had a feeling that boisterous nights at Luigi's might become a thing of the past – at least for him. But what he really wanted to do was take Alex out somewhere special – somewhere posh. He'd been thinking about it ever since the night at the Hilton; he had planned to say something then to Alex, to ask her if she might…if she'd consider… Bugger! If he couldn't even form the words in his own head how on earth was he going to say them to her?

"Gene? You've wandered off."

"Sorry, just thinking. We should go out on Saturday night…for a meal I mean."

"Ooh, that would be nice – we haven't been out together in weeks. Anywhere in mind?"

"Somewhere nice. Just leave it to me. All you have to do is put yer glad rags on and turn up."

"I'll look forward to it. So," she said changing the subject, "any progress on a new DCI yet?"

Gene grimaced and indicated a small pile of folders. "Just going through the applications. There's still time if you want to throw yer hat in the ring."

Alex shook her head. "No thanks – not yet anyway."

Gene inwardly admitted to a small sense of relief – but for personal reasons, not professional. "Well, you let me know when you're ready and I'll support you – you know that?"

"Thank you." She leaned over and took his hand. "I really appreciate it."

Gene held onto her hand for a minute, rubbing his thumb across her palm and releasing it reluctantly. "Anyway, much as I enjoy the sight of your lovely arse parked on my desk, if you don't leave now there's a very real risk of sexual harassment."

Alex laughed as she jumped off the desk. "Really? Who by?"

"Both of us hopefully. Go on with yer. I'll see yer later."

She opened the door into the outer office and then turned towards him. "Gene?"

"What?"

_I love you_. She silently mouthed the words and was rewarded by a rare smile.

"Yeah. Me too." As he watched her close the door and disappear from view, he thought again, for the thousandth time, what a lucky bastard he really was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex sat back and relaxed as she sipped on her cup of green tea; when Gene had said they were going out for a Chinese, this wasn't exactly what she imagined. The Feng Shang Princess was a beautifully appointed Chinese restaurant but what gave it the edge over its competitors was the fact that it was actually a floating restaurant set on the Regent's Park Canal. As she waited for Gene to return from his visit to the gents, she took the opportunity to have a good look around. Of course it was totally kitch and very 1980's but somehow the whole thing worked. The interior was decked out in yellow, black and gold and on one side a whole bank of windows looking out onto the canal. Somehow, Gene had managed to wangle what she suspected was one of the best tables, which overlooked the canal giving a great view of the canal and the other boats and houseboats along the waterway.

She couldn't remember when she'd had a better evening and Gene had been the perfect dinner companion, even if he did seem a little on edge. Hardly surprising given all the extra work and responsibilities he had at the station these days. Her eyes lit up as she spotted him making his way towards her, looking particularly handsome, in a dark suit and white shirt. He stopped briefly to chat to their waiter and she noticed him slipping the man a note. What was he up to now?

"Miss me?" Gene said as he returned to their table.

"Course not. I was too busy admiring the view."

"View's pretty good from where I'm sitting," he said, as he gave her the once over, "very nice indeed."

Alex smiled indulgently and placed her hand over his. "I've had such a lovely evening Gene. Thank you."

"No thanks necessary love – you deserve it." He took her hand and briefly raised it to his lips before setting it down again.

Alex was slightly shocked at his overt display of affection but recovered quickly. "Everything alright darling?"

"Yeah great. Why?"

"Nothing. You just seem a little…nervous?"

_It's now or never then._ He cleared his throat. "Actually there is something that…"

"Is there anything else I can get you?" the waiter enquired.

"What? Oh…no…nothing," Gene said impatiently, "Alex?"

"No nothing for me."

"And you enjoyed the food?" The waiter smiled expectantly.

"Delicious," Alex replied. "The blackened cod with miso was quite sublime."

"Thank you madam. And sir's Malaysian curry?"

"Fantastic. Now if you wouldn't mind buggering off?"

"Of course sir."

"Gene!" Alex exclaimed, once the waiter was out of hearing distance. "That wasn't very polite."

"Don't ruddy care. I'm trying to 'ave a private conversation here. Now…"

"Oh look Gene," she pointed out of the window, "look at that beautiful houseboat with the fairy lights…"

"Sod the bloody fairy lights Alex. Will you marry me?" he blurted. _Shit._ Gene looked on nervously as Alex stared at him with mouth agape. After a few more silent seconds, which felt like an eternity, he spoke. "Close yer mouth love – you look like yer catching flies."

"What? Oh sorry. Did you just say…?"

Gene took a quick gulp of beer. "Don't look so shocked – you can say no yer know." _She was going to say no – he just knew it._

"I don't know what to say," she said quietly, playing for time until she managed to collect her thoughts.

"Well, I think either yes or no is traditional, although sod off is always an option I suppose." _Please don't laugh that's all I ask._

"Gene," she took his hand and smiled directly into his eyes, "I wouldn't be so rude. I just thought you wouldn't want to get married again – after all you've been through?"

"Well, it couldn't be any worse than being married to Maggie could it?"

"That's hardly a ringing endorsement." She looked away, a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." _Bugger, he was making a right balls up of it_. "I mean that I think I've been through the very worst marriage possible – and I was to blame for some of it an' all. But I've learned me lessons Alex and I know I'll be better at it this time – if you give me the chance."

Alex felt her heart pounding and almost threatening to break out of her chest. Could she do this? She loved him – that much she did know. But this was a big commitment – the biggest of her life in fact. She wouldn't just be committing herself to Gene, she would also be acknowledging the fact, once and for all, that she was staying here. But she couldn't keep him waiting – it was too cruel.

"You know, I wasn't very good at marriage either. What if I mess it up again?"

"From what you told me, you did your best Alex. The bastard told you to 'ave an abortion. Hardly your fault."

"You know I'm not easy to live with."

"Neither am I but here we are – still in one piece." He laced his fingers through hers. "Love you Alex – that's all I know. It's all I need to know."

"Yes," she said, so softly he barely heard.

He held his breath. "Yes what? Yes you agree with me or yes you'll…"

She smiled broadly. "Yes I'll marry you dumbo!"

"Shit. You will?"

"Yes I will." She laughed as Gene stared in amazement. "You can kiss me – if you want to."

"Too right." He leaned over the table, taking her face in both hands and gave her a long lingering kiss, much to the delight and amazement of their fellow diners. "We're getting' married," he said with amazement.

"Yes we are."

Gene stood. "We're getting married," he announced in a loud voice. There were a few cheers and shouts of congratulations as Gene gestured to the waiter, who then hurried to their table bearing a tray of champagne and glasses.

Alex giggled as the waiter poured the champagne and then made a discreet exit. "I don't believe this," she laughed, "this is so much better than my first engagement."

"Christ, mine too."

They clinked glasses and smiled. "To us," Alex said.

Gene nodded. "You and me Bolly," he said, taking a slurp of champagne before rummaging in his jacket pocket.

Alex's eyes widened in anticipation. "You didn't?"

He nudged a small silver box towards her which Alex reverentially picked up, her eyes lighting up as she opened it. "Oh Gene. This is beautiful…it's too much." In the box was a beautiful art deco style platinum ring, its central diamond set in a geometric shape, with several smaller diamonds on the stepped shoulders of the ring.

"Got a confession to make." He glanced almost shyly at her. "It's not new."

"Well, yes. 1920's I'd say but even so…."

"It was me mam's and her mam's before that and before you ask – no - Maggie never wore it. Me mam was still alive then and she didn't exactly get on with Maggie."

Alex could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "Will you put it on for me?"

"Course - but we can look for something else if you don't like it."

"It's beautiful Gene." She watched as he slowly extracted the ring from the box and then slid it easily onto her ring finger.

"Reckon someone in the family must have had good taste at some point – and some cash." He held onto her hand as though he'd never let go.

"It fits beautifully too. How did you…?"

"Borrowed one of yer rings to get this one sized. I am a detective yer know?" He stopped to brush the tears from her face. "No need to cry love. I'm not that bad."

Alex laughed through her tears of joy. "I do love you Gene Hunt."

He nodded with satisfaction. "Course you do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_December 18th 1982_

Alex shivered slightly as the taxi crawled along Peckham Road towards her destination. She looked up and the glowering sky and frowned – it had been sunny this morning, why couldn't it be sunny now?

"Snow later," the taxi driver said with some authority.

"You think so?"

He nodded. "No doubt about it." He glanced in the mirror at her reflection. "Sorry about the delay love – usually quiet along here."

"Christmas I suppose."

"Don't worry – I'll get you there on time. He's a lucky man whoever he is."

"Thanks." She could feel herself blushing. Honestly – a blushing bride at her age.

Finally they arrived and having paid the taxi, she grabbed her bouquet of cream roses and forget-me-nots and ran towards the steps of the Southwark Registry office, where a tall figure in a dark suit was nervously puffing on a cigarette.

"You're late," Gene said gruffly.

"You're early," she countered with a smile. "But you look very handsome." And he did, standing there in a dark charcoal wool suit with matching waistcoat; she thought he looked good enough to eat.

Gene stubbed out his cigarette and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Best get in out of the cold eh?" Privately he thought that he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life. Alex always looked good of course but today she was positively glowing. He looked nervously at his watch but they had a few minutes before they had to go in. "Let's have a good look at you then."

He held her at arms length while his eyes wandered appreciatively over her body. He hadn't really known what to expect – what with it being winter and a registry office doo, but she looking gorgeous in an expertly tailored cream wool suit with military style trimming on the jacket and a seasonal touch of cream fur at the collar and cuffs, all topped off with a matching full fur hat.

He nodded towards the hat. "Didn't kill anything for that did you?"

Alex patted the hat experimentally. "God, I hope not. No – absolutely fake I'm sure."

"You look bloody gorgeous." He took her free hand as they faced each other.

"Sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm ready," he said confidently.

"It's a big step." _For both of them._

He looked down at her and smiled. "Between you and me, Bolls, I've been wanting to do this for ages."

Alex beamed at him and she could feel tears starting to prick at her eyes again, "Me too, I just didn't know you felt the same way."

"Definitely - let's do it."

About 20 minutes later and paperwork completed, they sat together in a tastefully appointed room, with only the registrar and Freddie Truman and his wife for company. The truth was they hadn't actually told any of CID or indeed the rest of Fenchurch East about their impending nuptials. They just wanted a quiet day with no fuss although Gene had already arranged for a big party later in the week for when the team undoubtedly found out. Feelings might be a little bruised but this was the way they both wanted it – a simple moving ceremony followed by a few days to themselves. Although now that she came to think of it, she had no idea what the plan was; she had some time booked off work but she had no idea what Gene had up his sleeve.

"You okay?" Gene reached over and squeezed her arm reassuringly.

"Couldn't be better." She glanced around the room and smiled as she met Mrs Truman's eye. Her only concern about a registry office wedding had been the venue; she'd been afraid of some dreadful 1960's concrete block with a drab utilitarian room, but she'd been enormously relieved on her first visit here several weeks ago. The main building itself appeared to be Georgian at a guess and the room where they were now sitting was light and spacious with elegant armchairs, tasteful cream and gold accessories and even a chandelier and of course – a Christmas tree.

Gene glanced over at Alex as the registrar began to shuffle some papers. Was she happy? She looked happy. He looked over his shoulder at Truman who winked encouragement. Gene smiled and nodded back. It was going to be fine – they were both going to be fine.

"Gene? Alex?" The registrar indicated that they should now stand.

They stood together and Gene felt Alex slip her hand into his. He smiled nervously but silently vowed to spend the rest of his life making her happy.

A civil wedding doesn't take very long, especially when there are so few guests and no music or readings but the registrar did his best to personalise the occasion, taking his time and guiding them through their responses with practised efficiency. After the legally required declarations and convictions, the registrar had suggested an additional vow that they could take – apparently more meaningful vows were becoming quite the rage.

The registrar smiled at Alex. "Will you solemnly promise that you will always protect this man with your utmost care, that you will honour and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer and that in all things you will be to him a faithful and loving wife?"

Alex looked up into Gene's eyes, surprised to see a hint of moisture there. "I will."

The registrar turned to Gene. "And Gene, Will you solemnly promise that you will always protect this woman with your utmost care, that you will honour and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer and that in all things you will be to her a faithful and loving husband?"

"I do…I will."

"Do you have the rings?"

Gene glanced back at Freddie, who stepped up to stand at Gene's side ready to hand over the precious gold rings.

The registrar guided Gene through the words. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and of our marriage today." His hands were shaking slightly as he slipped the ring onto Alex's finger.

Alex was beaming happily, even as the tears rolled down her cheek, and she also repeated the words and slipped a ring onto Gene's finger.

The registrar continued. "Stanley Eugene and Alexandra, by the power vested in me as Registrar for this District, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Gene wiped away the tears from her eyes and then took her into his arms and kissed her soundly, the world melting away just for a moment.

There was a discreet cough and then the registrar and the Truman's offered their congratulations to the newly married couple.

Truman slapped him on the back. "Stanley? Kept that very quiet," he chortled.

"Can yer blame me? Why d'yer think I use me middle name?"

"Secret's safe with me Stan…err Gene. Right, a few photographs and then off for a drink eh?"

Gene looked at Alex. "Well, we hadn't really planned anything for after."

"Oh you must come for a drink," Alice Truman said, "it is your wedding day and we must toast the happy couple."

"Exactly," Freddie agreed, "And I've been practising with the camera so get your best smiles ready."

"You okay with that Mrs Hunt?" Gene said with a smile.

"What? Oh that's me. Yes of course."

Truman was as quick and efficient with the camera as he was in a crisis, and he soon had Gene and Alex laughing and smiling as he snapped away, even roping in the registrar to take a picture of all four of them.

"Right, let's head outside and I'll just take a couple more."

"More?" Gene shifted uncomfortably as he watched the Truman's leave the room. "Don't see the need meself."

Alex turned into his arms and straightened his tie. "Once in a lifetime Gene. Just a couple more photographs – for me?"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her brow. "Only if you promise I'll never have to do it again…get married that is."

"I promise. You'll never have to do it again." She stared into his stormy eyes, losing herself as their mouths edged ever closer and their lips finally touched. She touched his cheek as his lips warmed hers, opening her mouth to taste him, hints of smoke and whisky and spice that warmed her very soul.

There was a discreet cough and Alex blushed as the registrar came back into the room to prepare for the next wedding. Clutching her bouquet with one hand and Gene's hand in the other, Alex followed as he led her down the long hallway towards the front door and out into the chill December air.

"Bloody 'ell, it's a bit parky now. I'll be no use to you at all if we don't get in the warm soon."

"I'll soon warm you up – don't you worry." Alex winked at him.

"Right you two lovebirds," Truman said, "just a couple more pictures here then we're done."

"Thank Christ," Gene muttered, "I could murder a pint."

They posed dutifully as Truman snapped away, determined to make the most of what little sunlight there was. "That's it," he finally announced.

Alex turned to Gene and smiled. "Wasn't so bad was it?"

"Gimme another kiss and I'll tell yer," he teased.

Gene wrapped his arms around Alex…his wife. The very thought brought a smile to his face as he kissed her long and thoroughly, only stopping when he felt a drop of moisture on his cheek. They both looked up and the grey and forbidding sky but Alex was the first to notice.

"It's snowing," she said breathlessly. She held out her hand to catch the rapidly falling snowflakes. "How wonderfully perfect."

Gene shook his head in despair but smiled indulgently. If Alex wanted snow on her wedding day then who was he to argue. While Alex was watching the snow with a childlike expression of joy on her face, he just caught sight of Truman gesturing to someone or something out of sight. He didn't even have time to alert Alex before the first shower of confetti burst over their heads.

"What the…."

"Surprise!" Shaz squealed. She was accompanied by Chris, Ray and several other members of CID, who also proceeded to throw confetti.

"How the 'ell did you find out?"

"Sorry, my fault," Truman admitted with a guilty expression, "though dare say your PC here would have found out in the end. – she seems quite tenacious."

"Well I think it's lovely," Alex said quickly before Gene could say too much. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Yeah…thanks," Gene said reluctantly.

"Sorry Guv, we just couldn't let you get away with not having a celebration so we've arranged a little get-together in Luigis."

"Oh…don't know about that." Gene could see his chances of whisking Alex away to the nearest bedroom rapidly diminishing.

"We'd love to Shaz – just for a while at least."

Gene capitulated. "Oh alright then – if it's all arranged. You coming Freddie?"

Truman laughed. "Coming? I helped arranged it all soft lad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later and Gene had to admit that he was enjoying himself – more that he had thought possible at the time. Luigi had done a sterling job of making the restaurant look bridal and celebratory and there was enough food and booze to keep the sternest of critics happy. He was now relaxed and happy as he slumped on the banquette and watched Alex happily chatting away to various members of the team; she looked even more gorgeous now than she had done earlier, removing her furry hat and jacket to reveal a tightly laced cream coloured corset embroidered with delicate red roses. He was already imagining himself unlacing the ties and revealing the gorgeous flesh beneath. He stirred uncomfortably in his seat as his eyes roamed over her – surely they could go now?

"Evviva gli sposi," Luigi shouted once again, as he had been doing regularly all afternoon. _Long live the newly weds._ Everyone cheered in response and yet more champagne flowed.

Alex could feel someone's eyes upon her but she didn't even need to turn around to know that it was Gene; she could feel him looking her up and down and the knowledge warmed her from the inside out.

"I'd better go Shaz," she said, "I think I'm wanted."

"I should say so," Shaz giggled. "You look so lovely ma'am. I just hope I look half as good when me and Chris get married."

"You will Shaz, trust me. Every bride looks perfect on her wedding day." She grabbed two glasses of champagne and sashayed her way across the room to Gene, slipping onto his lap and bestowing a sloppy kiss on his cheek."

"Husband," she purred.

"Wife," he replied.

"God that sounds so weird."

He frowned. "Weird good or weird bad?"

"Weird good." They chinked glasses and she proposed a toast. "To us."

He nodded in agreement. "To us." He shifted to accommodate Alex's weight on his lap and then whispered in her ear. "You know, much as I'm enjoying meself 'ere, I'd really like to see what's going on under that corset," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Really? Got somewhere in mind?"

He kissed her bare shoulder. "Course. My secret though. Bags are packed and in the boot of the car and I'm ready when you are."

Alex could hear a familiar song starting up and she smiled and took Gene's hand. "One more dance before we go?"

Gene sighed dramatically but he couldn't deny her anything today. "Long as it's not too energetic."

"Its not."

They found a space on the makeshift dance area as the sound of a slow song by the Beatles permeated the air.

"Beatles? Bit old fashioned for you?" Gene said, as he nevertheless took her into his arms and started to sway with the music.

"I happen to like old fashioned." She closed her eyes, feeling safe and secure in the arms of the man she loved – her husband.

'_Bright are the stars that shine, Dark is the sky. I know this love of mine will never die. And I love her.'_

Gene hummed along with the words as their bodies melded together, blissfully unaware of the other occupants of the restaurant. _"_And I love her_," _he crooned softly.

As the song came to an end Alex raised her eyes. "Gene?" she said softly, her eyes filled with love and desire.

"Yes love?"

"I think I'd like to go now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, Alex woke up with a start, naked and sprawled over the bed, her head resting on Gene's belly. And then she remembered – she was on her honeymoon. Gene twitched uneasily in his sleep and she hoped he wasn't suffering from one of his nightmares. She could just make out his face in the glow on the subdued lighting and a small frown was creasing his brow. She stroked his arm gently for a few moments and watched, as he seemed to fall deeper into sleep. Carefully, she adjusted her position until she too was resting on the beautifully plump pillows and could watch his face without straining her neck.

They had finally managed to sneak out of Luigi's without too much fuss, the celebrations set to continue long into the night by the looks of things. Gene however had made other plans and she had been pleasantly surprised when they Quattro had eventually pulled up outside The Olde Bell Inn, situated in a small village near Henley-on-Thames. She was already kindly disposed towards the quaint building but a light covering of snow made the inn look even more magical. She could tell just by looking that parts of the inn were obviously very old but it had some cosy nooks and crannies and the room they had been allocated was warm and spacious – they even had their own huge claw foot bath in the bedroom, which she fully intended to make use of at some point. Gene had apologised for not being able to take her away for a proper holiday but she understood completely; the station was still reeling from the impact of Mac's death and the subsequent investigations – Gene's place was there until things settled down at least.

They had already made love once – and very lingeringly at that; her body still ached deliciously from their exertions. Still, she was already beginning to anticipate another round of joyful shagging – because if you couldn't do that on your honeymoon, then when could you?

Gene shifted uneasily again, his head moving from side to side as he muttered incomprehensibly in his sleep. Alex watched as he began to become more agitated and she stroked his arm and shoulder, hoping her touch would calm him and bring him out of his obvious nightmare.

Suddenly he jerked awake. "Stop!"

"Sweeheart?" Alex said soothingly, "You okay?"

"What?" He looked at her uncomprehendingly for a moment. "Yeah…yeah...just a dream." He looked around the room. "Was there a bright light on?"

"No, there's just the night light in the corner. Why?"

"Must 'ave been dreaming. Back in a minute."

She watched with concern as he wandered off to the bathroom but he was only gone a few minutes, launching himself back onto the large king size bed with enthusiasm. She giggled as he wrapped himself around her body, nibbling at her neck and tickling with long dexterous fingers.

"Happy then Mrs Hunt?" He kissed her enthusiastically and then allowed her to answer.

"Very happy Mr Hunt. Is that toothpaste I can taste?"

"Mouthwash. Had a funny taste in me mouth."

"Ah." She sighed contentedly as he began to kiss her way further down her torso.

"Gene?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you dream about? The nightmares I mean?"

He stopped mid kiss. "Not sure…not much really."

"But something obviously disturbs you," she persisted.

He rolled onto his back in the centre of the bed. "Not really a nightmare. More a feeling of being trapped than anything else…can't see anything…or anybody. Although tonight was different."

"Different how?"

"I kept seeing flashes of light and then when I woke up I had this strange taste in me mouth."

Alex moved closer to him. "And how do you feel now? Headache? Nausea? Anything like that?"

"Nope. I feel fine now. Just a dream like I said."

"Probably although its sounds a bit like a migraine," Alex agreed cautiously, "You will tell me if it gets worse."

"It won't – but if it makes you feel better then yes – I promise." He touched her cheek and then his eyes darkened, "Course, you could kiss it all better – if you wanted to?"

She smirked with wicked intent. "Now that sounds like a fabulous idea."

She quickly straddled him, running her hands possessively over his body as she began to kiss and lick and nip her way down his body much to his obvious delight.

"Mmmm," he mumbled, "nice…very nice."

"I aim to please," she said, as she tweaked his nipples and then ran her hot tongue over each one as they peaked. She could feel her own desire mounting but her aim was simply to return some of the pleasure that he had already given her and nothing would make her deviate from that course.

She kissed her way down his belly, nipping at his flesh, carefully avoiding his most recent battle scars. His cock was already standing proudly to attention, almost straining for her touch it seemed. It would be churlish to disappoint.

"Mmmpf," Gene groaned as Alex took him in hand "s'great…so good." He couldn't stop himself as he flexed his hips, thrusting into her willing hands.

"Such a big boy," Alex teased, her hands moving unceasingly over his erection until she finally settled into a rhythm, determined to bring him right to the edge. She moved into a comfortable position and began to lick the whole length of him, tasting the salty sweetness of his skin and using her whole tongue to drive him into madness.

"Please Alex…ohhh…yes…"

She opened her mouth wider and took him inside her wet and willing mouth, swirling her tongue around the head, causing him to shudder and jerk as she cupped his balls firmly. She moved one hand away and began to pleasure herself as she continued to suck at Gene, already tasting droplets of liquid as they formed. She moaned and licked them up eagerly, at the same time driving her own fingers deeper into her moist core.

"Oh fuck," Gene cursed and dragged her upwards and away from him – tempting as it was to just let her finish him off. But this was their wedding night and she deserved another bloody good seeing to – and so did he.

Alex pouted. "I was enjoying that."

"Know you were love – so was I, but I think you might enjoy this more."

He flipped her over until she was on all fours. "Hold tight."

Alex grabbed the sold brass frame of the bed as Gene spread her legs and surged deeply into her, only stopping when he was buried up to the hilt. Incapable of words she simply moaned her approval and began to circle her hips, waiting for him to start moving inside her. She didn't have to wait long as he held her hips firmly and then withdrew to the very edge, before thrusting in again.

"Yes… god yes…don't stop," she moaned.

"Not stoppin'." He rotated his hips as he watched his cock thrust into her again and again. He spread her cheeks a little wider and was rewarded with a mewl of delight as she pushed back against him, taking him even deeper into her tight warm depths. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to collect himself, wanting to give her the utmost pleasure before he finally let loose.

Alex arched her back as she felt herself being filled again and again, groaning and squirming as she sought the elusive but ultimate satisfaction. She felt Gene's fingers move underneath her body and she was soon bucking with pleasure as his fingers danced over her swollen clit.

"Arghhhhhhh." Her body jerked uncontrollably as he continued to power into her and she felt a blinding, overwhelming explosion of sensation as she pulsed and throbbed around him. She grasped onto the bed frame for support as the aftershocks rippled through her body.

Gene felt her clench around him and grunted with satisfaction, even as his hips began to jerk erratically as he tried to hold on. "Fuck….yes…yesssssssss." He slammed into her one final time as he let go and came to a mind blowing climax, coming hard and fast as he cried her name.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As he drowsily came to, Gene reached down and pulled the bed covers over their naked and sated bodes.

"Quite a honeymoon," Alex said with satisfied sigh.

"Not bad," he said, "but we could do it all again tomorrow – just to make sure we get it right."

Alex giggled and Gene smiled in return. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so contented and secure and...happy. The future was potentially difficult and there were still obsticles to be overcome but he was now absolutely certain that with Alex by his side, he could make it. "Love you Alex…always," he whispered into the night.

She smiled and moved even closer, experiencing a long forgotten sensation of love and security in the arms of this simple but complex man; brash and overbearing but with a keen sense of loyalty and hidden depths that he had chose to reveal only to her. She was with Gene for a reason – she was sure of it now. She kissed his chest and then settled in the crook of his shoulder as her eyes drooped closed.

"Always."

**THE END**

* * *

**….or is it? You might have noticed that I haven't tied up all the loose ends in this story and may have even dropped in another plot strand in this chapter. I tend not to do many sequels but I was bitten by the plot bunny and so we'll catch up with my version of Gene and Alex in another story in the not too distant future.**


End file.
